Effet Papillon
by Arya39
Summary: Vous souvenez-vous de cette femme qui s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison...? Flitwick-sensei prévient toujours ses élèves de l'importance d'une bonne élocution. Sauf que Komui n'est pas l'un de ses élèves: on se retrouve donc avec un Exorciste, deux pirates et plus de problèmes que Hogwarts n'est jamais connu. Xover Harry Potter/D Gray Man/One Piece XD
1. Prologue

Heya minna!

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais cette fic qu'après en avoir finie au moins une. Mais voilà, une vidéo m'a incitée à me repasser l'arc Marine Ford, depuis "Amazon Lily", et j'ai pas supporté de revoir Ace mourir. D'autant plus qu'il est à côté de moi, et qu'il est fier de sa mort, alors…

Bref, Allen m'a protégée des coups de Ace quand il a vu que je chialais encore plus que lors du premier visionnage…

Et donc me revoilà, dans une fiction où Ace ne mourra pas à Marine Ford. Attention, pas comme Zialema, (coucou à elle de la part d'Ace qui adore ses fics, et nous aussi) qui elle, le ressuscite. Non, les morts restent morts. Et donc ici…

Je vous laisse lire XD

Aujourd'hui, prologue. Demain, Chapitre1. Et après, comme ça me vient, vous me connaissez, je poste le jour où j'écris. Minimum un chapitre par mois, même si j'ai un peu beaucoup de retard de ce côté là pour les autres…

Voilà, je vous laisse profiter, on se retrouve en bas! ;)

* * *

Le Chaos. Voilà ce que c'était.

 **Oyaji** avait donné son dernier ordre: que ses fils retournent vivants dans le **ShinSekai**.

Et pendant qu'il assurait leur retraite, eux obéissaient. Lui aussi.

Mais des paroles qu'il aurait dû ignorer lui parvinrent.

-...après tout, c'est un perdant.

Quoi?

Il se retourna, ses yeux virant à l'argent. Il entendit à peine ses **nakamas** l'appeler. Il entendait à peine son frère lui demander de revenir. Tout bruit lui parvenait comme assourdi. Sauf _ses_ paroles:

\- Ton père, Gold Roger, je ne devrais pas dire ça, en tant qu'Amiral de la Marine. Mais il méritait son titre de Seigneur des Pirates.

"Gol D. Roger, enfoiré!"

\- En sacrifiant sa vie, il a donné vie à cette ère qu'on appelle "l'Âge d'or de la Piraterie". **Shirohige** , qu'est qu'il a accomplit, lui? Il n'a jamais battu Roger. Il s'est contenté de réunir un tas de paumés qui ont choisi de l'appeler "Père". Souverain de son petit monde, il ne reste qu'un perdant!

C'en était trop! La rage lui battant aux tempes, il se retourna, fou de rage.

\- Retire ce que t'as dit! gronda-t-il.

\- Retirez? Shirohige a vécu en perdant, et il mourra en éternel perdant qu'il est!

\- Retire ça! Oyajii nous a donné un foyer! Il en a fait plus que n'importe qui pour nous! Cette ère devrait s'appeler "Shirohige"! cria-t-il en s'enflammant

Ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, armant leur poing avec leur pouvoir respectif.

Les deux poings s'entrechoquèrent, brûlant l'air autour d'eux. Et il hurla.

\- Ace s'est fait brûler! entendit-il.

\- Je me fiche que les autres prennent la fuite, tant que je peux m'occuper de vous, fit l'autre. Regarde…

"Regarder quoi? Que…? Non!"

-Luffy!

Il se précipita sur son frère. C'était une course entre le feu et le magma. Le feu gagna de peu. Il ne vit que le regard perdu de son petit frère. Il ne sentit qu'une horrible douleur dans le dos...

Et ce fut le trou noir.

XoX

Enfin! Il était sorti de l'infirmerie!

Enjoué, le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire, son nez le guidant plus efficacement que son sens de l'orientation.

-Oh~! Mon petit choux~! Alors, que veux-tu aujourd'hui~?

\- Bonjour Jerry! Alors, je voudrais une salade de pomme de terre…

Après avoir passé commande et avoir récupéré _tous_ ses plateaux, il alla s'asseoir à une table vide. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi.

.

Il en était au meilleur: ses **Mitarashi dangos** préférés!

Contemplant avec satisfaction les restes de son repas, il grignota ses dangos, savourant son dessert.

Il n'entendit que des cris. Il ne senti qu'un choc horrible à la tête.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

XoX

Il tournait en rond dans son bureau.

L'avant-veille, il avait contacté un vieil ami, qui l'avait redirigé vers une autre personne, pour régler son problème. Cette personne avait accepté d'accéder à sa requête. Il ne restait qu'à régler des détails. Ce soir.

Agacé, il regarda le golem que son correspondant il avait fait parvenir, pour leurs prochaines discussions, dont celle de ce soir. Et ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait que cette étrange machine s'anime!

Quelques dizaines de tours de bureau plus tard, le golem s'activa enfin. Il ouvrit son œil, et la voix de son correspondant retentit.

\- Hum, hum… **Moshi moshi**? Ici Komui…

\- Oui. Que vaut donc ce retard?

\- Oui, hum… Je crains que nous aillons un léger problème.

* * *

Et voilà!

Bon, il aurait dû, originellement, être plus court. Sauf que si j'avais respecté la première version, il aurait été plus court que mon blabla du début XD

Enfin voilà. Je vais utiliser plus de japonais que dans mes autres fics, alors je vous mettrais les traductions en fin de chapitre. Mais dans l'ensemble, ce sera que du vocabulaire basique, pour ceux qui regardent les mangas en vostfr.

 **Oyaji:** Père,

 **ShinSekai:** Nouveau monde

 **Shirohige:** Barbe Blanche. (Oui, même s'il n'a qu'une moustache. C'est le même mot...)

 **Nakamas:** compagnons, camarades (ici, ses frères, de part son appartenance aux Shirohige kaizokudan. Mes comme il y avait Luffy, je voulais pas prêter à confusion)

 **Mitarashi dangos:**...brochette de boulette de riz. C'est un plat.

 **Moshi moshi:** l'équivalent du "Allô" de chez nous.

J'ai essayé de réécrire au mieux le discours sur Shirohige (vous savez tous de qui il est, n'est-ce pas?). Mais j'étais un peu énervée à ce moment là, et vous vous doutez bien que j'ai pas vraiment envie de me le repasser pour l'instant… J'ai fais de mémoire, si vous avez des réclamations à faire, laissez des reviews ;)

Vous pouvez remercier Ace, Allen et Zialema, sans qui j'aurais pas eut l'idée de cette fic.

Matta ashita! ^.*


	2. 1 Arrivée

Heya!

Comme promis, le chapitre 1, et on découvre officiellement l'identité des persos d'hier ;)

Merci Neko Gina pour ta review ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **1\. Arrivée**

Biip. Biip. Biip.

"Hah, c'est chiant comme bruit"

Biip. Biip. Biip.

Ça me rappelle **Kizaru** et son rayon lu…

-Luffy!

Ace se redressa en sursaut. Et se tint le dos* en gémissant, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

Stop. Temps mort.

Il était dans un lit blanc. Dans une salle blanche. Des bandages blancs lui entourant le torse. Des fils, blancs pour la plupart, le reliaient à des machines d'où provenait le bruit tant haï.

-Mais...c'est quoi ce foutoir? murmura-t-il. **Luffy** **wa**?

Une migraine lui vrillait les tympans, l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement. La douleur dans son dos lui remontait tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Des souvenirs lui revenaient par flash, n'arrangeant pas son impression que Garp dansait la samba dans son crâne.

-O- **Oyaji** … Marco…

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains en gémissant.

 **Shirohige** qui assurait leur retraite. La fuite. **Akainu** et ses insultes. Son frère qui l'appelait. La brûlure. Akainu et son frère. La douleur.

Et le noir.

Tout lui revenait.

Un mouvement soudain à sa gauche lui fit relever la tête. Sur un lit à côté de lui, une forme s'agitait. Une touffe blanche émergea de sous le drap en gémissant.

- **Ite** -te-te…, dit-elle.

Un jeune garçon, pas plus âgé que Luffy, se tenait la tête en gémissant et insultant il ne savait quoi. Puis il l'aperçut.

-Toi! fait-il en se levant.

Il manqua de tomber en s'emmêlant dans les draps, se tenant toujours la tête.

-Ça va pas la tête! On tombe pas sur les gens comme ça! **Mattaku** , mes **dangos** , gémît-il.

-...

Ace n'en revenait pas. Une espèce de **Moyashi** lui hurlait dessus pour Davy Jones sait quoi, et râlait ensuite sur ses dangos?

GRUBLRGR

Hah, il avait faim maintenant…

GRUMBGRL

Ah, ça, c'était pas lui.

-Sanji! **MESHI**! retentit une autre voix pas si inconnue.

\- Luffy? dit-il.

D'un autre lit un peu plus loin, un garçon familier aux cheveux noirs émergea. Bandé comme une momie, il hurlait qu'il avait faim, avant de croiser le regard d'Ace.

-...A-Ace?

\- Luffy!

\- Ace!

Retrouvailles entre frères, sous les yeux médusés du Moyashi.

GROBLGUMR

Les deux bruns se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'autre occupant de la pièce, maintenant rouge pivoine. Ils ne remarquèrent qu'à cet instant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.

-Euh… Vous avez faim? demanda-t-il.

.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir silencieusement, sur le conseil du blandin, une infirmière, d'après sa tenue blanche, fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Zut, fit le Moyashi sous le regard sceptique de Luffy, et compréhensif d'Ace. Je m'appelle Allen, dit-il en se retournant avec un sourire contrit. Et je suis ravi de vous avoir connu.

Et ce qui semblait être l'infirmière en chef l'attrapa par une oreille pour l'emmener dans la salle d'examen, ignorant ses suppliques et gémissements.

-Dans vos lit, dit-elle en les regardant.

Un frisson remonta l'échine des deux bruns, et ils suivirent docilement les infirmières. Enfin presque: ils refusaient de se lâcher. Ils avaient chacun trop peur que l'autre disparaisse si jamais ils avaient le malheur de se lâcher. Les infirmières tentèrent de les décoller, mais ils gagnèrent, et Luffy s'installa entre les jambes d'Ace, assis sur son lit.

-Allen!

Un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi rouges que Shanks fit irruption dans l'infirmerie.

-Ha? Il est où Allen, demanda-t-il en constatant l'absence de son ami.

Sans un mot, les deux frères lui pointèrent une porte.

Le deuxième **Akagami** , comme ils l'avaient surnommé, fit la grimace en comprenant ce que ça impliquait: Allen était retenu par le Dragon.

-Bon bah… Dites-lui que je l'attend au réfectoire quand il reviendra, fit-il en sortant à reculons. "S'il revient, s'ajouta-t-il mentalement".

Et il fila, laissa le calme revenir dans la pièce.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, Luffy toujours dans les bras d'Ace, des larmes de joie coulant sur leurs bandages, Allen revint, un peu pâle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les deux frères.

-Akagami 2 a dit qu'il t'attendait au réfectoire, dit Luffy, Ace gardant farouchement le silence.

L'infirmière en chef arriva sur c'est paroles. Elle voulu attraper Luffy, mais Ace refusait de le lâcher. Allen profita de l'agitation pour se carapater en catimini.

Les deux frères sortirent vainqueurs du combat acharné contre l'infirmière en chef, une première dans l'histoire de l'infirmerie, et restèrent ensemble pendant leur examen.

Le verdict tomba: après ces trois jours d'inconscience, repos total pour tout les deux. Pas d'entraînement, de course-poursuite, de chatouilles, de sale blague pendant un mois.

Leur seule consolation: ils avaient obtenu gain de cause en arguant que leur métabolisme était rapide et contraignant, et gardèrent le droit de manger autant qu'à leur habitude. Même si ils omirent de préciser quelle était leur quantité habituelle.

Ils n'attendirent pas la personne que les infirmières avaient appelé pour les guider, et suivirent leur nez jusqu'au réfectoire, Ace retenant Luffy de casser les murs pour aller plus vite.

Le réfectoire était grand de longues tables dans la largeur, laissant un couloir jusqu'à une espèce de fenêtre d'où provenait la délicieuse odeur qui les avait guidés. Et vu le monde qu'il y avait, c'était l'heure du dîner.

Quelque conversations s'interrompirent pour reprendre de plus belle, à leur arrivée.

-Oy! On est là! les interpella Akagami 2 à une table où se trouvaient Allen et une jeune fille.

Les deux frères tchtèrent et si dirigèrent vers la fenêtre où un gars, d'après sa voix, aux cheveux très longs prenait commande.

"Un peu comme sur le **Moby Dick** ", pensa Ace, nostalgique.

-Oh~! Des nouvelles têtes~! s'exclama un homme aux cheveux tressés roses, au teint basané, des lunettes noires sur le nez. Le cuisinier apparemment.

"Un individu louche", pensèrent les deux frères, mais pas sur le même ton.

Il faisait penser à Sanji pour Luffy, à se dandiner comme ça.

Il faisait penser à un pervers pour Ace, à leur parler comme ça. Et il se rapproche de son petit frère.

Yeux exorbités et mâchoires décrochées pour tout ceux qui entendirent la commande des deux frères. Allen aussi était surpris.

Les deux bruns s'assirent au bout de la table du gars aux cheveux longs qui les précédait, dissuadant d'un regard, pire qu'un dénommé Kanda, quiconque de s'approcher. Et sous les yeux toujours médusés des autres, la nourriture disparut à une vitesse phénoménale, dans un silence relatif. Chacun piquait dans l'assiette de l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en formalisait.

Après avoir ramené leurs plateaux, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, quand la fille à la table d'Akagami 2 les retint.

-Attendez! Attendez s'il vous plaît, dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Ace haussa un sourcil. Que leur voulait-elle?

-Je… Mon frère, le Grand Intendant, aimerai vous parler, si vous vous sentez mieux.

-T'es qu'un? demanda Luffy.

-Oh, désolée. Je suis Lenalee Lee, Exorciste de type Cristal. Venez, je vais vous conduire à mon frère, il vous expliquera tout.

Elle les entraîna à sa suite, appelant au passage Allen, lui disant que Komui voulait le voir lui aussi. Et sous le regard un peu surpris des deux D, Allen avala en quelques bouchées le contenu de ses quelques plateaux, et les rejoignit.

* * *

 **Kizaru:** un amiral de la Marine. Il est la lumière incarnée.

 **Luffy wa:** Où est Luffy

 **Oyaji:** Père

 **Shirohige:** BarbeBlanche

 **Akainu:** littéralement, ChienRouge. Amiral de la Marine, c'est du magma vivant.

 **Ite:** Aïe

 **Mattaku:** vraiment (dans le sens, "Pfff/ mince")

 **Dangos:** mitarashi dangos: boulettes de riz en brochette

 **Moyashi:** Pousse de Soja (ai-je vraiment besoin de traduire? XD)

 **Meshi:** À manger!

 **Akagami:** surnom de Shanks le Roux. Littéralement, CheveuxRouges.

 **Moby Dick:** le navire des Shirohige.

*: Ace se tient le dos, pas le ventre, car le poing d'Akainu n'a pas eut le temps de le traverser. Il a juste une brûlure profonde au milieu de son tatouage.

Et comme promis, le Chapitre 1 ;)

Il pourrait être plus long, mais ça ferait trop.

La prochaine fois, la discussion avec Komui, et toutes les explications qui vont avec XD

Ça devrait venir dans le mois, vu qu'elle avance bien (sur papier, trop chiant avec la tablette).

Question: Ace et Luffy, on les fait insensibles ou sensibles au poison des Akumas? Bon, Ace est le feu, ok, mais Luffy? Il a passé Magellan là, qui lui a donné une immunité contre les poisons, alors on se demandait si il pouvait être empoisonné par les Akumas. (Il est ici depuis hier soir, et c'est les garçons qui écrivent, je ne fait que poster ^_^)

Ja ne minna ^.*


	3. 2 Où sommes-nous?

_Ohya!_

 _J'adore cette fic, et j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas, si vous êtes toujours ici ;)_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, on s'est heurté à une énorme question existentielle: Mana Walker, le père adoptif d'Allen. Vous vous souvenez de comment qu'il s'appelle aussi? Autre que Adam? Mana D. Campbell._

 _Et donc, on se demandait si on faisait (pour dans les chapitres à venir) de Allen un D. Ce qui ferait trois D à… Au lieu de mission qu'on découvre aujourd'hui ;)_

 _Enfin voilà, on vous laisse réfléchir sur la question, et on se retrouve en bas. Ici, on est ok pour l'idée (même si Allen à l'air assez réticent à avoir un point commun avec Ace…), mais on voudrait votre avis :)_

 _On se retrouve en bas!_

 **RàR:**

 **Neko Gina:** _On va aborder une nouvelle personnalité d'Allen dans cette fic. Personnalité qui s'est déceloppée durant son séjour chez moi ^_^". En fait, et tu le verra dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis les monde dans l'ordre: Celui où l'histoire se passe, Celui qui y va, et Les intrus. Ah oui, c'est à phrase complète, mais en regardant "Sensitive Pornograph", le pet-sitter (mot made by Ace) dit "Usagi wa?". Donc dans la panique, je pense qu'ils ne disent pas la phrase complète. Mais je retiens, merci ;)_

Monkey D Valou: _hey, merci beaucoup! Heureusement qu'ils sont fidèles à eux-mêmes: c'est eux qui écrivent XD Cool merci!_

Deadows: _Merci, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ^^_

 _À partir du prochain chapitre, je répondrais par PM. Ici, ça sera les Guest ;)_

* * *

 **2\. Où sommes-nous?**

\- Ma Lenalee chérie~!

Après le silence assez froid du trajet, une tornade produisant une tempête de cœurs se jeta sur eux dès leur entrée dans la Section Scientifique. Enfin...elle écarta les garçons pour prendre Lenalee dans ses bras.

Et elle fut accueillie par un coup de pied.

\- Oh, Lenalee! Allen! fit un blond assez fatigué, à en croire ses cernes.

\- Bonjour Reever, saluèrent-ils.

\- Komui a demandé à voir ces deux là, informa Allen.

Ouep, apparement il leur en voulait toujours pour ses **dangos**.

\- Allez l'attendre dans son bureau, je vous l'enverrai quand il sera reveillé, dit Reever. Lenalee, si tu pouvais éviter de le frapper aussi fort, ajouta-t-il. Ça lui fait une excuse pour ne pas travailler…

Lenalee rougit légèrement mais accepta. Reever les emmena ensuite dans une pièce littéralement tapissée de papiers en tout genre, allant du simple post-it au sopalin, en passant par les journaux et des dessins d'une certaine Exorciste. Le seul espace sans papier était un petit carré brillant de propreté où se trouvait une tasse bleue avec un lapin rose.

Les deux Exorcistes s'assirent sur le divan devant le bureau, les deux frères préférant rester debout.

Ils restaient méfiants. En même temps, au vu des circonstances de leurs retrouvailles en plus de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, on ne pouvait que les comprendre. Et si Ace restait méfiant de nature, Luffy ne le suivait que parce qu'il était trop perdu pour se mettre au point sur la situation actuelle. Donc il valait mieux pour lui imiter son grand frère. MarineFord l'avait vraiment secoué, et il ne souhaitait parler à personne pour l'instant.

Komui arriva enfin, plusieurs bosses sur la tête. Un regard d'avertissement de sa sœur le dissuada de refaire son show.

\- Hum… Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant de la branche Européenne de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, se présenta-t-il. Et je vous interdit de toucher à ma Lenalee chérie~.

Un coup de pied fit reprendre ses esprits à la nouille dansante qu'il était devenu.

\- Enfin… Il y a trois jours, vous êtes apparus dans le réfectoire, assommant, au passage, Allen ici présent.

Allen marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il se vengerait pour ces trois jours de plus passés à l'infirmerie. La bataille contre l' **Akuma** niveau 4 avait été assez rude pour qu'il ne se sente pas aussi bien qu'il le disait trois jours auparavant. Il avait reçu suffisamment de dégât pour finir assomés pendant trois jours après une simple chute.

\- Vous êtes qui d'abord? demanda-t-il.

Il s'attira les regards surpris de Lenalee et Komui. Comment? Le doux et gentil Allen se montrait désagréable envers des inconnus?

\- Ace.

\- Luffy.

Et ils n'auraient rien d'autre, pas même leur nom complet. Point.

Komui soupira.

\- Ace-kun, Luffy-kun, commença-t-il, indécis.

En même temps, Ace était encore plus doué que Kanda pour mettre mal-a-l'aise.

\- Nous sommes nous même dans une situation difficile, expliqua le Grand Intendant. Mes supérieurs refusaient que l'on vous accepte, aussi blessés que vous pouviez l'être, à cause des risques que représentent l'accueil d'étrangers au sein du QG.

Les deux frères l'écoutaient en silence. Leur regard pénétrant refroidissant l'ambiance.

\- Ce qui nous inquiète, c'est comment vous êtes arrivés ici, et pourquoi vous étiez couverts de blessures, lâcha finalement Komui sous la pression.

\- Ce qui nous inquiète nous, c'est où nous sommes actuellement, et pourquoi, rétorqua Ace. C'est quoi la Congrégation de l'Ombre? C'est quoi cet endroit? Et surtout, pourquoi nous avoir soigné?

Le grand frère de Lenalee était sidéré. Pourquoi les avoir sauvés? Et pourquoi pas? Il allait pas laisser mourir deux adolescent sous prétextes qu'ils avaient assomé leur Exorciste le plus doué!

\- Bon, faisons comme ça, proposa Lenalee. On répond chacun notre tour…

\- Ok, accepta Luffy qui commençait à en avoir marre. C'est quoi le truc de l'Ombre?

\- Une branche à part de l'Eglise qui se spécialise dans l'éradication des Akumas, répondit Allen. Ici, c'en est le QG, en Angleterre. Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé?

\- C'était la guerre à MarineFord. J'ai protégé mon petit frère d'un coup mortel, et nous voilà ici, fit simplement Ace. C'est quoi l'Angleterre?

Gros blanc. C'est quoi l'Angleterre? Mais ils sortaient d'où?

\- C-C'est quoi l'Angleterre? répéta nerveusement la seule fille du groupe. Mais, c'est un royaume, au Nord de l'Europe. Une grande île rattachée au continent. Euh...vous connaissez pas?

\- Non, répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Mais, vous venez d'où?

\- East Blue.

\- ...c'est où?

Nouveau blanc. Ils connaissaient pas East Blue? Mais ils sortaient d'où?

Komui fut soudain prit d'un doute. Et si…?

\- Et si je m'étais trompé dans la formule? pensa-t-il tout haut.

Quatre têtes surprises, dont deux entourées d'une aura violette supra-inquiétante, se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Une formule? reprirent-ils, inquiétants. Quelle formule?

\- Euh...hum...jevaisvousexpliquers'ilvousplaîtpastuer, supplia-t-il à toute vitesse en se protégeant avec une planche.

Voyant que rien n'arrivait, il reprit:

\- Il y a maintenant une semaine, Bookman a dirigé vers moi une de ses anciennes connaissances. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Et je crains que quelques Akuma n'aient trouvé le moyen de passer on ne sait comment dans leur dimension. Pour reprendre du début, Poudlard se trouve en Écosse. Pas "notre" Écosse, non. Mais dans un monde parallèle, relativement identique au notre où Akumas, Noahs et Innocences n'existent pas. Eux, ils ont la Magie. Et il me semble que leur dimension a deux siècles d'avance sur la notre, expliqua Komui pour les deux Exorcistes, les D. étant complètement perdus dans ces données inconnues. Pour en revenir à la formule, Dumbledore me l'a donnée lors de notre dernière conversation où j'ai accepté de lui envoyer un Exorciste. Mais j'ai dû faire une petite erreur, et au lieu qu'Allen soit téléporté, ce sont ces deux jeunes hommes qui sont arrivés.

Une sombre aura s'échappa d'Allen qui, on ne savait comment, affichait maintenant des cornes sur sa tête, et un sourire diabolique.

\- Que je sois téléporté, Komui? ricanna-t-il.

Ace se plaça subtilement devant son frère.

\- Et tu m'aurai prévenus quand, de cette mission?

\- Ah? J-je ne t'avais pas averti? bégaya stupidement Komui.

Un coup de pied plus tard, Komui s'excusa et Allen se calma.

\- Ta mission là-bas consisterait à t'occuper des Akumas, principalement. Mais si tu pouvais accessoirement protéger un certain Harry Potter d'un grand Mage Noir disparu il y a 14 ans, mais qui a usé de sombre moyens pour survivre et revenir parmi les vivants, si j'ai bien compris ce que Dumbledore m'a expliqué… Ah oui, tu seras seul sur cette mission. Et la formule précise que tu ne reviendra automatiquement qu'une fois ta mission accomplie. J'ignore si l'arche fonctionne là-bas, et si elle pourrait connecter nos mondes…

\- Attendez un peu, protesta Ace. Et nous dans tout ça? On est arrivé ici par votre faute, et même si je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvé la vie, on doit retourner chez nous. On fait comment…?

\- Pour commencer, d'où venez-vous?

\- East Blue, refirent-ils négligemment.

\- Non, mais comment est votre monde?

\- Vous avez un papier et un crayon? demanda Ace.

\- Tiens.

Ace dessina un rond, coupé par une croix. Sur chaque parties délimitées par la croix, il marqua les quatre océans: North Blue, East Blue, South Blue et West Blue. Sur une branche de la croix, il écrivit "Red Line", et il ajouta deux bandes qu'il nomma "Calm Belt" sur les côtés de la deuxième branche appelée "Grande Line".

\- Voilà notre monde, déclara-t-il. Et si je dois vous situer, je dirais que la Grande Line est l'équivalent de votre Equateur, précisa-t-il en désignant le globe terrestre posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Étonnant qu'il l'ai remarqué, au vu de l'imposante pile de papiers qui l'enterrait.

\- **Narukoto** , fit Komui.

Il marqua une pause, comme plongé en pleine réflexion, puis réalisa enfin:

\- Attendez… Je vous ai sauvé la vie?

* * *

 **Dangos:** encore, et c'est la dernière fois que je l'écris ;) Mitarashi Dangos, des brochettes de boulettes de riz sucrées.

 **Akuma:** ai-je vraiment besoin de dire ce que c'est. Ça veut dire Démon, mais ici, ce sont des machines. Vous en saurez plus plus tard, ou alors, je vous dirige sur Google image ;)

 **Narukoto:** euh...je vois/je comprends.

 _Et voilà c'est fait, comme promis! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle: le prochain est déjà écrit sur ma tablette. Mais vous l'aurez que le mois prochain: faut faire durer le plaisir XD_

 _Dites moi si vous voulez voir des Noahs, ou si vous trouvez les persos OOC. Après, comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas moi qui écrit, c'est Allen, Ace et Luffy._

 _Vous avez d'ailleurs leur salut: ils jouent aux petits chevaux. Luffy repart demain, dommage. Et Allen arrive à tricher…_

 _Ah oui, à partir du prochain, la longueur des chapitres va grandement varier. Là, j'en suis à deux/trois pages, mais le prochain risque d'etre plus long, et certains pourraient être dignes de ceux de Zia (on est tous fan XD)_

 _Enfin voilà,_

 _À dans quelques semaines!_

 _Ja ne ^.*_


	4. 3 Leverrier

Ohya minna!

Comme promis, le chapitre, en mars! Pour une fois que je tiens mes délais ;)

Bon, je préviens, pour ceux qui connaissent pas ou peu D Gray Man, c'est le dernier chapitre avec les Exorcistes. Et je vais pas spoiler ;)

Bonne lecture!

 _Réponse aux Guest:_

 _ **Neko Gina:**_ _Hai, arigato! Les garçons sont fiers d'eux et te remercient ;)_

 _Merci à tout les followers et favorites ;)_

* * *

 **3\. Leverrier**

Il y eut un silence. Les Exorcistes s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes risquaient leurs vies, et les pirates, sur le comment expliquer ça.

\- Oui, finit par répondre Ace. Dans notre monde, il n'y a ni sorcier, ni Akuma ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Nous, on a les **Akuma no mi**.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde, il se sentait plus détendu: personne ne savait qui ils étaient.

\- Les Akuma no mi sont des fruits absolument dégueulasses qui, en échange de votre capacité à nager, vous octroie un pouvoir. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, du plus utile au plus ridicule.

\- Un exemple? demanda Lenalee.

\- Mieux, explications, répondit Luffy en regardant son frère.

\- Oui. Il y a trois types d'Akuma no mi: les Logias, les Zoans et les Paramecias. Les Logias sont la personnification d'un élément. Ils transforment fondamentalement le corps et sa densité. On ne peut pas les blesser, ils sont comme intangibles. On y trouve les éléments Feu, Eau, Glace, Magma, Sable, Lumière, etc… On dit qu'ils sont les plus puissants. Ensuite, les Zoans: y a les Communs, les Préhistoriques et les Mythiques, comme le renne, le T-Rex et le Phénix.

Ace eut une brève pensée pour Marco.

\- En gros, la capacité de se transformer en animal, expliqua Luffy.

\- L'inconvénient, c'est qu'on peut aussi gagner des tics de l'animal en question, compléta le plus grand. Et enfin, les Paramecias. Pour faire simple, c'est tout le reste, allant de l'homme caoutchouc au pouvoir de copier les personnes, en passant par la capacité d'attirer tout métaux comme un aimant. Tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Tu disais que ces fruits étaient pas bon, constata Allen. Tu parles d'expérience?

\- Pas "pas bon", répondit Luffy. Imagine la chose la plus dégueue que t'as mangé.

Le blandin grimaça.

\- Multiplie cette sensation par 10, et t'as le goût d'un Akuma no mi, fini Luffy en regardant son frère. Je suis un homme caoutchouc, dit il après qu'Ace ai hoché la tête.

Et il étira sa joue en souriant.

Les trois autres ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- T'es élastique? demanda Lenalee.

\- C'est ça.

Il y eut un silence, où Komui sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Vous étiez en guerre…, commença-t-il. Contre qui?

\- Contre la Marine, répondit l'homme élastique. **Watashitashi wa Kaizoku desu** , ajouta-t-il avant qu'Ace ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Ace qui se frappa la main contre le front.

\- Des pirates?

\- C'est ça.

\- Pour faire court, intervint Ace en frappant son frère, la Marine m'a capturé. J'allais être exécuté quand Luffy et mon capitaine ont débarqué, et ça a fini en guerre totale. Luffy a réussi à me libérer, et quand je l'ai protégé d'un point de magma, on a disparu.

\- Du magma? Attends, c'est une blessure par lave dans ton dos?! s'exclama Allen.

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

\- Ça aurait dû me traverser, et j'aurais dû mourir là bas.

\- ...whaow, firent les deux Exorcistes. C'est la première fois qu'une expérience du Grand Intendant est utile.

\- Hey! Mes expériences vont faire avancer la science! protesta ledit Grand Intendant.

\- Absolument pas!

Komui parti faire une dépression dans un coin de la pièce en marmonnant que sa sœur ne l'aimait pas et qu'il se vengerait.

\- J'aimerais savoir, se reprit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Vous avez quoi à votre actif de pirates?

\- Je serais…

\- Tais-toi Luffy, coupa Ace. Mon capitaine, expliqua-t-il, est considéré comme l'homme le plus fort du monde. Il est capable de créer un tsunami _juste_ en éternuant. La Marine a…

\- Komui!

Reever coupa Ace en faisant irruption dans le bureau, essoufflé.

\- Reever?

\- Leverrier a apprit qu'ils sont réveillés. Il veut les voir.

Allen se tendit en grimaçant, Lenalee se lit à trembler et Komui fronça les sourcils. Devant ces réactions négatives, les deux frères se rapprochèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre.

\- Mais ils ne sont…, commença le Grand Intendant.

\- Ah, Komui, le coupa une voix autoritaire.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau. Le premier était strict en apparence: une coupe courte en brosse, la moustache taillée à la règle, il avait des yeux de serpent et un uniforme militaire. Le second lui ressemblait dans l'attitude, mais avait des cheveux blonds tressés et deux espèce de verrues sur le front. Ils déplurent tout de suite aux pirates.

\- J'ai appris que les deux intrus se sont réveillés, fit le premier pendant que le second se postait au garde-à-vous près de la porte. Il me semble avoir explicitement demandé à les voies dès leur réveil.

\- Je regrette, Secrétaire Leverrier, mais ils en sont pas de répondre à un interrogatoire, se défendit Komui.

\- Il n'y a pas fait qu'eux, coupa l'homme en plissant les yeux. J'ai aussi convoqué Allen Walker.

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid dans le bureau.

\- Et donc, qu'avez-vous appris? insista l'homme.

\- Secrétaire, je regrette mais…

\- Ça suffit Komui!

Des hommes masqués en noir entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Crows, emmenez ces garçons dans la salle, leur demanda le sosie d'Hitler. Je doit parler au Superviseur. Link, accompagnez les.

\- Que…, protesta Ace quand un des homme le sépara de son frère.

\- Ne résiste pas, lui souffla Allen, lui aussi maintenu par un Crow.

Néanmoins, Ace se rua vers le Crow qui tenait Luffy. Mais Link lui jeta un bout de papier et ce fut comme si on lui pompait ses forces. Il trébucha et deux hommes l'immobilisèrent au sol. Allen reçu aussi un papier affaiblissant, mais curieusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Luffy. Sûrement parce qu'il n'opposait aucune résistance. Les trois jeunes hommes se firent entraîner dans le couloir. Le pirate eut à peine le temps de voir du coin de l'œil une Lenalee tremblante se faire évacuer par Reever, avant de sortir de la section scientifique.

XoX

Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, la fatigue d'Ace se dissipa et il enflamma le papier toujours collé à son front. Au même moment, celui sur Allen brûla, à la surprise de leur escorte. Ace fonça sur les Crows…

Et tout fut noir.

* * *

 **Akuma no Mi:** litt. Fruit du Démon.

 **Watashitashi wa Kaizoku desu:** Nous sommes des pirates.

Luffy: Alors? Alors? C'est bon? C'est-...

Portgas: LA FERME!

L: A-Ace?

Walker: Calme toi Portgas. Il a le droit d'être content…

P: Il l'est trop!

Moi: Bah oui, mais c'est lui qui l'a écrit, avec Allen pour la fin…

P: Tch

...

Waow, y Ace qui s'amuse à imiter Kanda, on va pas trop l'énerver, hein…

Viens Lu, on va laisser Grincheux tout seul…

Ils savent pas comment appeler Leverier ou Komui. Vous savez? Par leur grade… Leverier est un secrétaire de Central, et Komui est apelé "superviseur", dans le manga…

Bon sinon, il vous a plu?


	5. 4 Détraqueurs

**Heya minna!**

 **J'me suis ramenée avec un café-chantilly, j'ai reçu des regards...étranges. J'ai voulu demander si le sake-chantilly, c'est bon, j'ai reçu des menaces de mort si j'osais terminer ma phrase.**

 **Et me voilà donc ici, à vous parler alors que vous ne souhaitez, lecteurs que vous êtes, que lire le chapitre plus bas.**

 **Mais! Car il y a un "mais", je vais vous... un peu plus :)**

 **Et ben voilà, ce chapitre, c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit. C'est les garçons. Enfin, plus exactement, ILS ont écrit le chapitre, JE l'ai retappé à l'ordi avec quelques modifications. Pour commencer, j'avais le livre à côté de moi. Donc il se peut, même si j'ai essayé un maximum de modifier, que certains passages du livres soient recopiés au mot près.**

 **Ensuite, si vous trouvez Harry un peu OOC (pas que je m'inquiète, juste pour prévenir), adressez vos réclamations aux auteurs de cette fic. Je ne suis que l'humble retranscriptrice de cette fiction ;)**

 **Ah oui, je re-préviens au cas où: la longueur des chapitres sera aléatoire. Celui-là fait...beaucoup. Enfin, plus que le précédent.**

 **Non, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics. Juste que...(je crois l'avoir déjà expliqué qq part...) j'me souviens absolument plus de ce quoi que j'avais en tête en écrivant les derniers chapitres. Enfin, le dernier chapitre posté de chaque fic. Et comme j'avais plus de carnet, j'écrivais au jour le jour sur ma tablette. Donc aucun mémo ou quoique ce soit.**

 **Me demande si, en faisant le parcours pour arriver au chapitre écrit, je retrouverais mes idées... Nan, trop de travail, de mangas à re-regarder et de ffics à re-relire.**

 **Mais non, j'abandonne pas, et suis ouverte à toute propositions, théories et tralala sur la suite de mes fics ;)**

 **Pour vos reviews...bah désolée, mais vu l'heure (je sais, Portgas, ça fait deux jours qu'il traîne au propre ce chapitre!) , je répondrais plus tard. Par MP bien sûre, et je ferai une re-MaJ dans la nuit pour les Guest.**

 **Bon, comme ils y tiennent:**

 **Yo! Ore wa Luffy!**

 **Hello! I'm Harry!**

 **Aye! Portgas D Ace desu!**

 **Ohayo! Watashi wa Allen desu!**

 **Et bien sûr, c'est trop compliqué de dire ça en français... Harry, tu devrais arrêter de t'acharner, Allen est trop fort pour toi. Même Ace n'arrive pas à le battre.**

 **Bon, merci d'avoir écouté/lu mo- _notre_ blabla, j'vous laisse lire le chapitre!**

* * *

Assis sur une balançoire, Harry regardait pensivement les enfants et leurs parents quitter le parc.

Depuis le début de l'été, sentait abandonné. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait vu Cédric mourir et Voldemort revenir. Et depuis, plus rien. Il était rentré chez son oncle et sa tante, s'attendant à avoir rapidement via le journal télévisé des nouvelles sur les actions du mage noir, ou au moins, à des lettres de ses amis Ron et Hermione, mais rien, pas de nouvelles à part les progrès d'une perruche dans la discipline du ski nautique pour se rafraîchir.

Et il rageait.

Le Survivant aperçut au loin son cousin Dudley qui, accompagné de son groupe d'amis, approchait du parc. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils viennent l'embêter, mais le groupe se contenta de se séparer devant l'espace de jeux. Il se leva: si Dudley rentrait, il fallait qu'il rentre avant lui pour pas se faire punir.

\- A plus Big D, entendi t-il en s'approchant.

\- Hey Big D, appela-t-il une fois les autres hors de vue.

\- Quoi? fit son cousin en se retournant. Ah, c'est toi.

Ils firent route en silence.

Les deux garçons s'engagèrent dans une ruelle sombre pouvant servir de raccourcis, quand un froid pénétrant les toucha. Et cette sensation était horriblement familière au sorcier du duo.

En marchant plus doucement et sous les geignements de Dudley qui lui demandait ce qu'il fabriquait, Harry entendit des sanglots. Il se rendit compte, et avec horreur, qu'un Détraqueur se tenait là, dans un recoin sombre de la ruelle, penché sur une silhouette tremblante recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il allait réagir quand son cousin tomba à terre en braillant de terreur: une deuxième de ces créature l'avait attaqué.

\- SPERO PATRONUM! incanta Harry.

Un lumineux cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette et partit au galop emplafonner le Détraqueur attaquant Dudley, puis il fonça sur le premier qui fuit direct.

Le sorcier jeta un regard à Dudley, pâle et l'air maladif, puis à la silhouette qui s'avéra être un adolescent tremblant de tout ses membres, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- A-Ace..., gémit-il.

Harry s'approcha de lui après s'être assuré que Dudley ne mourrait pas.

\- Hey, fit-il doucement en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Ça va aller...

\- Ace! appela l'autre dans un cri déchirant. Nii-chan...

\- I-il est pas là... Mais vient, on va le retrouver...

Harry tendit sa main. L'autre le regarda, méfiant derrière ses larmes. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par attraper, difficilement, la main tendue. Le sorcier l'aida à se remettre debout, et s'assurant qu'il ne retomberait pas, se dirigea vers son cousin toujours à terre.

\- Je vais t'emmener chez moi, expliqua-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre. On y sera en sécurité.

L'autre hocha faiblement la tête. Ils allaient se mettre en route quand un nouveau bruit retentit. Harry brandit sa baguette, et l'autre brun se mit en un semblant de garde. Il s'avéra que le bruit venait de Mrs Figg, la nounou attitrée de Harry quand les Dursley partaient en vacances.

\- Ne la range surtout pas, espèce d'idiot! s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant. Et s'il y en avait d'autres! Rhaah, ce Mondingus Fletcher, je vais le tuer!

\- Mrs Figg?

\- Il est partit! cria-t-elle. Parti pour des chaudrons à l'origine douteuse! Je lui avait dit que je l'écorcherais vif s'il osait déserter, et maintenant, des Détraqueurs! Heureusement que j'avais miq le Sieur Pompom sur l'affaire! Mais ne traînons pas! Dépêches toi, il faut te... C'est qui lui? demanda-t-elle en remarquant enfin la présence du 3 ème garçon.

\- Il a été pris dans l'attaque...

\- Oh misère! Tu vas avoir encore plus d'ennuis! Dumbledore...

\- Vous connaissez Dumbledore?! s'exclama Harry.

Ohlà stop! Trop c'est trop. Mrs Figg, sa vieille voisine amoureuse des chats connaissait l'existence des Détraqueurs et Dumbledore...

\- Vous êtes une socière?

\- Une Cracmole, et Mondingus le sait très bien, répondit-elle en se tordant les mains, faisant tinter son filet à provision remplis de boîtes de pâtée pour chats au vu du bruit. Comment voulait-il que je t'aide à affronter les Détraqueurs? Je l'avais avertit, et il te laisse sans protection!

\- Vous...

\- Toi, aboya-t-elle à l'adresse de Dudley. Relève-toi vite! Il faut partir d'ici, ils pourraient revenir.

Harry soutint son cousin et ils se mirent en marche, l'inconnu les suivant en tremblant. Le sorcier peinait sous le poids= conséquent de Dudley, et Mrs Figg ouvrait la voie en jetant des regards anxieux partout en lui recommandant de ne surtout pas ranger sa baguette.

\- Je ne te serais d'aucune aide s'ils reviennent, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais... et le Code...

\- Tant pis pour le Code du Secret. On t'as déjà vu, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Sans parler de la Restriction de l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de 1er Cycle... C'était justement ce que Dumbledore craignait le plus.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit que les boîtes dans le filet à provisions de Mrs Figg, la respiration rendue difficile de Harry par le poids de son cousin, et les légers sanglots du 3 ème garçon.

\- Mrs Figg, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que vous étiez une Cracmole? demanda Harry, essoufflé par ses efforts. Avec toutes ces fois où je suis venu chez vous, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé?

\- Ordre de Dumbledore. Je devais garder un oeil sur toi mais ne rien te révéler. Je suis désolée pour t'avoir fait passer ces moments pénibles Harry, mais les Dursley ne t'aurais jamais laissé venir chez moi s'ils avaient pensé que tu t'y plaisais. Ce n'était pas facile, tu sais...mais, oh, ma parole, dit-elle d'un ton tragique en se tordant à nouveau les mains. Quand Dumbledore saura ça... Comment Mondingus a-t-il pu partir alors qu'il était de garde jusqu'à minuit...? Où est-il? Comment vais-je annoncer à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé? Je ne sais pas transplaner.

\- J'ai une chouette, je peux vous la prêter, gémit Harry en croulant sous le poids de son cousin.

\- Harry, tu ne comprends pas! Dumbledore va devoir agir au plus vite, le Ministère à ses propres moyens de détecter l'usage de la magie par un sorcier de 1er Cycle. Ils sont déjà au courant, tu peux en être sûr.

\- Mais comment je pouvais me débarrasser des Détraqueurs sans magie? Ils se demanderont plutôt ce que des Détraqueurs venaient faire du coté de Wisteria Walk, non?

\- Oh, mon cher Harry, comme je voudrais qu'il en soit ainsi mais j'ai bien peur que... MONDINGUS FLETCHER, JE VAIS TE TUER!

Un "crac!" sonore retentit et un homme râblé, mal rasé et vêt d'un pardessus en lambeaux apparu en répendant une forte odeur d'alcool et de vieux tabac dans l'air. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit l'autre brun sursauter fortement à l'apparition soudaine et se mettre en garde pendant que la vieille femme passait l'homme à tabac dans les règles de l'art avec son filet à provision plein. Le sorcier s'approcha difficilement du jeune homme et lui mit sa main sur l'épaule, lui intimant de se calmer. Ils écoutèrent ensemble Mondingus se voir attribué de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux, en passant par "Aigrefin", suivit de l'incontournable "gros tas de fientes de chauve-souris". Le spectacle arracha même un leger sourir à l'adolescent.

Mondingus finit par disparaître dans un nouveau craquement.

\- J'espère que Dumbledore va l'assassiner! s'exclama Mrs Figg avec fureur en revenant vers les trois jeunes. Allez, dépêche-toi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Et elle continua sa route en se tracassant à propos de Dumbledore, de Détraqueurs et de Harry, lui apprenant ainsi qu'il était sous surveillance. L'inconnu aida Harry à soutenir son cousin, lui même ne tremblant plus sur ses jambes.

\- N'empêche, comme dit le proverbe: Le chat est entré dans la cage aux lutins, à présent.

Le troisième garçon pouffa légèrement alors qu'Harry demandait en haletant:

\- Et donc Dumbledore me faisait suivre?

\- Évidemment, répondit Mrs Figg d'un ton agacé. Tu croyais qu'il allait te laisser vagabonder à ta guise après ce qui s'est passé en juin? Seigneur, mon garçon, on m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais intelligent... Bon, allez... rentre chez toi et n'en sors plus, dit-elle lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le N°4 de la rue. Je pense que quelqu'un va bientôt te contacter...

Elle avisa le troisième adolescent:

\- Et toi? Tu fais quoi?

Le jeune homme sursauta, et les regarda, perdu.

\- Il vient avec moi, dit Harry. Il y sera en sécurité. Et vous, demanda-t-il, qu'allez vous faire?

\- Je file tout droit à la maison, répondit Mrs Figg avec un frisson en scrutant la rue sombre. Je dois attendre des instructions supplémentaires. Toi, restes enfermé. Fais attention que les Dursley ne le fiche pas dehors, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le jeune homme. Bonsoir.

Harry aurait voulu la retenir, mais pas avec son cousin sur le dos et un inconnu à sa charge. Il haussa tristement les épaules en réaffirmant sa prise sur Dudley, et, avec l'autre garçon, grimpa difficilement l'allée jusqu'au peron de l'habitation où il sonna. Il pu voir la silhouette de la tante Pétunia grandir à mesure qu'elle approchait, étrangement déformée par le verre dépoli de la porte d'entrée.

\- Diddy! Enfin! Il était temps que tu rentres. Je commençais à être très... Diddy, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry échangea un regard avec son compagnon de fortune et ils s'écartèrent juste à temps du "Diddy" verdâtre qui vacilla un court moment avant de vomir sur le paillasson.

Devant ce spectacle peu ragoûtant, la tante Petunia paniqua en appelant l'oncle Vernon, et s'ensuivit tout un bazar pendant lequel "Diddy" fut assis dans la cuisine, sur une chaise, un sceau dans les mains. Harry en profita pour diriger discrètement l'inconnu dans sa chambre.

\- Qui t'as fait ça, fils? Donne-nous les noms. On les auras, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Chut, Vernon! Il essaye de dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Diddy? Parle à ta maman!

Et "Diddy" choisit ce moment là pour retrouver l'usage de la parole:

\- C'est lui.

Oups. Mauvais.

\- VIENS ICI? MON GARCON! retentit la voix tonitruante de l'oncle Vernon.

Puis il aperçut le garçon derrière son neveu.

\- Et c'est qui lui?

Et merde.

Harry soupira et prit doucement le poignet du garçon pour l'emmener dan la cuisine étincelante de propreté de sa tante.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils? demanda Vernon.

\- Rien...

\- Ne mens pas!

Un gémissement se fit entendre, suivit d'un craquement. Tous se retournèrent vers l'inconnu qui, la tête entre les mains, se laissait glisser au sol contre le plan de travail après en avoir briser le marbre.

\- Urusai, kuso jiji, dit-il faiblement. Laisse le s'expliquer avant...

\- Q-Quoi! explosa l'oncle Vernon.

\- Calmez-vous! cria Harry exaspéré et inquiet. Je vais vous expliquer. Tout, fit-il tellement sérieusement et fermement que son oncle resta sans voix. Allons au salon.

Tous lui obéirent. Les Dursley s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant qu'il asseyait le garçon dans un fauteuil. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et le silence pesant installé depuis sa prise d'autorité fut troublé par des tintements de casseroles. En revenant au salon, il perçut le regard interrogateur derrière la peur de sa tante.

\- Du chocolat chaud, répondit-il. Le meilleur remède pour...ça.

Et il resta debout devant son public improvisé.

\- J'ai croisé Dudley en rentrant, au parc, commença-t-il avant que son oncle ne l'interrompe. Tout allait bien. Puis on a pris la ruelle entre Wisteria Walk et Magnolia Crescent. C'est là qu'on a été attaqué par deux Détraqueurs, et...

Un hibou moyen duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre de la cuisine, manqua de s'emplafonner dans le lustre du salon pendant qu'il lâchait une grande enveloppe en parchemin, puis retrouva sa dignité en effectuant un gracieux demi-tour pour ressortir dans le jardin.

Devant le tremblement de l'inconnu et le rouge montant aux joues de son oncle, Harry décida d'ignorer la lettre, quand bien même elle venait du Ministère.

\- Et, reprit-il en désignant le jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement son oncle. Il était déjà là. Un des Détraqueurs était sur lui, Dudley a paniqué et a été attaqué par l'autre.

Un deuxième hibou faillit signer son arrêt de mort en se prenant, lui, le lustre de plein fouet. La lettre qu'il portait tomba par terre.

Une fois encore, Harry l'ignora, sentant que la limite de self-control de son oncle allait très bientôt être dépassée tandis que l'inconnu haussait un sourcil.

\- J'ai lançé le sortilège du Patronus pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs, lacha-t-il précipitamment pour étouffer la crise dans l'oeuf.

Mais...

\- Donc tu avoue avoir fait usage de... _ça_ , cracha l'oncle Vernon avec dégoût.

\- Pour sauver ton fils, ce garçon et moi des Détraqueurs, rétorqua Harry.

\- Et c'est quoi ces Détratrucs?

\- Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Tous se tournèrent vers la tante Pétunia, car oui, c'était elle qui avait répondu. Horrifiée, elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, comme si elle avait sortit un juron obscène.

Harry sentit une migraine énorme pointer le bout de son nez: Mrs Figg, ok. Mais _la tante Pétunia?!  
_

\- Tu... Comment...? bégaya l'oncle Vernon.

La tante Pétunia, consternée, finit par baisser sa main de devant ses dents de cheval en lançant un regard d'excuse à son mari.

\- J'ai entendu... cet horrible garçon... il en parlait à... à elle... il y a des années..., dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

\- Si tu parles de maman et papa, pourquoi ne pas les appeler par leurs noms, s'exaspéra Harry.

Il fut royalement ignoré. Pendant le silence qui suivit, l'oncle Vernon ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et l'inconnu paraissait un peu plus intéressé par la conversation.

\- Alors, ils... ils existent... heu... vraiment... ces... heu... Détra-choses? croassa-t-il.

C'est cet instant que choisit le troisième hibou de la soirée, qui ne se prit ni le lustre, ni la fenêtre, pour entrer, laissant un Vernon Dursley furieux pester et claquer la fenêtre derrière lui. Harry préféra lui laisser le temps de se calmer et alla s'occuper du chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Il en offrit une au garçon et l'autre à son cousin qui lui jeta un vague regard reconnaissant.

\- Donc, reprit l'homme après s'être assuré que le chocolat n'était pas empoisonné. Si on reprend bien, ces Défroqueurs attaquaient déjà ce garçon quand vous êtes arrivés. Et ensuite, ils vous ont attaqués.

\- C'est ça, fit Harry impressionné.

Il ne pensait pas que son oncle l'écouterait vraiment.

\- Et pourquoi tu leur a pas envoyé un bon vieux gauche-droite bien placé, fils? demanda l'oncle Vernon à Dudley.

\- On ne peut pas envoyer un bon vieux gauche-droite à un Détraqueur, soupira Harry.

\- Pourquoi? s'exaspéra son oncle.

\- Ce sont des créatures magiques, dit le sorcier en ignorant le frisson qui parcourut les Dursley. Ils t'enlèvent toute idée de bonheur, et te font revivre les pires instants de ta vie. Et si ils restent assez longtemps, ils t'embrassent.

\- Ils t'embrassent? s'exclama l'oncle Vernon les yeux exorbités. Ils _t'embrassent_?

\- Oui, on dit "le Baiser du Détraqueur" quand ils aspirent ton âme à travers ta bouche.

\- Quoi? s'exclama la tante Pétunia. Son âme? Ils ne lui ont quand même pas pris... Il a toujours...

Elle secoua son fils tandis que l'inconnu frissonnait de dégoût. Le garçon but quelques gorgées de chocolat.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'a toujours, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu le saurais sinon.

Et un quatrième hibou profita du calme précaire pour s'engager par la cheminée. Bien sûre, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre:

\- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL! rugit l'oncle Vernon en arrachant des touffes de poils à sa moustache, chose qui indiquait son taux d'énervement. JE...!

\- Elles disent quoi ces lettres? intervint le garçon dans le fauteuil en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

Silence. L'oncle Vernon se dégonfla et finit par hocher la tête en direction de Harry, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la première enveloppe. Tous prirent leur mal en patience, attendant qu'il finnissât sa lecture. Le sorcier lut ses 4 courriers avant de soupirer:

\- Bon, la première lettre vient du Ministère et dit que je suis expulsé. La deuxième, il éleva légèrement la voix en voyant son oncle prêt à sauter de joie, est du père de mon ami Ron, que vous avez rencontré l'été dernier - les Dursley grimacèrent à ce souvenir-, et me dit de ne pas sortir d'ici. La troisième, encore du Ministère, me convoque à une audience pour me juger, et la dernière est de mon parrain Sirius pour la même chose que la deuxième.

\- Expulsé? répéta Vernon après avoir grimaçé à la mention du parrain.

Harry soupira: c'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu?

\- J'ai fait usage de la magie pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs.

L'oncle Vernon sembla réfléchir, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ils étaient là? demanda le garçon inconnu.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

\- Ils gardent une prison, non? fit son oncle. Ils étaient peut-être là pour t'arrêter.

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- C'est lui qui a dû les envoyer, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

L'inconnu dans le fauteuil haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Il avait repris des couleurs grâce à ce merveilleux remède qu'est le chocolat chaud de Harry Potter.

\- Qui?

\- Lord Voldemort.

Qu'il était étrange, remarqua le sorcier, de voir les Dursley sans réaction aucune à l'entente du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alors qu'ils couinaient ou grimaçaient aux seuls mots "sorciers", "sortilège", ou "baguette magique".

\- Lord... Attends, dit l'oncle Vernon l'air concentré. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom...C'est celui qui...

\- A assassiné mes parents, acheva Harry qui vit l'inconnu tressaillir à ces mots.

\- Mais il est mort, déclara son oncle en fronçant les sourcils, sans compassion pour Harry et la mort de ses parents. C'est ce que nous avait raconté ce géant. Il est mort.

\- Il est revenu, affirma Harry.

Se trouver dans ce salon propret, entre la télévision à écran large et la chaîne Hi-fi, et annoncer calmement le retour de Lord Voldemort à l'oncle Vernon était une sensation étrange. Le grand mur invisible qui séparait le monde magique et celui de Privet Drive, d'où toute évocation du surnaturel, semblait avoir été fissuré par l'arrivée des Détraqueurs. Les Dursley demandaient des détails sur le monde magique, et Mrs Figg connaissait Dumbledore. Des créatures noires se promenaient à Little Whinging et Harry ne retournerait probablement plus à Poudlard. Une situation à s'en donner un mal de crâne à faire rugir un dragon.

\- Revenu? murmura la tante Pétunia.

Elle regardait son neveu comme si elle venait de le découvrir, et Harry apprécia pleinement et pour la première fois de sa vie le fait que la tante Pétunia fût la soeur de sa mère. Ce sentiment le frappa quand il croisa son regard, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette pièce à savoir ce que signifiait le retour de Voldemort. Les grands yeux pâles de sa tante reflétaient sa peur. Finis les faux-semblants entretenus pour ignorer la magie et tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Oui, dit Harry en la regardant. Il y a un mois. Je l'ai vu.

\- Attends un peu, intervint l'oncle Vernon un peu perdu par le lien soudain entre sa femme et Harry. Ce Lord Voldetruc est de retour, tu dis?

\- Oui.

\- Celui qui a assassiné tes parents?

\- Oui.

\- Et maintenant, il t'envoie ces Défricheurs?

\- A ce qui semble.

\- Je vois...

Il marmonna en regardant Harry, sa femme cramponnée à son fils, et l'inconnu.

\- Et bien voilà qui règle la question, reprit-il en se redressant. _Tu peux tout de suite quitter cette maison, mon garçon!  
_

\- Quoi? fit Harry complètement perdu.

Dans le fauteuil, le garçon se tendit.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. DEHORS!, beugla l'oncle Vernon en faisant sursauter les autres occupants de la pièce. DEHORS! DEHORS! J'en ai marre! Des hiboux qui se croient dans une volière, des gâteaux qui volent, le salon en ruine, la queue de cochon de Dudley, la tante Marge qui se promène au plafond, la voiture volante, DEHORS! Stop! Finit! Et tu emmène ce cinglé qui te court après, dans tes bagages! Et lui aussi, désigna-t-il le garçon de son index boudiné. Je refuse que tu mette la vie de ma femme et de mon fils en danger!

Harry resta pétrifié sur place pendant que son oncle continuait de l'invectiver. L'inconnu, à bout, finit par se poster entre Vernon et Harry, les ramenant tous deux à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'agressa l'oncle Vernon.

\- On a compris, alors vous la fermez, on s'en va, répondit sombrement l'autre.

Il attrapa avec une force insoupçonnée le poignet de Harry et l'entraîna dans l'entrée.

Un cinquième hibou profita de cette accalmie pour descendre et remonter la cheminée après avoir lâché une enveloppe rouge sur les genoux de la tante Pétunia qui sursauta. Harry profita de cette diversion pour se dégager de la poigne du jeune homme et revenir dans le salon.

\- Je te conseille de l'ouvrir avant qu'elle n'explose, déclara-t-il à sa tante.

Trop tard. L'enveloppe, qui s'était mise à fumer, s'enflamma brusquement et une voix terrifiante s'en éleva:

\- _Souviens-toi de ma dernière, Pétunia._

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils dans le silence pétrifié qui suivit.

\- V-Vernon..., déglutit la tante Pétunia. I-il doit rester ici.

\- Emmènes-moi dans ta chambre, souffla le jeune homme à Harry pendant que les adultes argumentaient.

Harry obéit devant son regard grave, trop sonné pour réfléchir davantage. Une fois montés à l'étage, le garçon lui demanda de préparer ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi? demanda le sorcier.

\- Tu te sens capable de porter le poids des vies de ton oncle, ton cousin et ta tante? De les protéger face au danger que tu représente?

-...

\- Alors tu fais ta valise.

\- Mais...on m'a dit de rester ici...

\- Ils sont pas là, ne connaissent pas la situation. Je ne force jamais les gens à me couvrir si je ne peux pas les protéger en retour. Et j'aime pas la dernière lettre.

Devant ces arguments et cet expression mature, Harry s'inclina et prépara sa valise. Puis, ils redescendirent dans l'entrée.

\- Où tu vas? demanda l'oncle Vernon qui sortait du salon.

\- On part, répondit l'inconnu. On ne va pas vous exposer plus longtemps à un danger qu'on ne peut vaincre. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ça, même si vous auriez pu le dire autrement.

\- NON! s'écria la tante Pétunia attirée par les voix. Vous... Ils doivent rester ici, Vernon.

\- Je n'oblige ni ne menace personne à me protéger, pointa l'autre. Adieu et merci pour votre hospitalité et le chocolat.

Le jeune homme s'inclina poliment et ouvrit la porte, entraînant Harry dans la nuit noire.

* * *

 **Alors? _Alors?!_**

 **P: La ferme, Ary! T nous saoule!**

 **W: _Les_ saoule.**

 **Ingrats.**

 **Et donc? Lu face au Détraqueurs, ça vous a plut? Bon c'est vrai, le chapitre est un peu déprimant /Hey! *regards offusqués*\\\, mais je vous promet, de ce que j'ai lu, que le prochain est plus...détendu. Enfin, si un free-running après un Eat &Run au Chaudron Baveur est un moment détente. Mais, tout est relatif, n'est ce pas?**

 **L: Hey! Divulgue pas le chapitre à l'avance!**

 **H: Laisse, Lu. C'est Ary.**

 **L: Et? C'est nous qu'écrivons!**

 **Enfin voilà. J'me tais, et on se retrouve plus tard!**

 **Ja ne ^.***


	6. 5 Harry et Luffy

**Hey minna-san!**

 **Comment va?**

 **Moi j'ai le chat (Lulu) qui se fait les griffes sur mes genoux, mais à part ça, tout va bien ;)**

 **Pour les lecteurs de "Être Grand frère", oui, j'me suis remise de mon traumatisme crâniens. Et j'ai noté toutes les dates d'anniversaire pour plus en oublier ;)**

 **Allez, RàR, et je vous laisse lire la suite de l'histoire!**

Neko Gina: _hey! Merci beaucoup! Pour les Détraqueurs, c'est les D les auteurs ;) Le prochain risque d'être encore plus long ^_^"" Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ils marchèrent dans un silence pesant, seulement troublé par le bruit que faisait la valise de Harry.

\- On va où? demanda le sorcier.

\- Eh! Tu m'emmènes où? réitéra-t-il.

L'inconnu se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde. Puis il sourit.

\- Ore wa Luffy. Yoroshiku, dit-il.

\- Hein?

\- On est perdu, wari, continua l'autre sans faire attention à l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur.

Hein?!

\- Attends, tu m'emmènes comme ça mais tu sais pas où tu vas?

\- C'est ça.

\- Luffy, c'est ça? Harry, dit Harry en tendant sa main.

Le jeune homme en face la serra.

\- Bon, ok. On ne panique pas, reprit le sorcier en sortant sa baguette.

BANG!

Une lumière violente les aveugla. Ils levèrent les mains pour s'en protéger et mieux observer ce qui arrivait: un bus violet à double impériale était apparu devant eux. Sur le pare-brise, en lettres d'or _**Magicobus**_.

Harry se tourna vers son compagnon et fut surpris de le voir observer le bus, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le contrôleur, en uniforme violet, fit son discours, mais il n'écouta pas.

\- Tu peux le voir? s'étonna-t-il.

Luffy le regarda étrangement.

\- Bah oui.

\- Mais... T'es un sorcier?

\- Pas que je sache. Viens, l'ossan aux boutons attend.

Harry et le contrôleur du bus, Stan Rocade si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, restèrent scotchés devant l'attitude frivole du garçon qui attrapa la valise sur le trottoir et monta sans se poser plus de question.

Harry finit par se reprendre et paya leur deux places et annonça leur destination, _**Le Chaudron Baveur,**_ au contrôleur, qui la répéta au conducteur, Ern, s'il se souvenait bien. Le Magicobus était meublé, à cette heure tardive, de lit. Luffy était allongé sur l'un d'eux, et se redressa quand le sorcier s'installa sur celui d'à côté.

\- Luffy?

\- Mmh?

\- En vrai, t'es qui? demanda directement Harry, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Je veux dire, tu as été attaqué par les Détraqueurs dans la ruelle avant qu'on y arrive, tu m'entraîne hors de chez mon oncle alors que les lettres me demandaient le contraire et tu peux voir le _**Magicobus**_ alors que t'es pas sorcier. T'es qui?

\- Je suis Monkey D Luffy. L'homme qui deviendra le roi des pirates. Et un ami. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. La suite, c'est pour quand on sera seuls.

Harry hocha la tête, intrigué par l'étrange garçon devant lui, mais il se tut en croisant son regard. Luffy se rallongea et regarda le plafond.

Euh...Le "roi des pirates?!"

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais...

BANG!

Changement de lieu. Et si Harry se retrouva sous un lit, trois rangées plus loin et de l'autre côté de l'allée, Luffy resta allongé sur le dos, sans donner l'impression d'avoir remarqué la brusque embardée du bus.

Vraiment, il sortait "d'où"?

Le sorcier profita du reste du trajet pour le détailler. Le jeune homme était habillé d'un short à franges rouge et d'une chemise jaune ouverte. Ces vêtements donnaient l'impression d'avoir connu le feu, l'eau, la glace, le sable, les couteaux et les balles en même temps. Harry remarqua que le torse fin du garçon était recouvert de bandages. Il y en avait aussi sur le cou, les bras, les jambes, le front. Il en restait des traces sur le visage où le sorcier pouvait distinguer une fine cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche. Et comme Harry, le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs, mais corbeau, indomptables. Des tongues aux pieds et un remarquable chapeau de paille dans le dos achevaient le tableau.

En bref, Luffy avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a connu un rude combat avant d'arriver ici.

Au bout de deux heures de "BANG!" sonores, d'embardées et de traversée et retraversées (pour Harry) du véhicule, le _**Magicobus**_ s'arrêta, enfin et dans un long dérapage, devant un pub d'aspect miteux. Une pauvre enseigne en forme de chaudron débordant pendait au-dessus de la porte.

\- Vous voilà arrivés messieurs...?

Stan marqua une pause, les yeux écarquillés, et l'impression de déjà-vu de Harry lui revint de plein fouet alors qu'ils descendaient les marches du véhicule.

\- Bon, eh bien, au revoir, salua le sorcier.

Mais le contrôleur resta coît, son regard passant de Luffy à Harry, sur le front de Harry, puis revenait sur Luffy.

\- Vous...

\- Tu viens Nii-chan? le coupa Luffy.

\- Nii-chan? répéta Stan.

\- Grand frère, traduisit Luffy.

Et il entraîna Harry et sa valise dans le pub, la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras.

\- Mais...la cicatrice..., murmura Stan en les regardant disparaître dans l'établissement.

* * *

\- Pfiouuu! fit Luffy une fois à l'abri dans le pub.

\- Tu l'as dit, soupira Harry en se massant le poignet.

Luffy avait vraiment une force insoupçonnée. Le sorcier se dirigea vers le bar que tenait Tom, le barman. Après avoir échangés un minimum de banalités, il demanda deux chambres. Le barman parut désolé en lui annonçant qu'il n'en restait qu'une, mais le lit avait deux places. Luffy arriva sur ces dits et assura que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il avait vu pire et qu'au pire, il dormirait par terre. Harry ne fut pas rassuré, se posa encore plus de question, mais au final, les deux voyageurs se retrouvèrent au milieu de leur chambre légèrement miteuse sous les hululements impatients d'Hedwige.

\- Bon, lâcha Harry, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Explications.

Il s'assit sur le lit, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux repliés. Luffy lui jeta un regard étrange en souriant et commença:

\- Bah...

\- Luffy.

\- J'avais envie. J'aimais pas la voix de la lettre parlante et j'aime pas les gens égoïstes. Alors j'ai voulu partir.

Harry tomba du lit.

\- Bon admettons, dit-il en se réinstallant confortablement par terre. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la ruelle?

\- Je sais pas.

Harry se remercia de ne pas être remonté sur le lit.

\- Quoi?

\- Bah...J'étais dans le couloir, entouré par les Cros avec Ace et Moyashi-ossan, et Pouf! j'étais devant le ossan froid à capuche.

\- Le ossan froid à capuche? répéta Harry. Ah, le Détraqueur.

\- Ouais, ça. Bah j'l'aime pas.

Harry faillit lever les yeux au ciel face à la désarmante candeur de Luffy.

\- C'est tout? dit-il à la place. Tu sais pas qui sont les Cros, ni où sont ce Ace et ce Moyashi? Ou comment t'es arrivé "Pouf!" devant les Détraqueurs?

\- ...Ah! Si, j'm'ens souviens! s'écria Luffy en tapant son poing dans sa main. Le gars bizarre avait dit qu'on n'était pas de ce monde!

\- Hein?

"Le gars bizarre?" répéta silencieusement Harry en regardant le garçon en face de lui. En matière de bizarrerie, Luffy en était une à lui tout seul.

" _Toi aussi_ " le railla une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

\- Komi, je crois, reprit l'autre, a dit qu'il devait envoyer Moyashi-ossan au Pont-du-Lait, mais qu'il sétait trompé dans la formule. Et c'est Ace et moi qui avons atteris sur Moyashi. Et là, Le-Vrillé a débarqué avec son petit chien et a dit que Ace, Moyashi-ossan et moi aurions dû être amenés dès notre réveil à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il a commencé à se disputer avec Komi et les Cros nous ont fait sortir dans le couloir. ET Pouf! tout noir et après j'étais devant le Détraqué. Je me demande où est Ace...

Harry le regarda fixement, abasourdis, avant de se reprendre.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Komi devait envoyer Moyashi au Pont-du-Lait, mais c'est toi et Ace qui avez débarqués. Ensuite, Le-Vrillé vous a convoqué et vous avez disparus.

Luffy hocha la tête en souriant.

\- T'as rien d'autre? Un nom, un lieu, n'importe quoi? déséspéra Harry.

Luffy posa un index sur son front, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, tentant de se souvenir. Au bout de 30 secondes, le sorcier le vit rougir, et crut voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Il paniqua à la fin de la minute en voyant le jeune garçon tituber, toujours concentré et et les joues rougies par l'effort.

\- Euh... Luffy! Stop, c'est bon, va pas attraper une migraine! Luffy!

\- Ah!

Harry sursauta en le voyant se redresser soudainement, les joues encore rouges.

\- Q-quoi?

\- Komi! Il avait parlé d'un Dumb-...Dimbel-...Dabled-...Dumdore!

\- Dumdore? répéta le sorcier, un peu incertain.

\- Oui. Et de Harry Pot-de-Fleur.

\- ...Luffy? Dis-moi, les noms des gens, tu t'en souviens parfaitement ou tu les écorches?

Harry se retint de partir en dépression nerveuse en voyant son vis-à-vis penche la tête avec une moue absolument adorable pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il avait quel âge d'ailleurs?

\- Harry Pot-de-Fleur, ce serait pas Harry Potter? explicita-t-il, les points commençant à se relier dans son esprit.

\- Peut-être.

\- Il a dit quoi, Komi, au sujet de Harry?

\- Que...Moyashi-ossan devait le protéger d'un mage noir mort-vivant.

\- Mort-vivant?

\- Il était mort mais il a revécut y a pas longtemps.

Harry se leva, commença à défaire sa valise pour s'occuper les mains pendant que son esprit filait à toute allure. Les points se reliaient, et le dessin qu'ils formaient ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Luffy vint l'aider en libérant Hedwige, et ils récoltèrent tout les deux une belle écorchure sr la main et un hululement leur perçant les oreilles comme punition.

* * *

Ils étaient couchés, le jour commençait à se lever, mais ils tombaient de sommeil. Luffy avait finit par accepter de dormir dans le lit et pas par terre, après maints argumentations de Harry pour lui prouver que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, dit le sorcier en brisant le silence.

\- Mmh?

\- Si le mage noir mort-vivant est bien celui auquel je pense, alors j'ai compris. Le mage noir, c'est Voldemort. donc, le Harry Pot-de-Fleur que Moyashi doit protéger, c'est Harry Potter, donc moi.

\- Ah? C'est toi Harry Pot-de-Fleur?

\- Potter. Et Dumdore, c'est Dumbledore, le directeur de...Eh! Le Pont-du-Lait, c'est Poudlard! Dumbledore est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

\- Sorcellerie?

\- Magie.

\- Ah... Mais ça veut dire que j'ai encore changé de monde! s'exclama Luffy en se frappant le front de sa main.

\- Hein? Mais...t'étais où avant?

\- Avant, j'étais à MarinFord pour sauver mon nii-chan, dit le garçon avec un sourrir radieux qui se fana la seconde d'après.

Harry compris que c'était un sujet sensible.

\- On en reparlera demain, d'accord? fit-il. ET on ira se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- C'est quoi?

\- La rue des Merveilles, sourit Harry pour lui changer les idées.

"Objectif atteint", se dit-il en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux du garçon en face de lui.

\- Il fait jour! On y va?

\- Non, d'abord on dort. Si je peux pas dormir au moins cinq heures, on ira pas, menaça le sorcier qui commençait à cerner un peu le garçon.

\- ...D'accord, dit l'autre en boudant.

Et il s'endormit sous le regard effaré de Harry.

* * *

GROMBLURG!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la baguette brandie, et le regard alerte, les cheveux en batailles, la bave encore au menton, ce qui lui servait de pyjama, complètement de travers, et il se rétama méchamment au sol, les pieds empêtrés dans la couverture. Râlant et pestant qu'il avait connu meilleur réveil, il se releva et mis ses lunettes sur le nez. Un coup d'oeil à Luffy lui appris qu'il dormait encore, la bulle au nez, mâchonnant et marmonnant Merlin savait quoi dans son sommeil.

Le sorcier faillit hurler à l'injustice devant ce spectacle, quand le bruit étrange et inconnu qui l'avait réveillé retentit et résonna presque à nouveau. Et il venait du jeune homme encore endormi. Celui qui se grattait le ventre en grimaçant. Sous les yeux ahuris et encore embrumés de sommeil de Harry, Luffy se releva, toujours dormant, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Le Survivant le suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et l'empêcha tant bien que mal de voler les toast au bacon d'un pauvre sorcier qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Luffy! Réveille-toi! On va manger...mais...réveilles-toi...avant! s'essouffla Harry en lui faisant une clé de bras.

Luffy, toujours endormi, lui passa littéralement sous le nez en se tortillant et s'étirant comme une gomme. Tom vint prêter main forte à Harry.

\- Meshi! cria Luffy en levant les bras.

\- Amenez de la viande, des toast, n'importe quoi, dit Harry au barman qui courut dans les cuisines.

Il revint 3 secondes plus tard, et les victuailles dans ses bras n'attendirent même pas qu'il arrive à la table pour finir dans le ventre de Luffy. Harry lui frappa sur le crâne, tentant de le réveiller en voyant qu'il mangeait en parlant et en dormant. Ne remarquant aucune réaction, il lui vida une carafe d'eau froide sur la tête.

\- Hey! cria Luffy en s'ébrouant comme un chien mouillé, mais en crachant comme un chat. Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

\- Et toi! t'aurais pu me dire que t'étais enragé le matin!

\- Quoi? Mais tu m'a jeté de l'eau à la figure!

\- Parce que tu te réveillais pas! Et tu volais dans les assiettes des autres clients! Et tu mangeai en dormant!

\- C'est pas vrai!

\- Si! Et ne dis pas non si tu veux visiter le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui!

Sous les yeux médusés de Tom, des clients spectateurs (c'est-à-dire tous) et de Harry, Luffy avala presque ses lèvres pour ne pas répliquer.

\- Bon, se reprit Harry, un peu surpris d'avoir eut le dessus aussi facilement. On mange maintenant, et après on va t'acheter des habits, ok?

\- Mais, et le Chemin de Traverse?

\- La boutique est sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Alors c'est bon, sourit l'autre.

Ils mangèrent le plus tranquillement possible, Harry voyant avec inquiétude les plats se succéder devant Luffy. Après avoir manqué de mourir étouffé à la proposition de "Eat&Run" de Luffy, il partit marchander avec Tom le droit de passer à la banque pour payer leur dû.

Tom accepta, bien entendu, et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent 3 heures plus tard au milieu de la rue, Harry retenant à grande peine un Luffy surexcité qui courrait au devant de chaque devanture. Heureusement que Harry avait fait jouer la menace de la privation de glace si jamais Luffy rejouait à l'élastique.

Qui a dit qu'un Luffy le matin n'était pas épuisant?

La matinée se passa tout aussi calmement que leur réveil, c'est-à-dire que Luffy ne cessait de courir partout, en long, en large et en travers de la rue marchande, et avait même faillit terminer dans l'Allée des Embrumes si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu au dernier moment. Chez Mme. Guipure, impossible de tenir Luffy immobile le temps de prendre ses mesures. La vendeuse, pourtant réputée pour sa patience, était à deux doigts de lancer un sortilège d'immobilisation à ce singulier jeune homme qui n'irait vraisemblablement pas à Poudlard à la rentrée.  
Mais heureusement, le grand Harry Potter était là, et sauva in-extremis les nerfs de la vieille dame et l'intégrité du jeune pirate en lui promettant de la viande si il se tenait tranquille. Tous les clients de la boutique furent soufflé par l'efficacité de cette promesse. Et ils purent sortir deux heures plus tard avec plusieurs sacs contenant différentes tenues pour Luffy. Enfin différentes...short et T-shirt prédominants, ainsi que des vêtements d'hiver comme pantalons et long manteau que Harry avait réussi à acheter à grand renforts de menaces.

* * *

\- Au fait Luffy, commença Harry.

Ils étaient sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, et leur commande (enfin, surtout la commande de Luffy) prenant à elle seule deux tables, les deux garçons s'étaient installés sur une troisième. Luffy était occupé à enfourner allègrement un steak quand Harry l'interpella:

\- T'as quel âge?

C'était surprenant comme on ne pouvait donner un âge précis au jeune homme, tant il était volatile la plupart du temps mais pouvait devenir sérieux d'un coup, sans signe avant-coureur.

\- 17 ans, et toi? répondit le pirate.

Harry recracha son jus de citrouille en s'étouffant.

\- Quoi?! 15. Mais je te croyais plus jeune! s'exclama le sorcier.

N'ayant aucune réponse ou signe signifiant que Luffy l'avait entendu, Harry releva la tête de ses pâtes pour s'apercevoir que son interlocuteur était trop occupé avec son assiette pour lui répondre.

Le repas continua joyeusement, chacun parlant à l'autre de ses amis ou nakamas, partageant les aventures traversées avec eux. Harry appris ainsi que Luffy avait vraiment un problème avec la négation, et Luffy appris que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attirer tout les ennuis possibles, comme s'écraser sur le seul arbre de leur école qui rend les coups.

L'après midi et la semaine qui suivit se passa exactement de la même manière: Luffy s'extasiât devant chaque vitrine avec un enthousiasme digne de celui d'un enfant de cinq ans, et Harry dépensait son argent en récompenses promise au pirate s'il n'embêtait pas les autres personnes. Mais le sorcier avait aussi de plus en plus conscience que la date de sa convocation à l'audience approchait, et s'assombrissait au fil des jours sous le regard impuissant de Luffy. Harry ignorait totalement où trouver le Ministère de la Magie. Et il n'avait même plus le temps de s'interroger sur l'absence de lettre de la part de ses amis Ron et Hermione.

C'est une après-midi des plus chaudes que la solution à son problème se présenta. Les deux garçons dégustaient une glace amplement méritée, pour Harry car il avait réussi à tenir Luffy, pour Luffy parce qu'il était resté sage et n'avait pas essayé de se faufiler dans l'Allée des Embrumes, à la terasse du glacier préféré de Harry: Florian Fortarôme.

\- Harry?

Le susnommé se retourna vivement, sa cuillère dans la bouche et interpellant Luffy par son air surpris, pour regarder qui l'avait interpellé. C'était Bill Weasley, l'aîné de la célèbre fratrie de rouquins. Il paraissait totalement surpris de le voir là, ce qui était totalement compréhensif.

\- Bill? demanda Harry.

\- C'est bien toi! s'exclama joyeusement le Weasley. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tout le monde s'inquiète!

\- Quoi? s'étouffa le jeune homme.

Bill vint s'asseoir à leur table pour éviter d'attirer plus l'attention sur eux.

\- Quand on a appris que tu avais fugué juste après...l'incident, expliqua-t-il, on a tout essayé pour te retrouver, mais c'était comme si tu avais totalement disparu. Maman a été invivable, et les autres ont été drôlement surpris de ne pas te trouver dans ta chambre la semaine dernière.

\- Quoi?

\- On devait aller te chercher et te ramener. Fol... Viens, on va plus loin, s'interrompit le rouquin. Et il faut que je les prévienne que je t'ai retrouvé. D'ailleurs, tu comptais te rendre comment à l'audience?

\- Euh..., fit Harry en se levant. J'y réfléchissait. Je sais même pas où se trouve le Ministère!

\- Pourquoi tu nous a pas contacté? demanda Bill.

\- Euh...

\- T'es qui toi? les interrompit Luffy, se rappelant ainsi au bon souvenir de Harry.

Ils venait de quitter la terrasse, et le pirate était dégoûté d'avoir dû se dépêcher de finir sa glace, se gelant le palais par la même occasion.

\- Bill Weasley, répondit Bill à la question un peu brusque, restant méfiant vis-à-vis de ce garçon inconnu. Et toi?

\- Monkey D Luffy, l'homme qui devie-humpf...!

\- Il a été prit dans l'attaque l'autre soir, expliqua précipitamment Harry en bâillonnant Luffy de sa main. Je l'ai ramené chez mon oncle et ma tante, et puis on est partit.

\- Ah, dit Bill toujours méfiant. Et sinon, tu le connais autrement?

\- Non. Mais revenons à toi: c'est qui, "les autres"? Ils devaient venir me chercher, mais...

\- Harry! les interrompit une autre voix, bien connue aux oreilles du jeune sorcier qui se retourna.

\- P-professeur Lupin?

\- Te voilà! dit le professeur en arrivant à leur hauteur. Attends, plus tard les questions, dit-il à Harry en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je t'expliquerais une fois arrivé.

\- Bon bah au revoir Luffy, salua Bill. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

\- Q-attendez! protesta Harry devant l'air confus de son ami. On peut pas le laisser comme ça!

\- Là où nous allons, il ne peut pas nous suivre, fit Lupin.

\- Peut-être, mais il ne connaît rien ici à part moi, argumenta le sorcier.

\- Comment ça, s'étonnèrent les deux autres.

\- On vous expliquera, c'est compliqué..., expliqua vaguement le jeune sorcier. Mais il faut qu'il voit Dumbledore.

\- Hein? Pourquoi? demanda le principal concerné.

\- Pour qu'il nous explique tout ça. Et que tu puisse rentrer chez toi, par la même occasion.

\- Ah. Ok.

"Mais pourquoi t'étais étonné?" pensèrent les deux adultes en matérialisant inconsciemment une goutte derrière leur tête.

\- Un instant Harry, on ne peut pas..., intervint Lupin.

\- Il était présent à l'attaque, chez les Dursley aussi, et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu prendre du recul sur la situation et analyser un peu tout ça. Si vous ne voulez pas le prendre pour l'aider, alors voyez le au moins comme un témoin de poids pour mon audience, et il vaudrait mieux l'avoir sous la main, trancha Harry, implacable.

Devant son sérieux, les deux adultes cédèrent à regret. Bill envoya un patronus pour prévenir "les autres" de leur arrivée, et le groupe se dirigea vers une ruelle étroite et sombre pour transplaner, à la surprise de Luffy.

A leur atterrissage, le jeune pirate se précipita vers le premier buisson qu'il vit pour y vomir tripes et boyaux. Même les tempêtes de Grand Line ne lui avaient jamais fait cet effet, et il en avait connu, grâce à Nami qui leur évitait toujours le pire. Cette pensée le rendit triste en lui renvoyant le souvenir de leur défaite cuisante à Shabaody. Il se releva verdâtre, s'essuyant maladroitement la bouche, pour observer l'endroit où ils étaient apparus, mais fut attrapé par la peau du cou par une main puissante qui le traîna vers Harry, qui venait, de toute évidence, de rendre le contenu de son estomac dans la poubelle. On le devinait à son teint verdâtre, et Luffy était sûr d'afficher le même à cet instant.

\- Professeur Ma-humpf!

\- Silence, Potter, maugréa le propriétaire de la main en plaquant son autre main sur la bouche du sorcier. Tout du moins, si tu es bien Potter, ajouta-t-il en les regardant tout les deux de haut en bas.

Luffy lui lança un regard à la fois perdu et furieux d'avoir été traité de cette manière. C'est vrai quoi: d'abord on le rejetait, ensuite on l'entraînait dans un tourbillon de vent pour l'amener ici où il se faisait traiter comme un criminel. Bon ok, la dernière est juste. Mais au moins qu'on lui laisse le temps de se remettre de cette espèce de téléportation, par Davy Jones! Puis il examina un peu plus cet inconnu en frissonnant un peu devant toutes les cicatrices qu'il voyait: une balafre lui coupait le visage, et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez. Et le pire était sans aucun doute l'oeil bleu électrique qui le fixait sans ciller. S'il n'avait pas été aussi maltraité, Luffy aurait eut des étoiles dans les yeux et aurait donné envie à son ami de disparaître dans un trou de souris.  
\- Remus, vous les avez vérifiés?

\- Euh...non, répondirent piteusement Lupin et Bill.

L'homme renifla dédaigneusement en se retournant vers les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Quelle était la créature qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce la première fois qu'Harry Potter est entré dans mon bureau à Poudlard? demanda Lupin précipitemment.

\- U-un Strangulot, bégaya Harry en seposant de plus en plus de questions.

\- C'est bien Harry, annonça l'adulte à l'homme.

\- Et lui? grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Luffy.

\- On...

\- Il est avec moi, intervint Harry. Je me porte garant de lui et...

\- Ça ne suffit pas, Potter, le coupa l'homme qui commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs du pirate. S'il est un Mangemort infiltré, se porter garant de lui ne servira plus à rien quand il nous aura tous dénoncé.

\- Mais...

\- Maugrey-san? intervint une voix inconnu d'Harry et légerement familière à Luffy.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement sous le soupir excédé du dénommé Maugrey, et tombèrent nez à nez avec un garçon de leur âge, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris les plus incroyables qu'Harry ait jamais pu voir.

\- Moyashi-ossan! s'exclama joyeusement Luffy en sautant au cou du jeune homme surpris.

\- Allen desu, marmonna celui-ci.

\- Tu le connais Walker? demanda Maugrey.

\- O-oui, répondit Allen. Mais je ne pensait pas le trouver ici. Il est clean, ajouta-t-il. Personne ne pourrais le connaître ici, il vient de chez moi.

\- Bien. Lisez ce papier et pensez fortement à ce qu'il dit, ordonna le balafré en leur tendant un papier. En silence!

Et il donna une tape derrière la tête du pirate qui avait commencé à lire à voix haute "Le quartier gén..."

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent et devant leurs yeux médusés, une maison portant le numéro 12 apparu devant eux.

\- Entrez, et en silence, siffla Maugrey en entrant après avoir déverrouillé la porte à poignée en argent en forme de serpent.

Le groupe pénétra dans un sombre couloir peu engageant. Ils arrivèrent au fond, poussèrent une autre porte et arrivèrent dans ce qui s'avéra être une cuisine.

\- Harry, mon chéri!

Une femme rousse se fit le devoir d'étouffer le sorcier dans une étreinte censément affectueuse, et Luffy se demanda si c'était pas une tentative de meurtre déguisée quand il vit son ami virer au bleu. Les deux garçons se firent ensuite entraîner plus loin dans la pièce où plusieurs personnes discutaient gravement.

\- Harry! s'interrompirent-elles.

\- Tu nous as fait peur en disparaissant!

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?

\- Où étais-tu?

\- Qui c'est?

Et dans cette tempête de question:

\- Et bien et bien, il y a de l'animation ici.

Un homme trèèèès agé était entré dans la pièce, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et des yeux argentés glacials.

\- Ace! cria Luffy en se jetant sur le nouveau venu.

\- Mr. Portgas, vous le connaissez? s'enquit le vieil homme.

\- Luffy! s'écria "Mr. Portgas" en ignorant royalement son accompagnateur, et en réceptionnant difficilement la boule d'énergie nommée Luffy.

\- STOP, rugit une voix de mauvaise humeur.

Le calme se fit aussitôt. Maugrey Fol Oeil avait parler, on obéit: tous s'assirent, Luffy s'installant sur les genoux du dénommé Ace.

\- Dumbledore, il nous faut des explications, dit l'auror au directeur. Remus et Bill ont retrouvé Harry sur le chemin de Traverse, accompagné de ce jeune homme -il désigna Luffy-, qui semble connaître Walker alors qu'il ne vient pas d'ici, et vous nous amenez un autre inconnu.

\- En effet, je vous doit des explications, acquiesça le vieil homme. Mais d'abord Harry, que faisais-tu si loin de chez toi?

\- Heu...Je vous présente Monkey D Luffy, commença l'interpellé en désignant son ami. Le soir de l'attaque un Détraqueur était penché sur lui quand mon cousin et moi sommes arrivés dans la ruelle. Ensuite, je l'ai ramené chez les Dursley. Pendant des explications plus ou moins houleuses avec mon oncle, des hiboux sont arrivés, ce qui l'a énervé. Et il a finit par me dire de partir.

\- Ce que tu as fait malgré nos avertissement, reprocha un homme aux cheveux mi-longs et bouclés.

\- Si...

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir, intervint Luffy.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Et pourquoi? grogna Fol-Oeil.

\- Parce que je ne force pas les gens à me couvrir face à un danger dont je ne pourrais pas les protéger, répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Devant les regards surpris, il continua:

\- De ce que j'ai compris, un mort-vivant pas zombie veut tuer Harry. Il est revenu y a pas longtemps alors qu'il était mort, et c'est peut-être lui qui a envoyé ces Détraqués. Comme ça, en nous protégeant son cousin et moi, Harry a fait une bêtise, le gouvernement veut le renvoyer, et ça fait de lui une cible facile. Donc pour ne pas prendre plus de risques, j'l'ai sortit de là.

\- Attends un peu...Allen dit que tu viens de chez lui...Pourquoi t'étais là-bas?

\- Euh...

\- C'est ici que commencent les explications, intervint Dumbledore. Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, est ici pour détruire es Akumas qui sont parvenus dans notre dimension.

\- Et il se pourrait fortement que mon supérieur ait encore fait une bêtise et que Luffy et Ace aient été pris dans le processus.

\- De ce que j'ai compris du récit de Mr. Portgas, reprit Dumbledore, vous ne venez pas de la même dimension.

\- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent les personnes présentes.

\- A cause d'une erreur de prononciation de mon supérieur, ils sont apparus dans mon monde, dit Allen l'air sombre au souvenir de ses dangos perdus. Il y a eut une embrouille et puis j'ai enfin été envoyé ici. avec ces deux là apparemment, ajouta-t-il en leur lançant un regard de reproche à la surprise de tous.

\- Et puisqu'ils sont là, ils vont t'aider dans ta mission, ajouta joyeusement Dumbledore.

\- Quoi? s'exclama Allen.

\- Il y a un soucis?

\- Oui, et un gros! Je suis le seul capable de détruire les Akumas! Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider!

\- Et pourquoi ça? grogna Ace.

\- Parce que seule une Innocence peut les détruire, et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'en as pas, répondit froidement Allen.

Le reste de l'assemblée fut scotchée. Ils avaient pu connaître un peu Allen ces derniers jours, et il s'était comporté comme un ange: toujours aimable et à aider. Et là il se montrait froid avec les nouveaux venus?

\- C'est quoi une Innocence? demanda Luffy pas perturbé pour un sou.

\- Là n'est pas la question, coupa Dumbledore. Même s'ils ils ne pourront pas t'aider avec les Akumas, vous pouvez toujours vous partager la missions et ils s'occuperont de protéger Harry. Il me semble en plus que s'entend déjà bien avec lui.

\- Et pourquoi il faudrait qu'on me protège, demanda Harry.

Sa question passa à la trappe devant les protestations montantes des adultes:

\- Ils viennent d'arriver, à l'improviste, et vous leur confiez la protection d'Harry?

\- C'est de la folie!

\- URUSAI!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ace qui les ignora et s'adressa au vieil homme.

\- On est des pirates, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Pourquoi devrait-on protéger ce gamin?

\- Parce qu'en échange, je vous renvoie dans votre monde, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

\- On est pas ici par choix! Il y a des gens, des amis, qui nous attendent et qui s'inquiètent pour nous! On a disparus en plein milieu d'une guerre bordel! Alors je répète: pourquoi devrait-on protéger un gamin alors que nos nakamas meurent dans notre monde?!

\- Pourquoi ne pas mettre ce temps de protection à profit pour vous entraîner et devenir plus fort? proposa Dumbledore. Si vous y retournez maintenant, vous reverrez, certes, vos compagnons, mais vous y mourrez, si j'en crois vos blessures.

Les spectateurs involontaires s'étouffèrent à ces mots et se tendirent dans l'attente de la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Teme! En quoi pourrait-on apprendre de nouvelles choses?!

En son fort intérieur, Dumbledore sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- La Magie! Vous viendriez à Poudlard pour votre mission, et vous y apprendriez la Magie aussi! s'extasia-t-il.

\- On a pas d'ar...

Luffy l'interrompit en lui versant une quantité phénoménale de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze dans les mains.

\- D'où ça vient? lui demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Luffy fit un grand sourir. Les membres de l'ordre vérifièrent tout de suite leurs poches, mais rien n'avait changé. Puis Harry fut prit d'une illumination:

\- Le Chemin de Traverse, c'est ça? questionna-t-il.

\- Shishishi!

\- Luffy, commença le sorcier.

\- Bien joué Lu! félicita Ace en l'ébouriffant.

\- Je crois que la question est réglée, plaisanta le directeur.

\- Pas question, contredit Ace. Ça, ce sera nos économies. Il n'est pas question qu'on paye nous même des études qu'on n'a pas voulu!

\- Mettez ça sur la note de Komui, soupira Allen. C'est sa bêtise, c'est lui qui paye.

Apparemment, pensaient les autres personnes, le blandin ne portait pas non plus Komui dans son coeur.

Finalement, Mrs Weasley mit fin à cette réunion improvisée en déclarant que c'était l'heure de se mettre à table, à la plus grande joie de trois estomacs qui se firent immédiatement connaître. La matriarche Weasley fit appeler les autres adolescent qui se trouvaient dans les étages de la maison, n'ayant pas le droit d'assister aux réunions, et pendant un repas bien plus joyeux que l'heure précédente, Harry put enfin retrouver ses amis Ron et Hermione qui firent connaissance avec Luffy et Ace, adoucit en la présence de son frère. Allen put renseigner un peu plus les pirates sur ce nouveau monde, et ces pirates durent répondre aux questions des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme ils se présentèrent. Le nom fit pouffer Ace, mais il refusa de s'expliquer là-dessus.

Après ce joyeux repas, tous allèrent se coucher, excepté Harry, Luffy, et Arthur Weasley que Dumbledore retint dans la cuisine pendant que Moly pressait les autres de partir. Elle ne put cependant rien faire contre Ace qui restait accroché à son frère et obtint le droit de rester sous les protestations d'un certain Moyashi.

\- Mr Monkey ..., commença le vieil homme.

\- Luffy, coupa l'interpellé, dans les bras de son frère.

\- Bien, Luffy donc. Tu as été pris dans l'attaque, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, frissonna le pirate.

\- Quoi...?

\- Je te raconterais Ace.

\- Dans trois jours, reprit Dumbledore, aura lieu l'audience disciplinaire de Harry. Tu es un témoin, Luffy. Est-ce que tu...  
\- Attendez Dumbledore, intervint Mr Weasley. On ne sait même pas s'ils sont sorciers.

\- C'est vrai. Vous irez demain, avec Mr Walker et moi-même pour acheter une baguette. Et les hiboux arriveront bientôt, ajouta-t-il a l'intention de Mr Weasley.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi avec Luffy? demanda Ace.

\- Il est témoin de l'attaque. Il peut donc se faire entendre pendant...

\- Et qui servira d'avocat?

\- Moi, répondit le directeur.

Ace fit la moue, apparemment pas convaincu.

\- Vous paraissez sceptique, Mr Portgas, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

\- J'aurais préféré avoir La Grise, mais elle est restée à Marine Ford, marmonna Ace.

\- La Grise?

\- Kâlî, une membre de mon équipage originel. La femme la plus cynique de la Grand Line, expliqua le pirate.

\- Elle est effrayante, frissona Luffy.

\- Ok, coupa Harry. Donc dans trois jours, Mr Weasley et Luffy m'accompagneront à l'audience. Et vous, professeur, vous serez mon avocat, c'est ça?

\- C'est cela oui, confirma Dumbledore.

\- Et si on est pas des sorciers? demanda Ace.

\- Alors le témoignage de Luffy ne vaudra rien et enfoncera encore plus Harry, dit le vieil homme. Mais tout se passera bien, mon intuition me dit que vous êtes des sorciers, et elle ne m'a que très rarement trompé.

\- Alors c'est réglé, demain on ira acheter des baguettes, dit Harry en se levant.

\- Je préférerais que tu..., commença Dumbledore.

\- Il est hors de question que je sois enfermé ici, gronda calmement Harry. Et je ne laisserais pas Luffy seul.

\- Il sera avec moi, contra Ace.

\- Mais tu ne connais pas ce monde, répliqua Harry. Je ne veux pas t'insulter, mais ton frère est très naïf. Même après une semaine passées sur le Chemin de Traverse, il court encore à chaque vitrine.

\- C'est Luffy, soupira Ace en ébouriffant Luffy malgré ses plaintes.

\- Mais tu iras pour tes achats scolaires, insista Dumbledore.

\- Non, Ron et Hermione me l'ont dit qu'ils devaient nettoyer cette maison depuis leur arrivée. C'est Mrs Weasley qui partira faire les achats, ils m'ont dit. J'ai passé un moi enfermé chez les Dursley, sans nouvelles ou explications, et ça, sur votre demande. Je ne resterais pas enfermé ici. De plus, je croyais que Ace et Luffy étaient mes protecteurs.

Dumbledore finit par céder sur un mot de Luffy, et partit pendant que les trois garçons allaient se coucher. Les deux frères dormiraient avec Fred et Georges, tandis qu'Harry rejoignait Ron et Allen.

* * *

Pfiouuu... Je crois que le plus dur vient de passer! Dites moi si on passe trop sur les détails, hein ;)

Je tiens à préciser que La Grise, Kâlî, n'est ni un OC lambda, ni de mon invention. Elle sera mentionnée par-ci par-là, mais ne devrait pas apparaître, normalement, dans l'histoire.

Je m'adresse maintenant à Zia-san ('scuse, c'est Ace qui t'appelle comme ça. Il a un grand respect pour toi, comme tout ceux ici présents :D): on te remercie beaucoup pour nous avoir permis d'utiliser un minimum ce personnage extraordinaire qu'est Kalî. Arigato!

Bon, passons. Prochain chapitre, le mois prochain. J'espère le 11, mais je promets rien ;)

Et on devrai y avoir les baguettes de nos trois voyageurs. Et si j'y mets le procès, ce sera le chapitre le plus long de toute l'histoire! Si j'vous jure! Un bon paquet de pages juste pour l'audience, alors les baguettes en plus…

Enfin voilà, on verra ;)

Ja ne ^.*


	7. 6 Baguettes et Pirates

**Otanjôbi omedeto gozaimasu, Oka-san(x2) / Portgas-san/ Rouge-san!**

 **Ah, vous êtes pas au courant? Ace est le frère de Luffy, donc la mère d'Ace est la mère de Luffy. Peut-être pas biologiquement parlant, mais Luffy n'a connu aucun de ses parents alors...**

 **Enfin bref, le chapitre, comme promis, pour l'anniversaire de cette femme que je respecte et apprécie beaucoup, même si je ne l'ai jamais connue!**

 **Il y aura du rire, de l'amusement et des farces au rendez-vous, avec une parenthèse "One Piece" pour les chanceux ;)**

 **Little Akary, un clin d'oeil à "La montre d'Argent" dans ce chapitre. Une phrase qui me fait beaucoup rire encore maintenant ;)**

 **Allez, réponse aux Guest et je vous laisse lire XD:**

Neko Gina: _Haha, merci! Oui, sérieusement. Ici, Luffy a appelé Harry comme ça pendant une semaine avant de enfin retenir son prénom quand Ryry a fait de la Magie accidentelle ;)_

* * *

Monter l'escalier en silence, dans le noir et en essayant de garder Luffy près d'eux fut un calvaire. Enfin, pour Harry. Les trois garçons furent dégouttés quand ils se rendirent compte, grâce un rayon de lune égaré , que la décoration du mur de l'escalier était constituée de têtes réduites montées sur des plaques.

\- Des elfes de maison, souffla Harry, écœuré .

\- Des quoi? demanda Luffy.

\- Des petites créatures au service de sorciers assez riches pour en avoir. Traités comme des esclaves la plupart du temps, mais ceux de Poudlard vont bien, expliqua-t-il voix basse.

Ace et Luffy détournèrent le regard en grimaçant. Harry, quant lui, se demandait pourquoi l'Ordre s'était établi dans une maison qui suintait la magie noire. Il chassa la question de son esprit en arrivant devant une porte la poignée en forme de serpent. Il souhaita bonne nuit aux deux frères qui avaient encore un étage monter, et il tourna la poignée.

En arrivant dans la chambre qu'il devrait partager avec son meilleur ami et l'Exorcist, Harry fut à peine surpris de voir Ron et Hermione assis sur un lit. Allen était allongé sur celui du fond, sous une fenêtre tellement couverte de poussière que les rayons de la lune passaient à peine. Tous étaient déjà habillés pour la nuit. Un bruissement d'ailes, et une chouette blanche se posa en douceur sur son épaule.

\- Hedwige! Comment...? demanda-t-il en la caressant alors qu'elle lui mordillait affectueusement l'oreille.

\- Pendant les explication de Dumbledore, mon père et Bill sont partis chercher vos affaires à toi et Luffy, répondit Ron en le regardant avec...angoisse?

Allen tourna peine la tête vers le nouveau venu, préférant se faire oublier, art maîtrisé très vite avec Cross comme tuteur. Il sentait une rancune ignorée jusque là chez Harry et attendait qu'elle explose. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Harry aussi s'assit sur son lit et regardait partout sauf en direction de ses amis, tout en caressant distraitement sa chouette sur ses genoux. Hermione s'était déplacée sur le lit de Ron et l'observait anxieusement.

\- On est où là ? demanda-t-il enfin, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé .

\- Au quartier gén...

\- Merci Hermione, je sais lire, coupa sèchement Harry.

Certes, ses petites vacances avec Luffy l'avait fait relativiser sur les nouvelles vagues que lui envoyaient ses deux amis, et il avait même réussi à oublier quelques jours la solitude qui l'avait accablé pendant l'été . Mais revoir Dumbledore ce soir, et apprendre qu'il était suivi comme un criminel lui avait renvoyer ces sentiments oubliés de plein fouet. D'autant plus que le directeur avait semblé éviter son regard toute la soirée.

Alors, dommage pour eux, mais Ron et Hermione en feront les frais.

\- C'est quoi cette maison? C'est quoi l'Ordre du Phénix? Pourquoi vous êtes là , tous les deux, alors que moi, je suis mis en quarantaine chez les Dursley?! Pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas m'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une lettre pour m'expliquer ou échanger des nouvelles, des vrais?!

Il avait envie d'exploser, de prendre ses amis dans une étreinte tellement il était content de les revoir, mais aussi de les repousser pour qu'ils le laissent seul. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit timidement.

\- D-Dumbledore nous avait fait jurer de garder le silence. On voulait t'envoyer des lettres, Harry. Te donner des réponses...

\- Hermione devenait folle. Elle tait persuadée que tu finirait par faire une bêtise, et que te mettre l'écart n'était pas la bonne solution, dit Ron en venant au secours de son amie.

\- Mais Dumbledore pensait que c'était le mieux faire. Que..., commença Hermione.

\- Que tu serais plus en sécurité chez tes Moldus, termina le rouquin.

\- Ah ouais? dit Harry en haussant un sourcil sarcastique. C'est vrai qu'un quartier où les Détraqueurs se promènent librement est en effet très sécurisé. Est-ce que l'un de _vous deux_ a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs au cours de l'été ?!

\- N-non, bien sûr...mais c'est pour ça qu'il te faisait sur...

\- Qu'il me faisait suivre? Je suis quoi? Un criminel évadé et fou dangereux qu'il faut surveiller et suivre tout le temps?

\- Non! cria Hermione sous le stress. C'était pour te proté...

\- Pour me protéger? Elle est belle votre protection, coupa Harry en faisant de son mieux pour se calmer. J'ai été obligé de me débrouiller tout seul au final. Et un innocent a finit impliqué dans une histoire qui ne le concernait pas.

\- Luffy était déjà impliqué ..., commença Ron sur un ton de reproche.

\- Dumbledore était furieux, intervint Hermione, reportant l'attention d'Harry sur elle et jetant un regard d'avertissement au rouquin. On l'a vu. Quand il a appris que Mondingus était parti pendant son tour de garde... C'était effrayant.

\- Bah moi je suis content qu'il soit parti, répliqua froidement Harry. Sinon je n'aurais pas été obligé de jeter un sortilège, et Dumbledore m'aurait laisser moisir à Privet Drive tout l'été .

Allen fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu...tu n'est pas inquiet à propos de ta convocation au Ministère? demanda Hermione voix basse.

\- Non, défia Harry.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas pour se calmer. Mais cette pièce sombre et humide n'améliora en rien son humeur. Encore moins quand il crut entendre le seul tableau, seule décoration sur les murs, ricaner alors qu'il était vide.

\- Alors? demanda-t-il t légèrement calmé . Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait tant me laisser dans l'ignorance et la solitude? Est-ce que vous...euh...avez pris la peine de lui demander?

En relevant la tête, il surprit les regards éloquents que ses deux amis s'échangèrent, mais croisa aussi celui d'Allen, compréhensif mais légèrement déçu. Cela le mit d'abord en colère, mais l'aida ensuite se calmer. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione ni de Ron.

\- Nous avons expliqué Dumbledore que nous voulions te raconter ce qui se passait, dit Ron en se détendant légèrement en voyant Harry un peu calmé . Tu peux nous croire, Harry. Mais il est très occupé en ce moment, et nous ne l'avons vu que deux fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer et il nous a fait jurer de ne rien te communiquer d'important dans nos lettres. Les hiboux peuvent être interceptés, il a dit.

\- Il aurait pu me tenir informé si il l'avait vraiment voulu. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que les hiboux sont le seul moyen de communication chez les sorciers, répliqua sèchement Harry en croisant les bras.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu saches _quoi que ce soit_ , Harry, intervint Allen en se relevant.

Les deux occupants du lit de Ron sursautèrent et Harry tourna si vivement la tête dans sa direction qu'il sentit un truc claquer dans sa nuque.

\- Comment ça? demanda sèchement Harry, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Pas parce qu'il te pense indigne de confiance ou incapable de prendre des décisions ou tes responsabilités, ne sois pas idiot. Et non, je ne sais pas pourquoi il te voulait hors de tout ça, dit Allen en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Mais je pense pouvoir deviner. Et pour ta gouverne, Ronald et Hermione ne participent pas aux réunions, ils n'en savent pas plus que toi.

C'était un petit mensonge, évidemment. Ils n'assistaient peut-être pas aux réunions, mais le blandin avait plus d'une fois surpris une de ces merveilleuses Oreilles à rallonge inventées par les jumeaux. Il ne les avaient pas signalées, laissant les plus jeunes obtenir les informations par leur propres moyens: ils n'en sortiraient que plus débrouillards... Allen n'aimait pas tenir les autres l'écart alors qu'ils étaient déjà impliqués, d'une certaine manière, dans cette guerre. Mais il comprenait la décision de les maintenir dans l'ignorance. Les informations, c'est la vie, et si le camp adverse obtenait les leurs, ce serait la débacle.

Harry plissa les yeux, et Allen pensa qu'il avait peut-être été légèrement trop direct dans ses paroles.

\- Tu pense pouvoir deviner ce que Dumbledore pense? _Toi_? Tu arrive de la quatrième dimension et prétend savoir ce que pense les gens?!

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait: la colère montait en lui comme la mousse d'un coca trop secoué, et les mots sortaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Allen en faisait les frais alors qu'il n'y ait pour rien.

\- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Harry, siffla Allen. Il inspira, s'exhortant au calme pour pouvoir calmer le sorcier son tour.

\- Réfléchis. Depuis l'année dernière, tu fais des rêves sur ce Voldemort et ce qu'il fait l'instant. Pas ses futures actions, mais son présent. Et si toi, Harry, tu peux voir ce qu'il fait, lui, pourquoi lui, il ne pourrait pas voir ce que tu fais toi?

Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la colère en lui refluait, et il se calma. Il jeta un regard d'excuse au blandin qui l'écarta d'un geste.

\- Tu veux dire que..., hésita le sorcier. Voldemort pourrait avoir accès aux informations de l'Ordre si on me les communiquait?

\- Sans doute, affirma l'Exorcist.

Harry soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, vidé. Il ne s'attendait pas ça. A cause de lui, Voldemort pouvait savoir ce que Dumbledore faisait. Il mettait tout le monde en danger juste en tant là .

\- Harry? interrogea Ron prudemment. Tu...tu n'est pas en train de te dire qu'il faut que tu partes parce que tu nous mets tous en danger, hein?

Sa question eut le mérite de les faire rire, et détendit profondément l'atmosphère jusque là tendue.

\- C'est quoi, L'Ordre du Phénix? demanda Harry, des larmes aux yeux, en se calmant enfin.

\- C'est une société secrète fondée par Dumbledore pendant la première guerre, répondit Hermione. Elle rassemble ceux qui ont lutté contre Tu-Sais-Qui la dernière fois.

\- Qui en fait partie? fit Harry en se rasseyant correctement.

\- On en a vu une vingtaine, mais on pense qu'il y en a plus..., soupira Ron en reprenant son souffle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

\- Comment ça? fit Hermione, perdue.

\- On peut pas assister aux réunions Harry, répéta doucement Ron, comme s'il craignait une nouvelle explosion.

\- Oh allez, répliqua malicieusement Harry. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez obéit sagement en restant l'écart des réunions?

Allen eut un sourire et Hermione rougit.

\- Bah, Fred et George ont inventé des Oreilles à rallonge...commença Ron.

\- Des quoi?

\- Des Oreilles à rallonge, répéta le rouquin. Elles nous sont très utiles, mais maman s'en est aperçue et elle en est devenue folle de rage. Fred et George les ont cachées pour pas qu'elles finissent la poubelle. Mais grâce à elles, nous savons par exemple que des membres de l'Ordre suivent des Mangemorts bien connus et font des rapports sur eux.

\- D'autres essayent de recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'Ordre, dit Hermione.

\- Et d'autres se chargent de garder quelque chose, ajouta Ron. Ils parlent toujours de tours de garde.

\- Ce ne serait pas moi qu'ils garderaient par hasard? grinça Harry.

\- Ah oui, possible, répondit Ron, prit d'une illumination.

\- Je ne crois pas, ou alors, pas totalement, contredit Hermione. Ils en parlaient encore après l'attaque. Mais moins, alors tu a du être concerné par ça..., ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

\- Tu sais pas toi? demanda Harry Allen.

Le blandin sourit mystérieusement en réponse.

\- Il fait toujours ça quand on lui pose une question sur les réunions, marmonna Ron.

\- Il y participe? s'exclama Harry.

\- Oui, j'y participe, répondit Allen. Et j'ai fait la promesse de ne rien dire aux non-membres. Mais je n'ai rien promis sur le fait d'empêcher ces non-membres d'obtenir leurs informations par leurs propres moyens, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Par conséquent, je ne dirai rien sur ces Oreilles à rallonge.

\- Ok d'accord, vous ne participez pas aux réunions, reprit Harry après un léger silence. Et vous nettoyer la maison depuis que vous tes arrivés, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt Hermione. D'ailleurs, je pense que demain c'est au tour du salon...

\- Demain on va acheter les baguettes de Allen, Ace et Luffy avec Dumbledore, annonça Harry.

\- Toi aussi?! s'exclama Ron. Mais...

\- Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, répliqua Harry. Il m'a mis l'écart pendant un mois, et si Luffy n'avait pas été là , j'y serais encore. Comme lui et son frère sont mes "gardes du corps", je vais avec eux.

\- Et c'est pour ça que maintenant que Harry est calmé , Hermione va retourner dans sa chambre et nous allons tous nous coucher, intervint Allen. Si demain on doit vraiment s'occuper du salon, alors je vous conseille de dormir autant que vous le pouvez.

Il se releva du lit de Ron où il était tombé pendant leur partie de rigolade, et se glissa dans les draps du sien après avoir caressé Hedwige. Harry fut étonné de voir sa chouette si docile avec un inconnu.

Une fois installé , Allen les regarda, ou plutôt, fixa Hermione en haussant un sourcil. La jeune fille rougit, leur souhaita bonne nuit et partit rejoindre Ginnny dans sa chambre.

Harry se mit en pyjama, enleva ses lunette et se glissa dans son lit tandis que Ron donnait du Miamhibou Hedwige et Coquecigrue pour les calmer.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser sortir chaque nuit pour chasser, expliqua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Harry. Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'il y ait trop de hiboux qui volent autour de la place, il pense que a veillerait les soupçons.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et ferma le verrou.

\- Pourquoi tu fait ça? chuchota Harry.

\- A cause de Kreacher, répondit le rouquin en éteignant la lumière. La,première nuit que j'ai passé ici, il est venu se promener dans la chambre à trois heures du matin. Crois-moi, ça n'a rien d'agréable de se réveiller et de le voir fouiner autour de toi...

\- Ce n'est pas un simple verrou qui va l'empêcher d'entrer, tu sais, dit Allen.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda craintivement Ron.

\- Un simple verrou n'arrête pas les sorciers. Kreacher est un elfe, une créature magique. Hermione m'a dit qu'ils aient capable de passer outre certaines interdictions, comme transplaner dans Poudlard, explicita l'Exorcist.

\- Oui, mais ils ne peuvent pas désobéir leur maître. Le verrou est une interdiction..., argumenta Ron.

\- Dobby a réussi désobéir aux Malfoy pour me prévenir, en deuxième année, intervint pensivement Harry.

\- Merci Harry, tu me rassure pas là, grommela Ron.

\- Et nous ne sommes pas ses maîtres. Seul Black-san l'est, reprit l'Exorcist sans faire attention aux marmonnements de Ron.

\- Sirius? fit Harry, surprit.

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit? C'est la maison où il a grandit ici, expliqua Allen. Il en a hérité la mort de ses parents, étant le premier né .

\- Premier né ? Il avait un petit frère?

\- Oui. Regulus Arcturus Black. Sa chambre est au dernier étage, en face de celle de Sirius, bailla Allen

Harry se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond, qu'il distinguait peine dans l'obscurité , en réflechissant. Après quelques minutes, il entendit la respiration de Ron se faire un peu plus bruyante, et celle d'Allen, plus discrète. Mais il ne saurai dire si celui-ci dormait ou non. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, fut la dernière parole prononcée ce soir là.

* * *

\- Bonjour..., souffla une voix fantomatique.

Seul Harry sursauta "l'apparition" soudaine d'Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques.

\- Bien le bonjour, Ollivander, salua Dumbledore.

\- Ahhh- Dumbledore... 30...

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour moi, l'interrompit le directeur un peu trop précipitamment pour ne pas paraître suspect. Enfin, aux yeux des pirates.

Le regard presque blanc du fabriquant passa sur Allen et les deux frères qui l'observaient, méfiants, et s'arrêta sur le troisième noiraud du groupe, les faisant tous frissonner de malaise.

\- Ahh- Mr Potter..., dit-il toujours de sa voix...pâle. 27,5cm, boix de houx et plume de Phénix. Très souple et facile manier, je me rappelle avoir pris du temps avec vous... Elle vous convient toujours? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh oui..., répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Donc... Vous venez pour ces trois jeunes hommes...?

\- Exact. Voici Portgas D Ace, Monkey D Luffy et Allen Walker, présenta Dumbledore accompagnant chaque prénom d'un geste de la main.

\- Je vois... Et nous commencerons par...?

Les trois gar ons hésitèrent sous le regard compatissant de Harry. Retourner ici avait fait remonter le souvenir de sa première visite, et il vit du coin de l'oeil Dumbledore s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Hagrid avait occupé 4 ans plus tôt.

Visiblement, Luffy était tenté, mais le vieil homme lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Pire qu'avec Rayleigh! Ace, lui, restait méfiant. Il était hors de question que son petit frère passe en premier, mais Ollivander lui rappelait Mihawk, d'une certaine façon. Ses yeux pâles sondaient votre âme, et il avait la nette impression que le vieil homme savait quelque chose sur eux.

Finalement, ce fut Allen qui se dévoua, se sentant d'humeur courageuse et voulant rassurer les deux frères qu'il trouvait (trop) méfiants. A leur décharge, le vendeur lui rappelait Bookman avec son regard insondable.

\- Par moi, dit-il en avançant d'un pas.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore, et Ollivander eut un sourire entendu, comme s'il avait prévu que le blandin se porterait volontaire.

\- Bien, bien Mr Walker... Quel est votre bras directeur?

\- Euh... Je suis ambidextre, dit Allen en se grattant la joue.

\- Alors tendez le bras que vous souhaitez..., balaya le vendeur en disparaissant dans le fond de sa boutique, ne laissant qu'un ruban mesureur derrière lui.

A la grande surprise des trois voyageurs, le ruban s'anima et se mit prendre les mesures d'Allen. Il commença par le bras, puis les jambes, la taille, la tête, l' écartement de ses doigts et de ses yeux, et autres mesures pouvant paraître inutiles. Le vendeur revint cinq minutes plus tard, après un intense moment de gêne où le ruban avait "ricané" en mesurant la hauteur d'Allen. Il déposa quelques boîtes rectangulaires sur le comptoir.

\- 26,5cm, bois de Cèdre et ventricule de coeur de dragon. Elle est plutôt...

Sa voix fut couverte par l'explosion de la lampe. Les quatre garçons sursautèrent et Allen reposa précipitamment la baguette sur le comptoir en se confondant en excuses. Excuses qu'Ollivander balaya de la main et de la baguette en réparant les dégâts d'un geste habitué. Harry se demanda distraitement combien de fois cette lampe avait explosée, cette même lampe qu'il avait envoyé voler quand c'était son tour.

Le vieil tendit une autre baguette au blandin.

\- Essayons celle-là. Une des rares de ma fabrication qui ont un cheveux de Vélane. Je trouve qu'ils leur donnent un peu trop de caractère... Tenez, 33cm, et bois de Charme...

Une étagère entière se vida dé crin, et un nuage de poussière les aveugla pendant quelques minutes.

\- "Tousse-tousse!" Pas celle-là... Alors peut-être celle-ci... "Tousse!" 21cm, pied de vigne et plume de Phénix... Elle est...

Le comptoir se mit flamber. Une autre baguette, puis une autre et une autre participèrent à la destruction de la vieille boutique. Allen était devenu rouge de gêne, et Luffy avait des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'Ace hésitait entre rire et partir loin d'ici.

\- Ahh... Un client difficile, marmonna Ollivander.

Il fixa Allen dans les yeux, y cherchant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Il dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il se précipita presque dans l'arrière boutique, et en revint en tenant avec révérence un écrin noir.

\- Si celle-ci ne vous convient pas, je ferme boutique, annonça-t-il d'un air sombre.

Allen parut très gêné et voulu protester, mais il lui coupa la parole.

\- 22cm, en bois de Sapin et contenant du venin de Basilic. Elle est très puissante...

Quand Allen la prit en main avec appréhension, persuadé qu'elle lui exploserait la figure alors que Luffy explosait de rire derrière en voyant sa tête, une sensation de chaleur le parcouru de la tête au pied, le faisant frissonner. Il se sentit complet et en paix pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

\- ...euh...Quelque chose ne va pas? Monsieur? demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression partagée entre joie et frayeur du vendeur.

\- Comme je vous le disais, Mr Walker...cette baguette est très puissante. La légende voudrait qu'elle ai appartenu Salazar Serpentard lui-même, cause de sa composition...particulière. Ce n'est, néanmoins, qu'une légende dont je n'ai aucune preuve, et elle reste excellente pour la Métamorphose...toutefois, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence quant son utilisation...

\- Je..., murmura le blandin. D'accord, je vous remercie, Ollivander-san.

Allen retourna auprès de Luffy sous le regard discret mais scrutateur de Dumbledore. Harry ne savait que penser de tout ça: il n'avait rien contre Allen, ne le connaissant que depuis la veille, et après tout, qui était-il pour juger quelqu'un sur sa baguette. La sienne était la sœur de celle de Voldemort, et on l'avait lui-même pris pour l'héritier de Serpentard en 2nde année cause de sa capacité à parler le Fourchelangue.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux paroles du fabriquant sur la baguette de Moyashi: Luffy venait de se porter volontaire avant qu'il ai pu le retenir.

\- Je suis le suivant! s'écriait le pirate alors que le vieil homme s'évertuait l'immobiliser pour prendre ses mesures.

Malheureusement, c'était Luffy, et avant qu'Harry ou Ace ne puissent lui faire du chantage alimentaire...

\- Immobilis.

...Ollivander l'avait immobilisé d'un coup de baguette.

\- Hey! Qu'est-c'que vous...! s'exclama Ace alors que le vendeur disparaissait dans sa boutique

\- Calmez-vous Mr Portgas, intervint Dumbledore, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux. Il faut qu'il reste tranquille le temps de prendre ses mesures.

\- T...!

\- Ahh...22cm, plume de Phénix et bois d'Aulne, coupa Ollivander en revenant, légèrement impatiemment. Rigide, et pré-destinée aux sortilèges.

Luffy fut libéré de l'emprise du sort et du ruban qui avait tenté de l'étrangler -heureusement qu'il était élastique- et prit la baguette qu'on lui tendait.

Les cheveux d'Ollivander gelèrent et explosèrent.

\- Non, non...pas de plume de Phénix alors..., marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans ce qui lui restait de cheveux. Il retourna prestement dans le dédale d'étagères et revint avec un autre écrin.

\- 33,5cm, bois de Saule et ventricule de cœur de dragon..., annonça-t-il.

Des oreilles de chat poussèrent sur la tête de Harry qui était pourtant derrière lui. Ace explosa de rire tandis qu'Allen réprimait tant bien que mal le sien. Luffy s'excusa distraitement entre deux éclats de rire. Harry eut un maigre sourire, rouge de honte en touchant ses nouveaux attributs.

\- Haha! Ha! Pot...ha...ter! T'as même la...haha...queue...haha! rigolait Ace.

\- Non plus..., fit le vendeur, absolument pas touché par l'hilarité générale. Même Dumbledore cachait, sans succès, son sourire!

\- Alors...voyons... Ah, 32,5cm, ventricule de cœur de dragon et bois de Bouleau..., continua-t-il.

La transformation de Harry en félin se termina par l'ajout de moustaches de chaque côté de son nez, attisant le fou-rire qui touchait les occupants de la pièce, excepté les vénérables vieillards présents.

\- Ya...yamete, Luffy! rit le pirate aux taches de rousseurs en se tenant le ventre.

Harry voulait disparaître dans un trou de souris (un comble pour son nouveau statut de chat!).

Ollivander jeta un regard agacé à Luffy, qui luttait pour rester debout tant il riait, avant de se fondre une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité de sa boutique pour revenir, un nouvel crin en main.

\- 23,5cm, ventricule de cœur de Dragon et bois Acacia. Une baguette subtile, et...

Sous les regards intrigués des personnes présente, Ace pouffa, mais retrouva son sérieux face la tornade douce qui se déclencha dans la boutique, annulant les transformations animales de Harry et décoiffant plus qu'il n'était possible Luffy.

\- Je pense que certaines baguettes me surprendront toujours..., murmura le vendeur, surpris. L'Acacia, Mr Monkey, est sensible, et ne convient pas la brusquerie... Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous choisirait, mais...

\- Arigato, ossan, coupa Luffy, tout sourire devant sa nouvelle baguette.

Et, la surprise de tous, il s'inclina.

Le vendeur parut un peu plus surpris, puis haussa si discrètement les épaules que seuls Ace et Allen le virent.

\- Je suppose que c'est votre tour, Mr Portgas? dit-il en se tournant vers le noiraud.

\- Hai!

\- Il faudrait peut-être une baguette immunisée contre le feu et les fortes chaleurs pour Mr Portgas, intervint Dumbledore.

Ollivander jaugea Ace du regard, puis disparu dans l'obscurité de sa boutique en laissant le ruban mesureur faire son travail. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un peu plus couvert de poussière qu'avant.

\- 31cm, crin de Licorne et bois de Bouleau...capricieuse, mais...

Cinq baguettes plus tard, Ace brûlait toujours avec application chaque portion de bois à portée. Harry crut pendant un instant qu'Ollivander allait s'arracher ce qui lui restait de cheveux. Mais, au contraire, le vendeur se contenta de sourire...d'excitation?

\- 20cm, plume de Phénix, et bois d'Orme. Une baguette raffinnée...

Ace sentit une chaleur rassurante et familière le parcourir. Il sourit, et s'inclina en remerciant le vendeur.

\- Arigato, Ollivander-san.

\- Cela vous fera 21 Gallions, Albus, dit le vendeur avec un sourire aimable.

\- Mettez a sur la note de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ils payeront, Garrick, sourit à son tour le directeur de Poudlard.

Le vendeur parut surpris mais abdiqua sous le rictus _légèrement_ crispé d'Allen.

Puis le groupe sortit dans la rue que le soleil illuminait, pour une fois.

\- Vous faut-il des vêtements messieurs? demanda alors Dumbledore aux trois étrangers. Autres que l'uniforme scolaire, il me semble que Mrs Weasley a dit qu'elle s'en chargerait en même temps que pour ceux des autres.

\- Euh...

\- Luffy en a, répondit Harry. On en a acheté la semaine dernière, continua-t-il avec une grimace au souvenir des heures électriques passées chez Mrs Guipure.

Ace sourit, puis marmonna:

\- Londubat-kun m'en a trouvé.

\- Black-san aussi, ajouta Allen.

\- Bien... Vous pourrez toujours contacter votre supérieur non?

\- Euh... Il s'occupera de la facture mon retour, mais..., répondit Allen en cherchant autour de lui. Non, je ne peux pas le contacter!

Il parut brusquement alarmé.

\- Mr Walker?

\- Tim! J'ai perdu Tim! s'affola le blandin en regardant frénétiquement dans les environs. Shisho va me tuer...

Une sombre aura sombre s'abattit sur lui, le jetant au sol. Après l'avoir ramassé la petite cuillère, le groupe rentra au Square Grimmaurd sous les cris de Mrs Weasley sur Mondingus et ceux de Mrs Black sur les occupants de **Sa noble et très ancienne Maison**. Le petit groupe, moins Dumbledore qui repartit très vite après avoir parlé avec Ace en privé , se faufila discrètement dans le salon où Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux souriaient en commentant l'explosion sonore qui perdurait au rez-de-chaussée. Ace s'apprêtait refermer la porte pour atténuer le vacarne lorsqu'un elfe de maison se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il était complètement nu sous l'espèce de vielle taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui lui servait d'habit. Il avait l'air très vieux, sa peau semblait trop grande pour lui, et de grosses touffes de poils blancs sortaient de ses oreilles de chauve-souris. Ses petits yeux étaient injectés de sang, et son nez crochu touchait presque sa bouche.

L'elfe ne prêta aucune attention aux sorciers ou aux autres. Il passa devant eux comme s'ils faisaient partie du mobilier, traînant des pieds et le dos voûté, ne cessant de marmonner à voix basse d'une voix grinçante.

\- ...il a une odeur d'égout et en plus c'est un bandit, mais l'autre ne vaut pas mieux, cette horrible vielle bonne femme traître son sang avec ses sales gosses qui viennent semer la pagaille dans la maison de ma maîtresse! Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse, si elle savait, si elle savait quelle vermine est entrée dans sa demeure, que dirait-elle à ce pauvre Kreacher? Oh, quelle honte, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des loups-garous et des traîtres et des voleurs, pauvre vieux Kreacher, que peut-il faire...?

\- Bonjour, Kreacher, lança Fred d'une voix claironnante en fermant la porte avec un claquement sec.

L'elfe de maison sursauta et cessa de marmonner, le tout dans une comédie trop appuyée pour être vraie.

\- Kreacher n'a pas vu le jeune maître, dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas devant Fred. Un sale petit gamin, celui-là, fils de traîtresse, infidèle son sang, grinça-t-il de manière parfaitement audible une fois face au tapis.

\- Pardon? dit George. Je n'ai pas très bien compris la dernière phrase.

\- Kreacher n'a rien dit, affirma l'elfe en s'inclinant ensuite devant George. Et voilà son jumeau, des sales bêtes contre nature, ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il intelligiblement pour lui-même.

Harry n'arrivait pas se décider s'il devait rire ou non. Mais devant l'air sombre des deux pirates et de l'Exorcist, il se retint d'afficher son amusement.

L'elfe regarda hostilement les sorciers, puis apparement convaicus que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, il continua marmonner de sa voix grinçante.

\- ...et la Sang-de-Bourbe qui est toujours là faire sa fière, oh, si ma pauvre maîtresse savait, oh, comme elle pleurerait! Et en voilà trois nouveaux. Kreacher ignore leur nom. Que font-ils ici? Kreacher n'en sait rien du tout...

Allen s'agenouilla devant l'elfe, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

\- Kreacher, les insultes, reprocha-t-il doucement. Les yeux de l'elfe s'illuminèrent en le voyant, et il s'inclina devant lui et de manière respectueuse cette fois-ci, malgré tous les efforts du blandin pour le relever.

\- Kreacher, je te présente Harry Potter, Monkey D Luffy et Portgas D Ace, présenta l'Exorcist en les désignant au fur et mesure.

L'elfe les regarda, et allait s'incliner quand Luffy fit des siennes.

\- Woah! Qu'est-ce que tu es? Un elfe de maison c'est ça? C'est vrai que-humpf...!

\- Excuse mon frère, dit Ace en bâillonnant ledit frère. Il est surexcité dès qu'il voit quelque chose de nouveau.

L'elfe de maison semblait proche de la crise cardiaque.

\- Kreacher est..., bégaya-t-il sous les yeux surpris des sorciers. Kreacher sera honoré de servir le Prince de-humpf...

Cette fois, ce fut Luffy qui bâillonna l'elfe en jetant un regard inquiet vers son frère qui semblait s'être refermé.

\- C'est bon Lu, lâche-le, rassura sombrement Ace qui se pencha ensuite vers l'elfe. Kreacher, je ne sais pas où, ni comment t'as su ça, mais je te prierais de ne plus _jamais_ faire allusion ça.

\- Kreacher s'excuse, Mr Portgas D. Kreacher ne sait pas de quoi le maître veut parler, répondit l'elfe.

Ace regarda Kreacher dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire complice.

Kreacher se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

\- Est-ce vrai? Est-ce vraiment Harry Potter? se demanda-t-il, ayant apparemment reprit ses marmonnements. Kreacher voit sa cicatrice, ce doit-être vrai, c'est lui qui a fait échec au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Kreacher se demande comment il s'y est pris...

Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi l'elfe semblait si respectueux envers les trois voyageurs inter-dimensionnels pendant que Fred et George l'interrogeaient.

\- Et tu penses qu'on va te croire? tonna une voix derrière Harry qui sursauta en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Sirius était arrivé depuis l'étage et regardait l'elfe avec des yeux flamboyants de colère. En bas, le silence régnait, Mrs Weasley et Mondingus ayant sûrement choisis de déplacer le lieu de leur dispute.

En voyant Sirius, Kreacher eut une attitude ridicule et s'inclina tellement bas que son nez, pourtant bien écrasé, toucha le tapis.

\- Tiens-toi droit, ordonna Sirius agacé . Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?

\- Kreacher fait le ménage, répondit l'elfe. Kreacher ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Black...

\- Et la noble maison devient de plus en plus ignoble chaque jour. C'est d'une saleté repoussante ici, répliqua Sirius.

\- Black-san..., intervint doucement Allen.

\- Le maître a toujours aimé plaisanter, reprit Kreacher en s'inclinant nouveau. Le maître est un sale pourceau ingrat qui a brisé le cœur de sa mère..., poursuivit-il à mi-voix.

\- Ma mère n'avait pas de cœur Kreacher, seule la rancœur la faisait vivre, répondit sèchement Sirius.

\- Black-san..., tenta une nouvelle fois Allen alors que l'elfe s'inclinait nouveau.

\- Le maître dit ce qu'il veut, grommela-t-il avec fureur. Le maître n'est pas digne d'essuyer la boue des bottes de sa mère! Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse, que dirait-elle si elle voyait Kreacher le servir, lui? Oh, comme elle le haïssait, quelle déception il représentai pour elle...

Harry surprit le regard inquiet d'Allen passer d'Ace à Kreacher, de Kreacher à son parain, et de son parain à Ace. En faisant pareil, il remarqua que Ace et Luffy semblaient sur le point de frapper Sirius. Le blandin ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fabriquait ici, coupa Sirius avec froideur, ne remarquant pas les tentatives désespérées du blandin pour le calmer. Chaque fois que tu te montre en prétendant faire le ménage, tu dérobes quelque chose et tu vas le mettre dans ta chambre pour qu'on ne puisse pas le jeter.

\- Kreacher n'enlèverait jamais rien de la place qui est la sienne dans la maison du maître, assura l'elfe.

Harry regardait maintenant avec crainte les deux frères D pendant que Kreacher marmonnait propos d'une tapisserie. Allen s'était discrètement rapproché d'eux mais n'osait pas leur parler. Hermione et Fred avaient eux aussi remarqué l'attitude bizarre des pirates. Ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Sirius ordonna Kreacher de partir.

Apparemment, l'elfe n'osait pas désobéir un ordre direct. Mais il ne s'interdit pas de lancer un regard de profonde répugnance vers son maître en passant devant lui, tout comme il ne s'interdit pas non plus de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- ...revient d'Azkaban et donne des ordres à Kreacher. Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse, que dirait-elle si elle voyait la maison à présent, pleine de cette vermine, ses trésors jetés aux ordures, elle jurait que ce n'était pas son fils et le voilà de retour, on dit aussi que c'est un assassin...

\- Continue marmonner comme ça et je ne vais pas tarder devenir un véritable assassin! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton exaspéré en claquant la porte derrière l'elfe.

\- Continuez comme ça, Black, et je ne vais pas tarder en devenir un moi aussi, intervint Luffy d'une voix dangereusement basse, surprenant tout le monde, son frère comprit.

Ace le regarda, partagé entre tristesse et colère, puis le pris par les épaules et reporta son attention sur l'évadé. A côté, Allen avait l'air totalement désespéré.

\- Sirius-san, commença Ace. De là d'où on vient, il y a des gens, des pourritures, qui se croient et sont considérées par les autorités comme supérieurs tout être vivant. Savez-vous pourquoi?

Sirius hocha la tête par la négative.

\- Parce qu'ils sont les descendants des 20 rois qui ont créé le Sekai Seifu, ou Gouvernement Mondial dans votre langue. Ils nous sont tellement _supérieurs_ -Ace cracha ce mot avec tellement de dégoût et de haine que Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser dans son échine- qu'ils refusent de respirer le même air que nous. Un simple geste de leur part, n'importe qui, qu'il soit homme, femme ou enfant devient ou son esclave, ou sa concubine. Les lois ne s'appliquent pas eux, ce qui leur permet d'avoir des esclaves, expliqua-t-il devant leur mine choquées. Et ils les traitent de la m me manière que vous, Sirius-san, vous traitez Kreacher.

Il y avait tellement de venin dans sa voix que tous ceux présents durent réprimer un frisson.

\- Et si on a le malheur de s'attaquer eux, c'est un amiral de la Marine qui débarque, continua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil Luffy. Harry comprit pourquoi, Luffy lui avait raconté brièvement le désastre de Shabaody. Enfin, tout ce qu'il savait ait qu'ils s'étaient attaqués un enfoiré pour sauver une amie et qu'un ours, mort maintenant, les avaient séparés.

\- Sirius-san, je ne me répèterais pas, reprit le pirate sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Si je vous surprends à traiter Kreacher comme vous venez de le faire, je vous égorge.

Sirius hocha faiblement la tête et la porte se rouvrit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. L'ambiance à couper au couteau se détendit, et tout le monde se mit à respirer librement sous l'œil surprit de Mrs Weasley qui venait d'entrer. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et posa le plateau chargé de sandwiches et de gâteaux qu'elle tenait sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Elle semblait toujours en colère, au vu de son teint écarlate.

Ace et Luffy choisirent ce moment pour sortir de la pièce et retourner leur chambre. Mrs Weasley les suivit du regard avec inquiétude pendant que les autres s'approchèrent d'elle et du plateau. Sirius aussi partit, un peu pâle.

\- Dépêchez-vous de manger tout les deux, fit la voix de Mrs Weasley.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et obéit, rejoignant Allen qui attrapait mollement son premier sandwich.

Cet après-midi là se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, entre la tabatière en argent qui mordit cruellement Allen pour finir dans la poche d'un des jumeaux, une espèce de pince à épiler en argent qui s'amusait à courir telle une araignée sur le bras de Harry, la boîte musique mortelle avec sa voix aigrelette. Ginny les sauva d'une sieste inconfortable sur le sol en la fermant brusquement, et Allen s'en tira avec une épouvantable migraine. Ils trouvèrent ensuite bon nombre de sceaux anciens, un anneau d'or portant les armoiries des Black et la "Galerie des horreurs" se termina par un lourd médaillon particulièrement agressif que personne ne parvint ouvrir. Ron finit par le jeter rageusement dans le sac, après avoir écopé d'un magnifique œil au beurre noir.

Kreacher n'était pas réapparu depuis le midi, et Ace et Luffy ne sortirent pas de leur chambre jusqu'au dîner.

Oui, un estomac sans fond, c'est difficile, mais deux, faut les nourrir. Mrs Weasley fut ravie de les voir dévorer ses plats.

* * *

\- LUFFYYYYYY!

Harry et Ron se réveillèrent en sursaut alors que les jumeaux se matérialisaient morts de rire sur leur lit. Allen sauta du sien, tel le diable hors de sa boîte, et se réceptionna en garde, les yeux alertes, avant de frapper les deux rouquins derrière la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ron d'une voix endormie.

\- Il se passe, très cher petit frère...

\- ...que Monkey D Luffy...

\- ...s'est réveillé tôt ce matin...

\- ...pour s'exercer à la Magie.

\- Et comme pas prévu...

\- ...il a provoqué une catastrophe...

\- ...nommée Portgas D Ace...

\- ...et nous vous conseillons d'ouvrir la porte tout de suite pour en voir le résultat, finirent ensemble les jumeau avec un grand sourire.

Harry mit ses lunettes tandis que Ron courrait ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Ils virent débouler un Luffy plié de rire et se demandèrent comment il faisait pour courir comme ça. La question fut oubliée quand Ace fit irruption sur le palier, et Harry et Ron avalèrent leur lèvres pour empêcher un éclat de rire les passer, contrairement aux jumeaux qui s'écroulèrent contre les murs. Allen eut un grand sourire et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat dangereusement malicieux.

Pourquoi tout ça?

Parce que Portgas D Ace affichait dorénavant les mêmes oreilles, les mêmes moustaches et la même queue que Harry avait eut la boutique d'Ollivander. Excepté que les oreilles du pirate étaient surmontées de flammèches furieuses.

\- Ace! Tu brûles! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Les pirates se calmèrent instantanément, et échangèrent un regard inquiet. Harry fronça les sourcils alors que les flammes disparaissaient progressivement.

\- Euh...Ace, tu..., commença Harry.

\- De là d'où on vient, coupa Ace, il est très impoli d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom sans son autorisation.

\- ...oh, désolé Portgas.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

\- Harry! Ron! s'écria Hermione, les cheveux ébourrifés par la course. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri.

\- Granger, commença Ace.

Mais il fut coup par un éclat de rire. Il se détourna de la jeune fille qui parvenait grande peine de cacher son sourire naissant, pour se diriger vers Allen qui se sentait apparemment d'humeur suicidaire ce matin-là.

\- Ça te fait rire, Walker? gronda le pirate.

\- Très. Les oreilles te vont bien, Portgas. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes moustaches, elles s'accordent parfaitement avec tes taches de rousseurs, provoqua l'Exorcist.

Harry adressa une rapide prière mentale Allen en voyant Ace prêt l'étrangler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? intervint Mrs Weasley. Oh, Ace-chéri, ce n'est pas encore Canarave*, tu peux retirer ces oreilles.

L'intervention de Mrs Weasley eut le mérite de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère. Ace rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et remonta précipitamment les escaliers sous les rires plus ou moins discret des spectateurs.

\- Harry-chéri, j'étais venue te dire que le petit déjeuné est servi. Ah et tiens, toi aussi Luffy-chéri, voilà vos habits. Je les ai repassés hier soir, une première bonne impression est la meilleure chose dans ce genre de situation.

Le rire d'Harry se bloqua dans la sa gorge et il s'étouffa. Ses entrailles jouèrent au méli-mélo pendant qu'il allai prendre les habits que lui tendait la mère de Ron et c'est le teint maladif qu'il arriva dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Luffy qui l'avait attendu. Il mangea mollement son toast alors que Ron essayait de le rassurer. Il avait l'impression de mâcher un bout de tapis, et luttait pour contenir son envie de vomir tant le stress lui contractait l'estomac.

Le reste de la maisonnée ne tarda pas apparaître, réveillé précédemment par les cris d'Ace et les rires des autres. 5h30 du matin, tout le monde, y compris leur réveil improvisé, était attablé. Luffy ne cessait de s'extasier sur la capacité de métamorphose d'une Tonks très fatiguée.

Quand Mr Weasley annonça 10 minutes plus tard qu'il était l'heure de partir, Harry attendait déjà dans l'escalier, dents lavées et les cheveux mouillés, reste de la tentative désespérée de Mrs Weasley de coiffer ses cheveux. Ace et Luffy discutaient à voix basse un peu plus haut dans les marches. Le sorcier se rappela du moment où Luffy avait annoncé qu'il partirait bien avec Harry son audience. Ace avait eut l'air effaré, et Allen en avait rit ses dépens.

Le trio insolite se dirigea vers la bouche du métro pour se rendre au cœur de Londres. Mais avant ça, ils durent faire un arrêt pour que Luffy "achète" du gel et un peigne.

Ensuite, Harry n'eut plus le temps de stresser pour son audience.

Ça avait commencé par Mr Weasley qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de plus près chaque objet moldu qu'ils croisaient, comme le distributeur de billet, les haut-parleurs, les panneaux publicitaires, etc... Puis Luffy avait fait des siennes en sautant par dessus le portillon automatique sans payer de ticket.

Dans le métro, Harry avait du apprendre en express comment mettre du gel pour coiffer ses cheveux, refusant l'aide enthousiaste de Luffy. Il était persuadé qu'il se retrouverait avec une coiffure ridicule s'il laissait un de ses deux accompagnateurs le faire sa place. Mr Weasley avait donc fait un rappel Luffy de ce qu'il devrait dire et faire, mais Harry doutait que le pirate retienne tout. De toute façon, Dumbledore avait fait faire un passeport pour les trois voyageurs, inventant ainsi une histoire d'élève étranger transféré.

\- Bon, où sommes-nous? demanda Mr Weasley.

Harry sortit de ses pensées.

\- Ah oui, c'est par là, dit enfin Mr Weasley.

Il les entraîna dans la ruelle adjacente, et ils finirent par arriver entre un pub, une benne ordure débordante d'ordures et une rangée de bureaux d'aspects miteux. Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard perdu.

\- Nous y sommes! claironna Mr Weasley.

Il les poussa vers une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge aux vitres cassées, plantée devant un mur couvert de graffitis.

\- Euh, Mr Weasley..., commença Harry.

\- Elle est cassée, indiqua Luffy en montrant le combiné qui pendait bizarrement de travers.

\- Mais non, mais non, répondit Mr Weasley. Allez-y, entrez.

Les deux garçons obéirent avec un regard consterné pendant que l'adulte saisissait le combiné.

\- Voyons voir...six...deux...quatre...encore quatre...et deux...

Une fois le cadran remit à sa place, une voix féminine et distante s'éleva dans la cabine, faisant sursauter Harry et Luffy. A leur grande surprise, elle ne provenait pas du combiné que Mr Weasley tenait encore la main, mais résonnait aussi clairement que si une femme se tenait côté d'eux.

 ** _\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite._**

\- Euh..., hésita Mr Weasley en ne sachant où parler.

Finalement, il opta pour le combiné.

\- Ici Arthur Weasley, Service des détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu. J'accompagne Harry Potter, convoqué une audience disciplinaire, et...

 _ **-** **Merci**_ , dit la voix, toujours aussi réfrigérante, en coupant l'adulte. **_Le visiteur est..._**

\- Y a aussi Monkey D Luffy, pour sauver Harry et botter le cul du Gouvernement, espèce de téléphone cassé! s'énerva Luffy, vexé d'avoir été ignoré.

Mais le téléphone avait finit de parler. Un déclic retentit et un badge en argent portant la mention _Harry Potter, audience disciplinaire_ tomba dans le réceptacle destiné à rendre la monnaie inutilisée.

 ** _-_ _Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre une fouille et de présenter sa baguette..._** , continua la voix sans prendre garde aux récriminations à son encontre.

\- Whaa, Luffy regarde, fit Harry, interrompant Luffy dans son monologue. Tu imagine si elle t'avait entendue, ton badge indiquerait un coup d'Etat! Tu pourrais aller en prison pour ça!

\- M'en fiche, grommela Luffy en regardant le badge d'Harry d'un oeil noir. Ma simple naissance me vaudrait la prison vie, alors...

Il donna un coup de pied au téléphone et manqua de tomber lorsque le plancher se mit vibrer en descendant dans le sol. La dernière lumière que vit Harry fut celle du soleil alors que le trottoir leur passait devant les yeux. L'obscurité se referma sur eux, et ce fut le noir.

* * *

 **Alors? Alors? Ça vous as plus? Hein, dites, ça vous a plu?**

 **Perso, on s'est éclaté à écrire ce chapitre! Le réveil mouvementé a été rajouté à la toute fin par mon cerveau génialissime-Aïe!...et Ace m'en veut toujours.**

 **Zia-san, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas pour l'idée du gel...?**

 **Comme vous l'avez devinez, le prochain chapitre sera l'Audience de Harry, avec un avocat pour le moins surprenant ;)**

 **Mais il arrivera quand il arrivera, c'est-à-dire, quand je l'aurai tapé, corrigé et envoyé d'abord à Zia-san pour qu'elle le vérifie, étant donné que sa version de l'audience est leur base d'écriture. Tu as d'ailleurs un grand "coucou" de leur part! ;)**

 **Enfin voilà, à dans un mois!**

 **Ja ne ^.***


	8. 7 L'audience de Harry

**Heya minna!**

 **En ce merveilleux jour qu'est le 10 ème anniversaire de ma petite sœur, j'ai une sombre nouvelle à vous annoncer: Zialema-san, grande auteur qui nous a tous inspirés grâce à ses merveilleuses fictions où elle a eut le merveilleuses idée de sauver Ace, nous a quitté. Hier soir, entre 20h et 20h30, elle a lu le chapitre que je vous poste aujourd'hui, et nous avons, à sa demande, organisé ses funérailles vers 12h.**

 **RIP Zialema.**

 **Euh...sinon bah j'ai retrouvé mon chat en train de dormir dans un carton plein de feuilles papier, et 1h après, toujours dans le carton, mais a côté des papiers XD**

 **J'arrête mes connerie, Réponse au Guest ;)**

 ** _Neko Gina: haha, la faute à Lu ;) Alors, le bac? Tkt, Ace s'en ai debarassé (t'imagine sinon, pour ce chapitre? XD)_**

 **Avant de commencer, quelques petits trucs à préciser: le feu est inconstant, Luffy ne sait pas me tire, et Harry...est fatigué ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **7\. ...Ou comment faire passer le Ministre pour sénile**

 _ **Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée**_ annonça la voix.

La cabine se posa au sol et les portes s'ouvrirent. Mr Weasley, Harry et Luffy en sortirent, Luffy saluant la remarque de la voix par un doigt bien placé qui exprimait particulièrement bien le ressenti des deux plus jeunes.

Mr Weasley les entraîna dans un hall gigantesque et somptueux, dont le parquet en bois foncé était ciré à la perfection. Le pirate du groupe grimaça devant un tel étalage de richesses qui le renvoyait dans le passé. Par contre, la fontaine située au centre du hall, elle, l'intéressa. Enfin; le contenue de ladite fontaine l'intéressa, jusqu'à ce qu'un Harry souriant lui indique le petit écriteau qui y était accroché:

 **LES SOMMES RÉCOLTÉES DANS LA FONTAINE DE LA FRATERNITÉ MAGIQUE SERONT INTÉGRALEMENT VERSÉES A L'HÔPITAL ST MANGOUSTE.**

Luffy fit une moue ennuyée.

\- Je vole pas les hôpitaux, marmonna-t-il.

\- Si je ne suis pas renvoyé de Poudlard, j'y mettrai dix Gallions, lui souffla le sourcier.

\- C'est par là, indiqua Mr Weasley qui ne s'était pas aperçu de leur conversation.

Il les conduisit vers un sorcier mal rasé vêtu d'une robe bleue, assis derrière un bureau. A côté, on pouvait lire sur une pancarte "Sécurité". En les voyant approcher, le sorcier posa la "Gazette du Sorcier" qu'il était en train de lire.

\- J'accompagne deux visiteurs, annonça Mr Weasley en arrivant, désignant Harry et Luffy d'un geste.

\- Approchez-vous, répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix lasse.

A coté de Harry, Luffy réprimait mal un sourire. Le jeune sorcier avança d'un pas et le vigile lui passa de haut en bas et d'avant en arrière une longue tige dorée, mince et souple comme une antenne de radio.

\- Baguette magique, grogna le sorcier vigile en tendant la main.

Le Survivant lui donna sa baguette avec répulsion. Il n'aimait pas en être séparé, encore moins depuis l'année précédente.

Le vigile la plaça sur une espèce de balance en cuivre à plateau unique. La machine vibra et une étroite bande de parchemin sortit d'une fente aménagée à sa base.

\- 27,5 cm, Plume de Phénix. En usage depuis 4 ans, c'est bien cela? lut le responsable de la sécurité.

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Je garde ceci, dit le sorcier en empalant le morceau de parchemin sur une petite pointe de cuivre. Et je vous rends ça, ajouta-t-il en tendant la baguette à Harry.

\- Merci.

\- Attendez un peu...

Il loucha sur le badge de Harry et remonta aussitôt son regard sur son front.

\- Oui, oui, c'est Harry Potter, s'impatienta Luffy. Mais c'est pas ça le problème.

Diversion réussie, le sorcier vigile redirigea son attention sur le pirate.

\- Faudra changer d'hôtesse d'accueil, parce qu'elle m'a totalement ignoré quand on s'est présenté en visiteur, continua Luffy.

\- Hein?

\- Bah elle a dit "présentez-vous et annoncez l'objet de votre visite", Weasley-san a dit qu'il accompagnait Harry pour son audience, et juste après, on est descendu.

\- Mais, vous êtes qui?

\- Bah voilà, c'est ça le problème! Personne ne sais qui je suis!

\- Votre nom? redemanda le sorcier.

\- Monkey D Luffy, Kaizoku...

\- C'est mon témoin, expliqua précipitamment Harry en sachant ce qu'il allait annoncer.

On ne se présente pas en tant que pirate dans un établissement du Gouvernement.

\- Il a été pris dans l'attaque et il vient témoigner.

\- Mais pourquoi il a pas été enregistré? Il vient d'où? bafouilla le vigile.

\- Du japon. C'est un étudiant transféré, répondit Mr Weasley.

\- Du japon? Ah, c'est normal alors...euh...

\- Arthur!

Un vieux sorcier au dos voûté, l'air timide et les cheveux blancs ébouriffés arriva près d'eux en courant, le souffle court.

\- A-ah-Arthur, dit-il plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Merci Merlin, je ne vous voyait pas au -ah-bureau-ah. Oh, bonjour Eric, salua-t-il le sorcier vigile. Je viens -ah- d'envoyer un hiboux -ah- chez vous, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Mr Weasley. Mais de toute -ah- évidence -ah-, il vous a raté -ah-.

Luffy perdit patience. Il vira le sorcier vigile de sa chaise, prit la chaise et y assit le vieux sorcier aux cheveux blanx dessus, ne laissant personne protester.

\- -Ah- Merci jeune homme, dit-il. Un message urgent est arrivé il y a dix minutes, annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi?!

\- Oui, pour la convocation du jeune Potter. Ils ont modifié l'heure et le lieu. Maintenant, l'audience doit commencer à huit heure dans la vieille salle n°10.

\- Dans la vieille... mais... par la barbe de Merlin!

Mr Weasley consulta sa montre d'un oeil angoissé sous les regards perdus des deux visiteurs.

\- Vite Harry! Luffy! On doit y être dans deux minutes!

Le vieux sorcier s'affala complètement sur la chaise pour se reprendre alors que Mr Weasley entraînait les deux plus jeunes vers les ascenseurs.

\- Pourquoi ils ont changé l'heure? demanda Harry.

\- J'en sais...

\- Pour que tu sois en tort, lacha Luffy.

\- Quoi?

\- Ils te décrédibilisent en montant les gens contre toi, c'est comme ça que ça marche. expliqua-t-il sombrement. Si en plus tu arrive en retard, tu feras mauvaise impression, et ça va dans leur sens.

Ils arrivèrent dans une glissade plus ou moins contrôlée et s'engouffrèrent dans la première cabine. Mr Weasley pressa le bouton du niveau 9 et la cabine se mit en mouvement après avoir laissé un sorcier au teint jaunâtre, le visage lugubre.

\- Bonjour Arthur, dit-il d'une voix sépulcrale. On ne vous voit pas souvent par ici.

\- Bonjour Moroz... Une affaire urgente , répondit mr Weasley en jetant des regards frénétiques à sa montre.

\- Ah oui... Bien sûr, observa Moroz en regardant Harry et Luffy d'un oeil torve.

Ils ressentirent tous deux des frissons le long de l'échine.

 _ **\- Département des Mystères**_ annonça une voix féminine froide et métallique.

\- Ah! s'exclama Luffy. C'est toi!

\- Vite, venez, pressa Mr Weasley en les dérobant au regard implacable et un peu interloqué de Moroz. Qui commence a insulter un ascenseur en le pointant du doigt?

Le petit groupe se précipita dans un couloir au murs nus avec juste une porte noire et lisse qu'on apercevait tout juste avec la pénombre.

Mr Weasley attrapa par la peau du cou Luffy qui s'y précipitait, -sans prendre le temps de s'interroger sur le fait que ladite peau s'étira sur plusieurs centimètres avec l'élan du pirate- et il les entraîna dans une ouverture à gauche donnant sur une volée de marches.

\- C'est en bas, tout en bas, haleta-t-il en descendant l'escalier quatre à quatre. L'ascenseur ne va même pas jusque là... Pourquoi ont-ils voulu faire ça ici? Je ne ...

Luffy fronça les sourcils en entendant ça. L'interrogation de Mr Weasley le tracassait un peu -pour tant que Luffy se tracasse pour quelque chose XD- et n'annonçait pas du bon. Enfin en bas, le trio couru le long d'un nouveau couloir éclairé par des torches. Ils franchirent ensuite de lourdes portes en bois agrémentées de serrures.

\- Salle d'audience n°10... Je crois que nous y sommes presque...là...

Le père de famille s'arrêta devant une porte dotée d'une énorme serrure de fer et s'effondra contre le mur en se tenant le flan.

\- Vas-y, haleta-t-il en pressant son point de côté et désigna la porte du pouce. Harry, tu as presque une minute de retard, dépêches toi. Luffy, tu dois attendre ici qu'on t'appelle.

\- Vous...

\- Non, je n'ai pas le droit... Bonne chance.

Harry senti son coeur remonter dans sa gorge et cogner contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il se força à déglutir pour qu'il reste bien là où il est et ne sorte pas plus. Dans son dos, Luffy leva un pouce et croisa les doigts de son autre main dans son dos.

Il ouvrit la porte, et cru qu'il allait vomir là, tout de suite, sur les marches d'escaliers, en reconnaissant l'endroit: c'était le tribunal qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore, l'année passée.

* * *

BAM BAM BAM

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil au centre du tribunal. Il s'efforçait difficilement de ne pas penser aux chaînes sur les accoudoirs qui n'attendaient qu'un ordre pour s'enrouler telles des serpents autour de ses bras. A la place, il détailla l'endroit.

La salle était ronde, et les bancs en face et derrière lui étaient rouges et violets, suivants la couleurs de la robe des sorciers qui y étaient assis. A sa droite, les estrades étaient vide. Il supposa qu'elles étaient réservées à la famille ou autre public.

Il s'affola ensuite silencieusement et le plus discrètement possible: si l'heure de l'audience avait été avancée, alors Dumbledore arriverait en retard. Et si le directeur n'avait plus le droit de rentrer maintenant que la séance avait commencée?

Il tenta de se calmer en regardant droit devant lui.

Mauvaise idée.

Pile en face de lui, derrière son pupitre de juge, Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. Sans chapeau melon, ou sourire bienveillant.  
A la gauche du Ministre était assise une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée, les cheveux gris et courts, et son monocle lui donnait un air strict. A sa droite, une autre sorcière, mais le visage caché dans l'ombre.

Fudge venait de réclamer le silence.

\- Bien, dit-il en posant le marteau. L'accusé étant enfin présent, l'audience peut s'ouvrir. Vous êtes prêt? lança-t-il en tournant la tête.

\- Oui Mr le Ministre, répondit une voix empressée que Harry reconnut.

Percy, le troisième fils Weasley et frère de Ron, était assis au bout du premier rang. Harry le regarda, mais le rouquin ne fit aucun geste montrant qu'ils se connaissaient. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, la plume prête.

\- Audience disciplinaire du 12 Août, annonça Fudge, claironnant.

Réagissant au top départ, Percy commença aussitôt à prendre des notes.

\- Ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de 1er Cycle, et au Code international du secret magique reprochées au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Amélia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, et Dolorès Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre. Greffier d'audience: Percy Ignatus Weasley...

\- Témoin de la défense, Ann D Gol, coupa une voix féminine ET inconnue derrière Harry. Si je me suis pas plantée dans l'ordre des noms, marmonna-t-elle.

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il ressenti une douleur très désagréable à l'arrière du cou.

Une jeune femme, à peine plus vieille que lui, les cheveux noir jais et le nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur, s'avançait, sereine, dans la salle d'audience. Vêtue d'un pantalon tailleur noir et d'un chemisier orange, il se dégageait d'elle une prestance presque intimidante. Et elle fixait Fudge d'un regard implacable, ses yeux argents brillant à la lumière des torche.

Les membres du Magenmagot se mirent à chuchoter, intrigués par l'inconnue.

\- Qui êtes vous? demanda Fudge, vexé d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Ann D Gol, comme je viens de le dire, répondit calmement la jeune femme. Avocate de la défense de Mr Potter.

\- Oui d'accord, mais d'où venez-vous? s'impatienta l'autre.

\- Il se trouve que Mr Potter et moi-même avons un ami commun. Et que cet ami m'a demandé si je pouvais lui rendre le service vous enfoncer proprement dans votre propre farce.

Des murmures d'indignations parcoururent la salle alors que Fudge commençait à rougir.

\- Qui est cet ami? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas encore, sourit-elle. Oh, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Inutile de me rechercher dans vos registre, je suis citoyenne japonaise.

Percy cessa immédiatement de rechercher dans ses papiers.

\- Les charges contre mon client? demanda l'avocate en étirant imperceptiblement les lèvres.

\- Oui, les charges, dit Fudge en tendant la main.

Un petit sorcier lui tendit un dossier.

\- Voilà, il lut à voix haute. Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivante: en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, après avoir reçu un premier avertissement de ministère de la Magie pour une infraction similaire, il a sciemment et délibérément jeté le sortilège du Patronus dans une zone habitée par des Moldus, et en présence d'un Moldu, à la date du 2 Août à 21h23, en violation de l'alinéa C du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de premier Cycle de 1875 et aussi de l'article 13 du Code international du secret magique. Vous...

\- Objection Mr le Ministre, intervint Ann.

\- Hein?

\- Il se trouve que le Moldu témoin en question n'est autre que le propre cousin, Dudley Dursley, de mon client. Il était donc déjà au courant du statut de sorcier de Mr Potter, et n'y a, en conséquence, aucune violation de l'article 13 du Code international du secret magique. Je demande donc l'abandon de cette charge.

\- Que...?

\- Et je tiens à ajouter que Mr Dursley a déjà été témoin, voir provocateur, de plus d'une démonstration de Magie accidentelle avant que mon client n'entre à Poudlard. Et la bienséance veut que l'on évite de déduire de la psychologie d'un acte lorsque l'on n'était pas soi-même présent au moment dudit acte, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Harry était scotché, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à l'air qu'affichait Fudge.

\- Le point de Maître Gol se tient, intervint Mrs Bones. Les charges sont abandonnées.

\- ...Donc, vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey? interrogea Fudge qui commençait à suer en jetant un regard noir au sus-nommé.

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

Tout irait bien, cette Ann semblait être de son côté, il y avait Luffy derrière la porte et Dumbledore veillait. Tout irait bien.

\- Il y a trois ans, vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du ministère pour avoir fait usage illégal de la Magie, c'est bien cela?  
Harry serra les dents. Il se souvenait bien de ce jour, où Dobby avait brisé la tranquillité qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à garder. Son secret avait éclaté et les Dursley avaient été mis au courant de l'interdiction de faire usage de la Magie en dehors de Poudlard.

\- Objection Mr le Ministre, claironna Ann en sortant Harry de ses noires pensées.

\- Allez-y Maître Gol, dit Mrs Bones en voyant que Fudge, proche de la crise de nerf, faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

\- L'acte de Magie incriminé n'est pas le fait de Mr Potter mais d'un Elfe de Maison...

\- Un Elfe de Maison?!

\- ...actuellement employé à Poudlard. Nous pouvons l'appeler si vous voulez...

\- N-Non! je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter des Elfes de Maisons qui obéiraient à un ordre en disant ce que vous voulez! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule... Il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon, rendez-vous compte, s'impatienta Fudge en tapant du poing.

La secousse renversa une bouteille d'encre et Ann afficha furtivement un sourire carnassier: Fudge perdait son calme.

\- Et dans votre _grrraaaande_ mansuétude, vous avez décidé de ne pas poursuivre, prenant sans doute note que même les plus grands sorciers peuvent parfois perdre le contrôle de leurs émotions, répondit Ann pendant que Fudge nettoyait l'encre sur ses notes. Contrôle d'autant plus difficile à garder quand nos parents se font insulter.

Harry sursauta. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà raconté quelles étaient les circonstances de cet incident. Encore moins à son avocate inconnue dont le sarcasme dégoulinait à chaque parole.

\- Et je ne parle pas de ce qu'il fait à l'école, reprit Fudge en relevant le nez de sa tache d'encre.

\- Les affaires de Poudlard ne concernent en aucune manière cette assemblée. Dumbledore-san vous l'a déjà rappelé le 2 Août au soir, et c'est pourquoi cette farce à lieu. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à vous aventurer sur ce chemin, alors demandons à Dumbledore-san de venir et discutons sur comment mon client à sauvé à deux reprises l'école et ses élèves, face à un professeur fou et à un serpent géant vieux de 1000 ans, siffla Ann d'un ton venimeux.

Harry et une bonne partie de l'assemblée frissonna sous la froideur du ton employé pendant que Fudge blêmissait.

\- S-serpent? couina-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Revenons à l'affaire, voulez-vous? reprit Ann. Mon client est ici convoqué à cette audience pour infraction à l'alinéa C de décret de la Restriction de l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de premier Cycle. Il peut faire entendre un ou plusieurs témoins sur cette affaire.

Il y eut un instant de silence où les sorciers se reprirent des dernières révélations et commencèrent à chuchoter, alors que le Ministre de la Magie regardait Ann d'un air très con.

\- Mr Potter, vous avez fait apparaître dans la nuit du 2 Août un Patronus, c'est bien cela? commença Mrs Bones.

\- Oui, reconnu Harry, un peu perdu.

\- En sachant qu'il est interdit aux moins de 17 ans de recourir à la magie en dehors de l'école? poursuivit Fudge.

\- Oui.

\- En sachant également, continua l'auto proclamé juge, que vous vous trouviez dans une zone abondamment peuplée de Moldus?

\- Oui.

\- Et conscient que l'un de ces Moldus se trouvait près de vous?

\- Objection Mr le Ministre, chantonna presque Ann, toute bonne humeur retrouvée. Vous avez oublié? Les charges concernant la présence de ce Moldu et le Code du Secret ont déjà été abandonnées après que nous ayons confirmé comme cousin de mon client.

\- C'est vrai, admit Mrs Bones. Mr Potter, était-ce un Patronus corporel?

\- Un...quoi?

\- Votre Patronus, avait-il une forme bien définie? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas simplement de la vapeur ou de la fumée?

\- Non, répondit Harry. C'était un cerf. C'est toujours un cerf.

\- Toujours? s'étonna Mrs Bones.

\- Mon client a dû apprendre ce sortilège pendant sa troisième année. Année où le ministère a cru bon de traumatiser les élèves de Poudlard en y postant des Détraqueurs..., dit Ann.

\- Ils étaient là à cause d'un criminel en fuite! rétorqua Fudge.

\- Je sais. L'homme en question n'a pas eut de procès, sa culpabilité n'a donc pas été prouvée, et il savait comment contourner la menace des Détraqueurs, rendant inutile leur présence aux grilles d'une remplie d'enfants incapable de s'en protéger.

\- Impressionnant, fit Mrs Bones qui n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de la dispute entre Fudge et l'avocate. Un véritable Patronus à son âge, impressionnant, dit-elle en fixant le garçon.

Il y eut des murmures parmi les sorciers et les sorcières. Certains hochaient la tête, appréciateurs, tandis que d'autres fronçaient des sourcils réprobateurs.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir si le sortilège est impressionnant ou pas, coupa Fudge, irrité. En fait, j'aurai plutôt tendance à penser que plus il était impressionnant, pire c'est, compte tenu que ce garçon a agi sous les yeux d'un Moldu.

\- Et moi j'ai de plus en plus tendance à penser qu'il vous faut consulter un Médicomage dans les plus brefs délais. Votre mémoire devient de plus en plus sélective à mesure qu'on avance dans la séance.

\- Je ne vous permets pas...! s'insurgea Fudge pendant que des murmures traversaient la foule.

\- Le Moldu en question était dans le secret, rappela Ann en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. Précisez-le, sinon ça prête à confusion, sourit-elle à l'assemblée redevenue silencieuse.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds: elle _s'amusait_ comme une folle, tournant en ridicule le _Ministre de la Magie_.

\- Mais pour reprendre ce que vous disiez, je dirais plutôt que la question n'est en effet pas de savoir si ce Patronus était impressionnant compte tenu du fait qu'un garçon de 13 ans réussi là où plusieurs sorciers de 30 ans échouent. Non, la question n'est pas ce Patronus en lui-même, mais la raison du Pourquoi il est sorti de la baguette de mon client, reprit-elle sérieusement.

\- Bien, dit Mrs Bones. La cour donne la parole à Mr Potter. Décrivez-nous cette soirée du 2 Août.

Harry se leva.

\- Il a fait très chaud cet été. Mais la fraîcheur revient à la nuit tombée, et il est donc normal de chercher à en profiter. J'étais sortit ce soir là, ne décidant de rentrer qu'à 21h. En chemin, j'ai rejoint mon cousin Dudley, et nous avons décidé de rentrer ensemble, prenant d'un commun accord un raccourci vers Privet Drive. C'est alors qu'on a entendu un sanglot et que j'ai pris conscience du froid inhabituel et de la présence de deux Détraqueurs.

\- Un sanglot? demanda Mrs Bones.

\- Oui, mon ami Luffy était dans la ruelle et un Détraqueur était penché sur lui, répondit Harry. Mon cousin a paniqué et s'est mis à courir, mais dans les bras du deuxième Détraqueur. Alors j'ai jeté le sortilège du Patronus pour nous dégager de là.

\- Merci Mr Potter, remercia Ann en hochant la tête.

Harry se rassit, le coeur battant, avec l'impression d'avoir courru un marathon.

\- Des Détraqueurs? A Little Whinging? fit Mrs Bones. Je ne comprends pas...

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, Amélia? sourit Fudge, moqueur. Eh bien je vais vous expliquer. Ce jeune homme à réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait donner comme excuse et a estimé que l'apparition de Détraqueurs constituerait une bonne petite histoire pour justifier son geste. Et même très bonne en vérité: les Moldus ne peuvent pas voir les Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas on garçon? Très pratique, vraiment très pratique... Ainsi nous sommes obligés de vous croire sur parole, puisqu'il ne peut y avoir de témoin...

\- Objection Mr le Ministre, ainsi qu'une forte recommandation à consulter un Médicomage dans l'heure qui suit. Votre mémoire est incroyablement sélective, c'est fou ce que ça pourrait faire comme dégâts dans un véritable procès, le coupa Ann.

Harry et les trois quarts de l'assemblée, Ministre comprit, manquèrent de s'étouffer devant cette provocation.

\- Premier point, il semblerait que votre mémoir courte vous permet de réfléchir incroyablement vite, pour que vous déduisiez dans de si brefs délai à une histoire inventée pour justifier l'utilisation du Patronus. Ce sortilège ne sert qu'à contrer les Détraqueurs, et à produire une incroyable lumière mais requiert d'une grande concentration et d'une volonté implacable. Son cousin ignorant cela, il aurait pu choisir un autre sort pour l'impressioner, plus simple à lancer et plus facilement justifiable. Quant à savoir si c'était pour faire de la lumière...Les Détraqueurs étaient donc la seule justification plausible quant à l'utilisation du Patronus.

Harry se demanda à quoi jouait son avocate, mais la tête de Fudge était impayable.

\- Deuxième point, mon client, contrairement à vous Mr le Ministre, ne semble pas souffrir d'Alzeihmer, il n'y a donc aucun problème à examiner ses souvenirs pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos, l'utilisation du Veritaserum sur un mineur étant interdite sauf en cas de situation exceptionelle impliquant la magie noire, comme pour l'affaire du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et l'arrestation de Sirius Black, même si aucun mineur présent n'y a survécu.

Harry salua mentalement la prestation de son avocate. Elle insinuait 3 fois en deux phrases que le Ministre était sénile.

\- Troisième point, le plus important, continua Ann en haussant la voix pour couvrir les murmures qui s'intensifiaient. Il se trouve que Mr Potter a mentionné, dans son récit, un témoin autre que son cousin Moldu, et j'en ai moi-même trouvé un autre. Nous avons donc deux personnes qui pourront témoigner de cette farce.

\- Deux?! Mais il n'y a pas d'autres sorciers recensés dans les environs de Little Whinging que Mr Potter! s'emporta Fudge.

\- Et qu'en est-il des Cracmols et des sorciers étrangers?

Le visage joufflu de Fudge devint soudain flasque, comme un ballon dégonflé. Il fixa Ann un long moment avant de reprendre contenance et déclarer:

\- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'écouter d'autres sornettes. Je veux que cette affaire soit...

\- Classée avant le déjeuner? coupa Ann. Dans ce cas, vous auriez dû envoyer le deuxième avertissement nécessaire avant de passer à l'étape "tribunal", ça nous aurais épargné bien des peines et chacun pourrait profiter de sa journée comme il l'entendrait au lieu de rester bloqué dans cette mascarade animée par la peur et la vengeance.

La plupart des sorciers présents se tortillèrent, mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance devenue pesante. Harry espéra soudain que Bones demande le silence, mais son avocate n'avait pas terminé:

\- Quant au fait "d'écouter d'autres sornettes" comme vous le disiez Mr le Ministre, il faudrait d'abord vous rappeler que les seules sornettes entendues jusqu'ici sont celle d'un empoté pas capable de se souvenir de ce qui a été dit deux phrases plus tôt, autrement dit, sont les vôtres. Mr Potter a répondu à vos questions, s'est plié à vos exigences comme traverser le Ministère en quelques minutes pour arriver à son audience dont l'heure avait été changée au dernier moment, et il demande maintenant à faire écouter ses témoins pour sa défense!

L'air commençait à devenir irrespirable du côté de Harry. Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir que trois sorciers s'étaient évanouis alors que lui-même luttait pour rester droit sur son siège, comme il semblait être le cas pour une grande partie de la salle.  
Ann dû se rendre compte de son malaise car elle s'interrompit pour inspirer profondément, s'exhortant au calme. Puis, ouvrant des yeux devenus blanc-argenté, elle reprit d'une voix douloureusement glaciale:

\- Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semble que la charte des Droits du Magenmagot stipule que l'accusé à le droit à faire entendre des témoins à décharge. Mrs Bones?

\- Exact, parfaitement exact, assura la sorcière au monocle, l'air un peu absente.

\- ...B-Bien...qui est cette personne? demanda Fudge.

\- Parmi nos deux témoins, l'une a malheureusement trébuché sur un de ses chats et n'a donc pu venir. Mais le second sorcier est dehors, derrière la porte. Devrais-je...?

\- Non. Weasley, allez-y, ordonna Fuddge à Percy.

Celui-ci sembla sortir d'une transe et se leva précipitamment, dévala les marches qui menaient aux bancs des juges et passa sans un regard devant Ann et Harry.

Un instant plus tard, il revint accompagné d'un Luffy en tongs, son indissociable chapeau de paille sur la tête. Quand il se posta entre Harry et son avocate, Ann lui découvrit la tête d'une pichenette, et il faillit s'étouffer de rire en la voyant.

\- Nom et prénom? demanda le Ministre d'une voix forte.

\- Monkey D Luffy, se présenta le pirate en souriant douloureusement.

Il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Ann lui avait écraser le pied pendant que Harry désespérait.

\- Et qui êtes vous exactement? reprit Fudge d'un ton las et hautain.

\- La politesse voudrait qu'on se présente avant de poser cette question, répliqua Luffy avec un sourire léger.

Fudge manqua de s'étouffer, accompagné par la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée.

\- Je suis le Ministre de la Magie petit insolent! Maintenant, répondez à la question!

\- Je suis...un étudiant japonais transféré à Poudlard cette année. Harry et moi sommes amis et je devais aller chez lui en attendant la rentrée, répondit Luffy sans difficulté.

Harry se retint de justesse de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Et pourquoi n'avons nous aucune trace de vous dans nos registre? Nous accordons pourtant une attention particulière à cette endroit compte tenu...compte tenu des événements passés.

\- Vos registres ne montrent que les citoyens de nationalité britanniques, et je suis citoyen japonnais.

\- Tiens donc, comme cette avocate, marmonna Fudge. Vous n'avez pas l'air japonais, pointa-t-il à voix haute.

Luffy soupira et Harry était sûr d'avoir vu Ann se tendre un instant trèèès court.

\- Je ne sais pas où je suis né, je ne connais pas ma mère et mon père m'a abandonné. J'ai été élevé par une connaissance de mon grand-père sur le sol japonais. C'est plus clair?

Harry savait que Luffy était génétiquement incapable de mentir. Il aurait presque préféré que ce soit Allen qui ait été prit dans l'attaque, ayant été témoin de son talent à bluffer son entourage. Mais il restait impressionné devant la capacité insoupçonnée à Luffy de mentir par omission.

Fudge leva les sourcils et finit par l'interroger sur la nuit du 2 Août.

\- J'me suis perdu sur le chemin pour aller chez Harry. En entrant dans une ruelle, j'ai été surpris par le froid, et une masse de désespoir m'est tombé dessus. Ce n'est qu'après être tombé contre le mur qu'j'ai vu le Détraqué au-dessus de moi.

Harry dut réprimer un sourire en voyant que Luffy était toujours aussi incapable de nommer les choses par leur noms. Il crut voir Ann faire pareil.

\- Détraqueurs, corrigea Mrs Bones. Vous pouvez nous les décrire?

\- Euh...grands comme ça, mima Luffy, torturant ainsi Harry et ses côtes. Ça ressemble à des voiles noires déchirées et volantes. Et leurs mains sont moches. Comme un cadavre brûlé et noyé. Et ça pu, un cadavre brûlé et noyé.

\- Hum, je vois, autre chose?

\- Il faisait vraiment froid, comme en hiver. Et j'me suis rappelé de choses...

Luffy perdit son sourire et agrippa sa chemise au niveau de son coeur, comme si celui-ci allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

\- Puis d'un coup, j'ai ressenti une grande chaleur et Harry était là et m'a relevé.

Mrs Bones observa Luffy en silence. Fudge, occupé à tripoter ses papiers, ne le regardait pas du tout. Enfin, il leva les yeux et demanda, passablement agressif.

\- C'est ce que vous avez vu?

\- C'est ce que j'ai vécu, affirma Luffy.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez partir...

\- Sauf votre permission, je vais m'asseoir ici et regarder la fin du spectacle, dit Luffy en se dirigeant vers les gradins vides réservés aux proches.

\- Sp-Spectacle? dit Fudge.

\- Bah oui, comme ces gens qui parlent pas. Vous inquiétez pas, je dérangerait pas et j'me ferait oublier, assura le priate en souriant.

Harry bénit Merlin et tout les dieux existant dans ce monde et les autres pour lui avoir permit de rencontrer Luffy. Et à son grand étonnement, la présence de Luffy devint presque imperceptible et l'ensemble de l'assemblée sembla l'oublier.

\- Ce témoin n'était pas très convainquant, fit remarquer Fudge, confirmant à Harry que personne ne semblait plus avoir conscience de la présence du pirate.

\- Oh je ne sais pas, dit Bones. Il a décrit très exactement les effets que provoquent les Détraqueurs.

\- Oui, et il est incapable de se souvenir de leur noms! s'exclama Fudge. Et puis, des Détraqueurs qui se promènent dans une banlieue moldue et qui croisent par hasard un sorcier sur leur chemin. Il y a vraiment très, très peu de chances pour qu'une telle situation se produise. Même Verpey ne parierait pas dessus...

\- Je ne pense pas non plus que deux Détraqueurs prennent comme ça une pause et croisent par hasard un sorcier capable de se défendre d'eux pendant leur promenade, lâcha Ann d'un ton dégagé.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là? interrogea Fudge d'une voix glaciale.

\- J'entends par là qu'ils ont agi sur ordre. Ordre de se promener ou ordre de causer du tort, ou licenciement, j'en ai fichtrement aucune idée, mais...

\- Je pense qu'il y aurait une trace administrative si quelqu'un avait ordonné à deux Détraqueurs d'aller faire un tour à Little Whinging, aboya Fudge.

\- Avez-vous seulement cherché ces traces administratives? sourit Ann froidement.

Fudge rougit de colère.

\- Trois options: la plus improbable, ces Détraqueurs ont choisis leurs jours de congé pile à ce moment là. Un peu plus probable mais totalement impossible si on en croit la puissance du Ministère, ces Détraqueurs ont pris leurs ordre d'ailleurs, asséna Ann d'une voix tellement sarcastique qu'un sourd-aveugle-muet l'aurait perçu.

\- Les Détraqueurs restent à Azkaban et ne font rien d'autre que ce que nous leur disons de faire, dit Fudge avec colère. Et ils ne prennent pas de vacances!

\- Vraiment? C'est de l'exploitation, voir de l'esclavage ça, Mr le Ministre, indiqua Ann avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

Elle se reprit et continua d'une voix détachée:

\- Ce qui nous amène donc à la troisième option, la plus probable et la plus réalisable: mais pourquoi un tel ordre aurait été donner au sein du _Ministère_?

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, pendant lequel la sorcière assise à droite de Fudge se pencha en avant. Un petit noeud de velours noir était perché sur ses cheveux courts et bouclés, lui donnant l'air d'un crapaud prêt à attraper cette imprudente mouche d'un coup de langue visqueuse.

\- La cour donne la parole à Dolorès Jane Ombrage, Sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre, annonça Fudge?

La sorcière ouvrit alors la bouche et commença à parler, provoquant un sursaut mal dissimulé de Harry qui s'était plus attendu à un croassement qu'à cette voix haut perchée et aigrelette de petite fille.

\- Je ne pense pas vous avoir très bien compris Maître Gol, dit-elle d'un ton minaudant qui ne modifia en rien l'expression glacée de ses yeux ronds. C'est sans doute idiot de ma part, mais il m'a semblé, pendant un très court instant, vous entendre suggérer que le ministère de la Magie avait lancé une attaque sur ces garçons.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Harry. D'autres personnes rirent à leur tour, mais elles n'étaient pas amusées de toute évidence.

Ann se contenta de la regarder, interdite.

\- Maître Gol? interpella Ombrage, faussement inquiète.

\- Wha, j'ai cru pendant un instant avoir été victime d'une hallucination auditive, mais il s'avère malheureusement que vous êtes bien un crapaud qui parle, s'excusa Ann d'une voix forte.

Cette fois, les rires furent plus nourris et sincères alors qu'Ombrage semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Ensuite pour ma supposée insinuation sur les Détraqueurs, je ne vois pas où est le mal: si le contrôle du ministère est aussi puissant qu'il l'affirme, alors les ordres d'attaquer ces garçons ne peuvent venir que d'ici. Après, si les Détraqueurs ont vraiment ras le bol de l'esclavage qu'ils subissent...

Un silence pesant plana et Ann se plut à ne pas l'interrompre, laissant le temps à Fudge de voir dans quel piège il était tombé. Elle sembla réfléchir, puis:

\- Enfin, si vous êtes si sûr de votre contrôle sur le Détraqueurs, il ne fait aucun doute que l'étape suivante serait de mener une enquête sérieuse et approfondie sur le pourquoi deux Détraqueurs se promenaient à Little Whinging au lieu d'assurer leur poste à Azkaban, et pourquoi ils ont voulu se nourrir en dehors des heures de repas et sans autorisation.

\- Ce n'est..., commença furieusement Fudge.

\- Bien entendu, le coupa Ann avec un sourire originellement poli. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir décider de ce qui doit se faire ou pas au ministère. Mais que serait le Ministre s'il ne prêtait pas attention aux propos d'une victime du dysfonctionnement de l'administration et de la gestion de créatures potentiellement dangereuses?

Fudge fut soufflé, et Harry eut du mal à ne pas partir en courant loin d'ici tellement l'air devenait pesant aux côtés de sa singulière avocate.

\- Je suis confiante en la volonté du ministère de ne pas laisser de tels faits rester inexpliqués, et de ce fait, pouvant se reproduire.

Harry décida finalement que s'il partait maintenant, il manquerait un spectacle unique et ne pourrait pas raconter la fin à ses amis. Alors il resta sagement assis et put ainsi surprendre le coup d'oeil que Ann jeta à Mrs Bones. La sorcière rajusta son monocle et soutint son regard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je tiens à rappeler que la conduite de ces Détraqueurs, si toutefois elle n'est pas le fruit de l'imagination de ce garçon, ne constitue pas l'objet de cette audience! déclara Fudge après s'être reprit. Nous sommes ici pour examiner les infractions au décret de la Restriction de l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de premier Cycle commise par Harry Potter!

\- Et moi à vous rappeler que l'article 7 de ce décret stipule le droit de faire usage de la Magie devant des Moldus en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles, répliqua Ann en fronçant les sourcils. Inclut donc une menace pesant sur la vie du sorcier ou de la sorcière en cause, ou de tout autre sorcier, sorcière ou Moldu présent au...

\- Nous connaissons parfaitement le contenu de l'article 7! gronda Fudge.

\- Ah, mais il me semblait important de le rappeler, étant donné que vous semblez avoir des pertes de mémoires depuis le début de cette mascarade, sourit Ann. Nous sommes donc d'accord que le recours au sortilège du Patronus relève justement des circonstances prévues par cet article en la présence des Détraqueurs? Et je vous rappelle, ajouta Ann en voyant Fudge ouvrir la bouche, que vous venez d'entendre un témoin plus qu'occulaire de la soirée du 2 Août. Voulez-vous ré-interroger Mr Monkey D?

\- Oui...Non...Que..., fulmina Fudge en tripotant les papiers posés devant lui. Je veux régler cette question aujourd'hui, Maître Gol!

\- Pour cela, il aurait fallu s'en tenir au second avertissement, avant de commencer un procès complet, rappela sombrement Ann. Mais personne n'irait imaginer que vous refuseriez d'entendre un témoin aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait si cela devait éviter un grave déni de justice, n'est-ce pas? Ou alors, faudrait-il que je ressorte une mystérieuse affaire datant d'il y 14 ans?

\- Q-Que...? Déni de justice, c'est vous qui le dites.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui le dis, affirma Ann. Vous m'avez déjà ressorti les affaires pouvant porter préjudice à mon client, et je vous ai démontré qu'elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Votre cas s'aggrave, pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à continuer cette farce au lieu de vous hâter de consulter et ainsi, avoir plus de chance de vous en sortir sans trop de dégâts?

\- Veuillez cesser ces allusions! s'indigna Fudge, perdant patience. Et je n'ai pas parlé de ce qu'il fait à l'école!

\- Ce ne sont pas des allusions, ce sont des conseils neutres dont vous venez de prouver la nécessité: je vous ai déjà rappelé pas plus tard que ce matin que les affaires de Poudlard ne concernent pas le ministère.

\- Ohoh! Ce qu'il fait à l'école ne nous concerne pas, hein? répliqua Fudge. C'est ce que vous pensez?

Ann soupira, victime d'une profonde lassitude devant l'entêtement de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Le ministère n'a ni le pouvoir, ni l'autorité de renvoyer les élèves de Poudlard, ou de confisquer une baguette magique tant que son propriétaire n'est pas reconnu coupable sur preuve. Dumbledore-san vous l'a déjà rappelé le 2 Août au soir, et je vous l'ai redit ce matin. Mais il semblerait, à l'évidence, que dans votre _admirable_ -Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine _deux fois_ sous la dose de sarcasme utilisée- empressement à faire respecter la loi, vous négligez, sans le faire exprès bien sûr maintenant que l'on connaît l'état de votre mémoire, certaines dispositions.

\- Les lois peuvent être modifiées, affirma férocement Fudge.

\- C'est ce que je vois, dit simplement Ann.

Harry pouvait ressentir d'où il était que la chaleur corporelle de son avocate augmentait dangereusement. Et telle une bombe à retardement, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle ne tarderait pas à exploser si personne ne la désamorçait.

\- Elles sont modifiées tellement vite qu'elles n'ont pas le temps d'être publiées dans les livres ou délivrées au public avant d'être mises en application. Pour juger un simple usage abusif de la magie chez un sorcier de premier Cycle, il est maintenant d'usage de réunir un tribunal pénal au complet. Continuez ainsi, vous êtes sur la bonne voix pour transformer ce gouvernement en dictature dirigée par un tyran. Ah tiens, ça me rappelle un certain sorcier très connu qui avait fait usage de plus de simplicité et de moins de subtilité pour parvenir à ses fins et tenter de renverser ce Gouvernement...Vous voyez de qui je parle? Non? Et si je vous dit...Gellert Grindelwald?

Des murmures paniqués parcoururent la foule, mais Ann y coupa court en continuant:

\- Vous êtes donc si attaché à votre poste pour tomber aussi bas? demanda directement Ann au Ministre.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un silence gêné. Quelques sorciers remuèrent sur leur siège, et le teint de Fudge passa au cramoisi. Mais la sorcière-crapaud à sa droite se contenta de regarder Ann, le visage dénué de toute expression.

\- Et, si cela n'a pas déjà été modifié, continua Ann. Nous sommes ici, convoqués, pour un acte bien précis, celui du 2 Août. Pas pour juger de tout les sorts dont Mr Potter a fait usage au cours de sa vie. Mon client a présenté sa défense, nous attendons maintenant votre verdict.

Elle se tut, recula derrière Harry et fixa Fudge de ses yeux singuliers. Le Ministre, lui, ne parvint pas à cacher aussi bien qu'elle sa fureur et lui jeta un regard noir.

Les juges se lancèrent dans des conversations fébriles qui, bien qu'à voix basses, semblaient assourdissantes aux oreilles de Harry tant le sang lui battait les tempes sous le stress. Ann en profita pour masser furtivement et délicatement la nuque du jeune homme, ce qui le rassura grandement.

Il était dans son droit, il avait parlé, on l'avait écouté, Luffy avait témoigné et cette Ann était là. Tout se passerait bien.

Il entendit les murmures des conversations s'évanouir et il se força à se concentrer sur les prochaines minutes alors que sa nuit ne demandait qu'à être rattrapée après toute cette tension.

\- Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre le prévenu? lança la voix tonitruante de Mrs Bones.

Harry essaya de décompter, mais ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, maintenant qu'il avait vu que les avis de la plus grande partie de l'assemblée lui étaient favorables.

\- Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation?

Fudge leva la main, ainsi que trois autres personnes. Parmi elles, la sorcière-crapaud dont le regard passait d'Ann à lui avec une lueur calculatrice.

Mal-à-l'aise, l'expression de la sorcière réveilla cependant un peu plus Harry qui tourna les yeux vers Fudge. Ce qu'il vit acheva de le réveiller et il manqua d'éclater de rire devant l'air constipé qu'affichait le Ministre. Il le vit respirer profondément, son visage devenant rouge alors qu'il tentait de réprimer la rage qui montait en lui.

\- Très bien, très bien...les charges sont abandonnées! cracha-t-il.

Ah raté.

\- Super! Enfin une parole censée de votre part! Mais je réitère mes conseils de consultation, ce serait bête d'oublier cette audience pour le moins éclairante!

Et sous les yeux ahuris de toute l'assemblée qui commençait à se lever, Harry comprit, Ann sauta de joie en levant le poing, bien vite rejointe par Luffy dont tout le monde, si on en croit les sursauts, avait oublié la présence, voir l'existence. Puis ils attrapèrent chacun un bras de Harry et quittèrent le tribunal.

Derrière eux, le silence régnait.

* * *

A la sortie, ils furent accueillis par un Mr Weasley pâle et inquiet.

\- Luffy, je m'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir... J'ai eu peur qu'ils t'aient fait enfermer...Dumbledore...

\- A eut un empêchement, termina Ann. Il m'a chargée de cette affaire à sa place.

\- Euh... Qui êtes-vous? demanda Mr Weasley en serrant Harry dans ses bras mais l'air un peu perdu.

Pour toute réponse, Ann fit un sourire énigmatique alors que Luffy mangeait ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Messieurs, annonça-t-elle. Je dois vous quitter. Sans doute nous reverrons-nous dans de meilleurs circonstances.

Et elle s'en alla en éclatant de rire, surprenant en même temps Lucius Malfoy qui était caché à l'angle du mur. Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de poursuivre sa route sous les yeux perçants du blond.

\- Alors? demanda Mr Weasley en reprenant contenance après le départ de l'avocate.

\- Les charges sont abandonnées.

Le visage rayonnant, Mr Weasley les prit chacun par l'épaule et ils rentrèrent annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la famille.

* * *

 **Alors? C'était comment?**

 **Je viens de faire deux fondants au chocolat (mon ptit mot du début, c'était y a 2h), et sur le re cette c'est écrit 10min prépa, 15min cuisson. Ça fait 1h que c'est dans le four, pouvez m'expliquer ?! /Help\**

 **Sinon, mon chat est sorti du carton (tout déformé), Sabo a failli tuer une auteur, et Ace a failli manger tout le chocolat (depuis, y fais super chaud).**

 **Et vous, ça va bien?**

 **Bon, je vais voir mes gâteaux,**

 **Ja ne ^.***


	9. 8 Les psychologues de Harry Potter

**Yo minna!**

 **Comment ça va?**

 **Ici tout baigne... Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je me suis fait martyrisée. Ce chapitre, c'est moi qui devait l'écrire... *part en pleurant***

 _ **Bon, bah, je vais prendre le relais alors. Vous verrez, Ary devait écrire ce chapitre, c'était son tour, mais un certain personnage que je ne nommerai pas a décidé de s'incruster et au final...**_

 _ **Ary n'a écrit que la moitié du chapitre.**_

 **Merci Allen, je vais mieux.**

 **Sinon, rien de spécial à part que j'ai flippé à mort quand j'ai vu la taille du chapitre sur mon carnet, alors qu'il ne fait que 7500 mots en vrai...**

 **Enfin, on espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Allez, RaR et je vous laisse lire :D**

 _ **Neko Gina:** **Ow~ Merci! Et pour ton bac...dis toi qu'il y a pire ^_^" Quant à Ann...Bah c'est pas essentiel de savoir qui elle est. C'était principalement une référence "clin d'œil humoristique" pour les grands fan de One Piece. Elle refera p-e d'autres apparitions, et on en saura plus à son sujet plus tard. Dis toi qu'Ombrage va en voir de toutes les couleurs xD**_

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **8\. La psychologie de Harry Potter**

Et ils rentrèrent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toute la famille...

Ou pas.

Au moment où Mr Weasley, Luffy et Harry allaient partir, les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, laissant passer les canaris du Mag...pardon, les membres du Magenmagot, en file indienne.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin! s'exclama Mr Weasley en les plaquant contre le mur pour laisser passer les canetons... pardon, les sorciers. Vous avez eu droit à la cour au complet?!

\- Euh... je crois bien, répondit Harry à mi-voix tandis que Luffy haussait les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

Quelques poussins... / **/Ça suffit Ary! Laisse-moi écrire! | Mais...Sabo…\\\**

.

Quelques sorciers leur adressèrent un signe de tête, d'autres, comme Mrs Bones, leur dirent bonjour, ce qui les rassura sur leur non-statut de pan de mur.

Les autres les ignorèrent.

Cependant, Harry frissonna sous le regard du crapaud... / **/Redonne-moi l'ordi Sab', t'es pas mieux que moi! | Tch, tiens…**

 **...un nouveau Kanda '0'\\\**

Cependant, Harry sentit le regard globuleux de la sorcière-crapaud peser sur lui alors qu'elle le dépassait. A moins que ça ne soit la poigne de Mr Weasley qu'il sentait: Percy leur passa devant, les bras encombrés et le nez en l'air.

Harry empêcha une catastrophe en bloquant au dernier moment le pied que Luffy tendait au passage du Weasley. C'est pas que, mais Percy était le greffier de son procès, il faudrait pas tout avoir à recommencer parce que le rapport était taché d'encre!

\- Bon, les garçons, je vais vous ramener tout de suite, comme ça, vous pourrez annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, dit Mr Weasley sans rien dans la voix qui laisserait transparaître qu'il venait de voir son 3ème fils. J'ai reçu une note pendant tout...ça. Une histoire de toilettes régurgitantes à Bethnal Green. Je vous déposerai sur le chemin...

\- Des toilettes régurgitantes? demanda Harry.

\- Des sorciers qui font des "farces" aux Moldus. Quand les Moldus tirent la chasse d'eau, au lieu de disparaître, eh bien...

\- Ah, j'ai compris le principe, dit Harry en grimaçant.

A côté, Luffy affichait un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de machiavélique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour régler ça? demanda le pirate.

Alors que Mr Weasley commençait à expliquer la méthode du contre-maléfice, Harry décrocha de la conversation: un sentiment d'euphorie totale l'envahissait, et il réalisa que la nouvelle commençait tout juste à s'imprégner et à percuter dans son cerveau. Il était innocenté, _Il retournerait à Poudlard!_

\- Et si...,commença Luffy avant de s'interrompre.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le couloir du niveau neuf et Cornelius Fudge se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, parlant tranquillement à un grand homme aux cheveux blond platine et au visage aristocratique.

Ah, peut-être pas si tranquillement que ça à en croire les rougeurs sur le visage du Ministre.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle! Si vous pouviez...

Fudge s'interrompit au son de leurs pas et l'homme blond se tourna vers eux.

\- Tiens tiens tiens... Le Patronus Potter, dit Lucius Malfoy, car c'était bien lui; plissant ses yeux gris sur Harry.

En croisant ce regard froid aux yeux glacés, le jeune homme eu l'impression de se prendre un cognard dans le ventre. La dernière fois que ses yeux avaient croisé ce regard, c'était dans un cimetière, après la mort de Cedric.

Luffy se prépara imperceptiblement au combat en voyant la réaction de son ami face à Blondie. Il le sentait pas.

\- Mr le Ministre m'a informé de la chance que vous venez d'avoir, Potter, dit Mr Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

Yep, c'est bien le père à Malfoy.

\- Très étonnant de voir comment vous arrivez toujours à vous sortir des situations les plus inextricables... à la manière d'un _serpent_ , en fait.

Mr Weasley commençait à lui faire mal à force de serrer son épaule comme ça. Harry était sûr qu'il aurait un bleu. Néanmoins, il n'y eu aucune trace de douleur dans sa voix quand il répondit:

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Je m'en tire toujours très bien.

Et Luffy décida ensuite d'envoyer toute prudence au placard. D'accord, il le sentait pas, mais là, il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. D'ailleurs, une question qu'il se posait depuis un moment:

\- T'es un gars ou une fille? demanda le pirate avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

Si Malfoy prit un air pincé, Fudge s'étouffa avec sa salive et Mr Weasley hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Harry, lui, se voyait déjà annoncer la mort de son petit frère à Ace et commençait à déprimer: Mr Malfoy était dangereux.

\- Un homme, répondit quand même le blond.

\- So ka..., fit Luffy.

Il le regarda de haut en bas, sceptique.

\- Et vous êtes? demanda l'autre, irrité.

Luffy ouvrit la bouche.

\- Luffy D Monkey, le témoin de Mr Potter, répondit Fudge à sa place.

Lucius haussa un sourcil aristocratique pendant que Luffy grimaçait en boudant.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? leur demanda Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Intérieurement, il remerciait l'intervention de Fudge.

\- Je ne pense pas que les affaires privées entre le Ministre et moi-même vous regardent en quoi que ce soit, Potter, répondit Mr Malfoy en lissant le devant de sa robe.

Harry entendit un faible tintement mais Luffy l'empêcha d'approfondir sa pensée.

\- Si c'est privé alors allez parler ailleurs. N'importe qui peut entendre, dans un couloir, avertit-il en regardant le Malfoy dans les yeux.

Et il passa devant Lucius, obligeant Harry et Mr Weasley à le suivre dans l'ascenseur vide au bout du couloir.

Harry attendit qu'il se soit bien mis en route avant d'exploser:

\- Pourquoi n'attendait-il pas devant le bureau de Fudge s'ils ont des affaires à traiter, s'exclama-t-il furieusement pour évacuer la tension accumulée. Qu'est-ce ce qu'il fabriquait ici?!

\- Il espionnait, tu crois quoi, répondit Luffy, blasé.

Et c'est lui qu'on traitait de naïf?

\- Exactement, confirma Mr Weasley. Et je vais devoir avertir Dumbledore que Malfoy a encore eu des contacts avec Fudge.

\- Ça consiste en quoi leurs affaires? interrogea finalement Harry.

\- D'or, affirma Luffy.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir? lui demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un clin d'oeil que Mr Weasley surprit et qui les décida qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta pour laisser entrer des notes de services puis repris sa route.

\- Mr Weasley, dit lentement Harry. Si Fudge reçoit des Mangemorts comme Malfoy, s'il les voit en tête à tête, comment être sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas mis sous _Imperium_?

\- Ne croit pas que nous n'y avons pas pensé Harry, répondit Mr Weasley à voix basse. Mais Dumbledore estime qu'en ce moment, Fudge agit de sa propre initiative -ce qui n'a rien de très rassurant, comme le dit Dumbledore. Mais il vaut mieux ne plus en parler pour l'instant, Harry.

A la mention de Dumbledore, Harry remarqua que Luffy levait les yeux au ciel, mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta et coupa court à ses pensées. Il traversèrent un Atrium presque désert, Eric, le sorcier-vigile, était de nouveau caché derrière sa _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le trio passait devant la fontaine d'or quand Harry se souvint:

\- Attendez, dit-il aux autres en se tournant vers la fontaine.

De près, le sorcier avait l'air faible et stupide, la sorcière paraissait potiche et d'après ce qu'il savait des Centaures et des Gobelins, il ne croyait pas trop qu'ils puissent observer un humain, quel qu'il soit, avec une telle mièvrerie.

Seul l'Elfe de Maison paraissait convainquant dans son rôle.

Il sourit en imaginant la réaction d'Hermione si elle voyait la statue.

\- L'arrogance des sorciers dans toute sa splendeur, murmura sombrement Luffy à côté de lui.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre -que dire à ça?- et vida sa bourse en intégralité au lieu des 10 Gallions promis.

Enfin essaya.

Seuls 10 Gallions, justement, parvinrent à la fontaine. Le reste disparu sans laisser de trace.

Quoique...Luffy avait retrouvé son sourire.

* * *

\- Je le savais! s'écria Ron en levant le poing. Tu t'en sors toujours!

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que te disculper, assura Hermione cachée derrière ses mains.

Elle était tellement sur les nerf que quand Harry était entré dans la cuisine, elle lui avait sauté dessus si brusquement que Luffy avait cru à une attaque.

Merci Ace et ses réflexes, la seule trace de l'incident était un légère griffure sous l'œil de Harry. "Dommage collatéral" avait ricané Ace en tenant Luffy dans ses bras.

Depuis, la jeune fille se cachait derrière ses mains tremblantes, mais on pouvait voir des rougeurs s'étaler jusque sur ses oreilles.

\- Ils ne pouvaient rien te reprocher, rien du tout, répéta-t-elle.

\- Bravo Harry! le félicita Allen depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Après la démonstration d'affection de Hermione, Harry avait annoncé le verdict de l'audience, et les jumeaux et Ginny avaient initiés une gigue endiablée, dans laquelle Allen avait été entraîné bien malgré lui, et scandaient depuis:

\- ' _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré...!_ '

Dans un coin, Mrs Weasley essuyait discrètement son visage avec son tablier.

\- ' _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré...!_ '

\- Ça suffit, calmez-vous! s'exclama Mr Weasley en tentant de cacher son sourire. Ecoute bien, Sirius: Lucius Malfoy était au ministère...

\- Quoi? releva brusquement Sirius.

Ace, qui écoutait la conversation, fronça les sourcils.

\- ' _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré...!_ '

Allen commençait à avoir le tourni, mais impossible de se dégager de la poigne des jumeaux. Il chercha du regard les deux frères D, mais Luffy souriait en le regardant et Ace était concentré sur la conversation à côté de lui.

\- ' _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré...!_ '

\- Taisez-vous tous les quatre! - Allen se mit à déprimer- Oui, on l'a vu parler avec Fudge au niveau neuf et ils ont mentionné de finir cette conversation dans le bureau de Fudge.

\- En même temps, c'est pas dans un couloir qu'on parle en privé, marmonna Luffy qui avait entendu.

\- Il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore, continua Mr Weasley en l'ignorant.

\- Oui, approuva Sirius. On lui dira, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Il y a des toilettes régurgitantes qui m'attendent à Bethnal Green. Molly, je rentrerai tard, avertit Mr Weasley en se levant. Je remplace Tonks, mais Kingsley viendra peut-être dîner...

\- ' _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré..._!'

Mr Weasley partit pendant que sa femme remontait les bretelle des danseurs-chanteurs improvisés, Allen compris. Le blandin lança un regard meurtrier aux deux D qui se marraient en le voyant.

\- Harry, mon chéri, viens manger quelque chose. Tu n'as presque rien pris au petit déjeuné, dit Mrs Weasley.

Au mot "manger", Ace et Luffy se précipitèrent à table. Allen suivit et le reste les rejoignit en souriant.

Ils paraissaient beaucoup plus heureux et soulagés qu'à leur arrivée, à lui et Luffy au Square Grimmaurd, pensa Harry. Le sorcier sentit l'étourdissement euphorique qu'il avait eu à la fin de son audience lui revenir de plein fouet et se mit à sourire béatement. La maison lugubre lui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus chaleureuse et accueillante.

Ce n'est qu'après le départ de Kreacher qui était venu s'enquérir de la raison de tout ce chahut que Harry revint à la réalité.

\- Du moment que Dumbledore venait te soutenir, ils ne pouvaient plus te condamner, disait joyeusement Ron en distribuant de grands tas de purée dans les assiettes.

Luffy, qui avait déjà commencé à manger sous le regard affligé de son frère, s'étouffa dans sa purée, et Ace ricanna.

\- Dumbledore n'était pas là, expliqua Harry.

Ron fut tellement surpris qu'il la cha la louche de purée entre l'assiette de Hermione et celle de Ginny qui étouffèrent une exclamation dégoûtée. Mias l'air ahuri de poisson hors de l'eau qu'affichait le rouquin acheva Luffy qui s'effondra de rire, réussissant l'exploit de ne pas recracher une seule miette de purée.

Sirius posa finalement la question que personne n'arrivait à formuler:

\- Mais, si ce n'était pas Dumbledore, alors comment...? Enfin je veux dire, qui t'as défendu?

\- Euh..., hésita Harry.

Comment présenter le personnage qu'est Gol D Ann?

\- Ce...c'était une avocate, et...elle s'appelait Ann. Ann D Gol.

Ace et Luffy grimacèrent, mais ne relevèrent pas.

\- Qui? demanda Mrs Weasley.

\- Ann D Gol, répéta Harry.

Nouvelle grimace. Allen se demanda pourquoi, avant de se souvenir de la présentation particulière des japonais. Mais ils ne la connaissaient pas, si?

\- Je ne la connais pas, dit finalement Sirius après un silence pensif.

\- Elle est japonaise.

\- Mais mec, plaisanta Ron. T'es tellement célèbre qu'une avocate de l'autre bout du monde est venu jusqu'ici pour te défendre?

\- Je sais pas, réfléchi Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'était un sacré numéro.

\- Développe.

\- Elle a insulté le Ministre devant le Magenmagot au complet, et sans que personne ne puisse rien lui répondre.

\- Elle a fait _QUOI_?!

L'exclamation venait de Sirius, Hermione, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Mr Weasley qui faillit lâcher le plat de poulet rôti par terre. Seul Allen resta silencieux, fronçant les sourcils en direction des frères D qui allaient bientôt mourir de rire dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Harry expliqua alors comment Ann avait fait tourner le Ministre en bourrique, le faisant passer pour sénil et lui conseillant fortement de consulter un médicomage pour enrayer la maladie.

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit Hermione en se plaquant une main devant la bouche à la fin du récit.

\- On peut la rencontrer? demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Luffy se rappela à eux en explosant de rire.

\- Non, répondit Ace, un peu trop violemment et précipitamment pour ne pas paraître suspect.

\- Hé! Pourquoi? s'offusqua Fred.

\- C'est ta petite amie? demanda Georges avec un sourire complice.

Le pirate se demanda brièvement comment ils réagiraient s'il répondait que c'était sa soeur, mais il s'abstint: ils découvriraient immédiatement le pot-aux-roses, vu leur statut de voyageurs inter-dimensionnel. Puis il s'imagina avec Ann, et émit un grognement accompagné d'une grimace.

\- Oh, elle est si moche que ça? plaisanta Fred en voyant la grimace.

\- Quoi? Non!

\- Harry, dis nous: elle est comment? demanda Georges.

\- Euh...Elle est grande, des yeux gris, des cheveux noirs ondulés et...

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, le coupa précipitamment Ace. J'l'ai rencontré à mon arrivée dans ce monde. Et elle était déjà en Angleterre pour des affaires. Elle n'est pas venue exprès pour Potter, expliqua-t-il en frappant son frère pour qu'il se calme.

Ah, si.

Harry acquiesça, se souvenant qu'Ann avait évoqué un ami commun, mais Allen restait suspicieux. Luffy commença à se disputer avec Ace à propos de grand frère indigne et trop violent.

\- Mais je me demande pourquoi ce n'était pas Dumbledore, pensa tout haut Ron. C'est ce qui était prévu, non? Enfin, je parie qu'il va venir faire la fête avec nous ce soir, lança-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra, Ron. Il est très occupé en ce moment, dit Mrs Weasley en finissant de servir le poulet dans l'assiette de Luffy.

Les deux D se calmèrent immédiatement et le repas se déroula plus tranquillement.

* * *

Sirius déprimait.

Personne ne l'ignorait, même s'il faisait des efforts pour le cacher. Mais il parlait moins, souriait moins, était moins enthousiaste et passait de plus en plus de temps dans la chambre de sa mère avec Buck, l'hippogriffe.

Les plus optimistes se disaient que ce n'était qu'une passade et qu'il allait vite se reprendre. Mais force était de constater que son état empirait. Pire, il contaminait Harry.

Enfin, Harry se sentait coupable. Ça revenait au même.

Parce que Sirius déprimait à cause de lui. Parce qu'il rentrait à Poudlard et laisserait Sirius ici, enfermé dans une maison qu'il haïssait avec un elfe de Maison des moins fréquentable et les passages occasionnels d'un Rogue moqueur.

Pas la grande joie quoi.

Il n'osait pas en parler à ses amis. Il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire: Hermione essayerait de le rassurer en lui disant que Sirius devrait se montrer plus mature et moins égoïst parce rien ne disait qu'Harry se ferait renvoyer et qu'il s'était fait des faux espoirs tout seuls. Ron serait de son avis mais tempérerait ses propos.

A la place, il pourrait en parler à Allen ou Luffy. Pas Ace. Pour tout dire, il lui faisait un peu peur. Enfin, c'était un adulte et restait impressionnant.

Il se décida pour Allen, voulant une discussion sérieuse, ce qui n'était pas assuré avec Luffy.

Il réussit à le coincer dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux, échappant aux regards de Mrs Weasley.

\- Pourquoi tu te sens coupable? lui demanda le blandin quand il eu finit de lui expliquer sa situation.

Harry le regarda, interloqué.

\- J-Je viens de te le dire...

\- Tu m'as mal compris, se reprit l'Exorcist. Tu te sens coupable parce que tu n'es pas renvoyé? Ou parce que Black-san restera enfermé ici?

\- Euh...parce qu'il restera enfermé _seul_ ici, répondit Harry. Je pense.

\- Black-san ne restera pas seul ici. Les membres de l'Ordre se réunissent ici, il participe aux réunions et a un pouvoir de décision.

\- Mais il ne peut pas _agir_!

\- Mais ça, ce n'est pas ta décision. Tout comme ton non-renvoie de Poudlard. Black-san est consigné au Quartier Général sur ordre de Dumbledore. Tu retourne à Poudlard sur décision du Magenmagot, avec un petit coup de pouce de la part de Gol-san. Donc tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas de la culpabilité ce que tu ressens, Harry.

\- Bah c'est pas d'la joie en tout cas, marmonna le sorcier dans sa barbe.

\- Non, c'est pas de la joie non plus, sourit Allen sous le regard effaré de Harry -jusqu'où peut-il entendre?!-. C'est de l'empathie. Mais si tu la laisse t'envahir, ça deviendra négatif.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire? demanda le sorcier.

Allen sourit.

\- En parler, avec Black-san. C'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas vous laisser envahir et ruminer dans votre coin. Et ça vous aidera à faire connaissance et mieux vous comprendre.

\- Lui en parler... D'accord, merci, Allen, sourit Harry, plus détendu.

\- Et Harry...! le rappela Allen

\- Quoi?

\- ...euh... Non, rien, oublie, se ravisa l'Exorcist.

Harry haussa les épaules et quitta le couloir. Allen se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit au sol.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Laissons-les se retrouver, il s'en rendra compte par lui même, marmonna-t-il. Sirius n'est plus ce qu'il était avant Azkaban, ça se voit...

Il s'interrompit en agrippant son bras gauche dans un gémissement.

\- Néah..., murmura-t-il avant de glisser dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry parcourait la maison à la recherche de son parrain. Au passage, il croisa Ron et Hermione, la tête dans un placard, qui récuraient les taches de moisissures. Il finit par arriver dans la chambre de la mère de Sirius et le trouva en pleine discussion avec Ace, chacun d'un côté de la tête de Buck, couché sur le lit.

En le voyant, Ace les salua et sortit, laissant le parrain et son filleul discuter, pour rejoindre son frère Luffy, égaré il ne savait trop où dans cette vieille maison poussiéreuse.

En passant devant une espèce de salon, il entendit Mrs Weasley soupirer, la tête dans un placard, et s'approcha, intrigué, pour trouver Luffy, Ron et Hermione en grande discussion sur une salle et les Elfes de Maison.

\- Ce n'est pas _SALE_ , Ron, disait Hermione. C'est S.A.L.E.

\- Vous n'avez pas terminé ce placard, intervint Mrs Weasley.

\- Je croyais que tu étais venue nous dire de prendre du repos! protesta Ron.

\- "Incendio", marmonna Ace en agitant sa baguette en direction du placard en question.

Les saletés et taches de moisissures s'enflammèrent immédiatement, ne laissant que de légères traces de brûlure témoigner de leur ancienne présence.

\- Ace-chéri! Tu ne dois pas..., commença à la reprendre Mrs Weasley.

\- J'ai 21 ans, Weasley-san, la coupa Ace en rougissant.

Il n'était toujours pas habitué à l'affection débordante de la mère de famille.

\- Ah, Portgas, comment tu vas faire à Poudlard? demanda Hermione après que Mrs Weasley soit partie.

\- Comment ça?

\- Bah Luffy sera probablement en 7ème année vu qu'il a 17 ans, et Allen en 5ème année. Mais toi, tu n'a plus vraiment la tête d'un adolescent, même si tu fais pas 21 ans, expliqua d'une traite Hermione.

\- Ah. Lu sera plus avec vous qu'en 7ème année. Si on doit protéger Potter, il vaut mieux qu'il y ai un de nous deux dans votre classe... Moi... ce sera une surprise, répondit Ace avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux sous le regard amusé de Luffy.

* * *

\- Ah~! J'ai faim~! se plaignit Luffy.

C'était le matin du dernier jour de vacances. Les valises étaient à moitié faites, pour les garçons, en préparation pour les filles.

Personne, sauf les concernés et Dumbledore, sans doute, ne savaient en quelle année rentreraient Luffy et Allen, et que ferait Ace pour être admis.

Néanmoins, le pirate avait toujours un sourire en coin dès que le sujet était abordé.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry, Ron et Allen faisaient leur valise. Enfin, Harry était perché sur une chaise devant l'armoire et nettoyait la cage de Hedwige, Ron était parti en quête d'objets perdus dans la maison et Allen lisait un livre, ne manquant que de linge en cours de lavage pour fermer la sienne.

L'Exorcist aurait bien fait ses pompes quotidiennes, mais ses compagnons de chambre avaient manqué de faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant son habitude matinale. Alors il repoussait son entraînement pour Poudlard.

\- On vient de déjeuner, Luffy, soupira distraitement le blandin.

GROMBLUGR

Aussitôt contredit par son propre estomac.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'as déjà fini ta valise? demanda Harry en dissimulant un sourire.

\- J'me cache, marmonna Luffy.

Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? demandèrent Harry et Allen d'une même voix blasée.

Pendant le reste des vacances, les occupants de la maison avaient vu leur vie égailli par toute sorte de blagues, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Ca avait commencé avec la mi-transformation en chat de Ace, qui s'était vengé quand on avait retrouvé Luffy pendu par les pieds et couvert de peinture grâce à un piège incroyablement simple.

Et ça avait continué avec les taches de rousseurs d'Ace reliées entre elles pendant un crise de narcolepsie, Luffy avec des couettes, la moutarde à la place du dentifrice et la colle dans le shampooing, le sel à la place du sucre (personne n'avait apprécié et Mrs Weasley avait été tellement outrée que l'on sabote sa cuisine qu'elle y avait interdit l'accès aux deux D), les changements de couleurs...

Enfin bref, des vacances délirantes, mais peu reposantes.

\- J'ai rien fait! s'offusqua Luffy. Rien du tout, je promets! J'ai pas du tout attaché Ace au lit avec des menottes et je l'ai pas habillé avec les vêtement de la mère de Sirius pendant sa crise!

Bouche et regard fuyant sur le côté, la voix aiguë et les gouttes de sueurs...

Harry et Allen échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène décrite par le jeune D.

Ron revint dans la chambre sur leur fou rire.

\- Les listes de livres sont arrivées, annonça-t-il en lançant une des enveloppe à Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda-t-il.

Harry, le nez dans la cage, manqua la lettre qui tomba dans les fientes de hibou.

\- Luffy qui a fait une blague à Portgas, expliqua Allen avant de replonger dans son livre. En riant.

\- Ouhlà! fit Ron. Il dort encore, je l'ai pas entendu, informa-t-il.

Luffy soupira de soulagement et prit la lettre que le rouquin lui tendait.

\- C'est quoi? demanda le pirate pendant qu'il terminait la distribution par Allen.

\- La lettre des fournitures, répondit Ron. Il était temps d'ailleurs, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient oublié. D'habitude ils les envoient plus tôt que ça...

Harry jeta les dernières fientes dans un sac poubelle qu'il ferma et envoya par dessus la tête de Ron pour qu'il se fasse avaler par la corbeille en papier située à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle laissa échapper un rot bruyant en guise de remerciement pendant qu'il ouvrait sa lettre, toujours perché sur sa chaise.

Deux parchemins en tombèrent: le premier, la classique invitation à se rendre sur le quai 9 3/4 le 1er Septembre; le deuxième listant les livres dont il aurait besoin cette année.

\- Il y en a que deux nouveaux, remarqua-t-il. _Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 5_ , par Miranda Fauconnette, et _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur.

\- Si c'est de la théorie de stratégie, ça doit pas valoir grand chose, releva Allen.

\- Comment ça? demanda Ron.

L'Exorcist répondit par un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

\- En tout cas, ils ont des noms bizarre vos..., commença Luffy.

 _CRAC!_

Fred et George se matérialisèrent juste à côté de Harry. Ils y étaient tellement habitués que personne ne sursauta.

\- On se demandait qui avait ajouté le bouquin d'Eskivdur à la liste, dit Fred sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Parce que ça signifie que Dumbledore a trouvé un nouveau prof de défense contre les Forces de Mal, continua Georges.

\- Il était temps d'ailleurs...

\- Le livre d'Eskivdur ne vous apprendra pas grand chose s'il est comme le titre, annonça Allen.

\- Un nouveau prof? demanda Luffy.

\- Ouais, une histoire de poste maudit, répondit Ron.

\- Depuis notre première année, il y a eut un mort, un amnésique, un renvoyé, et le dernier est resté enfermé dans sa propre malle pendant 9 mois par un imposteur, énuméra Harry.

\- Ah oui, quand même, siffla Allen.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Fred, demanda Harr en sautant de sa chaise.

\- Avec les Oreilles à Rallonge, on a surpris une conversation entre...

\- LUUUUFFYYYY!

\- Ah, il est réveillé, constata Allen pendant que les autres éclataient de rire.

Luffy hésitait entre les accompagner dans leur hilarité et se cacher. Il opta finalement pour les deux et se faufila dans l'armoire en riant.

"Inutile" pensèrent les autres en même temps, une goutte derrière la tête.

Un Ace sortant tout droit du siècle passé -Allen fut nostalgique en le voyant- entra en trombe dans la chambre, des menottes fondue aux poignets, la porte claquant derrière lui. Ses yeux enflammés localisèrent immédiatement Luffy qui n'avait pas cessé de rire.

\- Un commentaire, les gars, un commentaire et..., menaça le pirate en tenant son frère par la peau du cou.

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix, mais...

\- T'es sûr que tu n'es pas une fille refoulée, Portgas? provoqua Allen, des cornes sur le crâne.

Le rire de Luffy redoubla d'intensité alors que la température de la pièce montait en flèche. Harry se demanda pourquoi cette chaleur lui semblait familière...

\- La petite Alice s'est réveillée, dit George en passant un bras autour des épaules du pirate.

Il le retira presque immédiatement avec un cri.

\- Hey! T'es vachement chaud comme mec! remarqua-t-il avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche.

Fred se moqua de lui pendant qu'Allen continuait de provoquer le pirate sous les rires de Luffy.

\- Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda soudain Harry en voyant que son ami n'avait même pas bronché à l'arrivée explosive d'Ace.

Fred se tourna vers son frère et lut la lettre qu'il tenait par dessus son épaule.

\- Préfet? dit-il, incrédule. _Préfet_?

La température cessa de monter, redescendit un peu même, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Ron, toujours immobile et les yeux exorbités.

George fit un bond, arracha l'enveloppe que Ron tenait et la retourna. Tous purent clairement voir un petit objet rouge et or tomber dans sa paume.

\- Pas possible, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

\- Il y a eu erreur, renchérit Fred.

\- Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait eut l'idée de nommer Ron préfet, continua George en inspectant la lettre à la lumière.

\- On pensait que ce serait toi à coup sûr! dirent-ils d'une même voix en regardant Harry.

\- On croyait que Dumbledore serait forcé de te choisir, ajouta George d'un ton indigné.

\- Ouais, après avoir remporté le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et tout ça! dit Fred.

\- Enfin, j'imagine que toutes ces histoires de folies ont joué contre lui, confia George à Fred.

Les autres personnes de la pièce échangèrent un regard pendant que les jumeaux partaient dans leur délire. Ace, Luffy et Allen froncèrent les sourcils en voyant les réactions, ou plutôt non-réactions,de Harry et Ron.

Georges finit par rendre son insigne à son propriétaire comme s'il avait peur d'être contaminé. Insigne qui fit le tour du groupe, comme si Ron demandait confirmation sur son authenticité et termina dans les mains de Allen.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour faire irruption dans la pièce, moins violemment que Ace cependant. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui aurait couru un marathon dans la forêt, les feuilles dans les cheveux en moins.

\- Vous avez... Vous avez eu...? haleta-t-elle.

Elle vit l'insigne dans les mains de Allen et bloqua.

\- Hermione? s'inquiéta le blandin.

Il vit qu'elle fixait l'insigne qu'il tenait.

\- Ah non! non, non, non, je ne suis pas préfet. C'est Ron...

\- Ron? se réveilla la jeune fille. Ron? Tu es préfet? Vraiment?

\- C'est à moi que la lettre est adressée, répondit Ron, un soupçon de défi dans la voix.

Hermione eu le bon sens de rougir et bégaya:

\- Je... Waouh! Je... C'est...

\- Inattendu, acheva Fred en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Oui... Non, répondit Hermione qui rougissait de plus en plus.

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus doucement que précédemment, et Mrs Weasley entra dans la chambre à reculons, les bras chargés d'une pile de linge fraîchement lavé.

La chambre commençait à devenir franchement étroite pour tout ce monde.

\- Ginny m'a dit que les lettres étaient arrivées, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil aux enveloppes.

Elle posa le linge sur le lit de Harry et commença à faire trois tas.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à me les donner, j'irai faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi et je prendrai vos livres pendant que vous finissez vos valises. Ron, il faut que je t'achète d'autres pyjamas, les tiens sont trop courts d'au moins 15 cm. C'est fou ce que tu grandis vite... Tu les veux en quelle couleurs?

\- Prends-les rouge et or pour aller avec son insigne, suggéra George en ricannant.

Allen, Ace et Luffy continuaient de regarder la scène en silence, les pirates regrettant de ne pas avoir de pop corn.

\- Aller avec quoi? demanda distraitement Mrs Weasley en roulant en boule une paire de chaussette violette.

Allen réalisa enfin que son linge était exposé à la vue de tous et se dépêcha de l'aider pour le récupérer.

\- Son insigne, son magnifique insigne tout neuf et tout brillant de préfet, se dépêcha d'annoncer Fred avec l'air de quelqu'un vous annonçant la mort d'un proche.

Sa mère continua de trier le linge en hochant la tête pendant quelques instant avant de se redresser brusquement. En voyant l'insigne que lui montra Ron en confirmation, elle poussa un cri perçant qui les obligea tous à se boucher les oreilles.

\- Oh Ron! C'est merveilleux! J'arrive pas à la croire! Un préfet! Tout le monde l'a été dans la famille!

\- Et Fred et moi on est qui? Des voisins de palier? s'indigna George dans l'gnorance la plus totale.

Seul Ace lui adressa un sourire vengeur.

Mrs Weasley continua à s'extasier en embrassant Ron et en faisant des projets, Fred et George faisant semblant de vomir derrière son dos.

\- Maman, dit un Ron rouge et plein d'espoir quand il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte maternelle. Est-ce que je peux avoir un nouveau balai? Pas un beau, hein, mais un neuf, pour changer.

Mrs Weasley hésita puis sourit.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'auras...

Et elle sortit en marmonnant joyeusement après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois Ron sur la joue. Le calme revint enfin dans la chambre.

Les quatre farceurs de la pièce échangèrent un regard.

\- Euh... Tu nous en voudras pas si on s'abstient de t'embrasser? demanda Ace d'un ton faussement anxieu.

\- On peut remplacer ça par une révérence, si tu préfère, ajouta George.

\- On n'a pas de tapis rouge par contre...Ça ira? s'inquiéta Luffy avec le sourire de chat du Cheshire.

\- Ça suffit, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sinon quoi? fit Fred, un sourire malveillant accroché aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas nous donner une retenue? demanda Ace.

\- J'aimerai bien qu'il essaye, ricanna George.

\- Il pourrait très bien si vous ne faites pas attention à vous! intervint Hermione avec colère.

Les quatre farceurs éclatèrent de rire.

\- Granger, je faisais déjà tourner mes tuteurs en bourrique que tu n'étais pas née, sourit Ace avec confidence.

\- Vrai? s'exclama Fred.

\- Alors, maîtres des blagues en tous genres, voulez vous faire alliance avec nous? s'inclinèrent les jumeaux devant les D.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnerait? demanda Luffy.

\- Nous connaissons chaque coins et recoins de l'école, argumenta George.

\- Des passages secrets aux fantômes, renchérit Fred.

\- Qu'en dis-tu, Luffy? fit Ace.

\- Que s'il y a des fantômes, alors je dis non, répondit Luffy avec une grimace. On déprime quand ils nous passent au travers...

Tout le monde manqua de tomber à la renverse.

Après avoir expliqué à Luffy que, non, les fantômes de Poudlard ne viennent pas du pouvoir d'une certaine Perona, les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce en transplanant, laissant leur rire résonner après leur départ. Ace prit presque immédiatement le bras de Harry et l'entraîna hors de la chambre, laissant Hermione réconforter Ron, Luffy les suivant.

Il s'arrêta dans une vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse et poussa Harry dans le seul fauteuil qui n'était pas défoncé. Le sorcier toussa à cause de la poussière et de l'odeur de moisi.

Quand il pu enfin identifier à nouveau ce qu'il avait devant lui, il se retrouva face à deux billes d'argent, luisantes d'un éclat presque surnaturel dans cette pénombre.

\- Bon, Potter, qu'est-ce qui va pas? demanda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Harry eut l'impression de faire face à un de ces gangster des séries que regardait Dudley. Et ce n'était _pas_ drôle.

\- Quoi? Rien! protesta-t-il quand même.

\- Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais, souffla Luffy derrière son oreille.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers lui en se tenant l'oreille, les joues légèrement rouges. Luffy se plaça à côté d'Ace et les deux frères le regardèrent avec...un sourire?

\- Par contre, dépêche-toi, commença Ace en regardant ses ongles. Nos interrogatoires sont plutôt violents...

Nouveau sourire, mais nostalgique. Néanmoins, il convainquit Harry de ne pas traîner:

\- D'accord, _d'accord_ , abdiqua-t-il. C'est juste que... J'avais complètement oublié que les nominations de Préfets commençaient cette année, pour nous... Et je m'attendais pas...à...

\- A ce que Weasley soit nommé préfet, n'est-ce pas? finit Ace.

\- ...Ouais. Je suis jaloux de mon meilleur ami et ça fait mal. Il a toujours été dans mon ombre ou celle de ses frères, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Et là...c'est sa chance de briller au devant de la scène... Je...j'penses que je m'attendais à ce que ça soit moi... Et j'ai l'impression de devenir aussi arrogant que Malfoy, termina Harry avec une grimace.

Il avait tellement honte de lui que ses yeux le brûlaient. Comme il regardait le sol, il ne vit pas la mine compréhensive de Luffy, ni le sourire bienveillant d'Ace / **AN: vous savez pas à quel point ça fait bizarre d'écrire bienveillant et Ace dans la même phrase... Flippant...\\\**

Il continua, et les deux frères l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre.

Harry vida son sac, laissa même quelques larmes s'échapper. Il expliqua depuis le début la relation d'ami, puis de meilleurs amis et enfin de presque frères que Ron et lui avaient tissé ces 4 dernières années.

\- ...Ron le mérite, parce que sans lui, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, termina-t-il.

\- Bien, t'es sur la bonne voie, dit enfin Luffy en souriant.

\- Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Potter, continua Ace. Tu as eu une réaction tout à fait normale. Heureusement que tu as accepté de parler, sinon tu aurai ruminé ça pendant des heures, et ça, c'est pas bon, sourit le pirate.

\- O-ouais... Merci les gars, dit Harry.

"Je crois pas avoir eu le choix!" pensa-t-il intérieurement en se relevant.

Il s'essuya les yeux en marmonnant que c'était la poussière, puis partit retrouver Ron dans la chambre pour le féliciter comme il se doit et terminer, enfin, sa valise.

* * *

 **FELICITATIONS A RON ET HERMIONE, LES NOUVEAUX PREFETS!**

C'est ce qu'indiquait la banderole rouge et or accrochée dans la cuisine, au dessus de la table surchargée de mets savoureux.

En rentrant du Chemin de Traverse, Mrs Weasley avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête, ce à quoi tout le monde avait acquiescé pendant que Ron faisait l'inspection de son _Brossdur_ tout neuf.

Luffy arriva dans la cuisine, Ace endormi sur son dos, et Sirius l'aida à installer son frère dans un fauteuil. A côté, Mrs Weasley confiait son envie de fête aux invités qui venaient d'arriver. Luffy demanda ensuite un feutre à Tonks, qui discutait avec Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Maugrey Fol Œil entra de son pas claudiquant alors que le pirate remettait le bouchon sur le feutre, la face d'Ace toute...rayée. Luffy jeta un regard dégoûté à Harry qui se servait un verre de Bièraubeurre.

\- Ah, Alastor, je suis contente que tu sois là, accueillit Mrs Wealsey alors que l'auror se débarrassait de sa cape d'un coup d'épaule. On voulait te le demander depuis une éternité: pourrais-tu regarder le secrétaire du salon et nous dire ce qu'il y a dedans? On n'a pas osé l'ouvrir...

Luffy, qui écoutait, se désintéressa de la conversation et rejoignit Harry dans le coin où il sirotait sa Bièraubeurre, délaissant son frère. Il tilta cependant à un mot spécifique:

\- C'est quoi un Eproutard? demanda-t-il au Survivant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Un Eprou...ah, un Épouvantard?

Luffy hocha la tête en s'asseyant.

\- C'est une créature qui cherche à te faire peur dès que tu entre dans son champs d'action. Pourquoi?

\- Il y en a un dans le salon d'après Magrel...

\- Maugrey, corrigea machinalement Harry.

\- Ouais, ça. Pourquoi ils font peur? Parce qu'ils sont moches?

\- On ne connaît pas la form originelle d'un Epouvantard, expliqua le sorcier. La plupart du temps, il se cache dans des endroits petits et sombres, comme un placard. Et quand tu te trouve face à lui, il va prendre la forme de ta peur la plus profonde.

\- Donc c'est mauvais, conclut Luffy.

\- Ça dépend... En troisième année, on les a étudié et il prenait la forme d'un Drétraqueur pour moi. Alors je m'en suis servi pour apprendre le sortilège du Patronus.

\- Pourquoi t'en a pas pris un vrai? Ils étaient autour de ton école, non?

\- L'Epouvantard avait les mêmes effets qu'un vrai Détraqueur, mais en moins fort.

\- Donc c'est mauvais mais c'est pratique.

Ils partirent ensuite se remplir généreusement une assiette. Ace dormait toujours, Ron et Hermione étaient pris en otage par différents membres de l'Ordre qui voulaient les féliciter. Allen et les jumeaux discutaient avec Mondingus Fletcher. Le blandin les rejoint cependant assez rapidement, laissant derrière lui un Mondingus plus que pâle et des jumeaux mitigés dans leurs expressions faciale.

Ils parlèrent de tout et rien, chacun découvrant un peu plus le monde des deux autres. Ils purent observer avec amusement un Ace endormi se lever pour se servir une assiette et se rasseoir. Le tout en ronflant.

Maugrey vint les voir peu après le départ de Mrs Weasley. Il avait retrouvé une vieille photo du précédent Ordre de Phénix et voulait le présenter à Harry.

Revoir ses parents et tous ces gens morts aussi brusquement en ce soir de fête plomba un peu l'ambiance du trio qui décida de continuer leur soirée plus au calme, dans leur chambre.

Ace n'ayant finit ni son assiette, ni sa sieste, Luffy décida de le laisser en bas.

\- Ça va, Harry? demanda Allen tandis qu'ils passaient devant les têtes d'Elfes de l'escalier.

\- ...oui, oui, ça va aller, marmonna vaguement Harry.

\- T'as le droit d'être en colère, tu sais, l'informa Luffy. J'aimerai pas qu'on me rappelle la mort de mon frère comme ça...

\- Ace? Mais il est pas mort, s'étonna Harry.

\- Non, Sabo. Il est mort il y a dix ans. Tué par un enfoiré.

\- Oh, fit Allen, désolé. Mon père adoptif est mort i ans.

Bon, bah puisque c'était le moment des annonces:

\- Mes parents ont été assassiné quand j'avais un an. Ils me...

Harry s'interrompit en entendant des sanglots résonner dans le couloir où ils étaient.

\- Il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-il en s'avançant.

Les deux autres le suivirent, tendus.

\- C'est peut-être Mrs..., commença Luffy alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon.

Une scène macabre les accueillit: Mrs Weasley était agenouillée, les épaules tressautantes. Devant elle, dans une mare de sang, la peau pâle et les lèvres bleuies, le corps de Ron était étendu.

Harry eut l'impression qu'un serpent lui mordait les entrailles, et se fit violence pour ne pas révéler leur contenu, se répétant que ce n'était pas possible, il venait juste de quitter la cuisine où Ron discutait avec Lupin.

Le corps se brouilla avant de se métamorphoser en celui de Fred. Les sanglots de Mrs Weasley redoublèrent et Allen fut le premier à se ressaisir. Luffy le suivit de près, et pendant que le blandin évacuait la mère de famille, Luffy s'approcha du corps.

Quelque chose le titillait, mais leur fin de soirée avait été assez bouleversante, avec leur entrée dan le salon. Aucun d'eux ne se dit que c'était l'Épouvantard dont Harry et Luffy avaient parlé au début de la fête.

Au moment où Harry le réalisa, il était trop tard: la créature avait trouvé une nouvelle proie en Luffy, et donc, changeait de forme.

La température de la pièce augmenta considérablement, et dans la vapeur occasionnée, Harry crut distinguer de la lave goutter sur le tapis. Allen se protégea le visage et tout deux se rapprochèrent de Luffy qui était tombé à genoux, le regard hanté, tremblant de tous ses membres.

La silhouette d'un homme imposant se dessina de plus en plus précisément, avant de se révéler totalement en face du pirate. Il parla dans une langue que Harry ne reconnut pas mais que Allen devait comprendre, à en juger ses changements d'expression.

L'homme-magma passa à l'attaque et se jeta sur Luffy...

 **/NA: Je voulais arrêter là, mais je me suis dis...non :)\\\**

Allen se plaça devant le géant, son Innocence activée. Il cria de douleur quand des gouttes de lave lui tombèrent dessus. Harry prépara sa baguette pour mettre fin à tout ça, mais la nouvelle apparence de la créature le dérouta tellement qu'il en oublia la formule.

En face d'Allen se tenait... _Allen_.

C'était Allen, mais sans être lui. Cet Allen là avait toujours les cheveux blancs, mais ils bouclaient. Sa cicatrice ressemblait à du sang frais, ce qui contrastait mais se mariait étonnamment bien avec la couleur gris-marron matte de sa peau. Et ses yeux avaient complètement changés: l'argent doux avait fait place à de l'or brillant de cruauté, et la pupille de l'oeil gauche était fendue.

Cet Allen là observa l'original un instant, ce qui permit à Harry de se reprendre. Allen, lui, était immobile. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer la formule libératrice, le double maléfique parla. Les horreurs qu'il énonça, et qui avaient une part de vérité, on le sentait, forcèrent Harry à se boucher les oreilles.

Et au lieu d'envoyer un sortilège, il envoya un coup de pied, ce qui le plaça entre Allen et Luffy, et la créature.

Elle devint Détraqueur. Et eu pour effet de les envoyer tous les trois dans leur pires cauchemars.

Pas vraiment efficace comme méthode.

Un froid familier mais pas pour autant amical se répandit dans la pièce. Allen tomba à genoux à côté de Luffy en criant. Le pirate n'avait aucune réaction, si ce n'est des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Harry parvint à mettre de côté les hurlements de sa mère le temps de retrouver sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber. Mais quand il se releva finalement, ce fut pour se retrouver face à une gueule hérissée de crocs acérés et bavant jusqu'au tapis.

* * *

 **Re-Yo!**

 **Quand je vous disais que...euh, hum...**

 **Ace, Lu?**

 **...**

 **Harry? Allen? *cherche autour d'elle***

 **...**

 ***chuchote*...Sabo?**

 **...**

 **Les gars?!**

 **...**

 **Bon bah...*se retourne et regarde***

 **'tout doux, gentil le lecteur...les lecteurs, hein... couché, d'accord? On mord pas... Bien, c'est bien. Restez là, hein? Je vais chercher les auteurs et...**

 ***réalise que ce n'est pas elle qui a écrit le dernière partie***

 **et...et...**

 **SAAAAAABOOOOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hey, vous croyez qu'on a bien fait?**_

 _ **Oui, t'as bien vu comment ils étaient, non?**_

 _ **Ben ouais, mais... c'était pas vraiment de sa faute non plus.**_

 _ **C'est elle qui a écrit.**_

 ** _Oui, mais pas cette partie._**

 ** _Votre frère aurait pu attendre la publication quand même... Et c'est lui qu'on appelle "The blue Gentlemen"?_**

 ** _Dis nous que t'aurait pas fait pareil à sa place._**

 ** _Je n'aurais..._**

 ** _Même si c'était Cross à leur place?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Bon sinon, écris un mot pour...eux, et on le laissera à leur intention._**

 ** _Ok._**

 ** _Mr Mr les lecteurs, nous vous prions de ne pas porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique de notre hôte._**

 ** _Si elle se retrouve dans l'impossibilité d'écrire, vous ne connaîtrez pas la suite de l'histoire._**

 ** _A, L, A, H_**

 ** _...T'étais obligé de souligné? On va la retrouver dans quel état cette fois?_**


	10. 9 Hogwart's Express

**Yo, minna! Genki?**

 **Bon, je vais vous confier plusieurs choses:**

 **\- Au départ, je voulais attendre d'avoir min 3 reviews sur le dernier chapitre avant de vous poster celui là. Vous pouvez remercier Ace et les autres, je me suis fais tapée dessus pour me rappeler mes résolution d'écrivain: j'écris pour moi, je ne fais pas de chantage à la reviews.**

 **\- J'ai besoin d'aide: samedi, ma petite** **sœur s'est mise à hurler qu'il y avait une souris morte dans sa chaussure. Au moment où je vais la balancer dehors, je me rends comte qu'elle respire encore. Elle était juste agonisante... Bref, là, elle est dans une caisse en plastique, un tshirt au fond recouvert d'un bout de drap déchiré (protection qui ne sert strictement à rien vu qu'elle dort _dans_ le t shirt), un bouchon de bouteille de lait rempli d'eau et le cousin du bouchon rempli d'emmental rapé au milieu de la caisse. Il y a aussi une noisette, une couche de coquille de noix, du pain sec emiété et une bouchée de pain saucé de roquefort (fondu). Et des bouts de bois... Elle boit l'eau, mange l'emmental et a goûté le pain sec ( ça a diminué pendant la nuit). Elle mesure 2cm à tout cassé, et vu qu'elle a failli mourir dans le couloir qui mène à la cuisine, on pense qu'elle est trop jeune pour se nourrir seule... D'où le fait qu'on la garde...**

 **En bref, vous pouvez m'aider? (genre conseils, etc... pour s'en occuper...)**

 **Bon, merci d'avoir lu ça, maintenant,**

 **Plaaaaace auu chaaaapiiiiiiiiiitreee! xD**

 **9\. Hogwart's Express**

Quand Harry se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, ses joues étaient brûlantes, et il avait la sensation très désagréable qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette soirée. Il revoyait très clairement la gueule de la créature, ainsi que Ace, enflammé, enragé, meurtrier et réveillé, faire un barbecue de l'Epouvantard.

Situation qui aurait pu être drôle dans une autre situation. Le garçon regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un petit salon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Sans doute nettoyé alors qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé au Square Grimmaurd.

Lupin l'avait assis dans un fauteuil. A côté, Sirius s'occupait d'Allen, et Tonks, de Luffy. Mrs Weasley, entourée de ses fils, se remettait doucement de son état de choc, le nez enfoui dans son mouchoir trempé.

Sirius switcha avec Lupin alors qu'Ace revenait, calmé de sa fureur. Harry vit son parrain lui parler, puis poser ses mains sur ses joues, et c'est ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Mais il n'entendait pas un traître bruit de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

De son côté, Luffy était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Tonks était avec lui, mais, s'il la voyait, il ne le réalisait pas. En voyant "Akainu" devant lui, il avait revu MarinFord, et Ace devant lui, juste avant le poing et le noir. Puis le désastre de Shabaody était remonté, les visages de ses nakamas désespérés, l'appelant à l'aide, lui revenant de plein fouet.

Tonks fut remplacée et le jeune pirate sentit des bras chauds et réconfortant l'enlacer doucement. Les bras de son grand-frère. Les bras de Ace.

Et il libéra enfin ses larmes et plongea dans l'étreinte rassurante avec un sanglot déchirant.

Molly se reprit et quitta son mouchoir, rassurant ses fils par ce geste. Elle était forte, elle avait des enfants, c'était à elle de les protéger pour que jamais la réalité de l'Epouvantard ne devienne _sa_ réalité.

Tonks observa le tableau que formait tout ce petit monde et laissa un soupir de soulagement passer ses lèvres. Ça va, ils allaient bien.

Le jeune Luffy pleurait sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment le pirate avait fait pour réagir aussi vite et surtout, avec des flammes sans que sa baguette ne soit visible. Harry était rassuré par son parrain, Molly se reprenait, entourée par ses enfants et Allen... Allen était...

Maugrey fut le premier réagir. Il repoussa fortement Allen, qui ne fut stoppé dans son vol improvisé que par le mur, et éloigna Lupin qui le regardait, choqué.

Tonks s'approcha pour aider son mentor. Mr Weasley, qui arrivait dans la pièce pour voir sa femme, plaça immédiatement sa famille derrière lui, faisant rempart de son corps.

Allen était tout sauf...le Allen qu'ils avaient appris connaître.

Son dos était légèrement courbé, ses cheveux cachant ainsi ses yeux. Il paraissait calme, comme cela. Tous l'aurait cru calme, s'il n'y avait eut ce sourire cruel collé aux lèvres, ou encore cet éclat dangereusement doré dans l'ombre de sa frange.

Ace se redressa, faisant glisser Luffy, toujours accroché, dans son dos. Sirius fit de même avec son filleul.

Dans leurs yeux brillait la lueur du combattant qui protégera à tout prix la personne qui leur restait.

Allen rit, les sorciers sentirent un frisson leur remonter l'échine.

C'était un rire froid, cruel et sans vie.

Harry et Luffy relevèrent la tête très -trop- rapidement. Leur vision fut floutée un instant sous le mouvement avant de faire la mise au point sur...

L'Epouvantard de Allen.

Sa peau brunissait, grisaillait, et quand le blandin releva la tête, L'Ordre et les enfants purent voir que sa cicatrice changeait de couleur. Du rouge sang, elle passait au noir violacé sombre. Et du gris, ses yeux devenaient dorés. Mais seul l'œil gauche vit sa pupille s'allonger à en devenir féline.

* * *

Komui était Dans-La-Merde.

Il avait envoyé leur leur meilleur Exorcist et trois menaces potentielles dans un autre monde il y a quelques heures de cela. Timcampy avait suivit son maître, bien entendu.

Il ne saurait jamais comment fonctionnait ce golem. Il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas inclut dans la formule de transaction, alors comment...?

Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Le problème, c'était Allen.

Bon, ça va, malgré ce que disaient ces ignares de la sections scientifique, il n'était pas _complètement_ inconscient non plus: juste avant son départ, il avait modifié la boucle d'oreille-transmetteur d'Allen.

Histoire de prévenir tout accident.

Bonne nouvelle! Son invention avait réussie!

Mauvaise nouvelle: il y avait une bonne nouvelle.

Et il devait retrouver Link au plus vite, ce pourquoi il déambulait au hasard dans les couloirs.

\- Nii-san, je..., commença Lenalee en le croisant.

\- Pas maintenant, Lena-chérie.

Ce soir là, les infirmières de la Congrégation de l'Ombre furent débordée par le nombre de patients reçus.

Diagnostique: hallucinations.

* * *

Allen continuait de "rire" sous les yeux effarés de son "public". Il avait l'air totalement dément.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et les regarda tour à tour. Les sorciers raffermirent leur prise sur leur baguette. Les pirates se préparaient à utiliser leur fruit.

\- Yo! Ravi de vous rencontrer!

Tout le monde sursauta. Cette partie d'Allen était-elle elle-même schizophrène?

 _Allen_ leur sourit.

Harry écouta -encore- son côté Gryffondor et s'avança lentement avant que son parrain ne puisse l'en empêcher

\- A-Allen? appela-t-il.

\- Non. Moi c'est Neah.

\- . . .

Une lumière blanche aveugla chacun des occupants de la pièce. Quand ils retrouvèrent leur faculté visionnaires, ce fut pour voir Alleneah immobilisé à terre par des bouts de papier. Un homme blond était perché sur lui, les mains en position ninja.

\- Walker! cria l'inconnu.

\- Oh, Deux-Points! Comment...

Alleneah fut brusquement prit de convulsions. Il se plia en deux et se tortilla par terre sous la douleur. Les sorciers se relevèrent et pointèrent leur baguette en direction du nouveau venu et de leur ami.

Il virent la peau grise d'Alleneah redevenir progressivement blanche. La tornade agitant ses cheveux jusque là s'apaisa, le laissant aussi ébouriffé que Harry, ce qui lui donna un adorable air d'enfant perdu. Mais sa cicatrice resta noire et seul son œil droit retrouva sa belle couleur argent.

Allen regarda autour de lui. Il reconnaissait désagréablement la sensation des sceaux des Crows sur lui, et avait l'impression d'être retourné à ce jour maudit où Cross avait cru marrant de laisser une boîte de chocolats alcoolisés à sa disposition sur la table du salon. C'est-à-dire qu'un cirque donnait sa représentation dans sa boîte crânienne.

Ce qui était hautement insupportable.

Mais il le supporta pour lever les yeux et crois les regards méfiants et hostiles des membres de l'Ordre, et ceux inquiets des plus jeunes.

Et aussi...

\- Li-Link?! Comment...? s'écria-t-il, surpris.

\- Enfin revenu, Walker? répondit le blond.

\- A-Allen?

C'était Hermione.

Elle s'avançait vers lui à tout petits pas, comme face à un animal sauvage et féroce. Ou blessé.

\- Hermione? ...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda le blandin.

Ace ne put se retenir.

Il le frappa.

Fort.

Sans Haki.

Ou presque.

Mais Allen vola sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi.

\- Il s'est passé, saloperie de Moyashi -Allen tiqua- que tu t'es transformé en un putain de psychopathe dément qui dit s'appeler Neah. Quand on te confie une mission, fais en sorte que tu sois _entièrement_ d'accord, Couillon!

Allen pâlit tellement vite qu'Ace crut qu'il avait une attaque. Pas que cela lui aurait fait quoique ce soit.

\- N-Neah? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, Neah. Pourquoi? Y en a d'autres plus? s'exclama Ace.

\- Walker, suite à cette perte de contrôle, vous n'êtes, d'ores et déjà, plus considéré comme apte à entraver le réveil du Quatorzième, alors je me vois dans l'obligation de vous ramenez dans les plus brefs délais au Quartier Général où vous serez interrogé et mis en quarantaine, annonça Link en rejoignant le coin où Allen était tombé.

\- Toi, Deux-Points, tu la ferme, grogna Ace en s'avançant.

\- Ah oui, Link! Tu peux me libérer maintenant? intervint Allen. C'est bon, je suis Allen, Exorcist pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

\- Mmrph.

\- Et comme ça, on pourra t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé, argumenta le blandin.

Il passa une bonne dizaine de minute à plaider sa libération sous les yeux médusés des sorciers. Ace avait fini par se calmer, mais tous se tendirent lorsque Link rappela ses bandes de papier.

\- Ne me décevez pas, Walker.

Allen se releva difficilement et grimaça en tâtant l'énorme bleu qui avait eut le temps de fleurir sur sa pommette -merci Portgas- et se tourna vers les sorciers.

\- Erm... Je suis vraiment désolé pour...ça, dit-il en s'inclinant. Je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est arrivé, mais je vous demande pardon pour m'être montré ainsi à vous.

\- Va falloir nous expliquer ce que t'es, gamin, maugréa Maugrey alors que les autres baissaient leur baguette, sauf lui.

Luffy rejoignit Ace pendant qu'Allen interrogeait Link du regard.

Puis le blandin reprit la parole.

Il expliqua plus en détails qu'à son arrivée ce qu'était la Congrégation de l'Ombre, les Akumas et les Noahs. Il raconta, reprenant les mots de son maître -qu'il aille brûler dans les sept Enfers!- l'histoire du Quatorzième Noah. Et qu'il était son hôte malgré son statut d'Exorcist.

Mais il leur cacha le lien familial qui le liait à Neah, ainsi que le fait qu'un hôte mourrait pendant le réveil du Noah qu'il abritait.

* * *

Quand Harry se coucha cette nuit là, il avait du mal à croire que deux heures plus tôt, il se souciait du destinataire de l'insigne de Préfet.

Mais ce qui le turlupinait maintenant, c'était le pourquoi Neah était "sortit".

D'après Lupin, Allen, Luffy et lui avaient découverts la vraie nature d'un Epouvantard: un être qui immobilise ses proies par la peur pour ensuite les dévorer.

L'apparence que cette créature avait pris devant Allen, puis l'influence du Détraqueur-Epouvantard de Harry avaient assez déstabilisé Allen pour que ses défenses se fissurent, et Neah en avait profité.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Son regard traversa la chambre, passa au dessus de Ron, qui ronflait profondément, et se posa sur Allen, sous la fenêtre. Un courageux rayon de lune avait réussi a traverser l'impressionnante couche de poussière sur les carreaux et tombait sur la chevelure blanche de l'Exorcist qui, la bouche entrouverte, dormait paisiblement.

Il paraissait si apaisé, comme ça.

* * *

Quand Ace se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il sut immédiatement que ça allait vite dégénérer.

Comment?

Parce que Luffy, son adorable petit frère complètement suicidaire, avait fait une crise de narcolepsie*.

Si ce n'était que ça...

Le petit D était à califourchon sur son bassin, une main sur son pectoraux droit. Sa chemise ouverte se balançait au rythme de ses ronflements, et, dans son sommeil, il avait penché sa tête en arrière, dévoilant ainsi sa gorge.

Et encore, ça allait.

Ce qui dérangeait Ace n'était pas son petit frère, quelque soit sa position.

C'était le feutre noir qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et cette sensation de tiraillement qui persistait sur ses pommettes.

\- LUUUUFFYYYYY!

* * *

Comme fréquemment durant ce séjour singulier dans cette étrange maison, Harry fut réveillé par le cri furieux de Ace. Et comme souvent après ce cri inhumain -de l'avis des sorciers-, un fracas assourdissant retentit dans l'escalier, achevant de réveiller complètement Harry.

Ce qui changeait aujourd'hui?

Le fracas ne venait pas de Luffy qui dévalait l'escalier poursuivi par son frère.

Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux et son regard désespérément flouté tomba sur la silhouette de Ron qui lui parlait:

\- ...ferait bien de se dépêcher, maman pique sa crise, elle dit qu'on va rater le train.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, suite au fracas dans l'escalier, Mrs Weasley piquait effectivement sa crise, où elle fut vite accompagnée par Mrs Black: Fred et Georges avaient ensorcelé leur malles pour qu'elles volent toutes seules au bas de l'escalier, s'épargnant ainsi la fastidieuse tâche de les y conduire eux-mêmes.

Sauf qu'à cause du cri inattendu -ils devraient pourtant en avoir l'habitude- de Ace, ils avaient perdu leur concentration, et les malles avaient alors heurté Ginny de plein fouet, la précipitant dans une descente douloureuse de l'escalier sur un étage, étage où Allen la rejoignit pour se retrouver étalé sur le dos dans le hall, amortissant la chute de la jeune fille. Descente douloureuse mais rapide, il faut savoir regarder le bon côté des choses.

\- VOUS AURIEZ PU LES BLESSER GRAVEMENT, ESPÈCES D'IDIOTS...!

\- IMMONDES BÂTARDS, VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES...!

Une Hermione énervée se rua dans la chambre au moment où Harry laçait ses baskets. Dans ses bras, un Pattenrond à l'air inhabituellement et indubitablement satisfait, et sur son épaule, une Hedwige à l'air outré.

\- Mes parents viennent de me renvoyer Hedwige, dit-elle. Tu es prêt?

La chouette se posa obligeamment sur sa cage, l'air supérieur.

\- Presque, dit Harry en mettant -enfin- ses lunettes. Ginny et Allen vont bien?

\- Ginny n'avait rien, Allen a tout pris dans la chute. Mais maintenant, c'est Fol Œil qui dit qu'on ne pourra pas partir tant que Sturgis Podmore ne sera pas revenu, sinon il manquera un membre à l'escorte.

Harry se mit à grimacer en compatissant pour Allen -merci les Dursley, il savait combien une chute escalière pouvait être douloureuse-, puis à la mention de l'escorte. Il allait protester quand Luffy, essoufflé et le regard rieur, fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher de descendre, avertit-il. Sinon c'est Ace qui viendra vous chercher.

Son intervention épargna de nouveaux cri à Mrs Weasley. A la place, elle soupira de soulagement en les voyant arriver en bas.

\- Potter, tu viens avec le Moyashi et moi, les accueilli Ace, le visage étrangement rouge, comme s'il s'était frotté avec une serviette rêche.

\- Allen-desu, 'spèce de carte à jouer, répliqua Allen.

Il avait un bandage autour de la tête qui lui tombait lâchement sur l'œil gauche, mais son bleu noir de la veille avait quasiment disparu.

Harry avait parfaitement compris ce qu'ils avaient dit, malgré les cris répétés de Mrs Black dans son tableau.

Mais Ace devait définitivement être à bout -oui, il est 10h15 et déjà plus de patience- dans cette effervescence tendue, parce que derrière lui, le tableau de la mère de Sirius flamba.

Le silence qui suivi fut presque assourdissant, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au pirate, mais Mrs Weasley y mit vite un terme en s'apercevant que Sirius avait profité de l'agitation ambiante pour se transformer en gros chien noir.

Son assentiment final réveilla tout le monde et le groupe se mit en route dans la formation imposée par Maugrey. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross se fit à pieds, dans un calme relatif si on excluait les pitreries de Sniffle, les singeries de Luffy et les chamailleries incessantes entre Ace et Allen.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de vingt minutes et "flânèrent" juste entre les voies 9 et 10 pour disparaître deux par deux dans le passage.

Les pirates et l'Exorcist furent subjugués par la locomotive rouge pétant arborant fièrement l'inscription "Hogwart's Express" et crachant des panaches de fumée noire au dessus de la foule d'élèves et de parents qui se pressaient sur le quai dans l'attente du départ.

\- Il est beau ton chien, Harry, dit un garçon de grande taille coiffé de dreadlocks.

\- Merci, Lee, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

A côté, Ace frappait Luffy en lui murmurant qu'il le déshériterait s'il se faisait des dreads. Ce à quoi Luffy répondit en rigolant.

Sirius remua la queue et Fred et Georges rejoignirent le dénommé Lee.

Dans l'angle mort de Mrs Weasley, bien entendu.

Ce fut l'heure des au-revoirs et des dernières recommandations de Maugrey qui tournèrent court à cause du coup de sifflet annonçant le départ.

Mrs Weasley s'affola et serra dans ses bras ceux qu'elle attrapait -Ace y jeta sans remords Allen- et Sirius tenta de faire un câlin canin à Harry mais la mère de famille les pressa tous dans le wagon.

\- A plus tard! lança Harry par la fenêtre alors que le train se mettait en route.

A côté de lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny faisaient des grands signes de la mains. Les silhouettes de leur "escorte" disparurent rapidement.

\- Ja ne, Sniffle! cria Luffy.

Le chien noir continua de courir à la hauteur de la fenêtre, puis le train prit un virage et Sniffle disparut.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû venir avec nous, dit Hermione en soupirant.

\- Oh, détends-toi un peu, répondit Ron. Ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour, le pauvre.

\- Il faut savoir vivre avec le risque, Hermione, dit Luffy en souriant. Sinon la vie n'a pas de goût.

\- Vrai, je comprends tout à fait son besoin de liberté, dit Ace, l'air sombre, en frottant la tête de son frère. Bon, on va chercher un compartiment, ou vous comptez rester debout jusqu'à Poudlard?

\- Euh..., dit Ron.

\- On...euh...Ron et moi devons nous rendre dans le wagon réservé aux Préfets, dit Hermione.

\- Pour quoi faire? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- On nous y donnera des instructions sur notre rôle, et on devra faire des rondes de temps en temps dans le train, je crois, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Vous déposez vos valises là-bas? demanda Allen.

\- Oui, il y a un emplacement exprès dans le wagon, répondit Ron. C'est Percy qui me l'a dit quand il a été nommé.

\- Alors allez-y. On va chercher un compartiment, et vous nous y rejoindrez plus tard, dit Ace.

Le groupe ainsi composé de Ginny, Allen, Harry, Luffy et Ace passa donc devant cinq wagons pleins où les élèves murmuraient sur leur passage, que ce soit pour pointer Harry du doigt ou simplement à cause des nouvelles têtes -pas que les cheveux blancs d'Allen soient très discrets non plus.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Neville Londubat, essoufflé par ses luttes simultanées contre sa lourde malle d'un côté et son crapaud récalcitrant, Trévor, de l'autre.

\- Oh, salut Portgas, Harry, Ginny, dit-il le souffle court. Tout est plein... Je n'arrive pas à trouver de place.

Les trois lui répondirent et Ginny alla inspecter le compartiment suivant.

\- Salut Luna, dit-elle en y entrant. On peut s'installer ici?

Neville marmonna un truc comme quoi il ne voulait déranger personne, alors qu'ils rejoignaient Ginny qui avait transmis l'assentiment de la dénommée Luna.

La seule occupante du compartiment leva les yeux vers eux. Elle avait des cheveux blonds emmêlés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, des sourcils très clairs et de grands yeux bleus où se mêlaient sagesse et fantaisie. Il se dégageait d'elle une douce aura de folie. Peut-être à cause de sa baguette, collée à son oreille gauche, ou alors du collier agrémenté de bouchons de Bièrraubeurre. Ou encore, à cause du magazine qu'elle tenait à l'envers.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry avait compris pourquoi Neville avait préféré ne pas s'installer dans ce compartiment.

Le groupe y entra, et Ace et Allen réussirent on ne sait comment à caler les valises de tout le monde, cages comprises, dans le filet à bagage. Puis ils s'assirent.

Luna, qui n'avait manifestement pas besoin de cligner des yeux aussi souvent que le commun des mortels, se mit à fixer Harry, qui commençait à regretter de s'être assis en face d'elle.

Ginny échangea des banalités avec elle, et elle lui répondit, mais sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Toi, tu t'appelles Harry Potter, dit finalement la jeune fille.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry, pris de court.

Neville pouffa de rire alors que les voyageurs inter-dimensionnels se tendaient à leur place.

\- Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, dit Luna en regardant Neville.

\- Moi, je ne suis personne, répliqua aussitôt Neville.

Ginny allait le reprendre mais la blonde n'avait pas finit.

\- Toi, tu ne veux pas reconnaître ton statut, dit-elle à Ace.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaîna:

\- Toi, tu ne t'acceptes pas.

Allen se tendit comme un piquet et Harry et Ginny frissonnèrent en comprenant ce que ça sous-entendait.

\- Et toi...

\- Moi, je suis Monkey D Luffy, l'homme qui deviendra le roi des pirates, dit Luffy en lui souriant.

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête, mais son insouciance avait allégé l'atmosphère. Luna lui sourit et retourna se cacher derrière son magazine inversé.

\- Au fait, tu as pu retrouver ton frère, Portgas? demanda Neville.

Harry se souvint qu'Ace avait dit avoir atterrit chez les Londubat à son arrivée dans ce monde.

\- Oui, répondit Ace. C'est Luffy.

Le regard de Neville passa de l'un à l'autre, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord. Moi c'est Neville Londubat, dit-il en tendant sa main à Allen.

\- Allen Walker, dit Allen en la lui serrant.

\- Monkey D Luffy...

\- On a compris, aho, le frappa Ace.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Luffy grimpa sur les genoux de Ace qui le serra dans contre lui. Neville haussa les sourcils en les voyant, puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Devine ce que j'ai eut pour mon anniversaire?

\- ...Un nouveau Rapeltout? tenta Harry.

\- Non, dit Neville. Remarque, ça me serait bien utile, il y longtemps que j'ai perdu l'autre... Non, regarde...

Tenant toujours Trevor d'une main ferme, il plongea l'autre dans son sac et en retira précautionneusement un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à un petit cactus gris dans un pot. En plus rabougris, et avec des pustules en guise d'aiguilles.

\- _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ , présenta fièrement Neville.

Si Ace eut une grimace de dégoût et Luffy prit un air intéressé assez inquiétant, Allen surpris tout le monde en sautant de son siège et en se précipitant en dehors du compartiment, ne regardant la plante qu'une fois bien à l'abris derrière la vitre de la porte fermée.

Les garçons haussèrent les sourcils devant cette violente réaction et jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Ginny qui avait lâché un petit rire.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop les plantes. Surtout celles qu'il ne connaît pas. A cause d'une certaine Rosanne, je crois...

Ace eut un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de diabolique en entendant ça. Neville haussa les épaules et continua, le visage rayonnant.

\- C'est une plante très, très, rare. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a une dans les serres de Poudlard. J'ai hâte de la montrer au professeur Chourave. Mon grand-oncle Algie qui me l'a dénichée en Assyrie. Je vais voir si je peux la reproduire.

Harry, même s'il savait que la botanique était la matière préférée de Neville, se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à ce cactus rabougris.

\- Elle peut faire des trucs cool? demanda Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oh oui, pleins de choses! répondit Neville, content de voir quelqu'un qui était intéressé. Tu veux voir son système de défense?

Le pirate hocha vivement la tête, mais derrière lui, Ace fut soudainement inquiet et fronça les sourcils.

Neville laissa alors tomber Trevor sur les genoux de Harry, après lui avoir demandé, et prit une plume dans son sac. Puis, il leva son _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ au niveau de son visage. La langue entre les dents, il se concentra sur un seul point bien précis qu'il piqua d'un petit coup sec de la pointe de sa plume.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre: un liquide vert foncé, épais et malodorant jaillit de chaque pustule en longs jets qui éclaboussèrent la cabine du sol au plafond, en passant par le sac qu'Ace avait levé en protection pour lui et son frère, le bras de Ginny et le magazine de Luna. Harry et Neville, qui avaient eut les mains occupées, n'eurent pas cette chance et se retrouvèrent...tout verts.

Une odeur de fumier rance s'éleva dans le compartiment.

\- ...hum...désolé... Je n'avais encore jamais essayé, s'excusa Neville. Je ne pensais pas que ça...

Il fut coupé par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit.

\- Harry! Ginny! Luffy! Vous allez bien? demanda Allen, paniqué.

\- O-Oui, oui, Allen. Ça va...

\- Alors comme ça, t'as peur des plantes, Moyashi? lança Ace.

\- Allen-desu, répliqua Ace en se tournant vers lui.

Il fut prit d'un frisson.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, tu ne connais pas mon maître, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Avec tristesse, semblait-il à Harry qui avait ouvert la fenêtre.

Le blandin prit sa baguette et se concentra.

\- _Recurvite_! lança-t-i.

L'horrible substance verte -Empestine, leur apprit Neville- disparu immédiatement au moment où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants arrivait.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry releva la tête, surpris. C'était Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

\- Ah, euh...Salut, Cho, dit Harry d'une voix mal assurée. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? demanda-t-il en se reprenant.

Pour se maudire tout de suite après.

\- Oh...oui...de bonnes vacances, répondit Cho en baissant les yeux. Enfin...voilà... Je voulais te dire bonjour, alors...au-revoir...

Elle vira au rose et referma précipitamment la porte en partant.

Harry se laissa retomber contre le dossier de la banquette en soupirant de sa maladresse.

\- Au fait Allen, demanda brusquement Ginny. Il est où le blond d'hier?

\- Link? répondit Allen. Euh...je sais pas... Dumbledore est passé hier soir, lui a parlé et je ne l'ai pas revu ce matin...

Harry fut un peu déprimé de savoir que Dumbledore était passé, encore une fois, sans qu'il le sache.

* * *

Ron et Hermione restèrent absent pendant plus d'une heure. Allen, Ace et Luffy avaient dévalisés le chariot à friandises et faisaient maintenant un poker avec Neville, assis par terre entre les banquettes. Enfin, Ace et Allen. Luffy, faisait un jeu avec Ginny et Harry incluant les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu tout en s'échangeant leurs cartes de Chocogrenouille. Assis sur les banquettes, eux..

Les deux Préfets manquants arrivèrent enfin, accompagné d'un Pattenrond toujours aussi étrangement satisfait et d'un Coquecigrue hululant.

\- Je meurs de faim, dit Ron.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette à la place de Neville après avoir rangé la cage de Coq, et arracha la tête du Chocogrenouille qu'il avait attrapé en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Harry haussa un sourcil. C'est vrai qu'ils devenaient assez nombreux dans ce compartiment, songea-t-il pendant que Hermione s'installait à côté de Ginny, à la place de Ace.

\- Il y a deux Préfets de cinquième année dans chaque Maison, annonça la jeune fille après avoir salué les nouvelles têtes. Un garçon et une fille.

\- Et devines qui est le Préfet de Serpentard? dit Ron.

\- Malfoy, répondit Harry sombrement.

\- Bien sûr, dit Ron avec amertume.

Il avala le reste de son Chocogrenouille et en attrapa un autre.

\- Et la fille, c'est bien évidemment cette vraie bourrique de Pansy Parkinson, lança Hermione férocement. Comment elle a fait pour être Préfète? Elle est plus bête qu'un troll endormi...!

Dans sa partie de poker, Ace haussa un sourcil amusé en entendant Hermione.

\- Et à Poufsouffle, c'est qui? demanda Harry.

\- Tim!

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Allen, qui dans un moment de triomphe avait relevé les yeux et pointait maintenant Pattenrond d'un doigt accusateur.

Le chat le regarda avec une insolence peu commune, et Harry était sûr que s'il l'avait pu, il aurait haussé un sourcil, l'air de dir "Et alors?". Mais le chat préféra sauter des genoux de Hermione, et tous purent voir bien distinctement une espèce de queue de lion bien reconnaissable dépasser de sa gueule. Puis il disparut dans le couloir par la porte mal fermée du compartiment.

Allen se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, délaissant sa partie de poker.

Neville soupira de soulagement en se laissant glisser le long de la banquette, l'air complètement vidé.

\- Vous faisiez quoi? demanda Ron, intrigué par les cartes.

\- Poker, répondit Ace en s'appuyant contre les jambes de Hermione. L'enfoiré, il a bien failli m'avoir... Arigato, Pattenrond..., marmonna-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est quoi le Poker? questionna Ginny.

\- Un jeu de carte où le plus bluffant gagne, dit Neville.

-Ça m'intrigue depuis un moment, Neville, mais, comment tu connais? demanda Harry. C'est un jeu moldu, non?

\- Exact, affirma Neville. Mais un voyageur est passé il y a pas longtemps, et il m'a appris. Il était super étrange, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

\- Ok. Et donc, qui sont les Préfets de Poufsouffle? demanda Ginny.

\- Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abbot, dit Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Et Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle, termina Hermione.

\- Tu es allé au bal de Noël avec Padma Patil, intervint Luna d'une voix absente.

Elle regardait fixement Ron par-dessus son magazine. Le rouquin avala son Chocogrenouille.

\- Oui, je sais, dit-il, surpris.

\- Elle ne s'est pas beaucoup amusée, l'informa la blonde. Elle pense que tu ne t'es pas très bien occupée d'elle parce que tu ne voulais pas la faire danser. Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée, ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur. Je n'aime pas tellement danser...

Ron déglutit en se tournant lentement vers l'aura sombre et inquiétante qui grandissait depuis l'entrée du compartiment. Il croisa d'abord les yeux argent d'Ace avant de tomber sur celui, vairon, d'Allen et le sourire plein de dents de Tim, perché sur sa tête. Manifestement, le blandin avait gagné sa bataille contre Tim.

Mais pas la guerre, si on en croyait le regard affamé du chat.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends, Ron~? On ne s'occupe pas de la partenaire que l'on a invitée~?

Ron jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, mais Hermione avait cette lueur vengeresse dans les yeux, Harry se cachait derrière Neville en priant pour qu'on ne se souvienne pas de sa présence, Ginny se mordait le poing pour ne pas rire et Luna regardait la scène comme si c'était un spectacle passionnant.

Ce qui était le cas.

Hermione le sauva, finalement, après avoir jeté un regard à Ace.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de notre ronde, Ron, déclara-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

\- A-ah oui? fit le rouquin d'une voix dans les aigus en se levant précipitamment. Et vous savez le meilleur? On à le droit de donner des punitions à ceux qui se conduisent mal. J'ai hâte de coincer Crabbe et Goyle, ajouta-t-il, sa voix redevenue normale.

\- Ron! Tu ne dois pas profiter de ta position! s'écria Hermione qui commençait à maudire sa compassion.

\- C'est ça, oui, et Malfoy non plus ne profitera pas de sa position du tout, répliqua le rouquin avec sarcasme.

\- Alors tu vas t'abaisser à son niveau? demanda Ace froidement.

Ron se tourna vers lui.

\- Non. Je veux simplement coincer ses copains avant qu'il ne coince les miens.

Il se retourna vers Harry, qui remerciait le gars d'en haut, et Ginny.

\- J'obligerais Goyle à faire des lignes, ça va le tuer, il déteste écrire.

Il crispa son visage en prenant une expression constipée et mima d'écrire en imitant les grognements rauques de Goyle:

\- _Je...ne...dois...pas...ressembler...à...un...derrière...de...babouin..._

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Ace et Allen laissèrent un sourire les trahir. Mais Luna, elle, laissa échapper un véritable hurlement de rire et en glissa de la banquette, son magazine tombant à terre.

\- Un derrière de babouin! HaHa! Ça c'était vraiment drôle!

Son rire surprit tout le monde qui la regarda étrangement. Ron allait lui demander si elle se payait de sa tête, mais il se trouve que Timcampy n'aimait pas être surprit.

Il mordit l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Tim!

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Neville qui remarquait enfin le Golem -comme tous ici présent- alors que Allen s'inclinait en s'excusant auprès de Luna.

\- On dirait un Poussilion, dit Luna qui avait reprit son air rêveur, ne faisant aucunement attention au sang qui gouttait de son oreille. S morsure est très bénéfique au corps et donne une immunité contre la plupart des maladies aviaires.

Allen se dit que tous ces gens que Tim a mordu devraient le remercier au lieu de l'insulter. Sauf que...

\- Je... C'est un Golem, contredit-il finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron.

\- Un dispositif de communication à distance, répondit Allen, vaguement.

\- Alors il ne fonctionnera pas à Poudlard, affirma Hermione. Les objets électriques se détraquent à cause de la saturation de magie dans l'air.

\- Tim n'est pas comme les autres Golems. C'est mon maître qui l'a fabriqué, il y a longtemps, et je crois qu'il a utilisé la sorcellerie...

\- Sérieux! La sorcellerie?! s'exclama Hermione.

On aurait pu _attraper_ l'excitation qu'elle dégageait.

\- Mais il sort d'où ton machin? demanda Ace.

\- Euh..., fit Allen en empêchant Tim de mordre Ace parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le qualificatif de "machin". Je sais pas. C'est la première fois que je le revois depuis que je suis arrivé, répondit-il. Il a dû se balader à gauche à droite... Euh, Luffy, tu ne devrais pas...

Luffy, jeune pirate curieux de 17 ans, s'amusait à titiller le Golem doré en le tapotant du bout du doigt.

Sauf que Tim était susceptible. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas mordre le grand frère, il se vengerait sur le petit, nah.

Harry vit la scène se dérouler comme au ralenti; la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit au moment où le Golem refermait sa machoire sur l'index de Luffy. Le pirate se releva d'un bond en agitant la main qui heurta le nez de celui qui avait ouvert la porte.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait mit sur pause.

Luffy, stoppé dans son mouvement, tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Les autres avaient les yeux exorbités, se demandant si ce qui se passait se passait réellement.

Draco Malfoy était assis par terre, une main sur le sang gouttait d'entre ses doigts serrés.

\- Ah... Wari! s'exclama Luffy en se redressant, la main non mordu derrière la tête, l'autre tombant le long du corps.

Allen profita de son immobilisme pour récupérer Tim et se pencha pour tendre la main au blond par terre afin de l'aider à se relever.

Malfoy claqua la main, la rejetant sur le côté, puis se leva en lui jetant un regard polaire. Allen fut surplombé par l'ombre menaçante de Crabbe et Goyle.

Dans le compartiment, les sorciers regardaient attentivement la scène.

Allen se redressa et tiqua en voyant qu'il devait lever la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Tim a...

\- Qui es-tu? le coupa Malfoy.

\- Allen. Allen Walker, répondit Allen en tendant la main, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

Malfoy regarda la main, puis les sorciers dans le compartiment. Il eut un sourire en coin en regardant Harry et revint au blandin.

De leur côté, les Gryffondor attendaient de voir Malfoy rejeter une seconde fois la mains d'Allen en posant LA question sur la pureté de son sang.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, puis succomber d'une crise cardiaque tant l'ambiance était tendue dans ce coin du train.

\- Draco. Draco Malfoy, dit le blond en serrant la main.

Les sorciers furent estomaqués. Mis KO par coup bas.

Malfoy, lui, s'attendait presue à voir la main se retirer brusquement à l'entente de son nom. Après tout, l'autre était avec St Potter, et il était de notion public que lui et Potter se haïssaient.

Mais la main ne fut retirer qu'avec douceur, et il n'y eut aucune lueur de dégoût ou de haine dans les yeux de l'autre. Étrange... Un coup bas?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, Walker. Ni toi, ni ton...ami, continua Malfoy en regardant Luffy.

\- Nous sommes des étudiants de transfert, répondit Allen pendant que Ace se postait aux côtés de Luffy.

\- Des étudiants de transferts? s'étonna le blond en avisant le pirate. Vous venez de quelle école?

\- Kuro Gakuen, répondit Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

Les sorciers derrière lui étaient bouche-bée. Malfoy, l'insupportable petit serpent arrogant, discutait calmement avec Allen et Ace... non, juste Allen en fait.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy? lança-t-il proche du ton agressif en se levant pour se mettre à côté d'Ace qui se décala légèrement.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Poli Potter, sinon je serais obligé de te donner une retenue**, dit-il en reprenant son habituelle voix traînante. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé Préfet, ce qui veut dire que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

Dans le dos de Harry, Ron lançait le regard du "je te l'avais bien dit" à Hermione.

\- C'est ça, répliqua Harry. Sauf que, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin, alors tu la ferme et tu dégage.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville éclatèrent de rire. Luna les observait rêveusement.

De son côté, Malfoy vit une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du grand aux tâches de rousseurs. Mais rien, à part une légère déception, fugace, dans les yeux de l'albinos blessé et on dirait qu'il était mis à l'épreuve, si on en croyait le regard de l'abruti mordu.

Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley? demanda-t-il, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Il faillir ricaner en voyant le regard blessé de Potter. Tiens, aurait-il touché une corde sensible.

Malfoy crut qu'il allait se prendre un coup de poing comme en troisième année de la part de Granger, mais l'intervention vint d'ailleurs.

\- Hey Blondie!, l'interpella le grand brun. Quel effet ça fait de se prendre un poing dans le nez?

Derrière lui, le petit brun était mortellement sérieux.

\- Qui es-tu? demanda Malfoy en reculant d'un pas.

Ace le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis sourit sadiquement:

\- Ton pire cauchemar.

Malfoy pâlit et se tourna vers l'albinos qui ne souriait plus, mais n'avait pas rit non plus.

Et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Malfoy put voir que non, le garçon n'était pas albinos; son œil, il avait un bandage sur l'autre avait une douce couleur argent aux hypnotiques reflets dorés.

Qui le regardait calmement.

\- Walker, si tu veux venir dans mon compartiment, proposa-t-il. Tu te sentirai peut-être moins à l'étroit qu'ici. Ils ont l'habitude, eux, mais...

\- Malfoy, le coupa un peu froidement Allen. Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors je te prierais de ne pas supposer à ma place.

Malfoy pâlit, une autre scène se rejouant en arrière plan, dans ses souvenirs.

Allen sourit et ajouta d'un ton plus doux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je dois décliner ton invitation. Je dois encore faire des mises au points avec mes...camarades, dit-il en désignant les deux bruns qui le fixaient.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard surpris. Puis il hocha la tête d'un air absent et s'en fut, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons. Puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se retourna pour lancer à Harry;

\- Au fait Potter! Fais attention à toi, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un _chien_ , et si tu fais un pas de travers...

\- Jolie déclaration d'amour, Blondie! répliua Ace d'un air narquois.

Le blond rougit, de fureur et d'embaras, et tourna les furieusement les talons.

Quand Ace se rassit, il fut accueilli par des regards pleins d'admiration.

\- Jolie réplique, Portgas, félicita Ginny, morte de rire.

Le pirate lui sourit, puis échangea un regard avec Hermione, Harry et Allen. Oui, ce qu'avait dit Malfoy était trop marqué pour être anodin.

\- Eh, Allen, pourquoi tu lui as serré la main? demanda brusquement Ron en déballant un Chocogrenouille.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire? répliqua Allen.

\- C'est un connard prétentieux qui méprise les autres, qui ne sont pas Sang-Pur, répondit Ron. C'est un Serpentard vicieux qui nous pourrit la vie depuis notre première année.

\- En quoi le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard est important? relava Allen.

Ron le regarda, ahuri.

\- Ce sont tous des Mangemort! Son père est un Mangemort, ses...

\- Ah! Tous les Serpentard sont donc des Mangemort? demanda Allen.

\- Oui! Enfin, la plupart..., se reprit Ron.

\- Et il n'y a pas eut de Mangemort à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle?

\- ...

Le trio d'or pensa immédiatement à Peter Pettigrow et Ron se rassit, vaincu.

Allen s'adoucit.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Ron, c'est qu'on ne peut pas émettre un jugement sur quelqu'un juste à cause de la couleur de sa Maison, ou de la famille à laquelle il appartient. J'ai cru comprendre que toi et Harry vous êtes rencontrés et liés d'amitié dans le train. S'il avait été à Serpentard, aurais-tu coupé tout lien avec lui?

Ron rougit de honte. Harry aussi, en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau lors de sa Répartition.

\- Quand Malfoy m'a parlé, il ne m'a pas agressé, expliqua Allen. Repensez-donc à comment se sont déclenchées les hostilités, et posez-vous les bonnes question, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Et il sortit faire un tour dans le train, Tim sur la tête.

Il revint vite, et commença à apprendre le poker aux sorciers. Ron enseignait les échecs version sorcier à Ace et Luffy continuait de "jouer" avec Timcampy. Luna avait délaissé son magazine pour le regarder pensivement.

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

Il y eut un bruit énorme dans le salon.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?", se demanda-t-il.

Il se leva avec appréhension et attrapa sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient peut-être pas de bruit sur le sol du couloir recouvert d'un doux tapis, mais les courants d'air au ras du sol le firent frissonner.

Lentement, marche par marche, il descendit l'escalier et longea, pas à pas, le couloir qui menait au salon.

La lueur d'une flamme tremblotait dans la pièce et éclairait légèrement le couloir où il se tenait.

Il déglutit. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un...ou quelque chose...

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret.

Il y avait un homme. Grand, les cheveux bruns, et torse nu.

Mais ce qui le fit crier, ce fut sa main enflammée qu'il tenait comme on tient une bougie.

L'homme se retourna trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal, et lui bondit dessus, le piégeant au sol à califourchon sur lui, la main non-enflammée le baillonnant.

\- Shht!

Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes de terreur.

\- Je vais retirer ma main. Hurle et je t'étripe.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

L'homme tint sa promesse et retira sa main en se redressant. Il le jaugea un moment du regard et soupir en se passant la main -celle non-enflammée- dans les cheveux.

\- Bon, tu veux bien m'expliquer où je suis?

 _"Hein?"_

 ** _Et voilà comment Neville Londubat fit la connaissance de Portgas D Ace._**

 _ **Bon, je vous rassure, la relation s'est améliorée, et il s'est passé quelques jours avant que Dumby n'arrive, hein. Ace a rencontré le citronné deux jours avant son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd.**_

* * *

 ** _* Oui, Lu est narcoleptique, comme Garp et Ace. Et p-e Dragon...sais pas. Mais la sienne est moins prononcée que celle de son grand père, et encore moins que celle de Ace. Ce qui donnera des situations marrantes un peu comme ça, mais moins souvent que pour Ace qui aura une narcolepsie bien pratique. Je sais que Portgas n'a pas encore fait de crise, mais c'est à cause du stress du changement de monde. Il est méfiant..._**

 ** _** J'ai écris "punition" au lieu de "retenue", et j'ai eut une image absolument délicieuse dans la tête. Cherchez pas, en ce moment, mon esprit Yaoi est à son summum. C'est un peu chiant je dois dire._**

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Alors? Comment c'était?**

 **Vous avez peut-être remarqué un léger changement d'écriture pour quelques passages, c'est normal, c'était pas la même personne qui écrivait.**

 **Et pour les changements de POV... Si vous avez eut du mal à comprendre, alors je changerai la présentation. Mais ça alternait très vite...**

 **Bref, pareil, je me suis occupée du POV Malfoy, et Harry du reste, pendant la confrontation Malfoy VS Gryffi...**

 **S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, pour le dernier chapitre, même si je comprend, je n'ai une qu'une seul review... au bout de six jours!**

 **Alors d'accord, y a la rentrée et tout, mais franchement, ne me faites plus jamais revivre ça... Pitié...**

 **Je vous explique. Tellement heureuse de la review (merci infiniment, Valou!) j'y ai répondu immédiatement. Derrière, Ace, Allen, Luffy, ED, Sabo et Harry faisaient la fête. Avec alcool.**

 **Je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool (le champagne me fait tourner la tête au bout de quelques gorgées...), donc on m'a pas laisser y toucher. Ce qui fait que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette soirée...après-midi...**

 **Allen a trois personnalités, qui sont elles-mêmes pas toutes seules dans leur tête...sa tête... Ace est inflammable, Luffy s'est emmêlé on ne sait comment avec ses membres et Harry... était saoûl. Le seul normal, je pense... Ed, je veux même pas en parler, et je soupçonne fortement Sabo de pas être tout seul dans sa tête non plus. En sachant qu'il a grandis avec 2 D, imaginez le résultat...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Non, en fait, n'imaginez pas, c'est traumatisant.**

 **Voilà, ils reviennent, alors je vais poster ce chapitre avant de me faire tuer pour avoir raconté ça...**

 **Ja ne minna ^.***


	11. 10 Première soirée à Hogwart

**_Osu! Comment va? Le chien, les enfants, la mamie?_**

 ** _Ici ça va. Amy-chan (la souris dont je vous ai précédemment parlé) va bien. Enfin, on espère... Je l'ai relâchée au fond du jardin quand elle a manifesté ses envies de changer d'air. Mais en la voyant, sous l'arbre, sans bouger, à faire sa toilette et tout au lieu de chercher un refuge... Bah j'me suis demandée si c'était une bonne idée =.= Au final, je suis restée 1/4 d'heure à côté d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à bouger. C'était il y a deux semaines à peu près, et depuis, je vérifie toutes les souris que mes chats nous rapportent xD_**

 ** _Voilà pour la petite histoire!_**

 ** _Je pars à la Paris Games Week jeudi jusqu'à Lundi. J'accompagne mon petit frère, histoire qu'il ai pas trop d'ennui pck mineur, comme je suis majeure ^w^ On va être logés avec un ami à lui chez des amis dest parents d'un autre ami à lui. Je sais, c'est l'embrouille ;) Si vous n'avez pas le chapitre en Novembre, c'est que j'en suis pas revenue xD_**

 ** _Et vous, vous y aller?_**

 ** _Allez, je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse lire :)_**

 ** _Neko_** ** _Gina: Va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi t'es jamais connectée quand tu me laisse une review... Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça pourrait être Tykki. Mais c'est pas lui xD Tkt, moi aussi je croyais que c'était lui. Et je sais toujours pas qui c'est... Merci, les compliments sont transmis xD Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre, qui a explosé les records de longévité, une question qu'on me pose souvent trouvera sa réponse._**

* * *

 **10\. Premier soir à Poudlard**

La nuit tomba et les lumières du wagon finirent par s'allumer.

\- Comment elles s'allument, les lumières? demanda Allen. Je croyais que l'électricité ne fonctionnait pas...

\- C'est grâce à un sort inventé en 1815 par Eric Frappadingue.

\- Complètement illuminé le gars, plaisanta Ron à voix basse.

Harry, Neville et Luffy pouffèrent. Hermione leur lança un regard noir.

\- On ferait bien de se changer, dit Ace pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les garçons sortirent du compartiment pour laisser les filles passer l'uniforme. Hermione et Ron épinglèrent soigneusement leur insigne de Préfet sur leur poitrine. Harry crut voir Ace remercier le ciel. Mais ça devait être une hallucination.

Le train ralenti et les élèves qu'il transportait se mirent à s'agiter. Ron et Hermione étaient censés maintenir l'ordre, ils sortirent donc du compartiment, confiant à Harry et les autres Pattenrond et Coquecigrue.

Luna hérita du hibou alors que Pattenrond sautai sur l'épaule d'Allen qui tenta de le déloger en grimaçant. En vain: Pattenrond garda les yeux fixés sur le golem doré sur la tête du blandin.

Trevor regagna la poche de Neville qui sourit avec Harry en voyant Allen et Pattenrond.

\- Bon, y a le vieux qui veut me voir avant le banquet, annonça Ace.

Il fit une grimace en voyant les yeux de Luffy s'emplir d'étoile à la mention de "banquet", puis en voyant la foule d'élèves se pressant dans le couloir.

\- Vous m'en voulez pas si je vous fausse compagnie, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et, sous les yeux intrigués des sorciers, il alla dans le couloir, dépassant d'une bonne tête la plupart des élèves. Il leva les bras et ôta la trappe donnant accès au toit du wagon. Ensuite, il se hissa vers le haut et disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, les sorciers purent le voir sauter du toit devant la fenêtre de leur compartiment et se mêler à la foule qui se pressait au dehors..

\- Le vieux? répéta Neville.

\- Il devait parler de Dumbledore, l'éclaira Harry en haussant les épaules. Lui et Luffy ne l'aime pas beaucoup à ce que j'ai vu.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Neville.

\- Aucune idée.

Le groupe descendit enfin du train et observèrent avec délice le paysage familier qui les entourait. Sauf qu'au lieu du traditionnel "Les première année, par ici... Les première année..." dit par une grosse voix bourrue, ils entendirent:

\- Les première année en rang par deux, s'il vous plaît! Toutes les première année, en rang devant moi!

Crié par une voix de femme, sèche et énergique. Le professeur gobe-Planche se tenait à la place de Hagrid.

\- Où est Hagrid? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny. Mais on devrait avancer, on bloque la porte...

\- Ah oui... Luffy...

\- Wari, dit Luffy. Mais Moyashi-ossan et moi, on est des première année. C'est le papi aux citrons qui nous l'a dit...

\- Alors, on se retrouve au banquet? continua Allen, l'air gêné.

\- Ah... Ok, répondit Harry.

"Le papi aux citrons?" pensèrent les sorciers alors que la tête blanche d'Allen et les cheveux ébouriffés de Luffy disparaissaient dans la marée d'élèves.

Marée qui les sépara jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent près des diligences.

Harry y arriva en premier, et bloqua sur les chevaux draconiens qui y étaient attelés. Ces chevaux squelettiques étaient noirs, et leurs yeux de braise fixaient le sorcier qui s'aventurait jusqu'à eux. L'un d'eux renâcla et agita la paire d'ailes, noires et lisses comme du cuir, rattachée au garrot.

\- Où est Coq? demanda Ron en arrivant juste derrière.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se retourna.

\- C'est cette fille, Luna, qui l'a prit, répondit-il. A ton avis, où est...

\- Hagrid? Je ne sais pas, dit Ron, inquiet. J'espère qu'il va bien...

Plus loin, Malfoy, accompagné de sa bande, traumatisait quelques deuxième année à l'air timide pour avoir une diligence pour eux tout seuls. Le blond s'arrêta quelques secondes pour scruter l'obscurité, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Puis il avisa Harry et Ron et sourit d'un air narquois avant de monter à son tour.

\- Malfoy a été odieux avec un première année. Je vous jure que je vais le signaler! Ça fait trois minutes qu'il a son insigne et il en profite déjà pour brutaliser les autres plus que d'habitude! fulmina Hermione en arrivant. Où est Pattenrond?

\- Sur l'épaule d'Allen, répondit Harry.

\- Sur l'épaule de... Mais il va aller sur le lac! s'affola la jeune fille.

\- Oh non, il va pas rater une si belle occasion d'attraper Tim, rigola Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et partit sans un mot en direction des diligences avec Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Eh! Attendez, j'ai pas encore récupéré Coq! les rappela Ron.

Harry sourit puis lui demanda.

\- A ton avis, ces quoi ces choses?

\- Quelles choses?

\- Ces chevaux...

Un hululement surexcité les interrompit et ils tournèrent la tête vers sa provenance. Luna arrivait tant bien que mal avec les mouvements de foule, et Coq, toujours dans sa cage, donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose de pas net à force de sautiller partout.

\- Et voilà! Il est très mignon ton hiboux, dit Luna.

Puis elle avança vers Harry et le regarda très sérieusement:

\- Je les vois aussi ces "chevaux". Tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi, lui annonça-t-elle.

Et elle monta dans la diligence en reprenant son sourire rêveur.

\- De quoi elle parlait? demanda Ron, perdu.

\- ...sais pas. Viens.

Harry, même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Luna. Peut-être à cause de la véracité de ses paroles dans le train. Quoiqu'il en soit, en montant dans la diligence, il décida d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet. Même si Ginny décida pour lui:

\- Vous avez vu la Gobe-Planche? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est revenue faire ici? Hagrid n'est quand même pas parti, non?

Les autres hochèrent mollement la tête, perdus dans leurs pensées.

\- Moi, je serai contente s'il n'était plus là, dit Luna. Ce n'est pas un très bon prof.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est un bon prof! s'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Ginny avec colère.

Luna haussa un sourcil en regardant Hermione qui toussota avec gêne sous l'œil noir de Harry.

\- Heu... Oui, oui, il est très bon, dit la Gryffondor en baissant les yeux.

\- Nous, à Serdaigle, reprit Luna. On trouve que ses cours sont une plaisanterie.

\- Alors vous devez avoir un sens de l'humour particulièrement lamentable, répliqua Ron.

La diligence s'ébranla soudainement en un grincement, coupant court à la discussion. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny reprit la parole:

\- Au fait, vous savez en quelle année sera Ace?

\- Aucune idée, admit Hermione. Mais il n'a pas enfilé d'uniforme...

\- Il ne sera pas élève? demanda Ron.

\- A chaque fois qu'on en parlait, il souriait mais ne lâchait pas un mot, grogna Harry.

\- La liste de fourniture a été modifiée cette année, annonça Luna.

\- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione, surpris.

\- Comment on a pu ne pas le remarquer? marmonna Ron.

\- ...sans doute parce que c'est Maman qui a fait les courses, supposa Ginny, songeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé? demanda Hermione à Luna.

\- Ils demandent une tenue décontractée où il est facile de se mouvoir, répondit la Serdaigle.

Le groupe plongea dans un silence songeur . C'est vrai qu'avec la nomination de Ron et Hermione au rang de Préfet, ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention au reste de la lettre. Et après, c'était Mrs Weasley qui les avaient.

* * *

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, le groupe se sépara: Luna rejoignit la table de Serdaigle pendant que Ginny partait vers des amis de son année à celle de Gryffondor. Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, retrouvèrent Neville qui était déjà installé vers le milieux de table, ayant été emporté par le flot d'élèves à la sortie du train.

A côté d'eux, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Au vu de leur salutations légèrement excessives, Harry fut convaincu qu'elle parlaient de lui encore une fraction de seconde avant son arrivée.

Mais il préféra regarder la table des Professeur plutôt que s'en soucier.

\- Il n'est pas là, annonça-t-il finalement.

Ron et Hermione suivirent son regard pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, Hagrid était absent.

\- Il ne peut pas être définitivement parti, dit Ron, un peu anxieux.

\- Bien sûr que non, tenta de se convaincre Harry.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu être...blessé, ou je ne sais quoi. dit Hermione, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Non, répliqua Harry.

Il avait confiance en Hagrid. Mais il avait aussi connaissance de son amour pour les bestioles plus que moins dangereuses.

\- Mais alors, où est-il?

Le Survivant attendit un peu avant de répondre, puis, à voix très basse pour que seuls Ron et Hermione puisse l'entendre, il murmura:

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore rentré. De sa...mission...ce qu'il devait faire pendant l'été pour Dumbledore.

\- Oui... Oui, ça doit être ça, dit Ron, rassuré.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas l'air convaincue, et elle se mordit la lèvre en scrutant une nouvelle fois la table des professeurs.

\- Qui c'est ça? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Harry suivit son regard et sursauta: le professeur Dumbledore était vêtu d'une robe pourpre aux ourlets rose fushia, le tout parsemé d'étoiles et de lunes argentées. Sur sa tête, un chapeaux assorti.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il gauchement.

Hermione lui lança un regard empli de pitié et le corrigea:

\- Non, pas lui. Le bonbon à qui il parle.

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois. Quand il réussit à faire abstraction du directeur, son regard fut attiré par sa voisine: une sorcière trapue aux mines de vieille tante célibataire. Des cheveux châtains clairs, courts et bouclés, où était glissé un horrible bandeau rose du style "Alice in Wonderland", assorti à son cardigan de laine pelucheuse. Le sorcier reconnu presque tout de suite et avec horreur sa tête de crapaud lorsqu'elle se retourna pour boire.

\- Voilà un duo éclatant, ironisa Ron qui avait suivi son regard. Les tenues sont assorties.

\- C'est cette bonne femme de Dolorès Ombrage! lâcha Harry en reculant légèrement.

\- Qui?

\- Elle était au tribunal, elle travaille avec Fudge...

\- Elle travaille avec Fudge? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici alors?

\- Sais pas...

Ils regardèrent à nouveau la table des professeurs et leur attention se porta sur le professeur Gobe-Planche qui s'asseyait à la place de Hagrid.

Au même moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur le professeur McGonagall, suivie par une longue file de nouveaux. Fermant la marche, Luffy et Allen.

\- Où est Ace? demanda Hermione.

\- Harry remarqua alors l'absence de Ace.

\- Il a dit que le directeur voulait le voir avant le banquet, répondit-il. Il devrait déjà être là...

\- J'espère qu'il va bien..., s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Que veux tu qu'il lui arrive, plaisant Harry. C'est sûrement...

Le Choixpeau Magique commença sa chanson, coupant là la conversation.

* * *

 _ **Je ne mets pas la chanson, c'est la même que dans le livre... Pas la motivation d'en faire une nouvelle ^^**_

* * *

\- Il a un peu débordé sur le sujet cette année, fit remarquer Ron en haussant les sourcils alors que la Salle éclatait en applaudissements.

\- Ça c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Pendant que le trio discutait, Luffy et Allen observaient la Grande Salle avec émerveillement. Luffy trouva Neville et lui adressa de grands signes de main, effrayant les nouveaux à côté de lui. Un en particulier, petit brun aux oreilles proéminentes, fondit en larme. Allen s'agenouilla près de lui:

\- Hey, ça va? lui demanda-t-il.

Le garçon le regarda avec frayeur mais répondit quand même.

\- J'ai peur...

En reniflant.

\- Pourquoi? fit doucement Allen.

\- Je... Je veux pas aller -il renifla- ...à Serpentard...

Allen fronça brièvement les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Luffy qui les écoutait.

\- Ecoute...Euan, commença Allen en regardant à nouveau le petit garçon. Un ami m'a dit que le Choixpeau écoute ton choix. Alors n'aie pas peur.

Il reçut un regard admiratif en retour.

\- Ça va mieux? demanda-t-il en le voyant sécher ses larmes.

\- Oui M'sieur, répondit Euan. Dites, comment vous connaissez mon nom?

Allen sourit en réponse et se releva.

\- Appelle moi Allen, je suis pas si vieux que ça.

\- Ben...

En comprenant qu'Euan regardait ses cheveux avec attention, Allen commença à déprimer alors que Luffy explosait de rire.

Euan comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe et prit la fuite vers ses amis en rougissant.

\- Shishishi! pouffait Luffy en se tenant les côtes. M-Moyashi-ossan...

\- Oh la ferme, maugréa Allen.

Le professeur McGonagall commença à faire l'appel.

\- Abercombie, Euan.

Euan sursauta et se dirigea vers le tabouret d'un air un peu plus confiant. Il coiffa le Choixpeau Magique qui lui tomba sur les oreilles. Il y eut un petit silence, puis:

\- _GRYFFONDOR_!

Le nouveau Gryffondor sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table en adressant un timide regard à Allen.

La file de première année se réduit pas à pas à mesure que la cérémonie de Répartition avançait. L'estomac de Ron gronda de plus en plus bruyamment, au grand damne de ses amis. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise générale lorsqu'on se rendit compte que ce grondement recevait deux réponses: Allen rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les capacités de réflexion de Luffy explosaient leur record de non-réception et que le pirate se transformait petit à petit en bête férocement affamée sous les regards ahuris de la Grande Salle.

Enfin, Zellert Rose fut appelée et la petite fille se rua presque sous le Choixpeau magique pour tenter d'échapper au regard affamé de Luffy.

\- _POUFFSOUFFLE_!

La petite se précipita à sa nouvelle table en jetant un regard craintif aux deux derniers.

Le directeur se leva.

\- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, je vous souhaite la bienvenue! déclara-t-il en levant les bras. Et à nos anciens, je dis: bon retour parmi nous! Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous accueillons cette année deux élèves pour le moins inhabituels.

Le reste de la Grande Salle le regarda comme s'il était fou. "Inhabituels? C'est l'euphémisme du siècle!" pensa-t-il.

\- Ces deux jeunes hommes nous viennent du Japon et ont été transféré ici à cause d'un déménagement. Ils intégreront la sixième année. Mais il y a un temps pour les discours, et ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors je laisse le professeur McGonagall terminer la Répartition et je vous souhaite "Bon appetit", dit le directeur en se rasseyant.

Le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un signe de tête puis appela:

\- Monkey D Luffy!

Luffy s'avança presque en courant. On reconnaissait à peine le joyeux pirate insouciant dans son regard affamé, la bave aux lèvres.

Le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret et coiffa le Choixpeau. Il resta immobile une fraction de seconde avant de se lever et de balancer le pauvre couvre chef à travers le Salle, surprenant l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Ce fut Allen qui réceptionna le bout de tissus.

\- M-Mr Monkey, que se passe-t-il? demanda le professeur McGonagall, surprise.

Luffy la regarda sérieusement avant d'annoncer:

\- J'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête. J'aime pas entendre des voix dans ma tête.

Toute la Salle explosa de rire.

\- Mr Monkey, le Choixpeau doit lire votre esprit pour vous répartir, expliqua le professeur avec le ton patient d'un adulte face à un enfant de cinq ans. Et pour ça, il vous parle.

\- Ah, fit simplement Luffy.

Allen lui relança le Choixpeau qu'il enfila directement sans s'asseoir.

" _Ça y est, prêt à m'accepter_?" ironisa le Choixpeau.

"Hein? Oui. Dis, tu veux rejoindre mon équipage?"

" _Non. J'ai quelque chose à faire ici._ "

"Ah oui, ma Répartition. Bah après alors."

" _Non. Laisses-moi me concentrer._ "

"A la fin de l'année alors?"

" _Non plus._ "

"Dans deux ans?"

" _Non! Tais-toi, il faut que je te lise..._ "

"..."

" _Bon, nous avons du courage, de la fidélité envers tes nakamas, une obstination sans précédent... Une grande volonté de faire tes preuves... Serpentard pourrait t'aider, mais tu es trop naïf... Quoique tu pourrais les décoincer un peu... Alors, Pouffsouffle non plus: tu correspond à tous ses critères, mais tu ne t'y plairais pas... Ah? Que_ vois-je...? _Eh bien, nous allons te mettre là où tu dois aller, c'est-à-dire..."_

 _-_ _GRYFFONDOR_!

Luffy retira le Choixpeau en souriant et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison.

 _-_ Hum. Mr Monkey? rappela le professeur McGonagall. Le Choixpeau...

 _-_ Ah, c'est un membre de mon équipage, dit Luffy en souriant au Choixpeau dans sa main.

 _\- J'ai dis NON!_

\- Tout à l'heure alors?

\- _NON PLUS!_

 _-_ Après manger?

 _\- NON! Reposes-moi! Je dois répartir le dernier nouveau!_

Luffy fit une moue déçue qui le rendit adorable aux yeux des élèves, tout sexe confondus. La Grande Salle regardait le spectacle en silence, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Luffy par "équipage". Certains ricanaient, d'autres, comme Hermione, hésitaient entre rire ou pleurer; Harry avait envie de se terrer tout au fond d'un trou de souris, et Allen...

Allen s'était caché derrière ses mains et récitait comme un mantra que non, on ne devait pas tuer son équipier de mission. Peu importe qu'il soit aussi mature qu'un enfant de cinq ans ou qu'il soit aussi insultant qu'un ado en pleine crise...

Le blandin angoissait un peu sur sa Répartition. Un seul mot: Neah.

\- Ah, ok, abdiqua finalement Luffy en redonnant le Choixpeau à la directrice adjointe.

Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui lui avait fait une place. Ron le consola d'une tape dans le dos, même si son sourire témoignait de son hilarité.

\- Walker Allen, appela enfin le professeur McGonagall.

Allen s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondore et Pouffsouffle, attirant ainsi une attention non désirée sur lui. Il entendait les murmures interrogateurs sur son bandages des uns, des chuchotements perplexes sur ses cheveux blancs des autres. Mais sa Poker-Face resta de marbre et il s'assit avec assurance sur le tabouret. Il eut le temps de voir le regard encourageant de Hermione avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux.

" _Oho! Intéressant... Du courage, de l'ambition... Une grande volonté et... Ah, c'est bloqué. Tu pourrais...?"_

"Euh..."

 _"Rien de bien compliqué: il faut que tu te détende en repensant à ta vie, tes joies, tes peurs, etc..."_

"Ok..."

 _"Donc... Tu veux faire tes preuves...protéger tes amis... Ok...mmh mmh, d'accord..."_

"Vous pourriez arrêter de jouer au médecin et me dire à quoi vous pensez?"

 _"Ah, excuses-moi. La force de l'habitude... Oho! Tu as une part sombre qui ressort aux jeux! Eh bien ma foi, tu as toutes les qualités pour aller à Gryffondor, jeune Walker. Toutefois, si je prends en compte ton désir d'aider toutes âmes et ton...hum, petit problème familial..."_

Allen se raidit.

 _"Alors ce sera..."_

 _\- SERPENTARD!_

La Grande Salle éclata en murmures. Allen retira le Choixpeau, reprenant pied avec la réalité, et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents. En chemin, il jeta un coup d'œil vers celle des rouges et or et crois le regard déçu de Luffy et ceux surpris de Harry et Hermione. Mais celui qui lui fit le plus mal fut celui de Ron qui le regardait comme s'il était un inconnu particulièrement repoussant.

Alors il baissa la tête et s'assit en bout de table, du côté de celle des professeurs.

Vers le milieu de la table, Draco observait. Il observait l'expression du nouveau Serpentard se décomposer, et il observait comment celle de ses amis Gryffondor avaient changées à l'annonce. Et il sourit.

Timidement, Allen regarda du côté de Ginny et Neville. En chemin, il croisa à nouveau le regard de Luffy qui lui fit un sourire joyeux. Puis il tomba sur celui de Neville qui ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de lui sourire timidement. Mais ses yeux restaient distant, comme une mise à l'épreuve. Le blandin lui répondit d'un signe de tête et continua jusqu'à Ginny, un peu plus loin. La petite rousse le regardait avec un mélange de méfiance et de peur, mais il sentait, à son regard légèrement flouté, que ce n'était pas directement adressé à lui.

Il voulut lui sourire, mais son attention fut détournée par l'apparition de mets, tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, faisant crouler les cinq longues tables sous leur magnificence.

Si Luffy et Ron se jetèrent sans hésitation aucune sur les plats avec un grognement de plaisir pour Ron et:

\- Sugoï! De la nourriture magique!

De Luffy, Allen attendit d'être sûr et certain qu'elle n'allait pas soudainement disparaître en laissant place à un message de son maître, avant de se rappeler avec un sentiment non descriptible qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que ça arrive et de se mettre à dévorer tout ce qui était à sa portée.

\- Hey! Mon poulet! s'exclama un brun à côté de lui.

L'Exorcist releva les yeux de la cuisse de poulet qu'il savourait, tendu à l'idée d'avoir pu voler cette nourriture à son voisin. Mais son regard trouva Tim tenant une aile de poulet l'air pour la soustraire aux tentatives répétées et désespérées de son ex-propriétaire.

\- Tim! Rends ça tout de suite, ordonna le blandin, soulagé de ne pas avoir lui-même commis l'impair.

\- C'est à toi ce machin? lui demanda son voisin dépouillé.

\- Hum... Oui. Je suis désolé pour la gêne occasionnée, s'excusa Allen.

Pendant ce temps, Tim englouti son larcin et sourit de toutes ses dents au blandin qui lui jeta un regard noir. Il esquiva sa tentative de l'attraper et se réfugia vers le milieu de table, là où se trouvait Malfoy qui le regarda arriver avec appréhension.

Le blond avait assisté à toute la scène et demeurait presque admiratif devant la classe et la tenue avec laquelle Allen engouffrait ses plats. C'aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas été surpris de la Répartition du blandin. Mais en voyant la distance amorcée par le trio d'or avec le nouveau, il se dit qu'il avait sa chance.

Le voisin d'Allen renversa son verre de jus de citrouille et qui aurait terminé au sol en répandant la totalité de son contenu sur la pierre si le blandin ne l'avait pas rattrapé lui et son contenu, sans laisser échapper une seule goutte. En voyant ces réflexes, Draco se dit qu'il ferait un très bon attrapeur. Il occupait déjà ce poste, oui, mais plus par rivalité envers Potter que par réelle passion.

Le blond sourit en entendant des exclamations admiratives mêlées d'un certain dégoût: Allen Walker venait d'accomplir l'exploit de vider les plats qui l'entouraient*.

A la table de Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent coupés dans leur discussion avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête par des exclamations provenant de la table de Serpentard. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour constater l'exploit d'Allen.

\- K'so, il m'a battu, grogna Luffy.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de se rendre compte qu'ici aussi, il y avait des plats vides. Mais moins nombreux qu'à la table verte.

\- M-mais comment vous avez fait ça? balbutia Ron en regardant le pirate.

Luffy le regarda comme s'il était particulièrement stupide.

\- J'ai mangé, répondit-il simplement. Moyashi-ossan a dû faire pareil.

Hermione sauta sur le sujet:

\- Vous pensez quoi de la Répartition d'Allen? demanda-t-elle. Personnellement, je ne m'attendais qu'à moitié à ça. A cause de son petit problème de...personnalité, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Harry. En fait, c'était presque prévisible. Neville?

\- Pareil, dit Neville. Il paraît tout gentil et innocent, mais en réalité, c'est un vrai serpent. Y a qu'à voir comment i joue au Poker. On dirait quelqu'un d'autre, grimaça le jeune homme.

\- Comment ça? demanda Hermione, un poil inquiète.

\- Bah, comment dire... Il ricanait parfois sans raison, et on pouvait presque voir des cornes lui pousser sur la tête et des flammes l'entourer, tenta d'expliquer Neville. C'était assez flippant en fait. Je crois que même Portgas était troublé.

\- Ah oui, ça, réalisa Harry. Il m'a parlé de cette personnalité. Ses amis la surnomment "Black Allen", et elle se serait développée à cause de son éducation. Il était sous la tutelle d'un démon, apparemment.

\- Balck Allen? releva Hermione.

\- Oui, mais il a pas voulu m'en dire plus, continua Harry. Il avait l'air à la fois triste et en colère.

\- Mouais, grogna Ron en plantant rageusement a fourchette dans une pomme d-...son assiette.

Son assiette?!

\- Hey! Rends-moi ma pomme de terre! cria-t-il à Luffy.

\- Hein?

\- Rends la moi! ordonna-t-il en se levant.

\- Mais je l'ai pas pris, et je l'ai pas mangé! se défendit Luffy en reculant.

Regard fuyant, lèvres sur le côté...

Ron abandonna la partie et se rassit en soupirant, sachant qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa pomme de terre. C'était la petite grillée en plus, celle qu'il avait gardé pour la fin.

\- Enfin bref, lâcha-t-il. Je pense qu'il faudrait se tenir à l'écart.

\- Comment ça? demanda Hermione.

\- Walker. Il est tout gentil pendant son séjour, mais il défend les Serpentard dans le train. Et il s'entend bien avec eux, regarde.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir qu'en effet, Allen riait avec ses voisins de table.

\- Et alors? Ça ne veut rien dire, protesta Hermione en fusillant Ron du regard.

\- Ouais, il a déjà expliqué ses raisons et son point de vue dans le train, Ron, avança Neville.

\- Oui, et maintenant, c'est un Serpentard. Et on sait tous que les Serpentard sont les rois de la manipulation, contra Ron. Pas vrai, Harry?

\- Euh..., bafouilla Harry. Ecoute, on a vécu avec lui pendant les vacances, on le connaît, non? Ecoute, continua-t-il en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche. Je propose qu'on agisse comme d'habitude, et on voit ce que ça donne. Ok?

\- ...mouais, abdiqua Ron.

Le rouquin se servit en pudding qu'il réduisit en charpie pour évacuer sa frustration. A côté d'eux, Luffy avait attentivement écouté la conversation en fronçant les sourcils. Mais n'avait pas cessé de manger pour autant, comme s'en rendit compte Harry:

\- Luffy! T'as finit la tarte à la mélasse! C'est ma préférée, se plaignit le sorcier.

Harry chercha des yeux un autre plat de sa tarte favorite et son regard tomba sur Allen. Le blandin dégustait avec délice les desserts qui l'entouraient, mais le noiraud s'aperçut qu'il se tenait loin de ceux qui contenaient du chocolat.

La nourriture disparut soudainement des tables, confirmant en même temps les craintes d'Allen, laissant derrière elle des assiettes et des plats propres. Luffy et l'Exorcist restèrent pétrifiés face à ce coup bas.

Le niveau sonore des conversations commença à monter pour se faire anéantir aussitôt que Dumbledore se leva de son siège.

\- A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins...

\- Pff, j'ai encore faim, grogna Luffy, ce qui fit pouffer Harry.

\- ...d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara le directeur. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès -il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que certains de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi.

Harry Ron, Hermione et Neville échangèrent un regard amusé pendant que Luffy marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'une forêt était inutile si on pouvait pas y -r((((((((((((((((((((((((((((t-

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la 62ème fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Il m'a signalé, par ailleurs, qu'il ne pourra pas être présent durant la totalité de l'année. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que Mr Howard Link assura son rôle durant ses absences. Mr Link a malheureusement rencontré quelques contre temps, nous le verrons donc sûrement demain matin.

Harry, Luffy et les autres jetèrent un coup d'œil à Allen qui donnait l'impression d'être inquiet mais qui s'empêchait aussi d'éclater de rire.

\- Nous aurons cette année trois nouveau enseignants, continua Dumbledore. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces de Mal. Vous avez sûrement remarqué un ajout dans vos listes de fournitures, je vous éclaire donc à ce propos: le professeur Portgas assurera l'enseignement d'une nouvelle discipline optionnelle. Il s'agit de l'art de la Défense et de la Survie. Mr Portgas n'est malheureusement pas encore arrivé.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis et légèrement enthousiastes à l'idée d'une nouvelle matière pendant lesquels le trio d'or, Allen, Luffy, Neville et Ginny échangèrent des regards alarmés à travers la Salle: Ace avait quitté le train avant eux.

Le directeur reprit la parole:

Les essais pour...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudainement en grand fracas, laissant passer deux hommes. Le premier était blond, les cheveux assez longs pour être tressés, et des yeux marron-rouge qui fusillaient son interlocuteur. Le second était brun, les cheveux mi-long lui tombant sur ses yeux argent brut soulignés de tâches de rousseurs. Si le blond était habillé à la militaire, avec une veste et un pantalon d'un brun rouge, le brun n'était vêtu que d'un short noir et d'une chemise jaune à manches courtes, ses bottes de combats ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol de pierre. Tous deux avaient l'air passablement énervés et se trouvaient en pleine dispute.

\- C'est la dernière Salle qu'on essaie, Portgas! disait le blond. Et je vous jure que c'est aussi la dernière fois que je vous suis!

\- Urusaï, Deux-Points! répliqua le brun. Je t'ai obligé à rien, et si tu m'avais pas déconcentré, on serait pas perdus!

\- Déconcentré? Déconcentré?! En quoi je vous ai déconcentré? demanda le blond. Vous n'avez aucune capacité de concentration!

\- Ha? Bien sûr que si, et c'est pas ma faute si y a tout qui bouge dans ce foutu château!

\- Messieurs, tenta Dumbledore.

\- Quoi?! l'agressèrent les deux hommes.

Ils s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, prenant conscience de leur environnement. Autour d'eux, les professeurs comme les élèves ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Excepté Luffy qui avait plongé sous la table pour étouffer son rire.

\- Mr le directeur, salua finalement le blond d'un ton formel. Heureux de vous revoir. Je suis désolé pour le retard, une certaine tête brûlée refusait de m'écouter.

\- Tête brûlée! s'offusqua le brun. Mais je t'...

\- Hum hum... Mr Portgas? le coupa Dumbledore. Venez donc vous asseoir avec Mr Link, invita-t-il en désignant les deux chaises vides.

Les deux hommes obéirent en se fusillant du regard.

Le directeur reprit son discours.

\- Je vous présente Mr Link, qui sera le concierge remplaçant, et le professeur Portgas, qui assurera les cours de Défense et de Survie.

En voyant le regard narquois que le professeur Portgas lança à Link, les élèves se demandèrent soudain si c'était une bonne idée de se rendre aux cours de Défense et de Survie.

\- Je vous disais donc, continua le directeur. Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre Maisons auront lieu le...

Il s'interrompit à nouveau en lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Ombrage. Ace suivit son regard et remarqua, avec surprise, qu'elle était aussi grande debout que assise. Amusé malgré lui, il pouffa, récoltant un regard interrogateur de la par de ses nouveaux collègues et meurtrier par le professeur Ombrage. Regard qu'il lui rendit, avec un sourire provocateur.

Du côté des élèves, les voisins d'Allen et de Luffy s'étaient éloignés d'eux, à cause de l'aura froidement furieuse qu'ils dégageaient.

Le professeur s'éclaira alors la gorge - _hum, hum_ \- attirant à nouveau sur elle l'attention, et il devint manifeste qu'elle s'était levée avec l'intention de faire un discours. Le professeur Dumbledore se rassit donc en la regardant d'un air intéressée, qui parut faux aux yeux de Ace. A côté de lui, le professeur Chourave leva si haut ses sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous ses mèches rebelles, et Ace craignit un instant que les lèvres du professeur McGonagall ne disparaissent, tant elles étaient pressées ensemble. De nombreux élèves affichaient un sourire narquois: de toute évidence, la nouvelle enseignante n'était pas tout à fait au point, concernant le règlement.

\- Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minauda Ombrage.

Sa voix de petite fille, aigrelette et haut-perchée, fit grimacer les élèves. Luffy se retint de quitter la Grande Salle en courant et Allen dû se boucher les oreilles. Pour une raison qui lui était presque inconnue, son ouïe se faisait de plus en plus sensible.

Le professeur Ombrage s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge - _hum, hum_ \- et reprit:

\- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, sourit-elle en découvrant des dents pointues. Et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi!

Un grondement se fit brusquement entendre et les élèves, jusque là surpris de se voir traiter comme des enfants de cinq ans, sourirent en voyant le professeur Portgas rougir en se tenant le ventre sous le regard vengeur de Link. Il devenait certain qu'il n'avait pas pu se restaurer. Le professeur Ombrage le regarda avec condescendance avant de reprendre son discours.

\- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendront vite de très bon amis!

Les élèves échangèrent des regards perplexes et des sourires moqueurs. Luffy souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et Allen entendait toutes sortes de commentaires de la part de ses voisins de table.

Ombrage reprit la parole, d'une voix plus ferme, comme une femme d'affaire, mais avec le rythme morne d'un discours appris par cœur.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtre doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Elle inclina poliment la tête vers Dumbledore, ignorant délibérément les regards éloquents échangés par les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave, et les yeux déstabilisants du professeur Portgas, qui la fixait comme une panthère fixe sa proie avant l'assaut. Après un nouveau _"hum, hum"_ , elle poursuivit son discours:

\- Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être, car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées, dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin au professeur Portgas. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation doit être préservé.

Elle fit une pause et parcourut la Grande Salle du regard. Le silence habituel qui accompagnait les discours du directeur était peu à peu rompu par des chuchotements et des rires étouffés. Harry commençait à somnoler, Cho Chang discutait avec une de ses amies, Luna lisait à nouveau son magazine, le tenant encore à l'envers. Ernie McMillan feignait d'écouter, part respect pour son insigne brillant épinglé à sa poitrine, Luffy gravait des dessins sur la table avec son couteau, s'émerveillant de voir les dégradations disparaître aussitôt la pointe du couteau levée. Mais ses sourcils se fronçaient à certain mots, signe qu'il écoutait d'une oreille. Draco prêtait une attention machinale, mais préférait observer les pitreries de Tim qui s'était perché sur la cruche de jus de citrouille devant lui. Le regard d'Allen s'assombrissait de plus en plus, malgré les mains qu'il gardait collées à ses oreilles. Le professeur Ombrage sourit et continua son discours:

\- Car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elles se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit. Les autres professeurs et quelques élèves, parmi ceux encore assez réveillés pour le faire, claquèrent une ou deux fois leur mains. Ace fusillait l'enseignante du regard, Luffy s'était endormis et Allen échangeait des regards inquiets avec Link.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, ramenant le silence dans la salle.

\- Je vous remercie, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours éclairant, dit-il. Maintenant...

\- Ça, pour être éclairant, c'était éclairant, dit Hermione à voix basse.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que ça t'as captivée, non? murmura Ron d'un air surpris. C'est le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'ai jamais entendu, et pourtant j'ai grands avec Percy, moi.

Le ronflement de Luffy les interrompit.

\- En voilà un qui ne se fait pas trop de soucis, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Hermione? Moi, ça m'a juste l'air d'une sauce insipide.

\- Il y avait beaucoup d'ingrédients cachés dans la sauce, répondit sombrement Hermione.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna Ron.

\- Oui, intervint Neville. Par exemple, " _Le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé"_ , ou encore _"améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré"_.

\- C'est plutôt son _"tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous seront confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose"_ qui m'inquiète, dit Hermione.

\- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'impatienta Ron.

\- Ça veut dire, répondit Neville. Que si on ne fait pas attention, on risque d'y perdre plus que du temps: Le Ministère a décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard.

Des bruits soudains de raclements et de conversations retentirent dans la Grande Salle: Dumbledore venait de terminer son discours et les envoyait au lit.

\- Ron, nous sommes censés montrer le chemin aux premières années, s'affola brusquement Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

\- Ah oui, répondit Ron qui avait complètement oublié. Hé, vous, là-bas, les demi-portions!

\- _Ron!_

Harry pouffa avec Neville, qui l'aida ensuite à installer Luffy sur son dos. Il allait le monter aux dortoirs, vu que le pirate ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir envie de se réveiller dans l'immédiat.

\- Bah quoi, ils sont tout petits, se défendit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour les traiter de demi-portions! siffla Hermione. Les première année! appela-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Par ici, s'il vous plaît!

Le groupe de nouveaux Gryffondors s'avança timidement, chacun s'efforçant de rester derrière l'autre. Harry leur sourit pour les rassurer, ce qui eut l'air d'avoir l'effet inverse sur un petit blond. Le gamin donna un coup de coude à son voisin, Euan, pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et Euan eut soudain l'air aussi terrifié que lui en regardant Harry. Le sorcier sentit son sourir glisser de son visage.

\- A plus tard, dit-il à Ron et à Hermione avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il fit son possible pour ignorer les regards et les murmures négatifs qu'il entendait sur son passage, mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, son regard s'assombrissait de plus en plus. A la fin, c'est presque en courant qu'il quitta la Grnade Salle. Plus loin, Allen le vit et décida de le rejoindre.

\- Harry! le héla-t-il en le voyant disparaître derrière un tableau. Attends!

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris et regarda le blandin le rattraper dans le passage secret.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-il un poil agressif.

\- Ça va? dit Allen, inquiet.

\- Je veux pas de ta pitié. Tu peux partir.

\- Sauf que tu es mon ami, et je ne laisse pas un ami dans cet état, répliqua Allen.

Harry le regarda, encore plus surpris qu'avant, et soupira. Il laissa Luffy glisser à terre, assis contre le mur, et s'appuya contre l'autre mur en s'essuyant le visage d'une main.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? redemanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Je voulais juste te parler, répondit Allen. Je t'ai vu partir, et j'ai entendu les murmures, et j'ai vu les regards...

\- Et tu as décidé de les croire et t'es venu me le dire en face pour prouver que les Serpentards ne sont pas des lâches, c'est ça? le coupa Harry en redevenant acerbe

Il regretta cependant son agressivité en voyant les yeux d'Allen papillonner une fraction de seconde dans l'or. L'Exorcist prit une profonde inspiration, se massant l'arrête du nez de deux doigts, avant de regarder à nouveau le sorcier en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il.

Harry obéit sans protester. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'avait dit Allen: de fortes émotions, comme la peur ou la colère, permettaient à Neah de se manifester.

\- Dis-moi, Harry, commença Allen. Est-ce que ton agressivité est voulue, ou tu ne la contrôle pas?

\- Euh...

\- Je t'explique: le gouvernement à décidé que ta vérité le mettait en danger, il a donc décidé de t'évincer, répandant mensonges et calomnies sur ton nom et celui de ceux qui te croient. Ainsi, tu as perdu ta renommée et Dumbledore-san a perdu des titres et du pouvoir. La population est montée contre toi et te traite de menteur et refuse de te côtoyer plus longtemps que nécessaire. Résultat, tu te retrouve seul face à toi même, ne pouvant te confier à personne, de crainte de te voir trahi à nouveau. Tu te retrouve seul face à Voldemort et tu sais quoi?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il veut, Harry. Alors, ton comportement agressif, c'est voulu, ou ça te prend sans prévenir?

\- Ce... Ça me prend sans prévenir. J'ai vécu la même chose en deuxième et quatrième année, expliqua Harry. Mais en deuxième année, Ron et Hermione étaient avec moi aussi et me soutenaient. Les autres croyaient que j'étais celui qui attaquait les élèves, parce que je suis Fourchelangue et que le coupable s'est présenté comme étant l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais je ne me sentais pas aussi remonter que maintenant.

\- Et en quatrième année?

\- Là, il n'y avait que Hermione qui restait à mes côtés, Ron était persuadé que j'avais trouvé le moyen de m'inscrire au tournoi, et m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit. J'étais traité de tricheur et tout le monde supportait C-Cédric. En plus de ça, il y avait deux autres écoles. C'était un enfer jusqu'à la fin de la première tâche où ils se sont rendus compte qu'il fallait être complètement cinglé pour s'inscrire. En plus, j'avais fini deuxième, et j'avais rapporté du prestige à la Maison Gryffondor. Mais non, je ne me sentais pas énervé tout le temps. J'étais plutôt fatigué, à cause du rêve que je faisait toutes les nuits.

\- Le rêve?

\- Celui ou Voldemort montait ses plans pour me capturer et renaître.

\- Je vois. En fait, il n'y a que cette année où tu as des sauts d'humeurs incontrôlés, résuma Allen après un petit silence.

Luffy ronflait toujours à côté de Harry.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est ce que veut Voldemort? Que je sois seul, je veux dire, demanda Harry.

\- Je vis exactement la même chose à cause de Neah, répondit Allen en lui souriant doucement. Sauf qu'à la moindre erreur, je peux me faire exécuter sans autre forme de procès.

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Harry, effaré. Mais c'est ignoble!

\- Ce sont les ordres, dit simplement Allen. Je refuse de vivre en sachant que je peux faire du mal à mes amis sans même m'en rendre compte. C'est pour ça que si Neah prend le contrôle, ils ont pour ordre de m'abattre.

\- 'Tain... Et ton monde vit encore au Moyen-Age, c'est ça? marmonna Harry, révolté.

\- Ça ressemble plus au XIX ème siècle à vrai dire, sourit Allen. Mais, si ça peut te consoler, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est une institution religieuse. Et ils aiment pas vraiment les changements qu'ils n'ont pas eux-même instaurés, là-bas.

\- Et tu me dis ça avec le sourire, plaisant Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Allen ne répondit pas. A la place, il se releva, s'étira, et tendit la main à Harry.

\- Il se fait tard, et... Et...

\- Allen? s'inquiéta Harry.

Il y avait de quoi: Allen s'était soudainement recroquevillé en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles.

\- Allen?

\- Harry? dit le blandin d'une petite voix.

\- Oui?

\- Je veux mourir...

\- Att- Quoi?! Non-non-non-non, ne fais pas ça- lâche ta cravate! s'affola Harry. Explique-moi ce qui te prends.

\- Je-j'ai... Je sais pas où est ma salle commune. Et comme je t'ai suivi, j'ai pas suivi les autres, et maintenant, il y a plus personne dans les couloirs, et je vais me perdre et vous me verrez plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année..., répondit Allen sur un ton déprimant et déprimé.

\- Ah... Je vois..., fit Harry en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Il se retenait d'éclater de rire, la plainte d'Allen ayant fait remonter les souvenirs des situations cocasses et peu communes dans lesquelles s'était retrouvé le blandin en se perdant, au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Ecoute, je sais où se trouve la salle commune de Serpentard, le rassura le sorcier.

Allen releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux larmoyants brillant d'espoirs qui le faisait ressembler à un gamin perdu. Quoique, c'était effectivement le cas.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Donc je vais t'indiquer le chemin, ça ira?

\- J-je pense...

\- Alors...

Harry donna les directions avec une description la plus précise possible pour qu'Allen puisse retrouver sans trop de soucis sa salle commune.

\- Merci Harry, dit finalement Allen en l'aidant à reprendre Luffy sur son dos. Je devrait trouver comme ça.

\- Bonne chance Allen. A demain, sourit Harry.

Ils se séparèrent là. Harry rejoignit sa salle commune en même temps que quelques retardataires qui avaient, heureusement, le mot de pas - _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ -, et fut accueilli par un Ron et une Hermione morts d'inquiétude. Luffy ne se réveilla pas de la soirée, malgré la dispute qui fit bruit dans le dortoir des cinquième année.

Allen, lui, n'eut pas cette chance. Au troisième tournant, il se perdit dans les indications de Harry et prit le mauvais couloir. Il repassa trois fois devant la même armure avant de prendre un escalier qui montait. Trente minutes plus tard, il redescendit ce même escaliers.

\- Tch... Bon, tant pis, on va s'en remettre à ce bon vieux hasard, murmura Allen pour lui même.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'en avançant au hasard, il arrivait plus rapidement à destination qu'en tentant de suivre des indications, même sur une carte.

Il de se résoudre à l'évidence un quart d'heure plus tard, de retour sur ce même escalier: sa méthode ne fonctionnait que dans des lieux non-magiques, où les tableaux, les escaliers et les armures ne bougent pas.

\- Tiiiiiiim~, gémit Allen en s'asseyant sur une marche. T'es où~?

Il resta là encore quelques minutes à se lamenter avant de se reprendre.

\- Aller Allen, tu ne peux pas abandonner aussi facilement!

Son regard tomba sur la partie de cartes qui se déroulait dans un tableau au bas de l'escalier. Curieux, il s'avança. Il s'agissait de quatre vieux jouant à un jeu qu'Allen connaissait bien. Le blandin plissa les yeux en se concentrant sur le déroulement de la partie et eut un sourire machiavélique quand son regard tomba sur le jeu du plus petit des quatre.

\- Très bonne tactique, monsieur, dit-il au joueur en question.

Devant le regard interrogateurs des trois autres, il sourit encore plus et pointa le plus petit qui commençait à suer à grosse goutte, pour autant qu'une peinture puisse suer.

\- Ce monsieur, là, il...

\- Walker!

Allen sursauta et se retourna. Dans le tableau, le petit vieux poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'essuyant nerveusement le front avec un mouchoir en lançant un regard noir au blandin.

Au sommet de l'escalier, Draco Malfoy toisait l'Exorcist d'un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Que fais tu ici, Walker?

\- Euh, erm... Eto..., balbutia Allen en se grattant la joue, le regard fuyant. Je... J'allais...à la salle commune, répondit-il d'un ton assuré.

\- Au septième étage? s'étonna Draco en levant un sourcil. La salle commune est dans les cachots.

\- ...ah..., se désola Allen. Je...me suis perdu?

\- Tu me pose la question?

\- Non.

Il restèrent quelques seconde à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer le chemin, s'il te plaît, craqua finalement Allen en détournant le regard.

Draco eut un sourire vainqueur en le regardant de haut en bas. De son uniforme froissé à ses cheveux ébouriffés, bien loin de sa prestance naturelle au banquet.

\- Suis moi, dit-il.

Allen sourit en le regardant passer devant lui et obéit.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi les Préfets? demanda soudainement Draco au bout de quelques pas.

\- C'est vrai que tu es le Préfet de Serpentard, réalisa Allen en regardant l'insigne sur la poitrine du blond. Disons qu'il s'est passé des trucs, et que j'ais dû quitter la Grande Salle avant les autres.

\- Des trucs? A cause de Monkey? Il était sur le dos de Potter... La nourriture Anglaise est trop lourde pour un japonais? ricana Draco.

Allen pouffa. Ce n'était pas Luffy qui aurait des maux d'estomac à cause de la nourriture.

\- On peut dire ça, mentit-il.

Draco n'avait pas à savoir que c'était Harry qui avait un problème. Le blond le regarda, soupçonneux, et Allen soutint son regard.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu étais ici? demanda le blandin, changeant de sujet pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Draco lui lança un regard étrange avant de répondre.

\- Je suis Préfet. Je dois veiller à ce que tout les première année rejoignent le dortoir, sans détours.

Allen rougit.

Ce que Draco ne disait pas, c'était que Tim, caché dans sa poche, s'était sentit obligé de lui mordre les oreilles à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il daigne partir à la recherche du Moyashi perdu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux cachots. Draco conduisit Allen dans un dédale de couloir, selon l'Exorcist, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte d'aspect lugubre.

\- C'est ici qu'on aura Potions, demain, expliqua Draco.

\- Oh, d'accord. Merci, fit Allen.

Le blond l'emmena plus loin dans les cachots, là où les murs devenaient humide et qu'on pouvait trouver de la vase sur le plafond.

\- Notre salle commune se trouve sous le lac. Enfin, tu comprendra tout de suite, dit Draco.

Allen ne répondit pas. Il observait le tableau devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand et austère.

\- C'est un leurre, avertit Draco. Pour les imbéciles des autres maisons. L'entrée est sur le mur en face, retournes-toi.

Allen obéit.

\- _Salazar_ , siffla Draco. C'est le mot de passe, ajouta-t-il en entrant dans le passage ouvert.

\- Et que se passe-t-il si on donne le mot de passe au tableau? demanda Allen, intrigué.

Toute cette magie le fascinait au plus au point.

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit le blond avec un sourire sinistre. Ou sinon, prie pour qu'un petit imbécile se croyant malin tente le coup.

Allen ne releva pas. Il était subjugué par la beauté de la pièce qui l'entourait: de forme hexagonale, ses murs étaient de pierres grises, teintées d'émeraude. Deux immenses fenêtres encadraient la cheminée où ronflait joyeusement un feu de différents vert. A travers ces fenêtres, on pouvait observer les êtres de l'eau évoluer doucement entre les herbes aquatiques. Une Naïade les salua avant de repartir.

En face de la cheminée, un salon confortable formé de fauteuils et de canapés rembourrés. Quelques tables en bois ouvragé entourés de chaises occupaient les coins. Deux escaliers descendaient de deux faces cotes-à-cotes.

Allen leva les yeux et pu ainsi observer deux magnifiques lustres en argent. De lourdes tentures de velours vert brodé d'argent décoraient le plafond.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Allen encore perdu dans sa contemplation.

\- N'est-ce pas? sourit fièrement Draco. Les dortoirs des filles sont à droite, ceux des garçons, à gauche, dit-il en désignant les escaliers.

\- Il n'y a personne? s'étonna le blandin en parcourant une nouvelle fois la pièce.

En effet, peu de Serpentards occupaient la salle commune. Enterrés sous des devoirs en retard, ils se hâtaient de les terminer, installés aux tables.

\- Tu as loupé le discours de bienvenue, expliqua Draco. A ce propos, le professeur Rogue veut te voir demain matin avant le petit déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Allen en prenant un fauteuil sur un geste du blond.

\- Il n'aime pas les retardataires, répondit Draco. Une partie d'échecs pendant que je t'explique les fondements de notre Maison? Je prends les noirs.

\- Volontiers, accepta Allen.

\- Tout d'abord, commença Draco en plaçant les pièces. Bienvenue dans la noble Maison de Serpentard! Ici, il ne faut faire confiance à personne, mais dehors, dehors, tu peux compter sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous pour te soutenir.

\- Sympa, sourit Allen en avançant un pion.

\- L'ami d'hier peut être notre ennemi du jour, cita Draco en déplaçant son cavalier.

\- Et l'ennemi d'aujourd'hui peut devenir l'ami de demain, contra Allen en avançant un deuxième pion.

Draco sourit.

\- Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi, dit-il en prenant Tim, toujours dans sa poche.

\- Tim! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'étonna Allen. A cause de toi je me suis perdu!

\- Il n'a pas voulu me lâcher de la soirée, grogna Draco. Règle numéro un: on ne lave pas son linge sale en public. Une fois la porte passée, nous montrons front uni. Il n'est pas question de montrer une seule faiblesse devant les autres Maisons.

Il avança son deuxième cavalier.

\- Compris, dit Allen.

Il avança un autre pion. en son for intérieur, il trouvait ça dommage, mais se gardait bien de critiquer les règles à peine arrivé. Il préférait montrer à Draco, plus tard, pourquoi elles pouvaient se retourner contre eux à long terme.

\- Règle numéro deux, continua Draco en répondant par un pion. Si tu fais un coup bas, assure toi qu'un autre portera le chapeau à ta place.

\- Et si tu te fais prendre? demanda Allen en bougeant son fou.

\- A toi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, sourit Draco en déplaçant aussi son fou.

\- Et la règle numéro trois? interrogea Allen en avançant son deuxième cavalier.

\- Tout les moyens sont bons pour réussir, dit Draco en un sourire carnassier. Si nous jouons, c'est pour gagner.

Il avança son pion et la partie continua à se dérouler tranquillement en apparence. Mais pour les deux joueurs, la tension s'accumulait. Ils se testaient, se cherchaient. Allen perdit un fou, mais gagna un cavalier. Draco était un joueur retors et sans pitié qui sacrifiait sans sourciller ses pièces, si ça lui permettait de gagner du terrain. Mais Allen avait derrière lui l'expérience de la vraie vie. Il savait dechifrer ses adversaire, jusqu'à leur donner l'illusion qu'ils gagnaient pour mieux les faire tomber.

Une aura sombre et rusée sembla se dégager de lui, surprenant Draco qui fut distrait.

Black Allen était dans la place.

Chaque pièce qu'il perdait était vengée. A la fin, il sourit en demandant:

\- Dis-moi, Draco, que penses-tu des autres Maisons?

Le blond prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Des hypocrites qui se voilent la face. En se cachant derrière des préjugés, ils racontent qu'il n'y a que des mages noirs à Serpentard. C'est facile de citer Grindelwald et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en disant que Serpentard détestait les Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Je te prierais de ne pas prononcer ce terme devant moi, coupa Allen d'une voix polaire.

\- Soit, abdiqua Draco. Les Serdaigles s'enterrent dans les bouquins et se font la guerre pour une bonne note. Les Gryffondor nous détestent et nous leur rendons bien. Les Pouffsouffle prennent la fuite dès qu'ils nous voient, mais viennent quand même nous faire chier avec leurs bons sentiments.

\- Je vois, fit Allen en se levant.

Il s'étira sous les yeux de surpris de Draco, avant de se diriger tranquillement vers les dortoirs. Il s'arrêta juste avant et se retourna.

\- Tu savais que les blaireaux mangent les serpents? demanda-t-il au blond.

Et il descendit les marches. De l'escalier de droite.

Draco le regarda fixement alors qu'il remontait les marches et descendait celles du bon escalier, l'air de rien. Tim lui tapa la tête et lui montra le plateau de jeu, avant de s'envoler et de retrouver la tête blanche de son maître.

Le blond obéit au golem et ses yeux se posèrent sur la partie. Il sourit.

Il était échec et mat.

* * *

 _ *** Les plats de Poudlard, lors des repas et surtout, des banquets, sont soumis à un sortilège comme Gemino. Comme dans le T2, où Harry et Ron devaient manger les sandwichs qu'à fait apparaître le pr McGo dans le bureau de Rogue pck privés de banquet de bienvenue. Sauf que là, Lu et Moya sont un poil trop rapide et que c'est notre histoire. Point xD**_

* * *

 **Pfuuuuu! Enfin terminé, j'en voyais plus la fin.**

 **Après trois jours de tapages non-stop, mes mains peuvent se reposer. Ahhhh~ Le bonheur...**

 **Bon, j'ai pas relu, alors désolée si y a des fautes surprenantes. Comme par exemples, des lettres qui n'ont rein à faire là, et qui y sont pourtant... Le chat a cru que le clavier était une autoroute...**

 **J'ai effacé, hein, mais y peut y en rester.**

 **Ace s'est lâché sur ce chapitre, Allen aussi. On espère qu'il vous a plu ;)**

 **Je sais que j'écris pour moi avant tout, mais je vous promet que toutes les cent review, un omake vous sera servi. A vous de choisir. Pour l'instant, j'ai "la première soirée de Ace à Poudlard" et "Allen au Square Grimmaurd". D'autres apparaîtront plus tard au fil de l'histoire ;)**

 **Je vais vous lancer un défi. Rien de bien méchant, juste pour voir si nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde:**

 ** _citez-moi un couple original qui pourrait se former pendant l'histoire?_**

 **une review?**

 **Ja ne ^.***


	12. 11 Premier jour d'école

_**Merry Christmas, minna! Happy birthday, Allen!**_

 _ **Ouais, un chapitre pour noël, si c'est pas beau ^^**_

 _ **Enfin, vraiment désolée pour le retard. Ace a...bref, on a galéré sur la fin à cause de mon bazar et la bêtise de Luffy. Ace avait perdu ses notes.**_

 _ **Y en a une d'entre vous qui a deviné mon idée de couple tordu xD Bravo! mais je garde la surprise, héhé :D**_

 _ **Je voulais poster plus tôt, mais je suis partie le 15 dans les Pyrénées (magnifique!) dans une maison abandonnée depuis 4 ans où le new proprio venait de s'installer: pas internet, des fuites d'eau un peu partout, de dedans ou de dehors, ça dépendait des moments, un tout petit ballon d'eau chaude, donc oubliez les douches, et la chasse d'eau en panne, donc fallait remplir un seau d'eau quand on allait aux toilettes. Malgré tout ça et le fait qu'on dormait à 6 dans une chambre (elle était grande, et les 2 garçons étaient dans une autre) et que deux de mes sœurs sont tombées malades la nuit avant le départ, que la troisième l'est devenue le jour suivant, le tout petit frère, pendant le dernier jour et moi la nuit avant le retour... ah~ les joies de la gastro.**_

 _ **Enfin, malgré tout ça, je me suis éclatée. Ça faisait très réunion de famille chez les grands parents pour le réveillon de Noël (le proprio est jeune ^^). Y avait une grande cheminée, et le soir du 21, on était 21 dans la maison. Bon, je gardais les enfants à l'étage dans la chambre et on regardait des films... J'ai même pu jouer pour la première fois de ma vie sur Xbox 360 à Assassin's Creed! Le red je crois, avec Shayn. Mais c'était cool.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, j'ai passé une semaine de ouf, je suis rentrée le 23 dans la nuit, malade comme pas possible (et j'étais la co-pilote), pas les conditions idéales pour écrire. Les squatteurs sont partis en vacance ailleurs et sont toujours pas rentrés donc j'ai abrégé le chapitre vers la fin, désolée si ça fait brusque.**_

 _ **Allez, je réponds aux reviews et je vous poste ce chapitre tant attendu ;)**_

 _ **Zia-san: Yo! Bah faut croire que ton équipe n'est pas aussi sadique que toi, si on en croit ce nouveau chapitre de Sujet 18 (que je suis pas encore allée voir d'ailleurs...). Allez, courage, le ch11 est enfin sorti, mais j'attends les garçons pour la suite, gomen. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait rire (et flipper aussi mais ça...)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **11\. Premier jour d'école**

Le lendemain matin, Allen s'habilla d'un T-shirt noir à une manche et s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses abdominaux, et d'un pantalon, noir aussi, serré aux chevilles: sa tenue d'entraînement. Dans le dortoir, Théodore Nott se retourna, Blaise Zabini marmonna, et Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabb grognèrent dans leur sommeil. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner, aussi, Draco, déjà réveillé, fronça les sourcils en observant les allées et venues silencieuses de la silhouette aux cheveux blancs, à peine distincte dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers.

La salle commune était vide, à l'exception d'un garçon de sixième année qui s'arrachait les cheveux sur son devoir de Potion. Le feu n'était plus que braises et les murs commençaient à s'éclaircirent du vert-noir au vert-d'eau, preuve que dehors, le soleil se levait. Allen traversa rapidement la pièce pour sortir dans les couloirs sombres et froids des cachots. Montant par quatre les marches de l'escalier au fond du couloir, il déboucha au rez-de-chaussée, à quelques couloirs du Hall et de la Grande Salle.

Il s'agissait encore de trouver les _bons_ couloirs.

Allen hésita avant de prendre à gauche, puis à droite et...

Son crâne fit une rencontre douloureuse avec une boule dorée en colère. Ladite boule lui mâchonna furieusement les cheveux, montrant à quel point elle était offensée d'avoir été oubliée.

\- Tim! salua Allen en le prenant entre ses mains.

Il grima ça en voyant la mèche de cheveux que Tim tenait toujours entre ses dents.

\- Tu te souviens d'où est la sortie? demanda-t-il quand même.

Le Golem sourit en réponse et prit la tête, le reconduisant à son point de départ pour mieux le mener à sa destination.

Dehors, une surprise l'attendait.

\- Portgas?! s'exclama Allen avec surprise.

Ace était en effet dehors, dans l'herbe humide de rosée matinale. Vêtu de son habituel short noir et d'une chemise orange, il courrait quand Allen était arrivé.

\- C'est "Professeur Portgas" pour toi, Walker, répondit le pirate en effectuant des flexions.

\- Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là, _Portgas_? demanda Allen appuyant bien le "tu".

Le blandin le rejoignit dans le parc et se mit à faire quelques échauffements, laissant Tim se poser sur un arbre.

Ace lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- Je me demande si tu seras capable de me suivre, provoqua-t-il en continuant ses étirements.

\- Oh~... Combien? sourit Allen.

\- Jusqu'à c'que t'en chiale.

Et il partit en courant. Allen se hâta de le rattraper et de le dépasser, mais le pirate lu emboîta le pas en le narguant d'un sourire amusé.

Ils firent plusieurs tours du château pendant les l'heure qui suivit. Vers 6 heures, Luffy les rejoignit avec bonne humeur, mais les abandonna très vite pour son propre entraînement. Le soleil continuait de se lever et Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent chercher le capitaine pirate pour le petit déjeuner alors que les deux coureurs commençaient à s'essouffler.

Les deux rivaux jetèrent en même temps un regard d'envie à Luffy qui disparaissait dans le Hall, mais se reconcentrèrent bien vite sur leurs course en secouant la tête.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Le trio et Luffy revenaient, les bras chargés de toast et autres croissant pour Ron et le pirate.

\- Allen! Po-... Professeur Portgas! appela Hermione, les mains en porte-voix. Le petit déjeuner va bientôt se terminer!

Ace et Allen tressaillirent à cette annonce et leur ventres grondèrent, mais ils ne bronchèrent pas plus que ça et passèrent devant le groupe sans leur jeter un regard, la respiration laborieuse. Depuis longtemps ils avaient perdu le compte de tours du château effectués.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours les perturba et leurs pas se firent irréguliers pendant un court instant: Début de cours = fin du petit déjeuner.

Allen toussa et ralenti sa course, mais Ace eut à peine la force de lui envoyer un sourire goguenard.

Leur course continua, malgré les appels répétés du trio de Gryffondor.

Le cours du professeur Portgas étant nouveau, il était obligatoire pendant les trois premières semaines, toutes années confondues. Au terme de cette période d'essai, les élèves souhaitant arrêter arrêteraient et ceux voulant continuer continueraient. C'était un cours optionnel après tout..

En ce matin du 2 Septembre, le jeune professeur était censé faire cours aux première année de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle. Les pauvres élèves étaient désemparés face à l'absence évidente de leur professeur, et l'attendaient dans le couloir devant la salle de cours, au troisième étage.

Des septièmes années ayant cours avec le professeur McGonagall au même étage, alertèrent la directrice des Gryffondors qui fit entrer les élèves délaissés dans la classe en leur promettant d'aller chercher leur professeur.

La vieille femme n'eut qu'à suivre l'attroupement d'élèves dans le hall, intrigués par le semblant de compétition entre le nouveau professeur et le nouveau Serpentard. Le professeur de Métamorphose se fraya un chemin jusqu'au premier rang, dehors sur les marches devant la grande porte.

Le spectacle qu'elle vit n'était pas commun, mais après réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre, de ce qu'elle avait vu durant ses brefs passages au Square Grimmaurd.

Elle resta quelques secondes figée devant leur allure, alors qu'autour d'elle, les élèves encourageaient chacun des deux partis qui, suant et haletant, continuaient de courir.

Ace avait finit par retirer sa chemise au bout de la première heur de course, pour être plus à l'aise. Ce fait permettait d'avoir une vue exceptionnelle sur son torse parfaitement sculpté, ainsi que sur le tatouage dans son dos qui, à l'avis de tous, aurait été bien plus beau sans l'affreuse brûlure en forme de poing qui en effaçait un bon quart. Allen, lui, n'avait pu enlever son haut, mais la forme particulière du vêtement permettait une vue tout aussi admirable sur ses abdominaux malheureusement couturés de cicatrices.

Les deux étaient pieds nus.

Le professeur se reprit à l'entente d'un commentaire déplacé d'une Serdaigle de sixième année.

\- Professeur Portgas! Mr Walker! appela-t-elle.

Les interpellés, qui passaient à cet instant, lui jetèrent un coup d'œil. Le Serpentard hésita à s'arrêter , mais Ace décida pour lui.

\- Osu, Minerva-san! Navré, mais pourriez-vous prévenir ma classe que j'arriverai en retard? J'ai bientôt fini ici, salua-t-il avec un signe de main.

\- Ha! s'offusqua Allen en coupant la vieille femme dans sa protestation. Parce que t-...vous croyez pouvoir me battre en plus?!

\- Parfaitement! Tu tiens à peine debout, Mo-ya-shi! répliqua Ace.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer en courant sous le regard scandalisé du professeur McGonagall, et disparurent au tournant. La directrice-adjointe fit volte face et regarda d'un œil mauvais l'attroupement toujours présent.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire?! leur demanda-t-elle. Allez oust! En cours ou je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à la fin du trimestre!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luffy, qui mâchait encore un croissant, le regard dans le vague.

\- Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Monkey, et Miss Granger.

\- Professeur McGonagall, salua Hermione d'un air tendu.

\- Aye, sensei.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours? demanda le professeur.

\- Euh... c'est-à-dire que..., bafouilla Hermione.

\- Ace et Moyashi-ossan se sont croisés ce matin pendant leur entrainement et ça à terminé en "celui qui s'arrête à perdu", expliqua Luffy, les mains dans les poches. On peut pas arrêter Ace quand il est comme ça, et pour Moyashi-ossan, faut demander à Deux-Points.

\- Deux-Points? s'étonna le professeur.

\- Pink, répondit le pirate.

\- Pink?

\- Il veut parler de Mr Howard, intervint Harry.

\- Eh bien, allez donc chercher Mr Howard, Mr Potter, ordonna le professeur.

Harry obéit et partit précipitamment à la recherche du concierge adjoint.

\- Allez en cours, Mr Monkey, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, dit le professeur.

Le trio tenta d'argumenter, mais dû s'incliner et obéir. Luffy gagna le droit de rester grâce à son obstination. Harry revint rapidement -merci la carte à papa!- accompagné du nouveau concierge. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, Link ne perdit pas une seconde et lança ses bouts de papiers sur Allen qui passait par là, l'interrompant dans son flot d'insultes colorées qu'il s'échangeait avec Ace. Le blandin perdit l'équilibre et s'étala face contre terre, les bras collés le long du corps. Ace s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard, tordu de rire et d'épuisement, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Merci, Mr Howard, fit le professeur McGonagall avec un hochement de tête. Si vous pouviez maintenant conduire messiers Potter, Monkey et Walker en cours..., continua-t-elle en lançant un regard réprobateur à Luffy qui était explosé de rire.

\- Tout de suite, professeur, répondit Link, presque au garde-à-vous.

Puis il attrapa Allen par le col et intima d'un geste aux deux autres d'avancer devant lui.

Le professeur McGonagall attendit de les voir disparaître dans le château avant de se tourner vers Ace.

\- Mr Portgas! aboya-t-elle ensuite en le regardant d'un air menaçant.

\- Hai? dit Ace d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude en se tendant.

\- Suivez-moi, votre classe vous attends.

Ace grimaça mais obtempéra en ramassant sa chemise pour éponger son front et son torse.

\- Nous n'avons pas coutume de donner des retenues à nos professeurs, Mr Portgas, commença la directrice de Gryffondor. Même si vous en méritez une. A la place, vous serez chargé de superviser toutes les retenues jusqu'à Lundi prochain. Est-ce clair?

\- Hai, Minerva-san, répondit Ace.

\- Bien. Nous sommes arrivés.

Elle lui sourit aimablement et le laissa devant sa salle de cours, torse nu, encore transpirant de sa course, sa chemise encore trempée dans la main.

Le pirate inspira profondément pour se donner du courage -première journée de cours après tout, même s'il se retrouvait de l'autre côté du bureau- et entra d'un pas ferme dans la salle, intimant le silence par sa seule présence. Il n'utiliserait pas le Haki sur des premières années.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous! Et désolé pour le retard, une leçon de dernière minute à donner, dit-il en s'avançant vers le bureau au fond de la pièce. Alors... Je suis Portgas D Ace. Appelez-moi "Sensei".

Il se retourna et balaya du regard les visages angoissés des enfants en face de lui.

\- Mon cours a pour but de renforcer votre corps et votre esprit, afin de vous permettre de réagir au mieux dans une situation dangereuse. Dans une situation où votre vie, ou celle d'êtres qui vous sont chers, est menacée.

Il y eut des sursaut apeurés mais il les ignora et reprit plus sérieusement:

\- Je vous demande donc la plus grande attention de votre part durant les deux heures où nous nous verrons pendant les prochaines semaines. Des questions?

Il n'y eut d'abord aucun mouvement, puis, une petite fille blonde de Poufsouffle leva timidement la main.

\- Oui...?

\- Lawly. Amy Lawly, se présenta-t-elle en baissant la main. Que veut dire "Sensei", professeur?

\- Ce que tu viens de dire, Lawly-kun: professeur, sourit Ace. D'autres questions?

Un Serdaigle minuscule leva la main. Ace le désigna d'un geste.

\- Brandon Stark, sensei, dit-il en se levant. Qu'entendez-vous par "situations dangereuses"? Potter raconte que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, mais le Ministre affirme le...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Stark-kun, coupa Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

Brandon se rassit immédiatement, la tête basse.

\- Mon cours n'est pas politique. Personnellement, plus je me tiens loin du gouvernement, mieux je me porte, annonça-t-il. Et pour répondre à ta question, se retrouver face à des Détraqueurs, un cinglé -qu'il soit armé ou non, moldu ou sorcier- ou d'autres criminels ou créatures potentiellement dangereuse est ce que j'appelle une situation dangereuse. Et c'est le genre de chose que je ne souhaite qu'à peu de personne, dit-il sombrement. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'en faites pas partie, plaisanta-t-il.

L'ambiance paru nettement moins tendue, et le jeune professeur pu voir quelques élèves se remettre à respirer.

\- Dans ces situations, vous pourriez perdre votre baguette. Je suis là pour vous apprendre à vous passer d'elle, reprit-il. Quelqu'un d'autre?

Ace passa l'heure suivante à répondre aux questions diverses de ses élèves, et à en poser à son tour, qu'elles soient d'ordre professionnel ou privé. Cela lui permit de créer une base de confiance avec ses élèves.

* * *

De son côté, Allen passait un sale moment en Botanique, cours commun avec Serdaigle. Chaque duo avait une Tentacula vénéneuse devant eux et étaient chargé d'en extraire le venin "avec grandes précautions car il est très toxique et la Tentacula est une plante susceptible" avait dit le professeur Chourave.

Curieusement, et à la grande surprise de tous, Draco Malfoy s'était proposé pour être son binôme, et Allen se retrouvait maintenant à distraire la plante pendant que le préfet prélevait son venin.

En temps normal, Draco aurait envoyer son binôme dans la gueule de la plante. Mais la Tentacula vénéneuse, comme la plupart de ses semblables, ne se laissait avoir que par des compliments et autres singeries. L'orgueil des Malfoy étant très présent chez leur héritier, Draco préféra risquer une blessure que de se laisser ridiculiser par un simple végétal.

Allen ne s'en préoccupant pas, il avait accepté de jouer le rôle du bouffon -d'après Draco- et lançait des déclarations d'amour à tour de bras, captivant la plante devant lui, ainsi que la moitié des élèves.

Et attisant la jalousie des autres Tentacula.

L'Exorcist siffla de douleur en sentant l'un des dards de la plante voisine lui piquer la main gauche, ce qui alerta Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien, je me suis tordu le doigt, c'est tout, mentit Allen.

\- Le blond le regarda, dubitatif.

\- Fais attention, fit-il simplement.

Et il replongea dans les tentacules.

Allen fixa pendant une fraction de seconde sa main gauche, perplexe: il n'était pas censé ressentir une douleur commune avec son bras d'Innocence.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, Harry et Luffy se dirigeaient vers le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, guidant Link.

Enfin, Harry ouvrait la marche, et Link se démenait pour garder Luffy près d'eux. Le pirate venait de développer une incroyable faculté à la fuite, ce qui obligeait le nouveau concierge à courir un peu partout dans les couloirs pour le rattraper.

Entre nous, heureusement que le jeune capitaine avait l'interdiction explicite de son frère d'utiliser son Akuma no Mi. Histoire de garder le secret et d'éviter les questions gênantes.

Et donc, Harry assistait à une course poursuite inoubliable. A chaque tournants, Luffy se précipitait "discrètement" dans la direction opposée, ou se cachait derrière les piliers ou les tableaux qui acceptaient de le dissimuler.

Nous le savons tous, Luffy et Discrétion ne s'entendent pas vraiment.

Ainsi, Link le retrouvait à chaque fois. Sans aucune erreur ni temps de réflexion, il se dirigeait directement vers la cachette du pirate. Mais Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir développé un "radar à fuyard" à force de surveillance envers Allen.

Pour finir, à deux couloirs de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, Link, exaspéré, attrapa Luffy par le col de sa chemise et le traîna sur le sol, ignorant royalement ses vaines protestations.

\- Moo~... Allez~, Deux-Points~..., tentait Luffy. 'Reste à peine 10 minutes... Y a plus besoin d'y aller...

\- Vous irez en cours sans discuter, Monkey, répliqua Link, implacable, les sourcils froncés d'exaspération.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours et le nouveau concierge s'appliqua à frapper à la porte en lançant un regard assassin au pirate. Puis il ré-enfila son masque sérieux et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Harry retenta à sa place, un peu plus fort, avec succès.

\- Je vous apporte deux retardataires, professeur Binns, annonça le surveillant en ouvrant la porte.

Dans la salle, le fantôme professeur le regarda, complètement figé. Les élèves, quant à eux, se retournèrent vers le trio, les yeux encore endormis pour la majorité.

Harry était intimement persuadé que c'était la première fois depuis au moins sa mort que quelqu'un se permettait d'interrompre ainsi le cours du professeur Binns.

\- Allez à vos..., ordonna Link en les poussant dans la salle.

Il fut malheureusement coupé par la sonnerie qui, pour le coup, réveilla totalement les élèves.

\- Ja na, Deux-Points! fit Luffy, un sourir narquois sur les lèvre en se dégageant agilement de la poigne de Link.

* * *

\- C'est pas croyable! s'exclama Hermione. Comment avez-vous réussi à être autant en retard?!

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luffy montaient les escaliers conduisant à leur salle Commune.

\- Demande à Luffy, balança Harry sans remord aucun.

Après tout, comment voulez-vous arriver à l'heure quand vous êtes accompagné d'un pirate plus que récalcitrant qui s'accroche à toutes prise possibles. Au total, il avait fait tombé 15 armures et 5 statues et était resté accroché pendant 10 bonnes minutes à une colonnade dans le couloir de l'aile gauche. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient qu'un étage à monter pour se rendre en Histoire de la Magie...

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais. Ron décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur à prit, à Portgas et Walker? demanda-t-il.

\- Walker? releva Hermione, la voix montant dans les aigus. Oh non, Ron, tu vas pas remettre ça!

\- Quoi? se défendit le rouquin. On a dit qu'on faisait rien et qu'on observait, pour voir. En attendant, c'est un étranger pour moi.

\- Tu es vraiment puéril, Ron, dit Hermione d'une voix glaciale en détachant bien les mots.

\- Chacun sa façon de voir.

\- Oh, fermez-la tout les deux, siffla Harry en se massant les tempes. Vous pouvez pas arrêter _deux secondes_?

Irrité, il prit Luffy par le bras et pressa le pas, laissant Ron et Hermione abasourdis dans le couloir.

\- _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ , récita-t-il à la Grosse Dame.

Le portrait pivota et il entraîna Luffy dans la salle commune.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Harry en se retournant, la mine contrite. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Pas grave, sourit Luffy. On est quitte maintenant.

Harry eut aussi un sourire en repensant au soir de leur rencontre.

\- Bon, je dois prendre mes affaires de potion. Et toi?

\- ... On a Potions?

Ron et Hermione entrèrent au même moment dans la salle commune, épargnant ainsi à Harry un sacré mal de tête. Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Hermione s'approcha des deux garçons.

\- Excuses-nous, Harry, dit-elle.

\- C'est bon, fit maladroitement Harry.

Ils se sourirent et partirent chercher leurs affaires pour les cours suivants, puis s'assirent devant la cheminée pour la demi-heure restante. Il leur faudrait ensuite une bonne dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre les cachots -merci les passages secrets.

\- Je me demande ce que nous réserve Rogue, dit pensivement Ron.

\- Moi, c'est Portgas qui m'inquiète, répliqua Harry. Comment il est? demanda-t-il à Luffy.

\- Si il fait comme quand on était gosses, vous allez mourir, répondit Luffy.

\- Comment ça? s'exclama Hermione, alarmée.

Le regard du jeune capitaine se perdit dans les flammes et son ton se fit nostalgique.

\- J'avais six ans quand Jiji m'a emmené chez Dadan, dans la montagne. Ace vivait déjà là-bas. Depuis qu'il était tout petit. Quand il m'a vu pour la première fois, il 'a craché dessus...

\- Quoi?

\- ...et j'ai décidé qu'il sera mon ami. Sauf qu'il voulait pas. Alors, quand chaque matin il allait dans la forêt du Mont Corvo, je le suivais. Evidemment, je le perdait au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais trop lent pour le suivre. Plusieurs fois, j'ai failli me faire manger par des crocodiles, des serpents, un tigre et me noyer dans la rivière.

A mesure de son récit, le trio d'or pâlissait de plus en plus.

\- Et c'est ton frère? lâcha Hermione en mettant les mots sur ce qu'ils pensaient tous les trois.

\- Shishishi~, rit Luffy.

\- C'est l'heure d'y aller, intervint Harry en regardant sa montre.

Ils se rendirent en cours de Potion en écoutant Luffy raconter des anecdotes sur leur enfance, à lui et son frère.

\- ...Je ne sais pas nager, disait-il. alors quand je tombais dans la rivière...

\- Je ne doute pas que le fait que vous ne sachiez pas nager à votre âge soit une information capitale, Mr Monkey. Mais, rassurez-vous, vous ne devriez pas risquer de vous noyer dans votre chaudron, l'interrompit Rogue de son habituel ton sarcastique.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de Potion. Le professeur se tenait devant la porte ouverte, et son expression menaçante intima ses élèves à entrer avant de se retrouver transformés en ingrédient à potion. Aucun des quatre Gryffondor ne remarque le Serpentard qui les regardait.

\- Taisez-vous, ordonna Rogue.

Sa voix glacée claqua en même temps que la porte. Les élèves se turent immédiatement et tout signe d'agitation disparu, laissant place au calme. La présence seule de Rogue suffisait à assurer le silence de toute classe. Le professeur traversa la pièce et se posta derrière son bureau, les mains à plat dessus, pour les toiser de ses yeux noirs.

\- Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important. Vous devrez y apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Et malgré le crétinisme congénitale qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention "acceptable" lors de vos épreuves de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir... mon mécontentement.

Neville déglutit bruyamment et avec difficulté alors que le regard de Rogue pesait sur lui. A la gauche de Harry, Luffy fronça les sourcils. Un peu plus loin dans la classe, à côté d'un certain Serpentard blond, une tête blanche fit de même.

\- Au terme de cette année, évidemment, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPIC, ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir.

Au regard qu'il lança à Harry, le plaisir des adieux était partagé.

\- Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux -qu'est-ce qu'il disait?-, nous avons encore une année à passer ensemble, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à atteindre le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du Philtre de paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Toutefois, je dois vous avertir que, si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et, peut-être même, irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à vos gestes.

Devant Harry, Hermione se redressa, la mine plus que concentrée. Rogue avait vraiment le chic pour vous motiver, notez l'ironie. Le jeune parcourut rapidement et distraitement des yeux la classe et avisa un regard argenté l'observer discrètement. Il le salua d'un signe de tête et revint au discours de Rogue qui agita sa baguette.

\- ... la méthode de préparation figurent au tableau.

Luffy eut des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant la liste s'inscrire progressivement sur le tableau, comme si une craie invisible s'activait. Allen, pour sa part, préféra analyser comment, avec la magie, c'était possible.

\- Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans l'armoire -elle s'ouvrit aussitôt. Vous avez...une heure trente. Allez-y.

Harry grinça des dents: Rogue n'aurait pas pu choisir, pour un début d'année, une potion plus difficile et délicate à préparer. Il partit vers l'armoire, prit les ingrédients nécessaires et se rassit. Luffy fit de même, Harry ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à ce qu'il tenait. En revanche, Allen y prêta attention et eut un mince sourire doublé d'un pli d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils. A côté de lui, Draco inspectait la qualité des ingrédients en lui montrant comment faire.

Harry se mit au travail , coupant, écrasant et ajoutant dans l'ordre indiqué, les ingrédients, tournant le mélange, manipulant le feu.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le Gryffondor essuya une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe et jeta un coup d'œil à la préparation de Luffy. Celle-ci émettait des étincelles multicolores qui muèrent à ce qui ressemblait à des bulles de savon, hérissées de pointes aussi effilées que des lames de rasoir. Le pirate ajouta alors, avec le sourire démoniaque d'un scientifique fou qui fit frissonner Allen, l'obligeant à se tourner vers eux, une poudre blanche qui _n'était pas_ dans la liste des ingrédients au tableau.

\- Luffy! chuchota Harry en évitant une des bulles. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique!

\- Bah, j'm'amuse, répondit Luffy.

Avec un _grand_ sourire, précisons-le.

Hermione tourna la tête vers eux pour les remettre au travail. Elle resta bouche-bée devant le chaudron de Luffy, maintenant d'une belle couleur dorée.

Le trio observa avec effarement pour deux d'entre eux, et émerveillement -inutile de préciser qui- l'énorme bulle dorée et hérissée, elle aussi, de pointes bleu nuit émerger du chaudron maintenant vide. La bulle se dirigea vers Rogue qui leur tournait le dos, occupé comme il l'était à réprimander Neville sur la couleur verte de sa potion.

Hermione ferma les yeux au dernier moment. Neville aperçut la bulle en levant timidement la tête vers le professeur, et son regard apeuré attira l'attention de Rogue. Ça, et la boulette de papier qui lui heurta la tête, seul moyen que Allen avait trouvé pour avertir le maître de Potions. Il esquiva avec des réflexes jusqu'alors insoupçonnés la dangereuse sphère qui continua sa route jusqu'au mur.

Les élèves, distrais par le brusque mouvement de Rogue, et le professeur observèrent avec une attention extrême une pointe de la bulle toucher la pierre froide du mur à côté du tableau.

Et la bulle éclata silencieusement en une dizaine de petites bulles de couleurs différentes, mais de même forme.

Quand une des bulles verte à pointe rouge provoqua une petite explosion dans les flacons de l'armoire à ingrédient, le professeur Rogue ordonna à ses élèves de sortir dans le calme, en commençant par les rangs de devant.

Serpentard comme Gryffondor obéirent en silence. Et si les vert et argent restaient plus ou moins impassibles, les rouge et or affichaient une mine allant de la terreur à la curiosité. L'évacuation se termina par Harry et Luffy. Harry fut persuadé au regard de Rogue que celui-ci envisageait sérieusement de fermer la porte devant lui et le laisser se débrouiller avec les bulles démoniaques. Il serait facile ensuite de prétexter un malheureux incident.

\- Qui est l'incapable veracrasse cornichonné qui à provoqué _ça_? questionna Rogue en fermant la porte -après Harry- pour se tourner vers le troupeau d'élèves debout dans le sombre et froid couloir.

Beaucoup de tête se tournèrent vers Harry et Luffy. Les deux seuls élèves qui étaient assis au fond de la classe, endroit soupçonné de production de bulles démoniaques.

\- Moi, wari! s'excusa Luffy avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous? sembla s'étonner Rogue en haussant un sourcil. C'est _vous_ , Mr Monkey, le cornichon qui à forcé l'interruption de mon cours?

\- Hai.

Harry était sûr que Rogue était déçu que ce ne soit pas lui, le coupable. De même qu'il était sûr que Rogue souhaitait avoir noyé Luffy dans son chaudron _pendant_ son cours.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à venir récurer les chaudrons sales qui encrassent ma réserve, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Aucun problème, assura Luffy.

\- Et j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor pour ne pas écouter les consignes, Mr Monkey. Ainsi que 100 autres points pour ne pas avoir averti votre camarade de la bêtise qu'il faisait, Potter.

\- Hey! s'insurgea Luffy. Vous aviez dit qu'on trouverait ce qu'on avait besoin dans l'armoire. J'ai tout pris dans l'armoire, fallait pas mettre des trucs qu'on avait pas besoin dans l'armoire. Comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse la différence?

Silence. Un _énorme_ silence pesant dans le couloir. On aurait entendu une chauve-souris voler à l'autre bout des cachots. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor regardaient Luffy comme s'il était une sorte d'extraterrestre particulièrement stupide: on ne répondait pas à Severus Rogue.

Harry se préparait mentalement à devoir annoncer la mort de son cher petit frère à Portgas, quand le professeur prit la parole.

\- 30 points en moins pour insolence, Mr Monkey, siffla Rogue. Pour jeudi prochain, je veux 50cm de parchemin sur les consignes de sécurité à respecter pendant la fabrication de potions et pourquoi. Pour tous. Déguerpissez.

Personne ne se fit prier, et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que le sombre professeur dans le couloir.

* * *

\- Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi! Je vais lui botter le cul jusqu'au Shin Sekai, à cette chauve-souris graisseuse, ce vampire, ce...

\- Lu-outch! Luffy! tentait de le calmer Harry.

Ron et lui tenaient le pirate chacun par un bras pour l'empêcher de retourner dans les cachots casser la figure à Rogue, qu'importe combien ça leur ferait du bien.

\- Un problème avec mon frère? demanda une voix qui sonnait comme un miracle aux oreilles des deux Gryffondor.

\- Portgas, souffla Hermione. Tu arrives bien, j'allais jeter un sort à Luffy. Il veut absolument régler ses comptes avec le professeur Rogue, et...

\- J'ai compris, sourit Ace. Lu, à table!

Effet instantané et garanti: Luffy s'immobilisa soudain et renifla, le nez en l'air, pour partir aussitôt à toute vitesse dans les couloirs.

\- Il va où? demanda Ron, perplexe.

\- Manger, répondit Ace.

\- Oui mais... ce n'est pas par là, la Grande Salle, dit Harry.

Ace haussa les épaules avec un air mystérieux et partit tranquillement à la suite de son frère.

\- On va manger? proposa Hermione.

En arrivant à la Grande Salle, le trio avisa les quatre grands sabliers comptabilisant les points de chacune des Maisons. Celui de Gryffondor était au plus bas.

\- C'est injuste, murmura Hermione en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu sais Hermione, dit Harry. Bizarrement, je me dis que la moitié des points perdus sont mérités.

Ron le regarda étrangement.

\- Tu rigoles! contra le rouquin. Ok, Luffy a fait n'importe quoi, mais te retirer des points, c'était pas justifier. Luffy est assez grand et il sait lire, il me semble.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit "la moitié des points", Ron, répliqua Harry. Et puis, Rogue a fait pire pendant notre première année.

\- Justement, je pensais que ça se passerait mieux cette année, admit Hermione en se servant du hachis parmentier. Je veux dire...

Elle se pencha vers les garçons en regardant autour d'elle. Les sièges proches d'eux étaient vide et personne ne passait dans le passage.

\- ...maintenant qu'il est dans l'Ordre du Phénix et tout ça, acheva-t-elle en murmurant.

\- Les champignons vénéneux ne deviennent jamais comestibles, dit Ron avec sagesse. J'ai toujours cru que Dumbledore était fou de faire confiance à Rogue. Enfin, elle est où, la preuve qu'il ait vraiment cessé d'être au service de Tu-Sais-Qui?

\- Des preuves, je suis sûre que...

\- Hum! les interrompit Harry.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Et si on parlait d'autre chose? suggéra-t-il l'air de rien. La potion de Luffy était tout bonnement démoniaque.

\- Ça c'est sûr! affirma Ron. Il a mis quoi dedans?

\- Je sais pas trop, avoua Harry. Elle faisait déjà des bulles pointues quand j'ai regardé, et il a ajouté une poudre blanche.

Ils passèrent le reste du déjeuner à discuter de la potion de Luffy avant de se diriger vers le troisième étage.

* * *

Du côté d'Allen, la conversation n'était pas aussi réjouissante. Draco ne cessait de pester contre Luffy et le devoir stupide de Rogue, sur l'insolence de Luffy, la bêtise de Luffy... A la fin, l'Exorcist n'en pu plus:

\- Ecoute Draco, tu ne connais pas Luffy, craqua Allen. Il est doué, très doué, mais il est tout simplement incapable de se concentrer plus de deux minutes. Si ça se trouve, c'est une énorme découverte qu'il a fait aujourd'hui.

La moitié de ce qu'il disait n'était que supposition. Mais ça, le Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Draco le regarda, sceptique. Allen soupira.

\- Je sais pas trop comment il a fait, j'avais déjà du mal avec ma potion, avoua-t-il. Mais il a ajouté une poudre blanche, juste avant...le désastre. Tu sais ce que c'était?

Il attrapa machinalement Tim alors que le golem tentait de voler le steak de Draco.

\- Une poudre... Oh misère, fit le blond en se levant brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Bibliothèque.

Allen suivit l'autre Serpentard jusqu'au repaire de Mrs Pince, des questions pleins la tête.

\- Si cet imbécile a rajouté de la poudre de corne de Licorne, ça aurait dû exploser mais..., marmonna Draco en se dirigea sans hésitation vers le rayon dédié aux Potions. Ah, le voilà! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Il ouvrit aussitôt le livre et commença à le lire. Allen attendit silencieusement à côté, mâchonnant discrètement un morceau de pain, seul aliment qu'il avait réussi à attraper.

\- Ici, pointa Draco qui commença à lire à voix basse. " _La poudre de corne de Licorne mélangée au Calice de la Mort n'a pas d'effet particulier, mais si on ajoute de l'eau du fleuve Léthée, elle provoque une réaction instable et dangereuse..."_ Le Philtre de paix est préparé à partir d'eau du fleuve Léthée. Si c'est bien de la poudre de corne de Licorne, je crains que Severus perde sa salle de cours, expliqua-t-il devant l'air perdu du blandin.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que pu répondre Allen.

A son avis, ce qu'avait Luffy était plus qu'instable et dangereux.

La sonnerie retenti au même moment. Draco jura et reposa précipitamment le livre sur l'étagère.

\- On va être en retard en Cours De Survie, dit-il.

Ils partirent rapidement vers le troisième étage. Essayèrent. Allen réussit à perdre Draco dans les escaliers, forçant l'autre Serpentard à partir à sa recherche.

Résultat, ils arrivèrent avec cinq minutes de retard au troisième étage, et avec dix minutes de retard devant la salle de cours.

Au moment où Draco allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur Portgas.

\- Tiens, tiens, des retardataires, dit-il presque joyeusement.

Il affichait l'inquiétant sourire -pour Draco- du Chat du Cheshire, une créature des ombres que l'on trouvait dans le Cheshire.

\- Une excuse pour votre retard?

\- Walker s'est perdu, répondit Draco simplement.

Intérieurement, son cœur battait la chamade: il ne savait pourquoi, mais il sentait, au fond de lui, que Portgas D Ace était _différent_.

Allen lui lança un regard trahi.

\- Ok, fit Ace en reprenant un air sérieux. cinq point en moins pour Serpentard. La prochaine fois, vous arriverez à l'heure.

Qui a dit que Ace n'aimait pas son poste de professeur.

\- Suivez-moi. Les autres, vous résumez ce qui a été dit à nos deux retardataires.

Ils suivirent le jeune professeur jusqu'au parc, puis jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, mais s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre.

\- Bon, c'est le premier cours, commença Ace en se tournant vers le groupe rouge et vert. Mais, j'attends de vous que vous soyez _tous_ en tenue de sport Jeudi. Aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons de faire connaissance.

\- Avec qui? demanda Draco.

\- Avec moi. Avec vous. Avec ce qui vous entoure, répondit Ace, énigmatique.

Des regards s'échangèrent, perplexes. Le professeur regarda soudainement le ciel, puis le château, et enfin, la forêt. Il sourit.

\- Retirez tous vos robe de sorcier, cravate, chaussettes, chaussures et les deux premiers boutons de votre chemise. Sans discussions.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais toutes les protestations moururent dans l'œuf. Une fille de Serpentard prit quand même le risque de marmonner "pervers" entre ses dents.

\- Je ne suis pas un pervers, Greengrass-kun, sourit Ace. Croyez-moi, vous ne risquez rien de moi... tant que vous obéissez.

Son sourire se fit carnassier. Les élèves obéirent.

\- Bien, maintenant, assis. Prenez de l'espace, laissez l'air circuler entre vous.

Les élèves hésitèrent, mais l'air mortellement sérieux du professeur les convainquit d'obéir. Ils s'assirent alors dans l'herbe tendre, non sans pester entre leurs dents sur la terre qui salirait leur uniforme.

\- Prenez la position dans laquelle vous êtes le plus à l'aise, continua Ace en marchant entre eux. Si vous préférez être allongés, allongez-vous. L'essentiel est que vous puissiez ressentir ce qui vous entoure.

\- Comment? osa demander Parvati Patil.

Ace sourit.

\- Fermez les yeux. Plongez vos mains, enfouissez vos pieds dans l'herbe. Ressentez le vent dans vos cheveux, le soleil sur votre peau, la chaleur de la terre. Sentez le frémissement de la vie qui la parcourt. Étendez votre esprit jusqu'à _voir_ cette vie.

Ace passa sur les commentaires négatifs des Serpentard sur sa façon d'enseigner et se concentra sur ceux qu'il voyait s'épanouir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez? demanda-t-il après une bonne quinzaine de minute de silence. Dites simplement, explicita-t-il en voyant Théodore Nott amorcer un geste pour lever la main.

\- Un bruissement, répondit le Serpentard. Comme si...des milliers de petites pattes foulaient le sol à côté de mon oreille, termina-t-il en réprimant un rougissement.

\- Bien, tu es sur la bonne voix, Nott-kun. Autre chose?

\- Pareil que Théo, souffla Blaise Zabini.

\- Bien, quelqu'un d'autre?

\- ...

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ace soupira. On dirait que les élèves de cette classe étaient assez timides, ou pas assez sûrs d'eux. De ce qu'il lisait sur leur visage -et, sans vouloir se vanter, il était assez bon dans ce domaine, merci à Marco et Izou-, il n'y avait pas que Nott et Zabini. D'autres élèves, comme Greengrass et Patil avaient, elles aussi, ressenti autre chose que l'herbe sous leur dos. Il se passerait de commentaire sur Luffy et Walker, il les savait assez éveillés pour ne pas avoir besoin de les interroger.

\- Bien, fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, action qui fit rougir bon nombre de filles de la classe. Rasseyez-vous lentement, on va faire ça autrement. Vous allez vous dispersez vers les endroits qui vous attirent le plus. La seule consigne est de rester dehors et dans le parc. Trouvez un endroit pour vous et refaites l'exercice pour le reste du cours. Je viendrais vous voir chacun votre tour pendant ce temps. Zou! pressa-t-il en voyant ses élèves le regarder d'un air vide.

Les adolescents se relevèrent d'un pas hésitant. Quelques uns allaient pour reprendre leurs affaires, mais Ace les en empêcha d'un signe de main, puis ils s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins du parc. Le jeune professeur remarque que certains d'entre eux marchaient les yeux fermés, comme une des armoire à glace de Serpentard et la pile électrique de Gryffondor dont Ace n'avait pas retenu les noms, ainsi que Nott, et Patil. Il mémorisa vers où chaque élève se dirigeaient en commençant à s'étirer: laissez ses élèves partir comme ça aux quatre vents lui servira à améliorer son _soru_ ainsi que son Kenbushoku no Haki.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de partir vers le premier élève. Lavande Brown ne remarqua même pas son arrivée tant elle était concentrée sur le bouleau contre lequel elle s'était assise, chaque main tenant une racine, la tête levée au ciel. Ace décida de ne pas la déranger, il voyait bien qu'elle n'était déjà _plus là_. Il sourit et rejoignit l'élève suivant qui se trouva être Neville Londubat.

Le garçon tournait en rond, hésitant sur les endroits où s'arrêter. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, Ace se fit une note mentale de lui redonner confiance en soi.

\- Neville-kun, appela-t-il doucement en arrivant derrière lui.

Neville sursauta et se retourna vivement.

\- Sensei, souffla-t-il en se détendant légèrement.

\- Tu ne t'es pas encore posé? s'étonna Ace.

\- N-non, je ne trouve pas..., bafouilla Neville. Je...ne sais pas comment faire,.

\- Mmh-mmh... Qu'est-ce que tu aime le plus? demanda Ace.

\- Euh... Les plantes?

\- Mais encore?

\- Euh... La...l'eau.

\- Ok... Ce n'est pas avec les yeux qu'on trouve un endroit, dit Ace. Mais avec le cœur. Il faut que tu lâches prise, que tu puisse fermer les yeux et laisser tes pas te guider sans ressentir le besoin de vérifier si tu vas tomber ou non à chaque avancée. Wakatta?

\- Wakatta? répéta Neville, perdu.

\- T'as compris? se corrigea Ace avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Je crois.

\- Alors vas-y. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Neville prit un air concentré et ferma les yeux en ralentissant sa respiration. Ace hocha la tête et continua sa ronde.

L'élève suivant était Hermione. Elle était en recherche, mais sur la bonne voix, alors Ace choisit de ne pas la déranger, comme Pansy Parkinson et Dean Thomas. Nott, Zabini, la pile électrique, Patil, et l'armoire à glace s'étaient chacun connectés à un arbre ou à une pierre. Ace eut un sourire appréciateur en les voyant, étonné de voir autant d'élèves éveillé en une génération. Il n'avait, certes, pas encore eut les Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle de cette année, mais les quatrième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard l'avaient surpris eux aussi le matin-même: la petite Lovegood l'avait complètement scotché! Son Kenbushoku no Haki était éveillé depuis quelques années, elle avait dû connaître un moment traumatisant. Mais elle était en plus _branchée_ sur une autre fréquence visuelle, faisant qu'elle voyait les êtres qui se cachaient dans les autres dimensions.

Ace continua sa course. Il aiguilla Ron vers une autre direction , le voyant en difficulté, et remonta franchement les bretelles à Gregory Goyle pour avoir fait semblant. Millicent Bulstrode s'étaient endormie, mais il la laissa tranquille en avisant les cernes sous ses yeux et en sentant quelque chose à côté d'elle. Si c'était comme ça qu'elle se connectait...

\- Tu y arrives, Greengrass-kun? demanda Ace à Daphnée en la voyant froncer les sourcils, les yeux fermés.

La jeune fille émit un grognement renfrogné en s'apercevant de sa présence mais garda les yeux clos et se mit à envoyer des ondes négatives dans l'espoir de le faire partir.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider, tu sais? fit Ace en réprimant un rire face à sa tentative.

\- Je n'aime pas être tutoyée par un inconnu, vous savez? répliqua Daphnée.

\- J'en prend note, sourit le professeur? Alors, ces sensations?

\- ...J'y arrive pas, content! craqua finalement Daphnée en ouvrant les yeux. J'y comprend rien à ce que vous dites!

Ace fut légèrement surpris face à cette explosion, même s'il la sentait venir.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. On s'y prend pas de la bonne façon... Est-ce que ce saule te met à l'aise? demanda-t-il en posant la main sur le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel était appuyée Daphnée. Réfléchis bien.

\- ...Non, fit son élève sans relever le tutoiement.

\- Alors trouve autre chose.

\- Quoi? cracha Daphnée.

\- La terre n'est peut-être pas ton élément, expliqua Ace en s'exhortant au calme. Essaye avec l'eau, le feu ou l'air.

Le regard de Daphnée s'éclaira et Ace sut qu'elle avait trouvé. Il partit voir Harry après un dernier signe de tête.

\- Ça va, Potter?

Harry s'était allongé dans le sable, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Il ne sursauta même pas en entendant Ace lui parler, signe qu'il l'avait senti venir. Ou entendu.

\- Je sens mes doigts qui chauffent, avoua Harry. C'est bizarre, mais ça fait du bien.

\- C'est bon signe, approuva Ace. Ça veut dire que t'as trouvé le bon endroit. Continues comme ça et tu serras capable de voir même les yeux fermés.

Harry humma et Ace parti vers Draco Malfoy qu'il trouva perché dans un arbre. Pour ne pas le déranger, il grimpa dans l'arbre d'à coté et se hissa sur une branche à la même hauteur que le blond, content de voir que même ce jeune récalcitrant se prenait au jeu. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur la branche de l'arbre du blond devant lui et se concentra. Il sourit en l'ôtant quelques instant plus tard et s'éclipsa discrètement.

De ce qu'il avait vu, Nott et la pile électrique étaient bien éveillés. Potter et Malfoy les talonnaient, l'armoire à glace, Zabini, Thomas et Patil n'étaient pas loin derrière et Hermione, Daphnée et Neville ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper. Brown et Bulstrode avaient aussi un bon niveau, ainsi que Weasley. Goyle devra se détacher de ce qu'il croit savoir pour évoluer de ce côté là. Dans l'ensemble, un bon bilan.

Ace estima à la position du soleil qu'il restait à peu près une demie heure. Il décida de retrouver Luffy et le Moyashi pour un entraînement plus poussé.

* * *

 **Voilà! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?**

 **Jusqu'à minuit, je vais plancher sur un petit OS. Je sais pas encore sur quoi ou sur qui, mais restez alertes.**

 **Ja ne ^.***


	13. 12 Professeur Ombrage

_**Ohya minna!**_

 _ **Eh ben voilà, le tant attendu chapitre 12! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'ai pas fait trop dans le OOC, surtout avec Lu, mais comme les garçons sont partis pour un PAYS plus chaud...sans terminer le chapitre...en me laissant toute seule dans ma chambre pas isolée...avec Zoro pour seule compagnie...**_

 _ **Ah oui, je vous ai pas dit: Roronoa Zoro, le sabreur, le second de Luffy... Bah il s'est perdu à Berlin -qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Berlin?!- et a fait irruption dans ma chambre en hurlant à Kidd de "se grouiller avec sa gonzesse qu'ils puissent aller boire un verre!"... =_=""**_

 _ **J'ai préféré le garder sous la main, on sait jamais, jusq'à ce que Kidd ou Trao se décident à venir le chercher. Mais c'est pas vraiment la joie: il aime boire, moi pas, il aime les sabres -les vrais-, j'ai que deux pauvres imitations pas aiguisées, et il refuse encore de reconnaître que son sens de l'orientation est pourri.**_

 _ **Ici, chez moi, on prend les enfants des autres "en stage" deux semaines, ils en ressortent bien éduqués et savent se tenir à table (droit, main sur la table, on tient bien la fourchette et on finit son assiette en le RACLANT...). Alors je vous jure que quand Zoro sortira d'ici...**_

 **Oy! Qu'est-ce tu fous?**

 _ **Rien du tout! J'écris le nouveau chapitre, vu que ton capitaine s'est fait la malle...**_

 ***lit* D'où t'écris que je me suis perdu! J'ai fait un détour! Un dé-tour!**

 _ **Hai, hai, je te crois...**_

 **Arrêtes de te foutre de moi!**

 _ **Mais oui, tiens, il doit rester une bouteille d'alcool dans la cave.**_

 **Quoi comme alccol?**

 _ **Aucune idée... Hey! C'est toi qui t'y connais! Pas moi!**_

 **Je te ferais connaître.**

 _ **Il est parti... J'm'en fous, j'aime pas l'alcool. J'me suis jamais pris de cuite, à proprement parler. La seule fois où je me suis réveillée avec un mal de crâne après une fête alcoolisée, c'était en Allemagne. Ce soir là, des "amies" à qui j'avais demandé de me re-servir un verre de "ce truc là" ont trouvé drôle de me faire un cocktail personnalisé "à boire cul-sec". Le lendemain, c'était retour en France par TGV à 5h du matin... J'avais le tourniiiiii...**_

 _ **Ouais, j'ai une pauvre expérience, et alors?**_

 _ **Bon, je répond aux reviews et je vous laisse lire. Moi, je vais prier pour ne pas retrouver un rongeur, quel qu'il soit, dans le seau à croquettes des chiens... Mort ou vif.**_

 _ **Vous voulez rire? Y a pas une seule review! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi tant de cruauté?!**_

 _ **Ah, mais oui, j'ai remplacé ma note par le chapitre 11, donc y a pas eut d'alerte...**_

 _ **Vous savez**_ _ **quoi, je veux le double de review habituelles sur ce chapitre si vous voulez que je vous pardonne!**_

 _ **Bonne chance!**_

 _ **ET DONC, POUR PRÉVENIR CEUX QUI ONT PAS CAPT**_ _ **É**_ _ **, Y A LE CH11 QUI A ÉTÉ POSTE LE 25 DÉCEMBRE 2016. VEUILLEZ LE LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER CELUI-LA :)**_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **12\. Professeur Ombrage**

Allen grogna à s'asseyant sur sa chaise en classe de musique. En grimaçant, il tâta une nouvelle fois son œil droit dont le pourtour virait au noir. Entre son bandage à gauche et son bleu à droite, il ressemblait à un panda borgne.

\- Portgas, si je t'attrape, siffla-t-il alors que la porte de la classe se fermait.

\- Bonjour à tous! Je suis le professeur Sunworld, lança le professeur en traversant la salle.

C'était une jeune femme assez grande, brune à la peau foncée et aux yeux verts clairs.

\- Comme nous sommes peu nombreux, vous allez vous présenter un par un et nous attaquerons le cours, annonça-t-elle une fois derrière son bureau. Toi, l'albinos au fond! Tu commences! aboya-t-elle en désignant Allen.

Le blandin réprima une grimace irritée -un nouveau Cross!- et se leva.

\- Hai. Je m'appelle Allen Walker, Serpentard, dit-il avant de se rasseoir.

Ou pas. La professeur lui demanda de développer.

\- Eto... Je viens du Japon, j'ai 16 ans et je joue du piano.

\- Ok, suivant! fit Sunworld en désignant un autre élève.

\- Je suis Kevin Entwhistle, Serdaigle. J'ai 14 ans et je joue de la flûte.

Et ça continua ainsi: Li-Su, de Serdaigle, jouait aussi de la flûte (mais pas la même que Kevin); Wayne Hopkins, Pouffsouffle, faisait du violon et Tracey Davis, Serpentard, utilisait une harpe celtique. Ils étaient cinq en tout, mais c'était l'idéal pour que la prof puisse les suivre correctement.

\- Bien, termina Sunworld. Cette année, nous allons nous pencher sur les propriétés magiques des notes de musiques suivant la fréquence à laquelle elles sont diffusées, et leurs effets sur le corps humain. Qui veut commencer?

* * *

Luffy se laissa tomber avec délice dans un pouf à côté de Harry. Hermione les avait quittés en bas de la tour Nord pour se rendre en Arithmancie.

\- Ton frère est génial comme prof, lança Ron en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Harry. Je me sens tout léger depuis son cours.

\- Ouais... Ça fait ça, au début, marmonna Luffy alors que le rouquin pâlissait. Et toi, Harry?

\- Je me sens bien, répondit Harry.

Il y eut un silence pendant que Lavande et Parvati entraient à leur tour dans la salle.

\- 'Fait trop chaud~! se plaignit Luffy enc se claquant le front sur la table.

En effet, la salle de Divination était étouffante en cette fin d'été, avec toutes ces bougies dans tout les coins de la pièce -quand on sait qu'elle est ronde...- et ces voiles de couleurs pâles. D'habitude, Ron et Harry profitaient de ce cours pour rattraper un minimum leur nuit, mais aujourd'hui, le cours du professeur Portgas les avait bien réveillés et ils se sentaient l'esprit plus clair. Seul Luffy paraissait crevé, mais il refusait de lâcher un mot sur le pourquoi.

\- Bonjour, dit le professeur Trelawney de son habituelle voix rêveuse, comme enveloppée d'un voile de brume.

Luffy redressa la tête avant de la replonger aussitôt entre ses coudes sur la table...pour étouffer un fou rire. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

\- Et soyez les bienvenus dans la classe de Divination. Bien entendu, j'ai soigneusement étudié vos destinées pendant les vacances, et je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes tous revenus à Poudlard sains et sauf, ainsi d'ailleurs, que je l'avait prévu- avec une nouvelle addition, dit-elle avec un geste théatral en direction de Luffy qui affichait une tête de constipé tant il se retenait de rire.

Elle darda ses yeux grossis par ses lunettes sur le pirate avant de continuer:

\- Vous trouverez sur vos tables...

\- On dirait un gros insecte, souffla Luffy à ses voisins.

\- On sait, ça fait deux ans qu'on l'a, fit Ron.

\- Elle a vraiment regardé nos destinées? demanda Luffy, légèrement inquiet.

\- C'est ce qu'elle veut faire croire, répondit Harry.

Luffy huma et attrapa le livre sur la table, _L'Oracle des Rêves,_ avant de commencer à le feuilleter.

\- Ça à l'air barbant..., commenta-t-il. Pourquoi vous avez choisis ça déjà?

\- Plus facile, marmonna Ron alors qu'Harry répondait que ça avait l'air intéressant sur le coup.

La voix du professeur s'éteignit au même moment, ramenant leur attention sur elle.

\- Ouvrez s'il vous plaît vos livres à la page de l'introduction et lisez ce qu'Imago nous dit de l'interprétation des rêves. Vous vous regrouperez ensuite par équipe de deux et vous tenterez d'interpréter vos rêves les plus récents en vous servant du livre. Allez-y.

Le cours de Divination n'étant pas double -ce qui était un sérieux avantage au vu de la qualité-, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de lire l'introduction, il ne restait plus que dix minutes à consacrer à l'interprétation des rêves.

Luffy se relocalisa à côté de Seamus Finnigan qui se lança dans une description détaillée d'un rêve où il avait été enlevé par des crapauds explosifs qui lançaient des flammes arc-en-ciel dans une jungle où les dinosaures existaient encore. Luffy fut un brin nostalgique en repensant à leurs aventures à Little Garden alors qu'il feuilletait distraitement _L'Oracle des Rêves_ pour trouver une explication au rêve de son coéquipier.

\- A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi? conclu Seamus.

Au même moment, Harry répondait à Ron qu'il allait sans doute terminer ses jours à l'intérieur d'une guimauve géante... L'image fit pouffer Luffy sous les yeux consternés de Seamus.

\- Tu devrais te tenir loin de mon frère; conseilla Luffy en s'essuyant les yeux.

Seamus eut l'air perdu mais la sonnerie retenti à ce moment là et le pirate rejoignit aussitôt Harry et Ron.

\- Mais...C'est qui ton frère?! demanda Seamus dans le vide.

* * *

\- Mais tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a déjà à faire? ronchonnait Ron quand Luffy les rattrapa. Binn's nous a demandé quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur les guerres des Géants, Rogue en veut cinquante sur les consignes de sécurité à respecter quand on fait des potions -il lança un regard noir à Luffy qui le fixa sans comprendre avant de sourire au souvenir-, Portgas nous a demandé de continuer à méditer tous les jours et maintenant, Trelawney nous oblige à tenir le journal de nos Rêves pendant tout un mois! Fred et Georges n'avaient pas tort quand ils nous parlaient de l'année des BUSE.

\- Ace demande à toutes ses classes de méditer, précisa Luffy. Comme vous débutez tous...

\- Mouais, fit Ron, pas convaincu. J'espère que cette Ombrage ne va rien nous donner en plus...

Harry hocha a tête alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où le professeur Ombrage était déjà assise à son bureau. Elle portait le même cardigan rose de la veille ainsi que le même nœud de velours noir accroché dans ses cheveux.

* * *

\- Walker!

Allen tourna la tête vers celui qui l'appelait alors qu'il sortait de la salle de Musique. Le professeur Sunworld leur avait demandé trente centimètres de parchemin sur les différentes façons d'utiliser la musique pour endormir.

Draco arriva à sa hauteur avec une démarche impériale. Allen se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et lui demanda pourquoi il était là. Le blond lui lança un regard entendu avant de répondre:

\- Pour pas que tu te perdes.

Le "évidemment" était fortement sous-entendu.

\- J'ai Tim avec..., commença Allen en montrant son épaule, vide. Tim! appela-t-il. J'espère que Pattenrond ne l'a pas manger..., marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

Draco lui jeta un regard compatissant avant de se gifler mentalement: un Malfoy n'est pas compatissant.

\- Bon, on y vas? demanda Allen en partant vers le cours suivant.

\- Walker, appela Draco.

Allen se retourna, interrogatif.

\- C'est par là, répondit le blond en montrant la direction opposée.

* * *

Les deux Serpentard marchaient en silence pendant quelques couloirs.

\- Il faut que je te dise, dit soudain Draco. Dolorès Ombrage travaille au Ministère. Elle...

\- Je sais, fit Allen. C'est Fudge-san qui l'a envoyée, non? A cause de ce que dit Dumbledore-san.

\- Oui. Tu n'es pas d'ici, alors je voulais te prévenir, histoire que tu ne fasse pas honte à la maison Serpentard, se justifia Draco. Ne l'énerve pas, quoiqu'elle dise.

Allen lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Je suis pas stupide, répondit Draco. Tu es un combattant, ça se voit.

\- ...D'accord, merci, lâcha Allen, gêné. Ah! Faut que je prévienne Luffy!

Ils accélérèrent le pas. Hermione les rejoignit sur le chemin, sortant elle-même d'Arithmancie, sous le nez plissé de Draco. Mais il se retint en voyant Allen engager la conversation avec la Gryffondor.

Allen Walker n'était pas comme les autres. Il se dégageait de lui une aura tranquille qui mettait les gens en confiance, malgré son apparence des plus atypiques. Draco ferait bien de faire attention avec lui, il sentait que ce serait un allier précieux.

Et faudrait aussi qu'il le convainc de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch, il serait temps de descendre Potter de son piédestal.

* * *

Le trio peu commun arriva devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au moment où Luffy murmurait un commentaire sur Ombrage et les mouches qui firent pouffer Harry et Ron. Hermione les regarda en secouant la tête avant de saluer Allen et rejoindre ses amis.

Le professeur Ombrage, par contre, fixait Ron de son regard fixe, comme si elle avait entendue le commentaire de Luffy.

Allen se rapprocha de Luffy, un sourire aux lèvres:

\- Luffy, je te propose un pari, dit-il.

Luffy dressa aussitôt une oreille attentive: il était un pirate, et un pirate qui avait assez passé de temps avec Nami pour reconnaître une bonne opportunité. Enfin, ça dépend des jours, c'est quand même Luffy.

\- Celui qui craque en premier pendant le cours devra verser...le montant de ta prime à l'autre, termina Allen après avoir réfléchi. Ça te va?

\- Je marche, accepta Luffy en serrant la main du blandin.

Ombrage les fit entrer à ce moment là, tout les élèves étant présents, ce qu'ils firent en silence: le professeur Ombrage restait encore une inconnue, et personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre d'elle, tant au niveau discipline qu'au niveau éducatif.

\- Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous assis.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un bonjour, dont les deux Serpentard et le trio d'or. Luffy se contenta de la fixer d'un air impassible.

\- Voyons, voyons, dit Ombrage de sa voix haut perchée de petite fille. Ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez :" Bonjour, professeur Ombrage.". Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour tout le monde!

\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves d'une même voix, à quelques exceptions près.

Luffy gardait toujours les lèvres résolument closes, à l'instar de Draco, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment être traité comme un gamin.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, commenta Ombrage d'une voix sucrée -les deux étrangers tirèrent la langue, écœurés-. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas? A présent, rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

Nombreux furent les sombres regards échangés par les élèves: "Rangez vos baguettes" rimait un peu trop souvent avec "cours ennuyeux".

Ombrage, elle, sortit une baguette étonnamment courte de son sac à main et en tapota le bout sur le tableau noir. Des mots s'inscrivirent.

 _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

 _Retour aux principes de bases._

\- Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmenté, n'est-ce pas? déclara Ombrage en marchant dans les rangs, les mains jointes devant elle. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semble pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin en dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de _BUSE_.

Allen et Luffy froncèrent les sourcils, pressentant que la suite ne leur plairait pas.

\- Vous serez certainement satisfait d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Un seul et même mot vint au même moment aux deux étrangers: Manipulation. Ombrage mettait en avant un -sois disant- problème et apportait dans le même mouvement la solution à ce problème, permettant ainsi aux élèves de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter, ce qui endormissait leur méfiance. Luffy avait vu ça avec Crocodile, et Allen l'avait vécu à la Congrégation avec Leverrier.

Ombrage tapota à nouveau le tableau et les mots déjà inscrit s'effacèrent pour laisser place aux objectifs d'apprentissage.

 _1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

 _2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

 _3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

Pendant deux minutes environ, on n'entendit plus que grattements de plumes sur parchemins.

\- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur? demanda Ombrage quand tout le monde eut terminé de copier.

Un murmure d'approbation dénué d'enthousiasme parcouru la classe.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, dit alors Ombrage. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais que vous me répondiez par: "Oui, professeur Ombrage", ou "non, professeur Ombrage". Donc, je reprend: Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur.

\- Oui professeur Ombrage, répondit unanimement la classe.

Sauf les deux précédentes exceptions additionnée par Allen, cette fois.

\- Elle nous prend pour des gamins? demanda Luffy dans un murmure estomaqué pendant qu'Ombrage leur demandait d'ouvrir leur livre au premier chapitre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard entendu en levant la main alors qu'Ombrage s'installait dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau en observant ses élèves de ses yeux globuleux.

Harry haussa les épaules en réponse et ouvrit son livre à la page 5. Le pirate lui prit son livre et en lut la première ligne avant de lui rendre avec une grimace. Le texte était aussi ennuyeux que le livre d'histoire qu'avait tenté de lui faire lire Sabo quand il était gamin. Avec un soupir, Luffy croisa les bras sur sa table pour y poser son front et dormir.

De son côté, Allen avait déjà lu le livre en question pendant les vacances et n'était certainement pas prêt de le lire une seconde fois. "Connaître son adversaire au mieux pour mieux le vaincre" avait été une des phrase que lui répétait son maître, entre les "tu es mon apprenti, tu payes, même si tu es un imbécile", et les "occupes-toi de ces Akumas tout seul, tu vois bien que je suis occupé". Alors, il avait lu ce livre inutile en bénissant Link et ses rapports aussi ennuyeux qu'interminables pour lui avoir donné la résistance nécessaire. Maintenant, il était occupé à "discuter" via un morceau de parchemin avec son voisin de table qui se trouvait être Draco.

Théodore Nott, à la table d'à côté, les interrompit dans leur passionnante discussion, où le blond tentait de convaincre le blanc d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, en leur lançant une boulette. Puis il leur désigna du menton Hermione qui, toujours la main levée, dédaignait son livre encore fermé devant elle.

Ombrage regardait obstinément dans la direction opposée, mais force est de constater qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant quand plus de trois-quarts des élèves avait les yeux tournés vers Hermione plutôt que baissés sur leur livre.

\- Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre. demanda-t-elle finalement à Hermione en faisant comme si elle venait de la remarquer.

\- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre..., répondit Hermione.

\- Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire, dit Ombrage avec un sourire plus condescendant qu'aimable qui découvrit ses dents pointues. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

\- C'est à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage, insista Hermione.

Ombrage haussa un sourcils.

\- Et vous vous appelez?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Eh bien, miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement, répliqua Ombrage.

Hermione avait envie de lui retourner son sourire hypocrite qui ressemblait tant à celui que ses professeurs moldus affichaient quand ils lui disaient qu'elle était trop petite de taille pour sauter une classe, que ça serait trop _flagrant_.*

A la place, elle choisit de garder un ton neutre, parce que, contrairement à ses professeurs moldus, Ombrage avait aussi un pouvoir politique.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit le jeune fille. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de _l'utilisation_ des sortilèges de défense.

Allen eut un sourire appréciateur pendant que les autres élèves vérifiaient le tableau.

\- _L'utilisation_ des sortilèges de défense? répéta Ombrage avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à de tels sortilèges, miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours?

L'Exorcist et le trio d'or eurent une brève pensée pour Neah.

\- Alors on ne fera pas de magie? s'exclama Ron d'une voix sonore.

\- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lè-...

Un ronflement sonore interrompit la tirade d'Ombrage et tout les regards convergèrent vers Luffy qui, toujours la tête dans ses bras, dormait profondément en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles.

\- Qu-... Que fait-il? demanda bêtement le professeur alors que les élèves réprimaient difficilement un rire.

\- Il dort, professeur, répondit aimablement Allen après s'être tapé le front contre sa table.

Voir Allen se tenir correctement, tant au niveau de la tenue que du comportement, scotcha Ombrage un court instant avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers lui, tournant le dos à Luffy. "Mission accomplie" pensa Allen, alors que Draco paniquait intérieurement -heureusement qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas attirer l'attention!-. Puis il comprit au discret sourire de son voisin qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, à savoir, donner l'occasion à Potter de réveiller l'abruti endormi. Le blandin avait juste oublié que le nouveau professeur _haïssait_ ce qui était différent et/ou non-humain.

De son côté, Harry s'empressa d'enfoncer sa main dans les côtes du pirate pour le réveiller.

Chose absolument inefficace sur un homme en caoutchouc, mais, à sa décharge, il n'était pas au courant.

En entendant Ombrage commencer à interroger Allen sur ses cheveux, soit-disant que les métamorphoses physiques de ce genres étaient interdites, Ron opta pour une solution plus radicale: il planta la pointe de sa plume dans le bras de Luffy qui se réveilla brusquement en criant.

Ombrage s'interrompit dans sa réprimande, se retourna vers le trio d'or et regarda l'ex-endormi se tenir le coude, qui saignait, debout sur sa chaise en invectivant copieusement le rouquin en japonais.

C'est là qu'elle le reconnut: le témoin du gamin Potter qui prétendait avoir subi une attaque de Détraqueur. Luffy D Monkey.

\- Mr Monkey! s'exclama-t-elle. Veuillez vous rasseoir et m'expliquer ce raffut!

Luffy se tourna vers elle et croisa le regard narquois et inquiet d'Allen. Le pari lui revint en mémoire et il se calma.

\- Ils m'ont réveillés, gémit-il en désignant Harry et Ron qui affichèrent une mine offusquée.

\- Oh~! Et pourquoi dormiez-vous pendant ma classe? demanda Ombrage d'une voix plus calme.

Elle allait le coincer. Elle allait lui faire regretter ce procès où lui et son amie avocate avaient tournés en ridicule son cher Cornelius.

Luffy haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé. Il aurait bien répondu que ce cours était ennuyant à mourir, mais le regard moqueur du Moyashi l'irritait. Il gagnerait ce pari, foi de D. Ou Ace le déshériterait.

Hermione choisit ce moment d'accalmie pour détourner l'attention d'Ombrage et lever une nouvelle fois la main, sauvant Luffy d'une expulsion certaine pendant qu'Harry le faisait rasseoir.

\- Miss Granger? s'étonna Ombrage de mauvaise grâce en voyant sa proie s'échapper.

Pour le moment. Et sa cible première était Potter, même si elle n'aimait pas le regard Monkey.

\- Professeur, la raison d'être des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'est-elle pas de _pratiquer_ des sortilège de défense? demanda Hermione en reprenant son précédent débat.

\- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, miss Granger? interrogea Ombrage en retrouvant sa vois faussement aimable.

Tant pis, elle aurait au moins Granger.

\- Non, mais...

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques...

\- J'ai 17 ans, Gama-sensei, intervint Luffy d'une voix lasse. Hermione en a 15 et elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que moi et de nombreux sorcier "qualifiés". Ce n'est pas l'âge qui définit l'intelligence, vous savez? Ou alors...

\- Votre main, Mr Monkey! l'interrompit Ombrage d'une voix chantante.

Draco applaudit mentalement l'abruti de Gryffondor: il venait d'insulter Ombrage à demi-mots.

Luffy se contenta de fixer l'adulte sans répondre ni bouger et Ombrage se détourna, légèrement mal-à-l'aise, pour voir que quelques élèves avaient levé la main.

\- Vous vous appelez? demanda-t-elle à l'un d'eux.

\- Dean Thomas.

\- Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas.

\- Hermione a raison, non? déclara Dean. Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas absents. Je veux dire...

\- Je le répète, coupa Ombrage avec un sourire exaspérant. Craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours?

\- Non, mais...

\- Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, continua-t-elle avec une un sourire peu convainquant. Mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler -elle eut un petit rire féroce qui fit se dresser le cheveux dans la nuque de Luffy- de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

\- Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, répliqua Dean avec colère. C'est le meilleur prof qu'on ait jamais...

Drago eut un reniflement moqueur pendant que Luffy murmurait pas vraiment discrètement:

\- Elle se considère comme irresponsable? Ou comme hybride particulièrement dangereux?

\- Votre main, Mr Thomas! coupa Ombrage en ignorant les commentaires. Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques...

\- Pas du tout, protesta Hermione. Nous avons simplement...

\- _Vous n'avez pas levé la main, miss Granger!_

Hermione leva la main en même temps qu'Allen, mais le professeur Ombrage continua:

\- Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenter de pratiquer des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqué _sur_ vous.

\- En fait, c'était un fou, non? N'empêche qu'on a quand même appris pleins de choses, répliqua Dean avec ardeur.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Mr Thomas!_ s'exclama Ombrage en allant vers les aiguë.

Allen grimaça en souriant: Ombrage perdait patience. Il baissa la main et attendit de voir.

\- Le ministère estime que des connaissance théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est, après tout, l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez? ajouta-t-elle en avisant une main levée.

\- Pavati Patil. Il n'y a pas une partie pratique dans l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand on passe les BUSE? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des antisorts ou des choses comme ça?

\- Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen, répondit Ombrage d'un ton dédaigneux.

Allen pria pour que Luffy garde son calme. Hermione le vit -malgré qu'ils soient chacun à un bout de la classe, Allen dans le fond, près de la porte- et marcha sur le pied du pirate en lui murmurant de se calmer en désignant le blandin. Discrètement, bien sûr.

Ombrage continua à parler sans faire attention au pirate ou à l'Exorcist qui échangeaient des regards.

\- ...théorie suffisamment bien...

\- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel? intervint Harry en tendant le poing en l'air.

Les réactions furent diversifiées: Ombrage leva les yeux en se tournant vers lui, Allen tenta de se suicider avec l'aide de la table sous le regard consterné de Draco en murmurant qu'il était stupide et que Harry l'était encore plus, Luffy croisa les doigts pour ne pas frapper le-dit Harry ici et maintenant. Même si il l'approuvait tout à fait, il était censé le protéger, et à cause de lui, il allait perdre son pari.

\- Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel, répondit Ombrage avec une fausse douceur.

\- Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors? continua Harry sans faire attention aux envies de meurtres émanant de Luffy et d'Allen.

\- Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter, sourit Ombrage.

Hermione eut envie de les étriper tout les deux.

\- Ah, vraiment? répliqua Harry.

Sa mauvaise humeur disparue depuis le cours d'Ace lui revenait en pleine face avec plus de force qu'avant. Ça l'effrayait, il voulait s'arrêter, se taire et se rasseoir et laisser Allen et Luffy gérer, comme ils le lui avaient demander dans le couloir, mais il se sentait comme si _autre chose_ était aux commandes.

\- A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous? interrogea Ombrage d'une voix horriblement mielleuse.

Elle avait gagné, elle le savait. Potter allait exploser et lui donner la victoire.

Un fracas assourdissant retenti au fond de la salle. Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit qui se trouvait être Allen, debout devant ce qui avait été une table.

Hermione fut peut-être la plus surprise: elle était persuadée que Luffy serait le premier à craquer, et ne pensait pas Allen capable de tant de violence.

De son côté, Luffy remercia le sixième sens qui l'avait averti de l'action d'Allen, lui faisant gagner son pari.

Un sourire de D s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il regarda Allen qui parut, une très petite fraction de seconde- regretter son geste.

Draco, lui, fixait ce qui restait de la table, puis Allen, encore les restes, et de nouveau Allen. Il bénit son intuition.

\- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr Walker, annonça Ombrage en observant les débris de la table avec une panique intérieure. Veuillez m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris...

\- Qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme nous? répéta Allen d'une voix sombre.

Il avait la tête baissée, les yeux cachés par sa frange et son bandage, dans une position _horriblement_ familière pour le trio d'or et Luffy qui perdit son sourire.

Allen releva la tête et commença à retirer son bandage sur l'œil en fixant Ombrage de son autre œil. Tous -menos les quatre Gryffondor au courant qui soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant l'œil argenté- étouffèrent une exclamation.

\- Ce n'est pas un nain de jardin qui m'a infligé cette cicatrice, professeur, déclara-t-il. Et, pour répondre à votre précédente question, mes cheveux blancs sont le résultat de cette attaque.

Il envoya une excuse mentale à Mana avant de continuer:

\- J'avais tout juste neuf ans quand c'est arrivé. J'étais un _enfant_ à qui on arracha pour la _deuxième fois_ son père. Le responsable n'a eut aucun scrupule, il à fait ça _par envie_. Alors, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme nous? N'importe qui. Et pas forcément des forces maléfiques, après tout, il n'y a pas que des mages noirs dehors. Il suffit que vous croisiez dans la rue quelqu'un pas vraiment équilibré à qui votre tête ne lui revient pas et vous mourrez si vous ne savez pas vous défendre. Que vous tombiez dans une situation où vous vous retrouvez confronté à votre pire terreur suffit pour que vous perdiez vos moyens -il repensa à l'Epouvantard en réprimant un frisson-. Une créature magique carnivore n'aura pas besoin d'avoir _l'idée_ d'attaquer des _enfants comme nous_ si elle agit par instinct.

\- Toutes les créatures magiques sont recensées par le ministères et gérées de façon à ce qu'elles ne perturbent pas la sécurité commune, le coupa Ombrage. Et les personnes déséquilibrées mentalement reçoivent des soins appropriés à l'hôpital St Mangouste.

\- Je me suis retrouvé face à un Epouvantard peu après mon arrivée en Angleterre, lâcha Allen d'un ton léger. J'ai été confronté à ma pire peur et... Savez-vous pourquoi les Epouvantard ont peur, professeur?

\- Ils lisent dans nos esprits. Si votre esprit est suffisamment protégé...

\- Croyez-moi, mon esprit est plus que bien protégé, ricana presque Allen. Mais pendant ce face à face, j'ai découvert une chose: les Epouvantard se servent de vos peur pour vous pétrifier de terreur afin que vous opposiez moins de résistance quand il vous dévoreras. Tout ça pour vous signaler, à mon plus _grand_ regret, professeur, que non, toutes les créatures magiques potentiellement dangereuses ne sont pas gérées avec autant de contrôle que vous le croyiez.

\- Les Aurors sont là pour palier à ce problème, répliqua Ombrage.

\- Professeur? osa une petite voix.

Ombrage saisi sa chance pour clore ce débat dangereux. Elle se détourna du blandin, qui resta debout, et regarda le garçon joufflu qui venait de parler.

\- Oui, Mr...?

\- Neville Londubat. Je voulais savoir si les Aurors avaient trouvés une solution au sujet des attaques mystérieuses qui sévissent depuis peu?

\- Des attaques? Quelles attaques? demanda Ombrage en se retenant de grimacer.

\- Celles où on ne retrouve qu'un lieu explosé et des vêtements remplis de poussières, répondit Seamus.

\- Vous vous appelez?

\- Seamus Finnigan.

\- Nous sommes dans une école, Mr Finnigan, répondit Ombrage. Et il n'y a pas eut d'attaque de ce genre...

\- Donc parce que nous sommes dans une école, ça veut dire que si on sort on ne sera pas attaqué? intervint Luffy d'une voix agacée en se levant. Et si, par le plus grand des hasard, on se retrouvait face aux responsables de ces attaques mystères, on fait quoi? On attend les Aurors? Excusez-moi, Gama-sensei, dit-il d'un ton tellement dégoulinant de sarcasme que Draco à l'autre bout de la salle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Mais les victimes de ces attaques ont dû appliquer vos conseils et on voit le résultat: si on attend, on est mort.

Un silence lui répondit.

\- J'aimerai ajouter autre chose, juste pour la culture générale, continua Luffy avec un petit sourire tout à fait inquiétant.

Ce qui connaissaient les frères D eurent un instant l'impression désagréable qu'Ace avait pris possessions de Luffy.

\- Les Aurors sont ceux qui représentent l'autorité par chez vous, non?

\- En effet, Mr Monkey, répondit Ombrage, un peu perdue.

\- Parfait! Ce sont les autorités de chez moi qui ont ordonné la mise à feu du bidonville dans lequel je jouais avec mes frères. Ils ont incendié ce bidonville sans s'occuper de ceux qui y habitaient, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, juste parce que ça rendait pas bien dans le paysage. J'ai perdu un frère à cause d'eux. Pareil, ce sont les autorités qui ont décidé à notre naissance que mon frère et moi n'avons pas le droit de vivre. Autre question, d'où vient la cicatrice de Harry?

Le professeur Ombrage le regarda, franchement interloquée.

\- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...,commença-t-elle.

\- Qui? demanda Luffy, perdu.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui, s'impatienta Ombrage.

\- Gomen, je suis japonais, s'excusa Luffy. Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Vousavezqui.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tenta Ombrage.

\- Je connais un ami qui est surnommé Mei-O, déclara le pirate. Ça veut dire "Seigneur Sombre" ou "Seigneur des Ténèbres" dans votre langue. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de lui que vous parliez, il est moldu.

Ombrage pâlit.

\- Voldemort, en profita Harry pour répondre.

Il voyait à peu près où Luffy voulait en venir.

Les réactions furent flagrantes et bruyantes: Ron eut un haut-le-cœur, Neville tomba de sa chaise et Parvati laissa échapper un petit cri.

\- Voldemarre? répéta Luffy en remerciant Harry -qui eut une vague envie de se taper le front quelque part- du regard. Qui c'est?

\- Un mage noir qui a maintenant disparu, répondit Ombrage en se retenant d'enlever des points à Potter -il avait fait avancer les choses par son toupet-.

\- Ah... Vu la peur qu'il inspire même disparu, il devait être puissant, remarque Luffy. Il avait des partisans?

\- Oui, et ils sont tous enfermés à Azkaban.

\- Comme votre prédécesseur? fit Luffy avec un _iiiiiimmense_ sourire.

Un silence pesant accueilli ses paroles.

Pendant les vacances, Luffy avait beaucoup discuté avec son frère, et le Moyashi lui avait fait bien comprendre que dans ce monde, on ne discute pas avec ses poings. Impel Down et MarinFord l'avaient aussi beaucoup fait réfléchir -il en était resté malade trois jours à cause d'une surchauffe et d'une atroce migraine. A présent, _Ann_ lui avait montré la voie à suivre.

Allen leva la main en réprimant un sourire.

\- Mr Walker? interrogea Ombrage, presque avec lassitude.

\- Après ce qu'à dit mon camarade, comptez-vous toujours nous faire étudier uniquement la Théorie de défense en sachant ce qui nous attends dehors?

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Mr Walker, s'entête Ombrage. La théorie, si elle est bien apprise, vous suffira. Les Aurors sont là pour assurer votre sécurité, et ces histoires d'attaques mystérieuses sont écrites par des journaux en...

Le bruit que fit la chaise d'Allen en se brisant l'interrompit.

\- Que faite-vous, Mr Walker?! s'ecria Ombrage en le voyant ramasser es affaires.

\- La théorie seule est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inutile, répondit Allen en se stoppant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Et il se trouve que je connais les créatures responsables des attaques mystérieuses, elles ont tué ma famille, après tout. Alors je décide de vous dire bon vent, à vous et au ramassis de conneries que vous débitez depuis depuis le début, et je quitte ce "cours". Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'utiliserais le temps gagné pour apprendre à me défendre _correctement_.

\- 20 points en moins à Serpentard, répliqua Ombrage en rougissant de fureur. Et si vous passez cette porte, je vous met en retenue pendant une semaine.

\- Si je passe cette porte? répéta Allen.

Il se retourna et la fixa de ses yeux vairons avant d'afficher un sourire vraiment fourbe.

\- Si je passe cette porte, voyez vous ça, répéta-t-il en traversant la salle d'un pas posé. Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient -il arriva près de la fenêtre- à ce que je passe cette -il se percha sur le rebord- fenêtre, alors, termina-t-il en souriant.

Et il sauta.

Ombrage perdit de sa superbe et laissa échapper un petit cri peu glorieux. Les autres élèves se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour voir un Allen furibod les rassurer d'un petit sourire et d'un geste avant de s'éloigner dans le parc d'un pas rapide.

Luffy se leva à son tour, attrapa son sac et commença son chemin en direction de la sortie improvisée. Ombrage, qui était maintenant derrière son bureau, lui demanda d'attendre un instant en finissant d'écrire quelque chose sur deux _horribles_ bouts de papier rose qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Allez porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, dit-elle en lui denant un des morceau. Et ceci au professeur Rogue. La porte vous est dispo-...

Elle s'interrompit, scandalisée.

Luffy, qui venait de déchirer les morceaux de papier, lui fit un pied-de-nez et suivit la voie de l'Exorcist.

Ombrage resta immobile et éberluée et la sonnerie retenti, libérant des élèves euphoriques et surexcités qui partirent sans demander leur reste.

* * *

 _ **Bon, vous en pensez quoi?**_

 _ **Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est du concentré. Je me rattraperai pour le prochain, promis! :)**_

 _ **J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir fait trop dans le OOC, surtout en ce qui concerne Lu, mais j'ai qu'un cerveau, et mon cobaye est absent.**_

 ** _Ajoutez Zoro qui ne dit que des conneries en fond sonore et vous obtenez un mal de tête atroce._**

 ** _Aujourd'hui, je mangeait tranquille une barre de chocolat au lait en ouvrant un placard quand soudain, une souris en a surgis pour me sauter dessus et disparaître dans les profondeurs inexplorées et la mystérieuse obscurité sous le lave-vaisselle._**

 ** _J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie! Fichu rongeur._**

 ** _Depuis, Zoro se fout de moi. En plus de ses suggestions pourries pour virer Ombrage, du centaure enragé au poing dans la figure made by Luffy, en passant par le rongeur dans son tiroir de plumes diaboliques, etc..._**

 ** _Vous voyez mon calvaire?_**

 ** _Allez, laissez des reviews, et je vous promet que je ferai des efforts pour publier le chapitre de février un peu plus tôt._**

 ** _Non, ce n'est pas du chantage ;)_**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**


	14. Omake! Narcolepsie

**_1...2..._**

 ** _Otanjôbi omedetô, Zia-san, Red-chan to Lina-chan!_**

 ** _Et je vous retrouve plus tôt que prévu pour un omake écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une auteur que..._**

 ** _Enfin bref, c'est pour l'anniversaire de Zialema et des enfants de Ace._**

 ** _Et, je veux pas vous vexer, mais en ce moment, je suis en plein jeûn jusqu'à ce soir, alors j'ai vraiment_ vraiment _la flemme de répondre à vos reviews._**

 ** _Je vous expliquerais dans une prochaine fiction ce qu'est le jeûn, et je vous invite à vous renseigner dessus avant de hurler au régime._**

 ** _Et donc, cet omake est une sorte de vengeance perso envers Ace qui m'a, une fois de plus, abandonnée. Mais les autres sont là et m'aident à avancer. Même s'il fait froid._**

 ** _Au départ, ça devait être plus court, mais la connerie d'Allen commence à germer, et voilà. Que voulez-vous, c'est un D et il était endormi jusqu'à cette colocation avec nos deux pirates..._**

 ** _Mes sœurs sont à carnaval, je crois qu'elles viennent de rentrer...enfin, il y a une heure pour vous. Et il est tard. Et j'ai trouvé une... Ah mais oui, je vous ai pas raconté!_**

 ** _Vous vous souvenez d'Amy? La souris qui a failli franchir les portes de la mort dans la chaussure gauche de ma petite sœur. Ben...non, elle est pas revenue._**

 ** _En fait (cette histoire va être familière à certaines de vous je crois), il était un matin, trois souris qui jaillirent d'un placard et atterrirent au sol juste sous le nez du chat._**

 ** _La première fut mangée. La seconde réussi à s'enfuir. La troisième, la plus petite fut capturée par ma sœur, celle qui assassine les rongeurs avec ses chaussures..._**

 ** _Cette souris fut baptisée "Yuri" par le plus petit de la fratrie. Et elle est actuellement dans l'ancienne demeure temporaire d'Amy. Les chats ont mis deux jours avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Yuri dans la boite en plastique transparent sur la table du salon. Deux jours!_**

 ** _Depuis, dès qu'ils rentrent dans la maison, ils mangent d'abord trois croquettes le temps que je leur essuie les pattes et campent sur la table à côté de la boîte. Rassurez-vous, Yuri n'a pas l'air traumatisée. En fait, je dirais qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à narguer les chats en allant manger sous leur nez un biscuit dans sa boîte._**

 ** _Sale rongeur._**

 ** _Et ce matin, en allant nourrir les chiens, j'ai trouvé une autre souris, dans le seau à croquettes pour chien. Je chantonnait tranquille "l'amour brille sous les étoiles" avant de m'arrêter et regarder dans le seau. La souris était en train de ronger une croquette et elle s'immobilisa aussitôt. Genre "l'humaine ne ma pas vue...Je suis invisible...elle va s'en aller, et partir et- Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur!"_**

 ** _Cette horreur était le pot vide en plastique transparent de pâte à tartiner avec lequel j'ai attrapé ce rongeur. Elle est depuis, dans la boîte avec Yuri en train de narguer les chats en sautant partout pour tenter de s'enfuir. Je les relâche demain. Elle s'appelle Bell, parce qu'elle imitait Clochette attrapée par Crochet dans PeterPan._**

 ** _Voilà, j'ai tout à fait conscience que je dis n'importe quoi, que voulez-vous, je suis faim et j'ai fatiguée._**

 ** _Lu vient de me traiter de tarée et s'est réfugié dans les bras d'Allen en lui demandant de ne pas s'approcher de moi sous peine d'être contaminée._**

 ** _Y a des fois où j'ai envie de le frapper._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Narcolepsie**

 _Chez les Londubat_

Vous vous souvenez du soir où Ace rencontre Neville? Oui, celui-là, quand Ace menace Neville et lui demande des explications! Eh bien, alors que le pirate était toujours à califourchon sur le jeune sorcier, Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville, avait fait irruption dans le salon en brandissant sa baguette magique et s'était mise à harceler Ace de sortilèges plus ou moins blancs avec une agilité peu commune pour une personne de son âge.

La pauvre grand-mère, elle avait cru que le second commandant des Shirohige s'apprêtait à violer son petit-fils.

Au final, s'était Neville qui avait calmer les deux partis en s'interposant entre la vieille Londubat qui hurlait des malédictions et le pirate qui maudissait tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser en japonais -en commençant par Akainu et en finissant par "les vieux de nos jours", sans oublier de passer par Komui, Leverrier et "l'autre abrutit de Moyashi"-.

C'est ce soir là que Neville s'aperçut que sa voix pouvait porter loin, et fort. Augusta avait enfin baissé sa baguette et Ace avait enfin cessé de vouloir tout cramer. Il avait ensuite dû donner des explications en premier, étant l'étranger ici, à savoir qu'il ne venait pas de ce monde et qu'un abruti l'avait séparé de son petit frère.

Oui, Ace savait additionner deux et deux, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de déduire que si il se retrouvait dans un salon inconnu et sans son petit frère, c'était la faute de Komui.

Puis se fut le tour des Londubat qui lui expliquèrent dans quel monde il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire un monde ou les sorciers se cachaient des moldus, puis la situation de ce monde.

Ensuite, Augusta convia Ace à demeurer ici le temps qu'il retrouve son frère et cette soirée singulière se termina sur un chocolat chaud bienvenu.

Si Ace avait su qu'au même moment, son petit frère buvait lui aussi cette boisson...

* * *

Le lendemain, Ace se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu et paniqua légèrement avant de se remémorer la soirée précédente. Il souffla un bon coup en adressant une prière à Davy Jones pour que son frère aille bien et se leva pour retrouver les Londubat dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour Mr Portgas, répondit Augusta déjà assise à table. Avez-vous bien dormi?

\- Oui, merci, opina Ace. Appelez moi Ace.

Il avait un bon pressentiment au sujet de cette petite famille. Neville arriva sur ces faits et ils commencèrent à manger. Ace fit honneur au repas, et si Neville en parut presque effrayé, Augusta ne s'en formalisa pas, comme s'il était parfaitement normal que les plats amenés par les Elfes de maison disparaissent seulement quelques secondes après être arrivés.

\- Londubat-san, que sont-ils? demanda Ace en désignant un elfe d'un signe de tête, ses mains étant occupées.

\- Ce sont des elfes de maison, Ace, répondit Augusta.

\- ...?

\- Grand-mère, il vient d'un autre monde, intervint Neville.

\- Ah oui. Les elfes de maisons sont des créatures rattachées à une demeure sorcière dont ils servent les habitants. La plupart des vieilles familles sorcières en ont, et malheureusement, beaucoup oublient l'origine du contrat existant entre les elfes et les sorciers.

\- Le contrat? releva Ace.

\- Oui, le contrat, acquiesça Augusta. Les livres n'en parlent pas beaucoup non plus, mais ma défunte nourrice m'a raconté une légende elfique quand j'étais moi-même une enfant. Voyez-vous, Ace, les elfes peuvent manipuler une magie différente de la notre. Et comme la plupart des êtres magiques, ils n'ont pas besoin d'une baguette. Seulement, il y a bien longtemps, un elfe, un des plus puissant de cette espèce prospère l'époque, brava l'interdit. L'histoire s'est perdue au fil du temps, donc je ne sais pas exactement de quel interdit on parle ici, mais de nombreuses hypothèses s'accordent sur le fait qu'il ait voulu ramener son aimée de la mort.

\- Il l'a ressuscitée? s'exclama Neville.

\- Non, Neville. On ne brave pas les lois naturelles ainsi, répondit Augusta. La magie n'est pas tombée du ciel, pour ma part, je crois à une entité qui veillerait sur le flots de magie dans ce monde. Et cette entité ne fut pas contente et punit cet elfe et son espèce entière. Ils devinrent alors comme ils le sont aujourd'hui, petits et laids, et peu d'entre eux ont survécu à l'hécatombe qui les frappa. Les survivants devinrent dépendants de la magie humaine pour subsister.

\- Dépendants? répéta Ace.

\- Dépendants, oui. Pour survivre, un elfe doit passer un contrat magique avec une maison et son ou ses habitants que lui et ses descendants devront servir à vie. La plus grande honte des elfes d'aujourd'hui est de se faire offrir un vêtement par son maître, car cela signifierait alors le renvoi irrémédiable.

\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, le maître a tout pouvoir sur l'elfe qui le sert? résuma Ace.

\- Exact, confirma Augusta. Et certains d'entre eux en abusent.

* * *

\- Dites, Mr Portgas, comment est votre frère? demanda Neville à Ace dans l'après-midi du lendemain.

Ils se trouvaient dans le grand jardin des Londubat, et le pirate, allongé dans l'herbe, regardait le ciel avec nostalgie.

\- C'est un imbécile heureux totalement irresponsable et je jure qu'il me tuera un jour, répondit Ace avec un sourire.

Neville resta interloqué.

\- Lu a fait beaucoup pour moi, s'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerait pas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, Mr Portgas.

\- Juste Portgas, j'ai fait bien trop de mal pour être appelé "Monsieur", dit Ace. Et tutoie moi, je suis pas si vieux que ça.

\- Je suis sûr que ton frère va bien, Portgas, répéta Neville.

\- ...Allez! cria soudainement Ace en se relavant. Il y a des livres de votre bibliothèque que je n'ai pas encore lu!

Ace avait en effet décidé que connaître ce monde où la magie existait lui serait utile pour retrouver son frère et le chemin de son propre monde. Ou au moins, survivre jusque là.

En commençant par la législation du monde sorcier, il continuait sur son histoire et le racisme anti-moldu assez courant aujourd'hui.

 _"Name the rules for us to break"_ , comme on disait chez les Shirohige.

Le troisième jour de son séjour chez les Londubat le trouva encore éveillé, penché sur un livre de cuisine dans la bibliothèque.

Un livre de cuisine?

Ace se redressa en massant ses yeux fatigués. Il manquait vraiment de sommeil si il lui fallait lire la moitié d'un livre pour se rendre compte que son sujet ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne savait pas cuisiner. A part griller la viande, cela va de soit.

Un elfe de maison, Jilly, s'il se souvenait bien, apparut soudain devant lui en lui amenant une tasse de café. Il aimait bien les elfes de maison, ils savaient anticiper les demandes et étaient sympas si on ignorait leurs excuses répétées dès qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Ace la remercia et apporta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Avant de s'effondrer sur la table, le bras encore levé, dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Jilly paniqua. L'invité de Madame Augusta venait de mourir sous ses yeux, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Alors elle fit ce que tout elfe dans sa situation ferait: elle transplana aux côtés de sa maîtresse et se rependit en excuses toutes plus imaginées les unes que les autres.

Sa maîtresse lui demanda ce qui se passait. Elle lui expliqua que l'invité de la maîtresse était mort. Neville, qui était dans le couloir, paniqua à son tour et se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible vers la bibliothèque où reposait Ace.

\- Portgas! appela-t-il en claquant la porte de la salle contre le mur. Portgas! Ace! Réveilles-toi!

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues quand il vit Ace, face contre le bois de la table, la tasse de café encore en l'air, immobile.

Sa grand-mère arriva sur ces faits et examina le corps. Seulement, elle n'était ni médicomage, ni infirmière, et ne connaissait pas vraiment les gestes appropriés pour se rendre compte de la santé de quelqu'un.

N'allez pas croire qu'elle était stupide. Juste qu'elle baigne dans la magie depuis sa naissance et, de part la situation de son fils et de sa belle fille, elle ne s'était renseignée que sur la psychologie.

Elle demanda à Jilly de s'occuper du corps.

La pauvre elfe obéit en retenant ses larmes: Mr Ace était très gentil avec elle et ses congénères.

Elle apporta le corps dans les sous-sols avec l'aide d'autres elfes. LE plus vieux d'entre eux s'aperçut soudain d'un fait inhabituel: le mort respirait.

\- Jilly, Mr Ace respire, annonça-t-il.

\- Mr Ace respire? répéta Jilly.

\- Mais Mr Ace est mort, continua l'elfe.

\- Mr Ace respire et il est mort? Mr Ace devait être atteint d'une maladie de son monde si Mr Ace respire encore dans la mort.

La narcolepsie n'existe pas chez les elfes.

Ace gémit soudain quand un autre elfe lui marcha par mégarde sur la main.

\- Mr Ace respire et gémit mais il est mort! s'exclama celui-ci d'une voix très aiguë.

Les elfes sont des créatures très curieuses si on leur en laisse l'occasion. Aussi, la presque totalité des elfes de la maison Londubat se rassembla autour du corps d'Ace pour tenter divers expérience "pour voir ce que Mr Ace peut encore faire dans la mort".

Quand Ace fut brûlé, il rit.

Quand il fut mouillé, il grogna.

Quand il fut piqué par une fourchette, il gigota.

Quand il fut piqué par un tisonnier chauffé à blanc, il ronfla.

Quand il fut mis dans une salle froide, la glace fondit.

Quand il fut électrocuté statiquement, il cria et fit peur aux elfes.

Quand on lui tira les cheveux, le bout des doigts de l'elfe curieux fut brûlé.

Quand on lui tira les oreilles, les paupières, les joues et autres parcelles de peaux, il se retourna et se retrouva face contre terre.

Quand on lui marcha dessus, il n'eut aucune réaction.

Après deux heures d'expérimentations, les elfes l'élevèrent au rang de divinité, et s'agenouillèrent autour du corps en signe d'adoration.

Ace se redressa soudain et tout s'immobilisa. On aurait dit que même la terre avait cessé de tourner, dans l'attente d'une réaction du pirate.

D'abord, Ace se senti comme tiré de tout côtés. Il leva un bras et posa sa main sur sa tête: ses cheveux étaient tirés en couettes en tout genre.

Il tata ses oreilles: elles étaient percées.

Il capta quelques chose du coin de l'œil et inspecta se bras, se jambes: il était recouvert de tatouages tribaux des anciens elfes.

Il s'interrogea brièvement sur ce qui s'était passé avant d'aviser les elfes encore agenouillés autour de lui qui le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Eto..., marmonna-t-il en se grattant la joue.

Le charme fut rompu. Jilly, la petite elfe qui lui avait apporté le café, s'approcha doucement de lui avec révérence, et lui dit de sa petite voix aiguë:

\- Mr Ace est mort, mais il fait tout comme si il était vivant!

\- Ha?

\- Mr Ace est un dieu de l'autre monde!

\- Nani?!

\- Mr Ace est ici pour sauver les elfes opprimés!

\- Ohlà non! s'exclama soudain Ace en se relavant d'un bond. Je ne suis ni mort, ni un dieu, ni là pour sauver des elfes!

Silence craintif.

\- Mr Ace est en colère? demanda un vieil elfe.

\- ...non, soupira Ace en se passant une main dans les cheveux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je suis coiffé comme ça? Pourquoi j'ai les oreilles percées? Et d'où viennent ces tatouages?

\- Mr Ace est un dieu de l'autre monde, dit un autre elfe. Nous l'avons coiffé et tatoué comme les divinités des temps anciens!

\- Mais j'suis pas un dieu je vous dit! s'exclama Ace. Je suis narcoleptique!

\- Mr Ace est le dieu Narcoleptique? demanda Jilly.

\- Quoi? Non! C'est une maladie.

\- Mr Ace est malade! Il faut soigner Mr Ace!

\- Non, ça se soigne pas! Enfin, le traitement ne fonctionne pas sur moi!

"Oh par Davy Jones, dans quel foutu bordel j'ai encore atterri?!" pensa Ace en se massant les tempes. Ces elfes le regardaient avec tellement d'innocence dans leur regard qu'il se trouvait incapable de leur en vouloir. Punaise, ces elfes avaient le même regard que Luffy quand il le regardait!

Il passa le reste de l'après midi à expliquer aux elfes ce qu'était la narcolepsie en utilisant la méthode de Sabo: donner des exemples simples et faciles à comprendre pour un enfant de cinq ans.

Pendant ce temps, Augusta Londubat avait informé Dumbledore de la présence révolue d'Ace sous son toit, ainsi que celle du petit frère de son défunt invité quelque part dans ce monde. Le vénérable directeur s'était ainsi retrouvé dans le salon des Londubat à écouter les inquiétude de la grand-mère de Luffy au sujet de cet enfant perdu dans ce monde hostile et qui devait sûrement chercher son grand-frère.

\- Par Merlin, Dumbledore! Comment vais-je pouvoir annoncer à ce garçon que son frère est mort?! s'exclama Augusta en s'effondrant presque sur le divan.

\- Calmez-vous, Augusta, je suis sûr que cet enfant va bien.

Ace choisit ce moment pour entrer, accompagné de Jilly.

\- Lu est mort? fit-il d'une voix blanche. Luffy, mon petit frère, est mort?

Augusta releva la tête en l'entendant et cria avant de s'évanouir. Neville, attiré par le cri, arriva dans le salon.

\- Portgas? s'étonna-t-il en devenant blême.

\- Neville-kun! Mon frère est mort? l'agressa presque Ace.

\- Non...je...c'est toi qui...

\- Mr Portgas, je suppose, intervint soudain Dumbledore.

\- Dare da, ossan, se braqua Ace.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, se présenta le vieil homme. Il se trouve que Augusta vient de m'avertir de votre mort.

\- ...Ma mort? répéta Ace. J'ai l'air mort pour vous?

\- Actuellement non. Mais d'après Augusta, vous vous seriez effondré soudainement et elle et son petit fils vous ont cru mort.

\- Et mon frère?! se reprit soudain Ace. Augusta-san à dit qu'il était mort!

\- Ah, ça, comprit Dumbledore.

\- Oui, _ça_! cracha Ace.

\- Elle ne parlait pas de votre frère, Mr Portgas. Elle s'inquiétait pour votre frère et se demandait sur comment _lui_ annoncer que _vous_ étiez mort.

Ace senti ses jambes le lâcher et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

\- Portgas? demanda Neville qui se remettait de ses émotions.

\- Je suis narcoleptique, répondit Ace. C'est-à-dire que je peux m'endormir n'importe où dans n'importe quelle situation. Le traitement ne fonctionne pas sur moi à doses normales, alors d'habitude, je me bourre de cachets et je bois énormément de café, mais parfois...

\- Alors...t'étais pas mort? fit Neville.

\- Non, je dormais, rit faiblement Ace.

Augusta se réveilla à ce moment là et failli refaire une attaque en voyant Ace. Neville lui expliqua la situation et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Le soir même, Dumbledore reparti en promettant de les avertir si jamais il retrouvait la trace du frère d'Ace.

Il leur rendit visite les jours suivants pour discuter avec Ace. Et c'est pourquoi, le soir de l'arrivée de Harry au Square Grimmaurd, il emmena Ace avec lui où il retrouva son frère.

* * *

 _12 Square Grimmaurd_

Trois jours avaient passés depuis l'audience de Harry. Toute la maisonnée résidant au QG de l'Ordre était occupée à "exorciser" la maison Black.

Ace s'occupait du déménagement des meubles lourds avec Sirius et les jumeaux Weasley. Luffy aidait à la détection des objets dangereux avec Allen et les plus jeunes étaient au décrassage.

C'était un jour tout à fait normal en somme.

Enfin, ça l'aurait été si Ace n'était pas tombé dans les escaliers en trébucha,t sur Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione.

\- K'so neko! cria Ace en lâchant le carton pour se réceptionner.

Mais il fit une crise à ce moment là et dévala l'entièreté des escaliers de la demeure pour s'arrêter au rez de chaussée, juste devant Mrs Weasley qui s'apprêtait à apporter le déjeuner aux nettoyeurs.

Elle cria.

Les autres, alertés par le boucan provoqué par la chute d'Ace, arrivèrent.

\- Je l'ai juste entendu dire "K'so neko", fit Fred.

\- Je sais as ce que ça veut dire, se désola Sirius.

\- "Neko" veut dire "chat" dans votre langue, indiqua Allen en baissant la tête. Il a dû trébucher sur Pattenrond et ça lui aura été fatal.

\- Je savais que ton chat était un démon, Hermione, marmonna Ron.

Hermione n'eut même pas la force de défendre son chat. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'effondra sur l'épaule de Harry qui la soutint en baissant la tête.

\- Pauvre garçon, murmura Mrs Weasley.

En réalité, tout le monde était sous le choc. Le groupe était rassemblé dans l'escalier et dans le couloir de l'entrée, autour du corps de Portgas D Ace.

\- Où est Luffy? demanda soudain Sirius.

Kreacher choisit ce moment là pour montrer le bout de son nez:

\- Le frère du prince s'est effondré dans les escalier, grogna-t-il. Il a dû mourir en même temps que le prince.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans les escaliers pendant que Sirius attrapait Kreacher pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Ils tombèrent sur le corps de Luffy, plié dans un angle peu naturel entre le sol et le mur en face des marches du premier palier.

\- ...

\- ...

\- On peut pas le laisser comme ça, fit Fred en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Nan. Portgas nous tuerait si on le laissait comme ça, renifla Georges.

\- C'est vraiment triste.

\- Si jeune... C'était un rayon de soleil dans cette lugubre maison.

\- Avec ce caractère enflammé...

\- Et si innocent...

\- ROOOFLLLF

Fred et Georges se stoppèrent dans leur litanie funèbre et échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis fixèrent Luffy d'un air interloqué.

Au même moment, plus bas, Mrs Weasley enveloppait Ace dans un linceul blanc et demandait à Sirius de l'emmener dans une chambre à l'écart. Les enfants restant étaient dans la cuisine et pleuraient ou étaient encore sous le choc. Les jumeaux arrivèrent alors dans la cuisine en potant le corps immobile de Luffy dans leur bras et Mrs Weasley s'effondra à son tour.

\- Hermione! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'endort d'un coup?

Hermione releva la tête de l'épaule de Harry et leur jeta un regard perdu.

\- Non, pas personnellement, mais il y a une maladie, la narcolepsie, qui fait qu'une personne peut s'endormir brusque-...ment, termina-t-elle à voix basse. Non, pas possible..., marmonna-t-elle pour elle même. Il dort?

Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

\- Il ronfle, répondit Georges.

\- Mais alors...Portgas...

\- Doit ronfler aussi.

Sirius fit irruption dans la cuisine, complètement affolé.

\- Portgas! Il est mort! Mais il ronfle!

La narcolepsie n'existe pas non plus chez les sorciers.

Ace arriva alors dans la cuisine en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

Sous les yeux ébahis des autres, il prit le corps de Luffy dans se bras et remonta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

On ne les revit plus jusqu'au dîner où ils expliquèrent avec l'aide d'Hermione ce qu'était la narcolepsie.

Ace garda secret sa mésaventure avec les elfes de Londubat.

\- ...Dumbledore-san était au courant, conclu-t-il.

Autant dire que lorsque le directeur de Poudlard rendit visite au QG quelques jours plus tard, il se fit tirer les oreilles par Mrs Weasley pour ne pas les avoir prévenu.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà. Ce truc est sorti tout droit d'un rêve. J'avais le thème en tête depuis un moment, et, j'avoue, cet omake est une forme de vengeance personnelle envers Ace, mise en commun avec Allen et Harry.**_

 ** _Je me suis déjà vengée de Lu et du Moyashi pour le dernier chapitre._**

 ** _Et donc, vous en pensez quoi?_**

 ** _En écrivant, j'écoutais de la musique sur YouTube... Et y a eut LA Pub. Celle où il y a de la nourriture. C'était des céréales qui nageaient dans du lait avant que l'un d'eux ne saute sur un autre et fasse du surf en l'utilisant comme planche. Et comme elle était courte, impossible de la passer._**

 ** _Ça m'a rappelé vendredi après midi._**

 ** _...Allez, je vous raconte, faut que je m'occupe jusqu'à minuit._**

 ** _Vendredi matin, petite sœur n°3 a eut la super bonne idée de passer le nutella à petite sœur n°1. Sauf que n°1 se trouvait devant le frigo, et pas à l'autre bout de la table. Et donc, le pot de nutella est passé sous le nez de n°2 avant de s'écraser au sol._**

 ** _Ai-je précisé que le pot de nutella était neuf, pas encore ouvert et nouveau?_**

 ** _Non?_**

 ** _Bah maintenant vous savez._**

 ** _Pour petites sœurs n°1,2,3, le pot de nutella se trouve maintenant dans la poubelle. En réalité, il est dans le frigo, en train de se durcir assez pour que je finissent l'extraction. J'ai passé mon vendredi après midi entier avec une pince à épiler et un couvercle pour enlever chaque putain de morceau de verre du nutella. Le pot était défoncé en bas et sur le côté, et de la poudre de verre faisait trempette dans la pâte._**

 ** _Ma mère m'a dit que tout le nutella que je pourrai récupérer serait pour moi et juste pour moi. Forcément, ça motive._**

 ** _J'ai faim. Je viens de vous parler de nutella, ça m'a donner faim, à moi, à Lu, et Allen._**

 ** _Y a des fois où je veux me frapper. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour ça, alors je vais me coucher, je raconte que des conneries..._**

 ** _Dites, reviews? Pour m'encourager jusqu'à dimanche soir..._**

 ** _Please..._**

 ** _Onegai..._**


	15. 13 Histoires et Retenues

_**Yo!**_

 _ **On a trouvé la réincarnation d'Ace! C'est un chat narcoleptique, comme vous pouvez le voir sur la photo!**_

 _ **Bref.**_

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien! De mon coté, les garçons sont formidables, même s'ils m'ont plusieurs fois piqué le clavier pour rajouter un passage par-ci par-là =.=_**

 ** _Bref, j'ai eut du mal à poster ce chapitre, joyeusement. Je vous invite à lire ma note en bas de page pour en savoir plus._**

 ** _C'est du sérieux. Pas d'histoire de souris ou de chat mort. Non, là, ça me concerne, moi et ma famille._**

 ** _Sinon, je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissée pour les deux derniers chapitres! Ça m'a fait franchement plaisir de voir que vous appréciez autant ce que nous écrivons ^3^_**

 ** _Enfin, je vais répondre aux reviews, et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui, comme promis, est plus long que la dernière fois, et rempli d'humour (heureusement qu'il a été terminé avant hier soir, vous ne l'auriez pas ce soir sinon...)_**

 ** _RaR:_**

 ** _Neko Gina:_** ** _Yo! Tjrs pas connectée à ce que je vois xD. Merci, j'avais peur de trop en faire, pour Ombrage. Rassure-toi, je me suis renseignée avant de les laisser faire: ils étaient au premier étage. Quant à ce qu'ils vont faire, tu le sauras dès le début de ce chapitre./ Bonne chance pour tes oreilles xD Pour les elfes, c'est tout con: j'ai vu mon chat miauler pour prier Ace de lui faire grâce de ses caresses divines, et j'ai eut l'idée des elfes de maisons en voyant Théthy sursauter quand Ace a fait une crise. Épiques, les coups de pattes pour voir s'il était vivant. T'aurais vu le bond qu'elle a fait quand il a ronflé..._**

 ** _Chanlight:_** ** _Ohayo! Merci pour ta reviews. Le chapitre 11, quoique...T'a dû le trouver je pense, vu le temps que j'ai mis à répondre ^^ enfin, il est avant le chapitre 12._**

 ** _Zia-san:_** ** _Yo! Merci, je me suis éclatée pour cet omake! pour la petite histoire, lis la réponse à Neko-chan ;) Merci pour le gâteau! ^^ Je t'emprunte une idée de War Mage pour ce chapitre. Si tu la trouve et que ça te plait pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire ;)_**

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **P-S: si vous avez des idées de situations pour mes OS anniversaires du mois, n'hésitez pas. Je cale pour ce mois-ci, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de payer le triple de la prime de Luffy en trois fois...**_

* * *

 **13\. Histoires et Retenues**

A peine Luffy toucha le sol qu'il partit à la poursuite d'Allen.

\- Moyashi-...! Iie, se reprit-il. Walker!

Allen se retourna, surpris.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé? demanda-t-il?

\- Walker, répondit Luffy en le regardant comme s'il était idiot. C'est ton nom, non?

\- Oui, mais... Pourquoi?

Luffy haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que, fit-il. On dirait que t'es pas juste un imbécile idéaliste.

Allen hésita: devait-il sourire, ou le frapper?

\- So ka, lâcha-t-il simplement au final. Tu peux m'appeler Allen, Walker me rappelle un peu trop mes supérieurs..., marmonna-t-il.

Luffy lui répondit d'une grimace tout aussi éloquente: il se souvenait de ce Le Vrillé qui voulait le séparer de son frère.

\- Bon, il nous reste une heure... Entraînement? proposa l'Exorcist pour changer de sujet.

Pour toute réponse, le pirate lui offrit un sourire féroce. Ils avaient tout les deux besoin de se défouler.

Ils posèrent leur sac au pied d'un arbre près du lac et Allen se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier pendant que le pirate retroussait son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. Ils remontèrent tout les deux les manches de leur chemise avant de se jeter l'un contre l'autre.

\- Au fait, _Allen_. T'as perdu le pari, sourit Luffy en se relevant d'un coup de pied retourné.

\- K'so, jura Allen en esquivant un coup de coude. Je te paye pendant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, déclara-t-il en faisant une acrobatie visant à attraper son adversaire en lui bloquant le cou entre ses genoux.

\- Ça marche, accepta Luffy en se contorsionnant pour échapper au serpent.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident se fasse entendre.

Luffy se stoppa net, son pied en l'air, alors qu'Allen s'immobilisait en équilibre sur une main.

Leur regards se croisèrent.

\- C'était quoi ça! demanda Allen en se remettant dans le bon sens.

D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le château, légèrement essoufflés par leur combat qui s'ajoutait à celui d'Ace, plus tôt dans l'après midi, et celui du matin même, avant le petit déjeuner.

La sonnerie retentit alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée, au moment où Seamus débarquait dans le hall, affolé.

\- Monkey! cria-t-il en les voyant.

Il pila devant eux et tenta de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Ombrage... Portgas..., haleta-t-i. Mort.

Luffy pâlit brusquement et il fonça vers la salle qu'il avait quitté une heure plus tôt, Allen sur les talons.

* * *

\- Ace!

Un attroupement d'élèves et de professeurs se tenait au milieu du couloir, juste devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal, dans la panique totale.

Luffy les écarta sans ménagement en criant à nouveau le nom de son frère et se jeta sur le corps allongé face contre terre, plusieurs feuilles éparpillées autour de lui.

Allen ralenti en arrivant à son tour dans le couloir. Ça lui permit de remarquer plusieurs choses: d'une, Harry était absent, de deux, Hermione, Ron et Neville tentaient de calmer les autres élèves avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est scandaleux, commenta Ombrage aux professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, près du mur.

D'après les murmures qu'i captait, Allen apprit que Harry avait été envoyé chercher Mme Pomfresh par McGonagall. Ombrage tenta d'écarter Luffy du corps, mais fut repoussée sans ménagement et le pirate gronda en avertissement.

\- Un peu de tenue, Mr Monkey! s'impatienta Ombrage.

\- Laissez, Dolorès, intervint Flitwick. Ils sont frères.

Pour le coup, "Dolorès" se tut.

Allen se renseigna auprès de Neville qui confirma ses soupçons. Luffy se redressa alors soudainement avant de se pencher en avant et d'observer minutieusement le visage de son frère, à califourchon sur le bas de ses reins.

Il se mit alors à ricaner en marmonnant des malédictions que seuls Allen comprit. Mme Pomfresh arriva sur ces faits, accompagnée de Harry, et bloqua un instant sur la scène: le professeur Portgas, face contre terre, Luffy assis sur son dos, sifflant à voix basse, et le groupe compact d'élèves de plusieurs classes et niveaux mêlés à leur professeurs de l'heure.

\- Mr Monkey, interpella-t-elle avec douceur en cachant bien son sourire naissant. Mr Potter m'a tout expliqué, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire?

\- Que vous puissiez faire? répéta Ombrage. Mais bien sûr que...

\- Un feutre, répondit Luffy d'une voix tranchante.

\- Un feutre? répéta l'infirmière alors qu'Ombrage marmonnait, outrée d'être ainsi ignorée. Je ne vois pas en quoi un feutre pourrait aider à ...

\- Oh~si... Le feutre est le meilleur remède contre ça, assura Luffy, un sourire démoniaque se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ça lui apprendra à me faire peur.

Dean Thomas lui tendit alors le feutre demandé avec un sourire entendu, commençant à comprendre ce qui se passait, et sous le regard perplexes du groupe, excepté quelques..."élus", Luffy embrassa le feutre -noir et biaisé- avant de retourner son frère et de déboucher son nouveau meilleur ami.

Il s'assit à cheval sur la poitrine d'Ace, se pencha en avant, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune professeur.

Pour le coup, plusieurs filles du groupe oublièrent leur panique et rougirent devant la scène.

Le jeune pirate dégagea le front de quelques cheveux et...

\- RONFFFLLFLL!

...Ace émit un ronflement sonore qui fit tomber des nues la presque totalité du groupe. Elles se mirent à suivre avec une attention décuplée la course du feutre su le visage de l'endormi.

\- Le professeur Portgas est narcoleptique, annonça Hermione en masquant son fou rire montant. Ça signifie qu'il peut s'endormir n'importe où n'importe quand. C'est ce qu'on essayait de vous dire, professeurs.

\- Nos excuses, Miss Granger, fit McGonagall avec un signe de tête. Nous l'ignorions.

\- Par contre, je ne veux pas être là quand il se réveillera, pointa Harry.

Luffy se releva à ce moment là et s'inclina profondément devant l'infirmière qui soupira et fit apparaître un brancard en annonçant qu'elle emmenait le nouveau professeur à l'infirmerie. Luffy lui demanda de laisser son visage tel quel.

Première crise de narcolepsie de Portgas D Ace à Poudlard. Allen se promit de ne pas le laisser oublier ça.

* * *

\- Mr Walker, appela McGonagall alors qu'il quittait le couloir avec le trio d'or et le pirate. Ainsi que Mr Monkey, venez dans mon bureau. Vous aussi, Mr Potter, je n'avais pas terminé avec vous.

Ombrage, Flitwick et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà retournés à leurs occupations. Allen haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel Harry répondit par une grimace. Luffy croisa les bras derrière sa nuque dans une attitude nonchalante et ils suivirent la directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle en s'installant elle-même derrière son bureau.

Les trois garçons obtempérèrent.

\- J'ai ici trois mots du professeur Ombrage, fit-elle d'un ton brusque. Apportez celui-ci au professeur Rogue, le directeur de votre maison, Mr Walker. Je n'ai pas autorité sur vous à ce sujet.

Et Allen fut mis à la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Dépité, il se dirigea à pas lents vers les cachots.

Quand il sortit de sa réflexion, il se trouvait plusieurs étages au dessus, devant une tapisserie représentant un homme battu par des trolls.

\- Eto..., marmonna-t-il en se grattant la joue.

Il fit demi-tour. S'arrêta pour réfléchir et se retourna encore une fois.

\- Mais je suis arrivé par quel côté! s'énerva-t-il à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux.

En réponse, une porte apparu sur le mur en face de la tapisserie.

\- Si c'est une blague du château..., marmonna le blandin menaçant d'un regard noir la nouvelle porte.

Il s'avança néanmoins, jusqu'à tourner la poignée simple, pour découvrir une volée de marches descendant vers des profondeurs inconnues.

\- So ka. Et ça va où? demanda-t-il dans le vide.

A sa grande surprise, une phrase se grava dans la pierre:

 _"Cet escalier mène au bureau du professeur Rogue."_

* * *

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil quand une porte dont il ignorait l'existence s'ouvrit dans le mur à côté de son bureau. Il haussa le deuxième sourcil en voyant un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blancs en sortir.

\- Mr Walker? s'étonna-t-il.

Allen s'arracha à sa contemplation morbide des étagères pour se tourner vers le professeur Rogue.

\- Professeur, salua-t-il comme si tout était normal.

Il referma la porte du passage, qui disparu aussitôt, et vint se poster devant le bureau de l'adulte.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a remit ceci pour vous, dit-il en tendant _l'horrible_ machin rose à son directeur de maison.

L'ancien Serpentard haussa plus haut les sourcils.

\- Ce serait de la part du _professeur_ Ombrage, expliqua le blandin en crachant presque le "professeur".

\- Ah, répondit simplement Rogue sans faire un geste pour prendre le...papier -il pourrait être contaminer!-. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la porte de mon bureau?

\- Le château m'a aidé, sourit Allen, mystérieux.

Et il déposa le _truc_ sur le bureau avant de croiser ses bras derrière le dos, dans une attitude assez militaire, remarqua Rogue.

"Un vrai Serpentard" pensa-t-il avec appréciation avant de se décider à prendre et déplier du bout des doigts le message du professeur Ombrage. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je lis ici que vous avez agressé le professeur Ombrage? Des explication, Mr Walker?

Allen lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Je lui ai montré que la théorie de défense ne faisait pas tout.

\- D'où le fait que votre œil ne soit plus bandé, pointa Rogue.

\- Exact, confirma Allen. Mais elle est restée sur ses positions, alors j'ai pris la décision de quitter son cours.

\- Par la fenêtre? demanda Rogue.

\- La porte me valait une semaine de retenue, répondit Allen en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle a manifestement omis de vous avertir que la fenêtre vous équivaudrait à un mois de rendez-vous nocturnes.

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Allen.

Rogue haussa un sourcil amusé devant sa réaction avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Le professeur Ombrage indique ici que vous êtes tenu de vous rendre tout les soirs pendant un mois dans son bureau à compter de demain, explicita-t-il en relisant distraitement le mot pendant qu'Allen prenait un air consterné. Vous devriez faire attention, Mr Walker, continua-t-il en regardant son élève droit dans les yeux.

Allen lui répondit d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Une mauvaise conduite dans la classe de Dolorès Ombrage pourrait vous coûter bien plus cher que des points en moins et une retenue, averti Rogue. Surtout avec votre condition...

S'il savait qu'il venait de répéter mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit son homologue de Gryffondor quelques instants plus tôt...

\- Je sais, avoua Allen en se renfrognant. Seulement, je ne peux pas me permettre de revenir à son cours ou je vais commettre un meurtre.

Le Maître des Potions se trouva un court instant interloqué devant le langage cru du jeune Exorcist. "Ah, laissons tomber les masques alors."

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut connaître au mieux son adversaire pour mieux l'évincer? sonda Rogue.

\- Je sais ce qu'il me faut savoir à son propos, répliqua Allen. Le reste, je l'apprendrais au moment voulu. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire, professeur, mais je ne peux me permettre de perdre un temps précieux avec cette...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne trouvant pas de mot et refusant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterai et le silence se posa quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Bien, soupira Rogue. Alors faites au moins en sorte que Potter-...

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, professeur, sourit Allen. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry se tiendra tranquille.

Rogue lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Vous pouvez partir, Mr Walker, abdiqua-t-il. Votre retenue se fera demain soir à huit heure. Ah, j'oubliais, le retint-il au moment où le blandin allait ouvrir la porte.

Allen le regarda l'air de dire "vous _pouvez_ oublier quelque chose, vous?". Rogue eut un regard rusé et le détailla.

\- Mr Malfoy a dû vous dû vous en parler, je vous arrangerai une séance d'essai avec Mr Montague mercredi soir, l'informa-t-il. Allez-y, et rappelez à votre ami Monkey que ses retenues commencent ce soir.

Allen le salua et sorti en se demandant si le "Allez-y" du professeur Rogue était pour qu'il sorte ou pour qu'il se rende au rendez-vous...

* * *

Allen s'assit à gauche de Draco d'un air maussade.

\- Ombrage? demanda le blond.

Le blandin hocha sombrement la tête et fouilla la Grande Salle du regard.

\- Un mois de retenue, annonça-t-il à voix basse.

\- ...qu'il a vu Cedric Diggory se faire tuer sous ses yeux...

\- ...duel contre Tu-Sais-Qui..

\- ...c'est pas vrai...

\- ...il ment...

Toutes ces conversations à voix basse-mais-pas-trop irritaient Allen. Depuis sa place à la table de Serpentard, il voyait que Luffy se retenait de hurler contre tout le monde et Harry était perturbé. Le pirate se calma soudain quand il vit son frère s'asseoir à la table des Professeur, le visage encore rosé du lavage qu'il avait subi, et Allen se reconcentra sur Draco qui lui parlait avant de croiser le regard de Luffy.

\- ...Potter qui a encore fait son intéressant..., disait-il.

\- Draco..., avertit Allen en se levant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Draco le regarda partir sans plus d'explications à la table de Gryffondor, se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Luffy qui regarda le blandin, surpris, avant de lui parler. Le blond se reçu aussi une œillade noire du rouquin et Allen revint vers lui avec un sourire. C'est là que le préfet mis le doigt sur ce qui avait changé chez le blandin:

\- Tu n'as pas remit ton bandage? remarqua Draco alors qu'Allen se rasseyait.

\- Tu viens de le remarquer? s'étonna Allen en braquant son regard vairon sur lui.

Le blond eut l'air mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je pensais que c'était un sort..., commença-t-il. Comment?

\- Comment j'ai eut cette cicatrice? termina le blandin. J'ai voulu défier une loi universelle et la malédiction est tombée. Le traumatisme a rendu mes cheveux blancs ensuite.

\- Tu les avais de quelle couleur avant?

\- Bruns.

Draco fixa longuement Allen en tentant de l'imaginer avec les cheveux bruns. Finalement, il le préférait albinos, ça changeait.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Et ton œil? demanda-t-il ensuite. Comment est-il devenu doré?

\- Ah ça..., rit faiblement Allen en posant sa main dessus. Maladie familiale...on va dire. Ce n'est pas contagieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Que s'est-il passé pour que tout le monde parle ainsi de la mort de quelqu'un?

\- Potter s'est opposé à Ombrage en disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et que c'était lui qui avait tué Diggory, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hein", releva intérieurement Allen.

\- Et, tu en pense quoi? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Draco le jaugea du regard.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour manger aussi vite sans en mettre partout, répondit-t-il.

En effet, depuis le début de la conversation, Allen n'avait cessé de remplir pour vider son assiette.

\- L'habitude, fit simplement l'Exorcist en acceptant le changement de sujet.

Il avait toute l'année devant lui, après tout.

Le dîner continua plus tranquillement, le préfet le harcelant pour qu'il passe les essais pour le Quidditch malgré sa retenue. Quand Allen lui dit que Rogue lui avait arrangé une rencontre avec le capitaine de l'équipe, le blond lui vanta les mérites d'être attrapeur.

\- Mais tu n'es pas déjà l'attrapeur de Serpentard? demanda Allen alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

\- Oui, convint Draco. Mais je pense à être poursuiveur, cette année.

\- Pourquoi?

Draco haussa les épaules en maudissant le blandin. Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il était devenu attrapeur juste par fierté!

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée et commencèrent leurs devoirs. Blaise et Théo les rejoignirent un peu plus tard et ils se mirent d'accord pour commencer le devoir de Potion.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, Monkey, mais c'était plutôt drôle à voir au final, fit Blaise.

\- Abruti de Gryffondor, pesta Draco. Au fait, tu étais partit lui dire quoi tout à l'heure? demanda-t-il à Allen.

\- Sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue commence ce soir, répondit Allen.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle est dans quelle état la classe de potion? demanda Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Théo. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir prélever un échantillon de la potion de Monkey pour l'examiner...

Crabb et Goyle entrèrent à ce moment là dans la salle commune, signe que le dîner devait être terminé, et Draco embraya sur des suppositions sur la retenue d'Allen du lendemain.

\- Elle va vous faire relire son livre plusieurs fois, proposa Blaise en tirant la langue.

\- Ou elle va vous faire récurer de fond en comble la salle de classe, fit Draco.

\- Et la repeindre en rose? avança Pansy en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de Draco.

\- Eurk, grimaça Allen. Ne parle pas de malheurs s'il te plaît, Parkinson.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup la jeune fille, mais elle lui semblait avoir un bon fond, caché presque aussi profondément que celui de Draco, mais un bon fond quand même.

\- Elle va vous faire copier des lignes, affirma Théo alors que les propositions devenaient de plus en plus farfelues.

\- Comment tu sais? demanda Blaise.

\- Déduction, fit le noiraud. Elle vient du ministère, refuse de nous voir bouger plus que nécessaire de peur qu'on se renforce et c'est une politicienne. Elle va vous faire copier des lignes.

\- On parie? proposa Blaise.

\- Tenu, fit Draco.

\- Non vraiment, Walker, continua Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça en classe?

\- Ça quoi? demanda Allen.

\- Tenir tête à Ombrage.

Allen soupira alors que les autres le poussaient à répondre et que certaines oreilles aux alentours se faisaient plus attentives que ce qu'elles paraissaient.

\- Tu as dit que tu connaissais les créatures responsables des massacres récents..., commença Blaise.

\- C'est vrai. C'est créatures sont appelées Akuma par chez moi. En fait, je pense qu'elle viennent de chez moi, fit Allen -il en était sûr, mais il ne fallait pas trop éveiller les soupçons non plus-.

\- Elles ressemblent à quoi? demanda Pansy, soudain très excitée.

\- Ça dépend... les moins dangereux ressemblent à d'énormes boules volantes armées de plusieurs canons.

\- Des canons? répéta Draco.

\- Ce sont des armes moldues. C'est le plus proche des armes des Akuma, répondit Allen. Ensuite, on a des espèces de chevaliers en armures immondes. Ils sont très sadiques. Et entre les deux, des Akuma de formes diverses avec chacun une capacité unique, de ce que j'ai vu.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça? demanda un Serpentard de septième année, leur faisant prendre conscience de l'attroupement autour d'eux.

\- Ma famille a été décimée par des Akuma, répliqua Allen froidement. Ce sont des machines manipulées par quelqu'un qui se fait appeler Sennen Hakushaku, ou Comte Millénaire, dans votre langue. J'ai pu voir comment les Akuma tuent, mais aussi comment ils sont créés.

\- Des machines? Créés? Tu dérailles complètement, fit le 7ème année.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, je sais ce que j'ai vu, fit Allen en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un léger silence que Draco osa rompre au bout de quelques minutes:

\- Tu m'a dit que ta cicatrice venait d'une malédiction parce que tu as défié une loi universelle... Mais tu as dit autre chose à Ombrage, affirma-t-il.

Allen lui lança un regard déçu qui le fit se sentir un poil coupable. Mais il voulait des réponses, et Allen était un nouveau Serpent. Il fallait qu'ils soient sûr qu'il serait des leur.

\- Ma cicatrice? Ah, ok, vous voulez toute l'histoire, soupira Allen. Asseyez-vous, ça risque d'être court.

Certains Serpentard obéirent. Le 7 ème année resta debout et croisa les bras avec un sourire de défi.

\- J'ai pas grandi dans le confort. En fait, je n'ai jamais eut de maison tout court. Mais un clown m'a trouvé un jour, et m'a pris avec lui.

\- Un clown? C'est quoi, ça, un clown? demanda un première année.

\- C'est moldu, répondit Allen. C'est quelqu'un qui se déguise et qui vous fait rire. Ce clown est devenu mon père, et il m'a appris comment être un clown. On a vécu dans la rue pendant 2 ans. Puis un jour, il s'est effondré en crachant du sang et il est mort quelques heures plus tard.

Quelques filles étouffèrent une exclamation.

\- Des villageois qui l'avaient pris en sympathie lui ont donné une sépulture décente. J'ai passé plusieurs heures sur sa tombe, ensuite.

\- Et donc, s'impatienta le 7ème année. Ils sont où, les Akumas? On s'en fiche de ta pauvre vie avec un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Allen sourit sombrement avant de lui jeter un regard glacial qui le fit taire.

\- Un gros bonhomme est apparu avec le sourire le plus grand et le plus malsain que j'ai jamais vu, et il m'a demandé si je voulais revoir mon père.

Draco regretta brusquement d'avoir mis Allen au pied du mur ainsi. Et il n'aimait pas non plus la soudaine ironie du blandin.

\- Du haut de mes neufs ans, j'ai dit oui, continua Allen, imperturbable, alors que plusieurs Serpentard commençaient à comprendre. Alors le gros bonhomme a fait apparaître un squelette de métal et m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à rappeler mon père pour qu'il revienne dans ce monde. Que croyez-vous que j'ai fait?

\- ...Tu as accepté? murmura Daphnée du bout des lèvres.

Allen hocha la tête.

\- L'âme de mon père s'est retrouvée piégée dans ce squelette de métal, qui était en fait un pantin du gros bonhomme. Ce gros bonhomme, c'était le Comte Millénaire. Et il a ordonné à mon père de me tuer pour revêtir ma peau.

Pour le coup, le 7ème année était devenu bien pâle, et plusieurs filles commençaient à pleurer.

Draco était écœuré.

\- L'âme dans le squelette est consciente de ce qu'elle fait, mais ne peut pas désobéir. Alors mon père m'a maudit, sa main m'a griffé le visage, et au moment ou j'allais mourir, un homme est apparu et l'a tué. Le Comte Millénaire est reparti après ça, et moi, j'ai continué ma vie avec l'homme qui m'a sauvé. Fin de l'histoire.

Allen se leva du fauteuil et partit sans plus un mot dans son dortoir. Le silence pesant perdura pendant un bon moment avant que Draco, Blaise et Théo ne se lèvent à leur tour et n'aillent le rejoindre.

\- Walker? tenta Draco depuis le pas de la porte. Tu vas bien?

Le dortoir était plongé dans le noir, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître Allen, les cheveux encore mouillés, habillé pour dormir. Les garçons le regardèrent, surpris.

\- Euh..., fit Blaise.

\- Quoi? demanda Allen, sans agressivité, mais d'un ton plus froid que d'habitude.

\- Rien, t'es rapide, termina Blaise.

Allen eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Vous voulez la suite? proposa-t-il.

Draco le regarda, interloqué.

\- Tu veux nous raconter la suite? Comment ça? Je veux dire, pourquoi?

A vrai dire, Allen avait proposé ça sur un coup de tête. Mais, il fallait aussi qu'il se dévoile un peu s'il voulait que Draco, Blaise et Théo lui fasse assez confiance pour le laisser les aider.

Alors il haussa les épaules en réponse et partit ranger ses affaires près de son lit. Les trois autre garçons l'imitèrent et se préparèrent pour la nuit à leur tour.

\- Alors, commença Blaise quand ils furent tous installés sur leur lit respectif. C'est quoi la suite?

\- L'homme qui m'a sauvé était un vrai démon, fit Allen avec une expression hésitant entre la haine, la dépression et la tristesse. Criblé de dettes, coureur de jupons et joueur, il m'a fait vivre un enfer pendant six longues années. On voyageait beaucoup, pour échapper à ses créancier. Enfin...Il me jetait en pâture à ses créanciers pour se faire la malle, et je devais me démerder pour le retrouver ensuite.

Draco retint un sursaut devant le langage cru du blandin.

\- Mais pourquoi tu restait avec lui? demanda Théo.

\- Parce que cet homme savait comment tuer les Akuma. Et qu'il m'avait pris comme apprenti. J'ai gagné beaucoup en vivant avec lui, ricana soudain Allen. Je peux presque parfaitement voir dans le noir, et j'ai une ouïe fine. Et je peux déplumer n'importe qui au Poker, termina-t-il avec une aura sombre.

\- Comment tu faisait pour rembourser ses dettes, demanda Blaise avec un frisson. T'étais un gamin et t'avais pas d'argent, non?

\- Je remboursait en nature, répondit simplement Allen.

Théo le regarda bizarrement, Draco haussa un sourcil en le détaillant du regard et Blaise le regarda sans comprendre. Enfin, en ne voulant pas comprendre. Devant leurs regards, Allen éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, maugréa Draco.

\- Vos tête, sourit Allen. Je ne payais pas en nature comme vous le croyez, ça va, mon maître n'était pas... Si, il en aurait été capable, termina-t-il en partant en déprime.

Draco haussa l'autre sourcil devant son attitude.

\- Enfin, se reprit Allen. Je travaillais pour ses créanciers. Je devais souvent faire la vaisselle, le ménage, et tout pour rembourser. Une fois, j'ai dû m'enrôler sur une galère et ramer pendant plusieurs jours.

Un silence accueilli ses paroles. Son public méditait.

\- Et quand tu retrouvais ton...maître? fit Théo.

\- J'avais de nouvelles dettes, et je devais me plier aux moindre de ses désirs. Un jour, la femme qu'il draguait lui a dit qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir un vrai lion adulte.

\- Il n'a quand même pas..., commença Draco.

Allen lui lança un regard plein de pitié.

\- Il m'a balancé au milieu de la savane en me disant de ne pas revenir tant que je n'aurais pas attrapé de vrai lion adulte et bien vivant.

\- Et ton apprentissage? enchaîna Blaise.

\- Top secret, sourit Allen. Mais la plupart du temps, il me jetait au milieu d'un attaque d'Akuma et je devais me débrouiller.

\- Mais c'est un démon!lança furieusement Blaise.

\- Non, réfuta Allen à leur grande surprise. En fait, c'était le diable en personne, quand j'y repense, continua-t-il un brin nostalgique.

\- C'était? releva Théo.

\- Il est mort.

\- Oh.

"Ben décidément", pensa Draco.

Pendant ce temps, Allen était replongé dans ses souvenirs. Sa gorge se serra et il détourna les yeux.

Il y eut un long silence puis:

\- Et vous? Ce Cedric Diggory, que lui est-il arrivé? demanda Allen.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard, puis Théo se lança dans le récit du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- ...Potter est réapparu au milieu de la pelouse, cramponné comme une Tentacula à une souris au cadavre de Diggory, termina-t-il. On ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé dans le labyrinthe, à part ce que Dumbledore nous a raconté.

Allen n'insista pas et ils se couchèrent.

* * *

Du côté de Luffy, un peu plus tôt, ce n'était pas joyeux non plus.

Après le départ d'Allen, le professeur McGonagall les avait mis en garde, Harry et lui. Elle leur expliqua ensuite en long, en large, et en travers pourquoi il ne fallait pas s'énerver devant Ombrage. Puis vint l'annonce des retenues:

\- Mr Potter, elle m'explique dans ce mot qu'elle vous a infligé une retenue chaque soir de la semaine à compter de demain, dit-elle après avoir soupiré en les regardant.

\- Chaque soir de la semaine? répéta Harry, horrifié. Mais professeur, vous ne pourriez pas...?

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas, répondit McGonagall d'un ton catégorique. Et vous, Mr Monkey, continua-t-elle en dissuadant d'un regard sec Harry de l'interrompre. Elle m'indique que vous êtes en retenue pendant un mois à partir de demain.

Luffy sourit.

\- Je peux pas, sensei, répondit-il.

\- En effet, fit l'Animagus. Le professeur Rogue vous a aussi mis en retenue tout les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Deux retenues dès le premier jours, Mr Monkey, vous faites fort.

Le sourire de Luffy s'agrandit plus encore.

\- Comment va-t-il faire, professeur, demanda Harry.

\- Je vais m'arranger avec Dolorès et Severus pour qu'il alterne les soirs de retenue à compter de demain pendant un mois, expliqua le professeur. Votre retenue avec le professeur Rogue commence quand?

Luffy haussa les épaules en disant qu'il n'avait pas retenu.

\- Mr Walker vous le dira sûrement pendant le dîner, réfléchit-elle pour elle-même. En contrepartie, Mr Monkey, je vous demande de continuer à assister aux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, asséna-t-elle.

Luffy eut l'air d'un condamné à mort.

\- Et vous n'avez pas le choix, fit-elle.

\- Yada, bouda-t-il. Si je revois cette face de crapaud, je fais un meurtre. Elle veut nous apprendre comment se faire tuer en moins de trois minutes!

\- Cela vous aidera à travailler votre patience et votre maîtrise de vous, argumenta McGonagall. Vous en ressortirez plus fort.

Luffy la regarda, dubitatif, alors qu'Harry la fixa comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête; c'était très Serpentard comme manœuvre.

\- D'accord, mais je veux autre chose aussi, fit Luffy. Le marché que vous me proposez n'est pas très équitable, puisque je fais quand même la retenue promise.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Que voulez-vous, Mr Monkey? demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, j'ai entendu certains bruit selon lesquels vous pourriez vous transformer en chat, sourit Luffy en venant s'asseoir sur le bureau dans une attitude très...Nami.

Les deux autres le regardèrent faire, de plus en plus surpris.

\- Je veux savoir me transformer en chat moi aussi, demanda Luffy.

McGonagall eut un instant de réflexion avant d'acquiescer lentement.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, rappelez-vous d'être très prudent, tout les deux, chaque fois que vous aurez affaire au professeur Ombrage, avertit-elle.

Harry se réveilla soudain.

\- Mais je disais la vérité! protesta-t-il. Vol-...

\- Harry, le coupa Luffy. Ce n'est pas la vérité qui compte ici, c'est ta sécurité. Les autres sont assez grands pour faire leurs propres choix, à savoir, que croire. Si ce qu'Allen et moi leur avons dit les font réfléchir, tant mieux pour eux. Tu n'es pas dieu, Harry, et tu es encore moins immortel. Alors laisse leur vie aux autre et concentre toi sur la tienne. Wakatta?

\- ...Mmh, grogna Harry en réponse.

\- Prenez un autre biscuit, dit McGonagall en poussant la boîte vers eux.

Luffy n'hésita pas, et Harry finit pas abdiquer. Puis elle les laissa sortir.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent Ron et Hermione à la table de Gryffondor en poussant leur self contrôle à son maximum quand ils entendirent les bruits de couloirs en aucun cas discrets.

\- Retiens-moi, je vais les frapper, marmonna Luffy à Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ils ont cru mon récit il y a deux mois quand Dumbledore leur a rapporté, si maintenant...

\- Justement Harry, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'aient cru, dit Hermione avec gravité. Luffy, il le semble que tu viens de demander à Harry de rester calme...

\- Ils parlent de la mort d'un nakama comme si c'était de la-..., explosa Luffy.

Allen sauva les élèves indiscret en posant une main sur l'épaule du pirate.

\- Allen? se stoppa Luffy, surpris.

\- Rogue-sensei m'a demandé de te dire que ta retenue commence ce soir, souffla Allen à son oreille. Et reste calme. Salut Harry, Hermione, Ron, salua-t-il en se redressant.

Harry lui répondit en lui demandant comment ça c'était passé avec Rogue. Hermione lui sourit et Ron l'ignora.

\- Bien, grimaça Allen. On a parlé un peu, mais j'ai gagné le droit de ne plus me rendre en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent Harry et Luffy.

Allen leur sourit et repartit aussi sec vers la table de Serpentard.

\- Sale chouchou, sale graisseux, sales Serpentard, grogna Ron en parlant du blandin et de Rogue.

\- Iie, réfuta Luffy. Avec Rogue-sensei, il y a dû y avoir une contrepartie pour qu'il puisse abandonner les cours du crapaud.

Il croisa alors le regard de son frère qui lui fit un signe vers Rogue et comprit, au regard du professeur, qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas être en retard pour sa retenue.

* * *

TOC TOC

\- Entrez, Mr Monkey, soupira Severus Rogue en entendant tambouriner à sa porte.

Luffy entra avec son habituel sourire et s'avança vers le bureau après avoir refermé la porte.

Une seconde porte était ouverte près du bureau.

\- Les chaudrons que vous devez récurer sont ici, dit-il en montrant la seconde porte. Et le matériel est ici -il indiqua une table où étaient posées une brosse à dent et une brique de savon-, vous avez deux heures.

\- McGonagall-sensei vous a parlé pour mes retenues avec le crapaud? s'enquit Luffy en se dirigeant vers son matériel.

\- Oui, répondit Rogue d'un ton pincé.

\- So ka.

Et il partit dans la pièce adjacente.

Deux minutes plus tard, un fracas retentissait, faisant sursauter le Maître des Potions qui se demanda ce qu'avait _encore_ bien pu fabriquer ce danger ambulant.

La tête de Luffy apparu alors au bord de l'encadrement, aussi noire que du charbon.

\- Vous avez de drôles de poudre dans vos bocaux, sensei, fit le pirate avec un grand sourire.

Rogue se leva d'un bond, alarmé, et se rendit compte de l'étendue des dégâts dans la petite pièce: le quart de ses bocaux d'ingrédients pilés, réduit en poudre au sol, dans un mélange explosif de couleurs. Au milieu, un cornichon arriéré souriant comme un pingouin cinglé.

Il ressenti la plus grosse envie de meurtre de sa vie, juste derrière celle qu'il avait eut pour Black et Potter quand ils l'avaient humilié lors de leur cinquième année.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, Mr Monkey? demanda-t-il, les narines frémissantes.

\- Bah, j'ai récuré les chaudrons, répondit Luffy sans quitter son sourire.

\- Comment?

\- Avec la brosse à dent et le savon que vous m'avez donné.

Regard fuyant.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout, Mr Monkey, susurra Rogue, affligé devant aussi peu de talent pour le mensonge.

\- Eto...La brosse a dent, ça va pas assez vite, et votre savon n'est pas efficace, fit Luffy en tripotant ses doigts. Alors j'ai regardé si vous n'aviez pas un produit magique comme mon frère il avait...

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait déjà mal à la tête.

\- Dehors, Mr Monkey. Dehors! ordonna-t-il en montrant la porte du doigt. Et vous reviendrez Jeudi!

Luffy s'enfuit sans demander son reste et éclata de rire une fois dans le couloir, se fichant pas mal si le professeur l'entendait.

Il l'aimait bien, le professeur Rogue. Il était sympa.

* * *

La journée du lendemain sa passa quasiment sans histoire. Le professeur Flitwick leur enseigna le sortilège d'Attraction, que Harry connaissait déjà à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente. Le jeune homme dû aider Luffy après l'avoir empêché de demander au semi-Gobelin "comment il faisait caca" ou une autre question stupide du même genre.

Puis ils eurent Métamorphose et, si Luffy réussit l'exercice assez vite, à la grande surprise de tous, Harry trouva le sortilège de Disparition d'une difficulté épouvantable. Le pirate et Hermione furent les seuls dispensés de devoirs et avaient fait gagné dix points chacun à Gryffondor, et Luffy eut sa réponse pour ses retenues: Pendant un mois il alternerait entre Rogue et Ombrage, ce qui lui équivaudrait à deux semaines de retenues avec Ombrage au lieu du mois promis.

Harry se demanda si l'horrible femme s'en était rendue compte.

Enfin, vint l'après-midi avec le premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, cours qu'attendaient avec une certaine impatience Luffy et Allen.

Allen qui leva les yeux au ciel à la blague de Draco et adressa un sourire au trio d'Or quand il arriva au lieu du cours avec Luffy. Seuls le pirate et Hermione lui répondirent, les deux autres étant resté bloqués à la blague du préfet de Serpentard.

\- Tout le monde est là? aboya le professeur Gobe-Planche quand tout ses élèves furent arrivés. Alors on s'y met. Qui peut me dire comment s'appellent ce qu'on voit sur cette table?

Elle montra les petites branches entassées sur la-dite table que Allen avait observée en attendant le début du cours. Il en avait déduit que ces branches n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être, mais n'avait pas la réponse à la question du professeur, contrairement à Hermione, si on en croyait sa main levée.

Dans le dos de cette dernière, Draco commença à faire une imitation grotesque de la jeune fille mais fut arrêté par le regard du blandin qui pesait sur lui. Le blond ressentit la désagréable impression d'être un gamin prit en faute. Cette impression s'estompa quand Pansy poussa un cri suraigu qui força Allen à s'écarter du groupe de Serpentard en grimaçant, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

Les élèves fixaient à présent des espèces de minuscules lutin de bois dotés de longs doigts menaçants en forme de brindilles et de petits yeux noirs, semblable à ceux des scarabées, étincelants de ruse.

Le "Oooooooh" admiratif de Parvati et Lavande força Allen à se retrancher à nouveau vers Draco qui, il devait l'avouer, était nettement plus silencieux.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche -il ne se ferait jamais aux noms des professeurs de Poudlard- rappela à l'ordre les trois bruyantes filles et répandit une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à des grains de riz complet au dessus de la table. Les Lutins bizarres se jetèrent dessus.

\- Alors, quelqu'un connaît-il le nom de ces animaux? Miss Granger?

\- Ce sont des Botrucs, dit Hermione. Ils gardent les arbres, surtout ceux dont on se sert pour fabriquer les baguettes magiques.

\- Cinq points pour Gryffondor, annonça Gobe-Planche. En effet, il s'agit de Botrucs, et comme l'a si justement dit Miss Granger, ils vivent généralement dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé dans la confection des baguettes magiques. Qui peut me dire ce qu'ils mangent?

\- Des cloportes, répondit machinalement Allen en levant la main.

Harry se retourna et lui jeta un regard surpris -il était devant le blandin et était persuadé que c'était des grains de riz!- tandis que Draco mesurait silencieusement l'acuité visuelle de l'Exorcist. Il leur avait dit la veille, il voyait bien mieux que n'importe qui.

\- Bien, mais encore?

\- Des œufs de fées, quand ils en trouvent, ajouta Draco.

Ce fut au tour d'Allen de le fixer et il haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien Mr Malfoy! Ça vous fera cinq points chacun, fit Gobe-Planche. Ainsi, lorsque vous avez besoin de feuilles ou de branches d'un arbre dans lequel vivent des Botrucs, il serait sage d'emporter des cloportes pour les distraire ou les calmer. Ils ne paraissent peut-être pas très dangereux, mais quand on les met en colère, ils essayent d'arracher les yeux des humains avec leurs doigts qui sont très pointus, comme vous pouvez le constater. Croyez-moi, il n'est pas du tout conseillé d'en laisser un s'approcher de votre œil. Bien, alors, maintenant, vous allez tous prendre quelques cloportes et un Botrucs -il y en a à peu près un pour trois élèves- afin de l'étudier de plus près. Je veux que, d'ici à la fin du cours, chacun de vous me fasse un dessin de la créature en indiquant très précisément toutes les parties du corps.

Les élèves se resserrèrent autour de la table. Allen vit parfaitement Harry s'approcher du professeur, mais ne tenta pas d'empêcher Draco de faire de même. A la place, il rejoignit Luffy qui observait d' _un peu trop_ près les Botrucs.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher autant, l'avertit-il.

\- Ils sont marrant! répondit Luffy en s'avançant encore plus.

Allen attrapa vivement une des bestioles en plein saut avant qu'elle n'atteigne le pirate.

\- Baka, marmonna-t-il.

Et il s'éloigna, le Botruc en main, vers Draco assis plus loin qui semblait avoir atteint son but d'énerver Harry au vu de son sourire goguenard.

\- Tu lui as dit ce que tu voulais? lui demanda Allen en s'installant.

Le blond le regarda, interrogateur, puis fixa un point derrière son épaule en haussant un sourcil.

\- Osu! Je viens avec vous, fit Luffy en levant la main en guise de salut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença Draco.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? demanda le pirate avec un grand sourire en se laissant tomber en face d'eux.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'espère pas que je l'accepte avec nous, siffla Draco à son camarade de maison.

\- Je n'espère pas, répondit Allen. Je te le demande. Enfin, avec lui, on n'a jamais le choix. Alors, à moins que tu ne veuille t'infliger une migraine de trois jours, je te conseille de le laisser faire.

Le blond le regarda étrangement, l'air de dire "tu as tenté?", avant de reporter son attention sur le Gryffondor qui les observait toujours, son _fichu_ sourire scotché aux lèvres.

\- Dessine ce botruc en silence, finit-il par ordonner au pirate.

Ils se mirent au travail sans plus parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen demande à Luffy comment s'était passé sa retenue de la veille avec Rogue.

Au sourire du pirate, Draco craignit pendant un court instant pour la santé mentale de son parrain.

\- Bien. Il m'a foutu dehors au bout de cinq minutes en me disant de revenir Jeudi, répondit Luffy en cachant mal son rire montant.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard affligé: "c'est ce qu'il appelle une retenue qui s'est _bien_ passée?", puis Luffy embraya sur un autre sujet qui les prit au dépourvu:

\- Comment sais-tu que ce Hager est partit chez les géants?

La plume de Draco dérapa avec un crissement qui fit serrer les dents à Allen et pester le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? grommela-t-il.

\- Répond juste.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Monkey, se braqua le blond.

\- Mmh..., ça ne me regarde pas personnellement, admis le pirate. Mais ça implique mes amis.

\- Eh bien, il se trouve que Père s'entretenait avec le Ministre il y a quelques jours, craqua Draco, exaspéré, sans se rendre compte qu'il tombait dans un piège alors qu'il voulait rabattre le caquet du nouveau trop insistant. Et il semble bien que le ministère soit décidé à en finir avec les cours qui ne sont pas à niveau. Alors, même si ce crétin hypertrophié remet les pieds ici, il faudra sans doute qu'il fasse...

Il s'interrompit dans sa tirade en voyant Allen ramasser ses affaires, l'air en colère. Un cri de douleur retenti plus loin, mais il n'y fit as attention, préférant demander au blandin ce qu'il fabriquait.

\- Il se trouve, Draco, que j'ai terminé mon travail, répliqua Allen d'une voix froide. Alors je m'en vais.

Et il partit. En oubliant son dessin à sa place. Le préfet le suivit du regard, hébété, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au dessin.

Il ne sut s'il devait s'inquiéter du manque de talent du blandin ou s'amuser du dessin atroce. Luffy choisit pour lui en s'esclaffant qu'Allen dessinait encore plus mal que lui.

Quand le Serpentard vit l'oeuvre du pirate, un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Du côté d'Allen, pas de surprise: il était partit seul, il s'était perdu seul.

La cloche avait sonné depuis un moment, il avait parcouru trois couloir et monté cinq escaliers depuis qu'il était rentré dans le château, sans trouver la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle se trouvait au premier étage!

\- Walker!

Link. Evidemment. Et Allen n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir, comme le prouva l'étreinte larmoyante qu'il fit subir au nouveau concierge.

\- Liiiink! sanglota-t-il dans la chemise du blond. Z'me duis berduuu!

\- Mais oui Walker, mais oui, soupira Link en se détachant de l'étreinte avec une grimace en voyant l'état de son haut. Ce n'est pas nouveau... Quel cours? demanda-t-il ensuite en tendant son mouchoir au blandin.

\- Hisdoire, renifla Allen.

\- C'est au premier étage, fit remarquer le blond en s'époussetant. Vous sortez de quel cours?

\- Soins aux créature Magiques, répondit Allen après s'être mouché.

\- Qui se déroule dehors... Comment diable avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver au troisième étage?

Allen déprima.

\- Je me suis perdu...

\- Suivez-moi, soupira Link.

* * *

\- Ace! s'écria soudainement Luffy, interrompant ainsi la discussion entre Harry et Ron sur Angélina et le Quidditch qui tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Le professeur Portgas se dirigeait en effet vers leur groupe, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Alors, déjà une retenue, Potter? fit Ace.

\- Ouais... Avec cette espèce de crapaud rose, maugréa Harry.

Ace grimaça.

\- Sa retenue lui fait louper les essais pour vendredi, ajouta Ron.

\- Les essais? répéta Ace.

\- Quidditch, soupira Hermione.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne me gardera pas trop longtemps ce soir, fit Harry. Avec tout les devoirs qu'on a...

\- Ça, elle s'en moque complètement, Potter, le coupa Ace. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est te pourrir la vie un maximum, alors tu penses bien que tes devoirs...

Et il les laissa là après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance à lui et son frère.

A huit heure moins cinq, Harry fut rejoint par Allen qui l'aida à traîner Luffy tout en mangeant ce qu'il avait prit pour le trajet jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage, au troisième étage.

\- Entrez, dit celle-ci de sa voix sucrée lorsqu'ils eurent frappé à la porte.

Luffy s'immobilisa brusquement dans sa tentative de fuite alors qu'un frisson d'épouvante lui fit se dresser les poils de son dos. Il tira la langue d'écœurement en échangeant un regard avec Allen qui abandonna ses réserves de nourriture, dégoûté.

Pendant ce temps, Harry observait le bureau dans lequel il devait entrer en se préparant mentalement à devoir y passer les prochaines heurs. Derrière lui, Allen retint fermement le pirate en puisant dans toute sa volonté et celle du Survivant pour ne pas fuir à toutes jambes de cet immonde cocon rose dans lequel trônait un crapaud rose buvant du thé rose beaucoup trop rosement sucré -il l'avait rajouté du sucre quand Harry avait ouvert la porte.

Des étoffes de dentelles, des vases de fleurs séchées, des petits napperons et un mur _entier_ occupé par des assiettes ornementales représentant divers chatons bruyants.

\- Bonsoir Mr Potter, Mr Walker, Mr Monkey, dit Ombrage.

Harry et Luffy sursautèrent. Elle se fondait dans le décors comme un caméléon dans la jungle, avec sa robe à fleurs assortie à la nappe recouvrant son bureau derrière elle.

\- 'Soir, professeur Ombrage, répondit Harry avec raideur.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, se contentant à peine d'un hochement de tête.

\- Eh bien, asseyez-vous, dit-elle.

Elle leur indiqua trois petites tables drapées de dentelle devant lesquelles étaient installées trois chaises à dossier droit. Un morceau de parchemin vierge les attendait sur chacune des tables.

\- Heu..., hésita Harry sans bouger. Professeur Ombrage, avant de commencer..., j'aimerais vous demander un...service.

Les yeux du cra-...professeur se plissèrent, la faisant ressembler à une grenouille avant l'assaut.

\- Ah, vraiment?

\- Voilà, je...je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et je devais aller aux essais pour sélectionner le nouveau gardien, vendredi soir. Alors...je me demandais si je pourrais éviter la retenue ce soir-là, et...la faire, un autre jour...

Raté. Ils le lisaient dans les yeux globuleux en face d'eux bien avant qu'Harry est commencé ne serait-ce que commencer sa requête.

\- Oh non, répondit Ombrage avec un sourire passablement écœurant avec son air de crapaud. Oh non, non, non. Vous êtes punis parce que vous répandez des histoires détestables et malfaisantes dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention sur vous, Mr Potter, et les punitions ne sont pas faites pour être adaptées aux convenances du coupable... Non, vous viendrez ici à sept heure trente demain, et le jour suivant, et vendredi également et vous accomplirez vos retenues comme prévues. Je pense qu'il est excellent de vous priver d'une chose à laquelle vous tenez véritablement. Cela ne fera que renforcer la leçon que j'essaye de vous donner.

Aux derniers mots, les poings d'Allen et de Luffy se serrèrent, le pirate retenant à grande peine un "c'est vous qui êtes détestable et malfaisante" de sortir de sa gorge.

Harry sentit la rage lui monter à la tête, mais il avait oublier une chose. Une chose double qui s'appelait Allen et Luffy. Les deux garçons venaient de retrouver leur calme et à présent, Luffy avait la main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui montra Allen du regard avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir et de profiter du spectacle.

Le blandin souriait froidement et poliment quand il s'adressa au professeur.

\- Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, _professeur_ , puisque vous n'êtes manifestement pas au courant, _professeur_ , fit-il.

\- Au courant de quoi, Mr Walker? demanda Ombrage.

\- Il se trouve, _professeur_ , que Harry, Luffy et moi-même somme dans l'impossibilité de nous rendre à le retenue de Jeudi soir à sept heure trente.

\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi cela? questionna Ombrage avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Jeudi soir, à sept heure trente, nous seront encore en cours, _professeur_.

\- C'est inhabituel, fit remarquer Ombrage en gardant son sourire. Je m'arrangerais avec votre professeur, quel cours avez-vous?

\- Quand cela, _professeur_? s'enquit Allen toujours avec son sourire parfait.

\- Jeudi soir à sept heure trente, voyons, précisa Ombrage en se retenant de l'étrangler.

\- Nous serons avec le professeur Portgas, _professeur_.

\- Un cours inutile donc, marmonna Ombrage pour elle-même. Vous viendrez ici, Jeudi soir à sept heure trente . Je parlerais au professeur Portgas, termina-t-elle plus haut.

\- Si vous insistez, _professeur_ , soupira Allen en allant s'asseoir.

\- Mais j'insiste, sourit Ombrage. Ainsi, votre camarade, Mr Monkey, pourra être présent pour sa retenue de Jeudi sans pour autant louper celle du professeur Rogue.

Elle les jaugea un moment, s'arrêtant sur le calme retrouvé de Harry, le masque poli d'Allen et les poings serrés de Luffy.

\- Très bien, on parvient déjà mieux à contrôler son humeur, n'est-ce pas? dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Maintenant, vous allez copier des lignes. Oh non, pas avec votre plume, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry se pencher vers son sac pour y prendre ses affaires. Vous allez vous servir d'une de mes plumes personnelles, voilà.

\- Trop aimable, marmonna Luffy à voix basse.

Elle déposa sur leur table trois plumes minces et noires dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue.

\- Mr Potter, je veux que vous écriviez "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges". Quant à vous messieurs Walker et Monkey, ce sera "Je ne dois pas répondre à mon professeur".

\- Même s'il nous pose une question? demanda innocemment Luffy.

Harry, malgré le sérieux de la situation, faillit éclater de rire.

Ombrage parut réfléchir un court instant avent qu'un nouveau sourire aimable ne réapparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ce sera "Je ne dois pas être irrespectueux" rectifia-t-elle.

\- Combien de fois? demanda Harry qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

\- Oh, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message _rentre_ , répondit Ombrage doucement. Allez-y.

\- Pouvons-nous utiliser notre encre, _professeur_? demanda Allen alors qu'elle partait s'asseoir derrière son bureau où trônait une pile de ce qui devait être des copies à corriger.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin, ajouta-t-elle avec quelque chose dans la voix qui fit frissonner le blandin.

Il connaissait ce quelque chose, c'est ce qu'avait Leverrier quand il parlait de sa probable et prochaine torture.

Une exclamation de douleur étouffée en grondement de colère sourde se fit entendre à sa droite et il regarda Luffy fixer le dos de sa main droite, celle du côté d'Harry, puis sa plume avec un regard mauvais. Le blandin ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait avec la main du pirate, main d'après la tête du Survivant, c'était pas bon.

Sur son parchemin, s'étalaient en lettres vermeil "Je ne dois pas être irrespectueux".

\- Luffy..., ta main, murmura Harry qui voyait avec effarement la main de son côté afficher une coupure nette dégoulinante de sang.

Luffy l'ignora et lança à Allen un regard indéchiffrable avant de se remettre à écrire. De sa main droite.

Allen se mit lui aussi au travail, de sa main droite -inutile d'éveiller trop de soupçons-, et Harry suivit le mouvement en étouffant difficilement ses exclamations de douleur.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, le silence religieux qui régnait ne fut interrompu les occasionnels gémissement de douleurs étouffés d'Harry et le son des gouttes de sang s'écoulant de la main du pirate pour tomber dans une flaque grandissante au sol.

Allen le surveillait du coin de l'œil, son inquiétude grandissant à mesure que le garçon pâlissait. Ombrage faisait comme si elle ne voyait rien.

Mais Luffy tint bon.

\- Venez-ici, annonça enfin Ombrage.

Harry se leva en premier alors qu'Allen échangeait un regard avec Luffy en massant sa main devenue engourdie par la douleur.

\- Votre main.

Harry tendit sa main à l'horrible femme en réprimant un frisson de dégoût.

La coupure s'était refermée, mais la peau à cet endroit présentait une couleur rouge vif.

\- Mmh, il me semble que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire grande impression, dit-elle avec un sourire. Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à recommencer demain soir, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouvez partir. Mr Walker? appela-t-elle.

Même verdict pour Allen, puis vint le tour de Luffy, qui était de plus en plus pâle.

\- Inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi, Mr Monkey, sermonna Ombrage. Vous viendrez également demain soir.

Les trois garçons quittèrent le bureau sans dire un mot jusqu'à avoir tourné à l'angle du couloir.

\- On doit t'emmener à l'infirmerie Luffy, fit Harry. C'est pas possible de perdre autant de sang comme ça... T'es hémostatique?

\- Héomqua-quoi? demanda faiblement Luffy.

\- Quand t'as le sang trop fluide, expliqua rapidement Allen. Faut l'emmener à Portgas.

\- Non! refusa avec force le pirate.

\- T'es malade?!

Luffy inspira un bon coup en se redressant, puis les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai vu pire, ok? Je vais faire ce mois de retenues, qui n'en n'est pas un vu que j'alterne avec Rogue-sensei. Ça me laissera le temps de récupérer, ok?

\- Mais demain..., tenta Allen.

\- Pas un mot à Ace, wakatta? coupa Luffy.

\- T'es complètement taré, lâcha Harry. Je ne peux pas te...

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, l'interrompit Luffy. Cette...femme, quand ça va lui tomber dessus, elle ne va plus rien comprendre. En attendant, on lui "obéit", ce serait dommage qu'elle ait déjà des soupçon, tu vois?

\- Je te suis, fit Allen avec un sourire démoniaque.

Harry fut plus réticent, mais finit par abdiquer quand il comprit enfin ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

Allen les quitta deux couloirs plus loin et cacha ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme avant de rejoindre Draco qui l'attendait dans l'angle après avoir finit sa ronde de préfet.

\- Au fait, demanda Harry alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle commune. Comment tu compte lui cacher ça, à Portgas.

Luffy regarda sa main encore saignante avant de pousser un soupir déprimé.

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou!**_

 _ **Je vous conseille d'écrire votre review avant de lire la petite histoire qui suit, elle risquerait de plomber votre bonne humeur et vous faire oublier la joie que vous avez ressentie en lisant ce chapitre. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **C'est fait? Ok.**_

 _ **Voilà, aujourd'hui, on est dimanche pour encore quelques minutes. Il se passe qu'hier, un homme que l'on va appeler MB est venu chez moi pour prendre mes quatre de mes petits frères et sœurs. Cet homme, c'est le père de sang de n°3, 4, 5 et 6.**_

 _ **Cet homme nous avait adopté, moi et n°2, faisant de nous ses enfants aux yeux de la lois. J'avais 6 ans**_

 _ **Hier, j'ai manifesté mon envie de partir avec eux en vacances. Il avait été prévenu à l'avance.**_

 _ **J'ai été violemment refusée. Et celui qui a insisté pendant 12 ans pour que je l'appelle "Papa", m'ignorant carrément quand je ne m'y pliais pas, même alors que j'avais plus de 18 ans, cet homme donc,**_ _ **après que je lui ai rappelé qu'il m'avait adopté, donc que j'étais moi aussi sa fille, il m'a donc craché au visage qu'il allait faire la demande pour remplir un formulaire pour annuler mon adoption.**_

 _ **Je sais pas si c'est possible de faire ça, je m'en fiche, le fait est là: j'ai été abandonnée par mon père.**_

 _ **Même si ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je ne le considérait plus comme tel, le rejet fait mal, car j'avais encore un espoir, jusqu'à hier, qu'il assume enfin.**_

 _ **Cela fait a peu près deux ans que MB nous pourrit la vie, pourri mes frères et sœurs en les gâtant et en leur racontant des mensonges sur ma mère et nous. Ils sont en plein divorce, un divorce qui aurait dû être terminé depuis bien longtemps, mais dont il ne cesse de remettre le jugement en doute, payant des gens qu'on croyait digne de confiance pour qu'ils attestent que nous sommes des monstres. Il est allé jusqu'à vendre la voiture familiale payée pendant le mariage, sans en parler à qui que ce soit, nous laissant dans la merde quand ma mère veut nous emmener faire des sorties. Lui il s'en fiche, il n'a que quatre enfants. Il ne cesse de pousser n°4 à lui parler discretos par skype, et le bourre de mensonge, ce qui le rend invivable à la maison comme à l'école. Il n'a même pas 11ans!**_

 _ **Pire encore. J'ai laissé mes sœurs de 9, 8 et 7 ans partir avec un pervers narcissique détraqué sexuel qui m'a harcelé pendant toute mon adolescence par ses remarques déplacées et ses attouchements réguliers! On ne sait même pas où il les emmène!**_

 _ **Actuellement, je me sens minable.**_

 _ **Alors, si vous avez des conseils, ou autre à me donner, je vous serais vraiment reconnaissante. Si vous aussi, vous vivez la même chose, n'hésitez pas à en parler.**_

 _ **Merci de votre attention.**_

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, que ce soit pour le chapitre ou pour mon histoire,_**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**


	16. 14 Fatigue et rêve

**_Ohayo!_**

 ** _Vous posez ce tomates tout de suite! J'ai le droit à un procès équitable avant d'être condamnée! Quand même!_**

 ** _Alors, par où commencer..._**

 **Essaye par le début.**

 _ ***regard noir* Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ces deux dernières semaines. Tout d'abord, c'était les week-ends de représentation de théâtre. Mes deux frères et n°4 y jouent et on stressait tous assez. Au point que j'ai zappé une séance de graphisme...**_

 _ **Bref. En plus, ce week-end tombait sur le week-end de mon ex-bof-père (EBP) qui menaçait de ne pas emmener n°3 et n°4 "parce que ça prenait sur son temps avec ses enfants qu'il ne voyait pas souvent et qu'il aimait très fort". Connard. Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous a bien fait baliser, au point où j'ai dû apprendre les textes de théâtre des n°3 et 4 au cas où. Au final, il les a quand même emmené, après avoir essayé de faire chanter ma mère.**_

 _ **Ah oui, ça. Vendredi après midi, je suis retournée à la gendarmerie pour porter plainte contre EBP. Ça m'a bien stressée, et j'ai complètement arrêté de travailler pendant deux semaines avant, que ce soit mon bac ou les fictions. J'arrivais plus à rien. Mais ce chapitre était déjà écrit, heureusement.**_

 _ **Sauf que j'avais même pas la motivation de le taper.**_

 _ **Voilà. Ça n'excuse pas tout, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai pas encore fini.**_

 _ **Samedi soir dernier, j'ai regardé le spectacle. C'était drôle. Surtout avec les commentaires du petit dernier qui répétait presque tout ce qui se disait.**_

 **Avec mes sœurs,** _ **on a bien rigolé, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit ma mère dans les coulisses (elle était metteuse en scène). Là, il a fallu le faire taire et l'immobiliser. J'ai donc fait ce que n'importe qui dans ma situation aurait fait: je lui ai enfoncé ma sucette tout juste ouverte dans la bouche.**_

 _ **Effet immédiat, il s'est tut et est resté concentré sur la pièce jusqu'à la fin. C'était mignon, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il me bavait allègrement dessus. Pire que Crockdur, c'est pour dire.**_

 _ **Résultat, mon gilet avait une tâche collante et bleue sur la manche (c'était une sucette piquant qui colore la langue, mes préférées...)**_

 _ **Et ce week-end, j'ai dû garder ce petit monstre à la maison pendant les représentations. Et comme elles se terminaient tard, Maman et Steb (n°2) faisaient la grasse mat'. Donc je m'occupait aussi de lui pendant la journée.**_

 _ **Faut pas croire, mais il est crevant. Voilà un échantillon de nos conversation (pour une meilleur compréhension, le langage "trois ans" a été traduit):**_

 _ **\- C'est quoi ça?**_

 _ **\- Un crayon.**_

 _ **\- Nooon. C'est un avion.**_

 _ **\- C'est un crayon.**_

 _ **\- Nooon, c'est un avion.**_

 _ **\- Je te dis que c'est un crayon.**_

 _ **\- Avion.**_

 _ **\- Crayon.**_

 _ **\- Avion.**_

 _ **\- Crayon.**_

 _ **\- T'as vu! J'ai fait caca!**_

 _ **Et hop, une couche à changer.**_

 _ **Il est épuisant. Juste cet aprèm, j'ai faillit perdre le chapitre à cause de lui.**_

 _ ***le regarde* Le petit *ù^àé_è"! Il vient de s'endormir alors que ça fait trois heures qu'il manque d'effacer ce chapitre!**_

 ** _*soupire et regarde autour d'elle* C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes histoires._**

 ** _Au passage, je vous remercie toutes, Zia-san, Neko-chan, Blues-dreams et MugiwaraNoEmma! J'apprécie votre soutien! :D_**

 ** _RàR:_**

 ** _Neko_** ** _Gina : Merci! Bonne nouvelle ça ;) Mon 2nd frère a pété un plomb la semaine dernière et on s'est rendu compte quand ils sont rentrés de vacances (y a 1mois) que EBP lui avait filé un Ipod en lui disant de ne rien dire, mais dans l'ensemble, ça va mieux. Enfin, on va remettre les pendules à l'heure quand ils rentreront ce soir. Les filles pètent une durite dès qu'on leur demande quelque chose. En même temps, EBP leur met dans la tête que c'est pas à elles de ranger leur chambre, etc... Enfin, je te laisse avec ça, bonne lecture!_**

 ** _MugiwaraNoEmma:_** ** _Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_**

 ** _Au fait, tant que j'y pense: j'ai fait quelques corrections dans le chapitre précédent, au niveau des durées et des jours. Rien de bien méchant, juste quelques incohérences dérangeantes. Mais comme personne ne m'en a fait la remarque, je pense pas que ça vous ait choqués ;)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **14\. Fatigue et rêve**

Le lendemain, Luffy se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude pour avoir le temps de s'entraîner, de faire ses devoirs et de manger avant d'aller en cours. La veille, après être rentré à la salle commune, Harry l'avait aidé à bander sa main et il avait de même avec la sienne avec une aisance qui avait surpris le pirate, puis ils s'étaient écroulés de fatigue.

Sans faire aucun de leurs devoirs.

Harry avait juste eut le temps de lui demander de le réveiller quand il partirait courir pour qu'il puisse les faire ce matin.

Sans préciser comment devait être son réveil.

Le pirate se fit donc plaisir et réveilla le Survivant comme il réveillait ses nakamas sur le Sunny Go: il retourna le matelas, envoyant un Harry pas du tout réveillé au sol sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

S'il il n'était pas une heure indécemment matinale, Harry l'aurait étranglé bruyamment, et tant pis si Ace se vengeait plus tard.

Mais il était près de cinq heure du matin, alors il se contenta de lui lancer un _Aguamenti_ bien senti qui stoppa net le pirate dans son rire.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, les deux garçons descendaient dans la salle commune après une douche bien chaude -pour Harry- et s'être changé. Luffy salua le sorcier, qui se laissa tomber, fataliste, dans un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée, et quitta la tour de Gryffondor pour rejoindre le parc.

Il devra raccourcir son entrainement habituel s'il voulait avoir le temps de manger correctement avant d'aller en cours. Et il fallait aussi qu'il trouve une solution pour cacher sa main à Ace.

\- Ohayo Luffy! l'accueillit Allen en arrivant depuis la direction opposée des cachot.

\- 'hayo Allen! sourit Luffy. Pourquoi t'arrives du deuxième étage?

Allen détourna le regard en rougissant et changea de sujet.

\- Comment va ta main? demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux en baissant les yeux vers la main bandée.

\- Daijobu, répondit Luffy. Et toi? Tu leur as dit?

Allen grimaça.

\- J'ai vu quelques pièces changer de propriétaire quand je leur ai dit qu'on copiait des lignes, mais ils n'en savent pas plus, fit-il en continuant à marcher.

\- So ka, dit Luffy en haussant les épaules. Le hall est au rez-de-chaussée, Moyashi, pas en haut.

\- Allen-desu, marmonna Allen en faisant volte-face en rougissant.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc, la rosée étincelait sous les premiers rayons du soleil levant et le vent matinal les revigora. Ace était déjà présent, et s'étirait.

\- Yo Lu! Moyashi! les salua-t-il. Bien dormi?

Allen allait répliquer et Luffy empêcha la première dispute de la journée en se jetant au cou de son frère avec un grand sourire.

Mais.

\- Luffy, qu'est-ce que t'as à la main? demanda Ace en voyant le récent bandage.

\- Ah ça..., fit Luffy en faisant une moue ennuyée. C'est hier soir...

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Ace en l'interrompant. Je vais la tuer!

\- Hein? Non! Enfin si! Tu peux la tuer si tu veux, mais elle..., tenta Luffy. Elle...nous fait copier des lignes.

C'était la stricte vérité, mais son hésitation avait attisé les soupçons de son frère.

\- Lu, c'est quoi ce bandage? répéta Ace en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est...

Allen se souvint soudainement du talent inexistant du jeune pirate pour le mensonge et intervint.

\- Gama-sensei nous a relâché très tard hier soir, raconta-t-il. Luffy a trébuché et s'est coupé en sortant de la salle.

Luffy lui lança un regard reconnaissant mais Ace fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu.

Il haussa néanmoins les épaules et laissa son frère s'entraîner sans poser plus de questions.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune pirate laissait les deux autres garçons à leur compétition matinale pour rejoindre Harry et ses devoirs dans la salle commune.

* * *

Harry était toujours là, mais Ron s'était joint à lui, et tout les deux cherchaient l'inspiration en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques dans tout les coins de la pièce (qui est ronde, je le rappelle).

Luffy haussa un sourcil en voyant le rouquin -il était profondément endormi la veille quand lui et Harry étaient revenus au dortoir, et n'avait pas été en retenue, lui- mais ne fit aucun commentaire et monta prendre une douche bien méritée.

Sous le jet d'eau brûlante, il songea qu'il faudrait trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards pour que lui et Ace puissent s'entraîner comme dans leur enfance. Dans le parc, malgré l'heure matinale, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un élève insomniaque ou lève tôt qui pourrait les surprendre alors qu'ils utilisaient leur Akuma no Mi. De même, il voyait bien qu'Allen se retenait sur ses véritables capacités.

Quand il redescendit, Harry et Ron avaient terminé leur devoir de Divination -le journal de leurs rêves- et s'attelaient, debout devant la table basse, à la difficile tâche -selon eux- de réussir le sortilège de Disparition.

\- Raaaah! J'y arrive pas! abandonna Ron en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Comment t'as fait pour réussir du premier coup? demanda-t-il à Luffy qui sortait son journal de ses rêves.

Le pirate le regarda un court instant avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir son encrier.

\- Je sais pas trop, dit-il. J'ai imaginé que l'allumette avait disparue et pouf! elle avait disparue.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il fut imaginer? s'étonna Ron.

\- Ace me dit toujours que j'ai une imagination débordante, sourit Luffy.

Harry visualisa le résultat qu'il voulait selon les conseils du pirate et tente une nouvelle fois.

\- Yes! J'ai réussi! s'exclama-t-il en constatant que l'emballage de Chocogrenouille sur lequel il s'entraînait avait disparu.

\- Cool! félicita le pirate.

Ron eut besoin de quelques essais supplémentaires avant de réussir à son tour. Puis les deux sorciers firent une pause et s'intéressèrent au journal de Luffy qui, assit dans le canapé, regardait le feu d'un air pensif.

\- Tu n'as encore rien écrit? fit remarquer Ron, surpris. Tu te souviens plus de tes rêves toi aussi?

\- Si..., murmura Luffy.

Harry lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne les écrit pas? insista Ron.

\- Parce que tout ce que je vois la nuit, c'est mon frère qui se dresse entre moi et un poing de magma. Je fais des cauchemars où je revois la guerre qui a failli me prendre mon frère. Je rêve qu'il soit morts dans mes bras. Je revit le moment où un ami s'est sacrifié pour me sauver. Et je n'ai pas envie que Trelly vienne fourrer son nez dedans pour me dire que j'aurais dû mourir avec lui!

\- Ah..., gigota Ron, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Excuse-nous, fit Harry. Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Enfin, pas vraiment, je n'ai pas vécu de guerre, mais je revois ce qui s'est passé en juin. Tu veux des idées?

Luffy sourit et les deux sorciers se lancèrent alors dans une énumération de pseudo-rêves tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner rapide avant de monter à la tour Nord.

* * *

La journée fut assez pénible pour les deux punis. Heureusement, Harry avait pu s'entraîner le matin même aux sortilège de Disparition, mais aucun des trois garçon n'avait pu finir le dessin du Botruc pour Gobe-Planche et durent se passer de déjeuner -un Enfer avec un E majuscule pour le pirate du groupe- et entre-temps, les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Gobe Planche leur donnèrent d'autres devoirs que ni Harry, ni Luffy ne pouvaient envisager de faire le soir même, à cause de leur retenue respective qui finirait à l'heure où le cours d'Astronomie commencerait, c'est-à-dire, minuit.

Pour couronner le tout, Angelina Johnson, la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, fondit sur Harry pendant le dîner. Elle lui passa un savon mémorable quand elle sut qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent pour les essais de vendredi.

\- Je suis en retenue! explosa Harry alors qu'elle retournait vers ses amies. Tu crois que je préfère quoi? Rester coincé pendant des heures avec ce crapaud immonde ou jouer au Quidditch?!

\- Enfin, au moins elle ne vous fait que copier des lignes, le consola Hermione. C'est mieux que si elle vous infligeait une horrible punition.

Les deux punis se crispèrent légèrement et échangèrent un regard, mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous donne autant de devoirs, dit Ron d'un ton désespéré.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les a pas commencé hier soir? lui demanda Hermione. Et d'ailleurs, où étais-tu?

Ron gigota et rougit en marmonnant un truc à propos d'une soudaine envie de promenade.

Harry et Luffy échangèrent un nouveau regard, amusé cette fois: ils n'étaient apparemment pas les seuls à dissimuler quelque chose.

Les deux garçons quittèrent Ron et Hermione pour se rendre en retenue. Et si Luffy descendit vers les cachots avec le sourire, Harry, rejoint par Allen à leur sortie, monta les marches avec la tête d'un condamné à mort.

* * *

 _Toc Toc_

Severus Rogue soupira en entendant les coups à la porte de son bureau et fut tenté, quelques secondes, de ne pas répondre et faire poireauter le veracrasse cornichonné dehors pendant encore un quart d'heure.

Il était bien conscient de _qui_ était derrière la porte, et il n'était absolument pas pressé de faire entrer cette catastrophe ambulante et lui donner ainsi l'occasion de foutre encore le bazar dans ses bocaux bien rangés.

 _Toc Toc_

Albus lui avait envoyé une missive ce matin pour l'avertir que sa salle de classe était désormais inutilisable car complètement détruite. Il était maintenant obligé de donner ses cours dans une salle de classe au rez-de-chaussée. Au _rez-de-chaussée_! Cet espèce de Scrout à Pétard arriéré l'avait obligé à déménager loin de se cachots.

Bon, à trois pas des escaliers y menant, mais il ne voulait pas être indulgent.

 _Toc Toc_

Il pouvait donc bien le faire poireauter comme le Bubobulb qu'il était, non? Après tout, tout ce qu'il risquait, c'était d'attraper un bon rhume et de rencontrer un de ses Serpentard.

quoique, ne dit-on pas que les idiots ne peuvent pas tomber malade?

 _Toc Toc_

Non, s'il le laissait, ce Géranium dentu était bien capable de contaminer ses Serpentard par sa bêtise incommensurable. Et ça, c'était inenvisageable.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

 _Toc Toc_

\- Entrez, soupira Severus d'un ton dépité.

Il reprit bien vite son expression neutre habituelle en voyant la porte s'ouvrir avec enthousiasme, _trop_ d'enthousiasme, pour laisser entrer l'élève honni.

\- Konbanwa sensei! salua Luffy en claquant joyeusement la porte derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Severus reconsidéra l'idée d'écourter la retenue en retenant une grimace -ses oreilles!- mais se ressaisit en se disant que c'était justement le but de ce Doxy ignare: le pousser à bout pour qu'il lève la punition.

\- La même chose qu'avant hier, Mr Monkey, grinça-t-il.

Le Dirico stupide le regarda étrangement.

\- Je dois casser vos bocaux? demanda-t-il, dérouté.

Le professeur se retint de se frapper la tête contre son bureau jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

\- Récurer les chaudrons, Monkey, vous devez récurer les chaudrons, répéta-t-il en oubliant le "Mr".

\- Ahh! fit Luffy en comprenant. Encore avec brosse à dent et votre savon?

\- Oui, répondit sèchement le maître des potions. Et tout de suite, ordonna-t-il en pointant de son index la pièce adjacente de la dernière fois.

Le Horglup sot déguerpit en souriant vers l'endroit indiqué.

Severus se laissa aller sur son siège et réfléchit à toute vitesse: il avait bien jeté un sort d'impassibilité sur les étagère et protégé le verre de ses bocaux d'un sort incassable. Il avait érigé une barrière invisible qui empêchait quiconque excepté lui-même, de passer.

Donc, tout allait bien.

Il se remit à la correction de ses copies et gratifia même un sixième année de Gryffondor d'un E.

Le Murlap ahuri ne devrait pas pouvoir faire de bêtise.

Il mit un A à un cinquième année de Pouffsouffle.

Alors pourquoi - _pourquoi?_ \- à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, un fracas retentissant se fit entendre dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses précieux bocaux, les chaudrons et le Musard abruti?!

Le O se transforma en D et Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez en respirant profondément pour calmer l'irritation qui montait en lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête du Musard en question apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et demanda:

\- Eto, sensei? Je suis coincé...

Hein?

Severus se leva, intrigué malgré lui par la nouvelle bêtise commise.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Dépassant sous une pile de chaudrons encrassé, on ne voyait plus que la main gauche et la tête mi-souriante, mi-dépitée du Gnome retardé.

\- Puis-je savoir _comment_ vous vous y êtes pris pour finir ainsi, Mr Monkey? crissa Severus sans faire le moindre geste pour l'aider.

\- Ben, vos chaudrons, ils sont crasseux.

\- Oui...

\- Alors j'ai décidé de les décrasser.

\- C'est justement le but de cette retenue, Mr Monkey.

\- Mais c'est trop lent avec juste la brosse à dent, se plaignit le veracrasse débile. Alors je me suis rappelé que mon frère tapait sur le cramé au fond des casseroles pour l'enlever.

\- ...

\- Donc je me suis dit que si je pouvais faire une pyramide avec vos chaudrons et faire tomber ceux du haut, la crasse se délogerait toute seule.

\- Vous avez fait _quoi_?

A ce stade, le directeur de Serpentard avait peur de comprendre. En fait, il hésitait entre rester écouter la fin de l'histoire et chopper une migraine épouvantable, ou s'enfermer à double tour dans ses appartements et tenter d'oublier qu'il avait cette limace stupide en cours à la première de la matinée le lendemain.

\- J'ai fait une pyramide de chaudrons et elle s'est écroulée sur moi quand j'ai voulu y grimper pour faire tomber ceux d'en haut, expliqua Luffy d'un ton patient qui donna envie au professeur de l'étrangler sur le champs.

\- Redites-moi pourquoi vous avez voulu faire une pyramide avec les chaudrons que vous deviez récurer, Mr Monkey, demanda Severus en se pinçant à nouveau l'arrête du nez.

\- Bah, parce qu'avec le choc, ça aurait fait se désincruster les saletés, dit Luffy d'un ton évident.

Non, il ne pouvait pas éviscérer le pirate pour le transformer en ingrédient à potion. De un, il rendrait inutilisable chaque préparation, donc ce serait du gaspillage. Ensuite, ça ferait désordre sur son CV irréprochable de professeur à Poudlard -ce qu'il avait fait plus de quinze ans auparavant avait été effacé par Dumbledore- et en plus, c'était salissant et ça lui rajouterait du travail en plus. Donc plus de fatigue.

Et le veracrasse en question protégeait Potter, donc...

Severus inspira donc à fond pour s'exhorter au calme, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'empilement improbable de chaudrons écrasant le pirate.

Il haussa un sourcil en se rappelant d'un détail.

\- Comment diable avez-vous fait pour amener votre tête jusqu'à la porte alors que vous êtes écrasés à l'autre bout de la pièce sous des chaudrons? interrogea-t-il.

\- Ah ça...

\- Oui, _ça._

\- Naisho dazo! sourit Luffy de toutes ses dents.

Severus lui sourit aussi, un sourire sarcastique qui vous informe qu'il a une idée en tête et qu'elle ne sera pas à votre avantage.

\- Très bien, Mr Monkey. Il vous reste encore trois quarts d'heure en ma compagnie, annonça-t-il en regardant rapidement sa montre. Vous avez donc trois quarts d'heure pour trouver une solution à votre problème.

Et le maître des potions tourna les talons dans un virevoltement de capes qui le rendait si fier et retourna à ses copies en refermant soigneusement la porte de la pièce derrière lui.

La tête du gamin quand il avait comprit qu'il allait devoir se démerder seul.

Il laissa enfin son premier fou rire depuis des années vaincre la barrière de ses lèvres et s'effondra sur ses copies.

* * *

Le claquement soudain du portrait contre le mur de la salle commune fit violemment sursauter Harry et provoqua un dérapage intempestif de sa plume sur une bonne moitié de son devoir de potions. Marmonnant dans sa barbe plusieurs juron qui aurait rendue furieuse Hermione, il effaça d'un coup de baguette le trait d'encre et se tourna vers l'opportun.

\- Luffy? s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le pirate le regarda, irrité, en grommelant des trucs à propos de vampire, de pyramide et de cramé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Harry. Je te croyais rentré depuis longtemps, Rogue ne m'a jamais gardé aussi tard.

\- Mmh, grogna le pirate en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. C'est le cas. Tu fais quoi?

Comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, Harry n'insista pas et lui montra son devoir de potion.

\- Mes devoirs, répondit-il.

\- Ah oui, fit Luffy en y jetant un œil. Consignes de sécurité à respecter pendant élaboration des Potions. C'est quoi ça?

\- C'est ce que nous a demandé Rogue après que tu ai fait explosé sa salle de classe, tu te souviens? expliqua Harry, ironique.

\- Shiranai. Comment était ta retenue?

\- Comme hier, grimaça Harry. La coupure d'Allen est plus profonde que la mienne à présent. Et plus visible.

\- Sûrement qu'il écrit plus vite, donc plus que toi, commenta distraitement Luffy.

\- Peut-être, soupira Harry. Bon, t'as une idée de ce à quoi on doit faire attention quand on prépare des potions?

\- Aucune. Si on est assez rapide, on peut éviter de se prendre les explosions dans la figures! sourit Luffy. Avec mes frères, on cuisinait au pifomètre, c'était assez marrant.

Les coins des lèvres du sorcier frémirent, mais il reprit son sérieux.

\- Alors tu vas faire comment pour le devoir de Rogue?

\- Sais pas, lâcha le pirate en sortant un parchemin où il avait noté les questions que leur avait posé McGonagall et de quoi écrire.

Il entreprit d'y rédiger les réponses de son écriture brouillonne et Harry retourna à son devoir. Pendant que le pirate s'appliquait à expliquer la meilleure façon de s'y prendre avec les Botrucs, Harry copia sur son devoir de Métamorphose. A la fin, il attrapa quand même un morceau de parchemin où il inscrivit "Consignes de Sécurité à respecter pendant qu'on fait des potions".

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention de Harry qui releva la tête. L'adolescent sourit en voyant que Luffy avait fait une crise sur la table basse.

Il le laissa dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du cours d'Astronomie.

* * *

\- Posez vos devoirs sur mon bureau en silence et asseyez-vous, ordonna Severus en entrant dans sa nouvelle salle de cours depuis quelques jours.

Toujours aucune amélioration en ce qui concernait l'état de sa bien-aimée salle de classe dans les cachots froids et humide, donc, aucune amélioration de son humeur en ce qui concernait un certain cornichon imbécile. Il fusilla le cornichon en question, qui s'était assis à côté de l'autre concombre de Londubat et qui riait avec cet arrogant navet de Potter.

Quand tout les élèves furent installés, il fit s'inscrire d'un coup de baguette le programme du cours sur le tableau noir.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire de la recherche. C'est une étape indispensable dans l'élaboration des potions, commença-t-il. Vous allez, à partir des instructions que je vais vous donner et de votre manuel, calculer les doses des ingrédients nécessaire pour un remède à la destruction des terminaisons nerveuses du corps humain.

\- Professeur, ce genre de remède existe déjà, non? osa l'interrompre Théodore Nott.

Severus pinça les lèvres et le fusilla du regard. Nott était très doué en potions, mais il avait le même comportement agaçant de cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Granger.

Il le mit donc en retenue. On n'interrompait pas Severus Rogue. Et puis quoi encore?

\- Même si ce philtre existe déjà, je vous demande de faire se connecter le peu de neurones, dont vous êtes pour la plupart dépourvus, afin que vous compreniez au mieux les subtilités du dosage en Potion. Vous avez quatre heures, allez-y.

Le professeur ricana intérieurement en avisant la tête de Potter et compagnie quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils allaient devoir faire des calculs. En temps normal, pendant un double cours de Potion comme aujourd'hui, Severus leur aurait demandé de préparer une Potion de mémoire ou une Potion fungiface, mais avec l'autre champignon inutile, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

Au moins jusqu'à ce que sa salle soit réparée.

Il ne supporterait pas de devoir monter au premier étage pour faire ses cours.

Après une heure de calculs en tout genre pour savoir combien de gouttes d'essence de Murlap on pouvait ajouter aux poils de Boursouffle sans provoquer de réaction explosive avec la poudre de corne d'Eruptif, Harry jeta un œil vers Luffy et Neville, deux tables devant lui, dans les rangs à sa droite.

Neville était penché sur son parchemin mais jetait des regards inquiets vers le pirate. En effet, Luffy avait l'air totalement ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, le menton posé sur sa feuille.

Harry l'aurait cru inattentif, si de la fumée ne s'échappait pas de ses oreilles et de la bave ne coulait pas sur son menton.

Le bruit que fit le corps du jeune homme en s'effondrant au sol attira l'attention de Severus et de toute la classe.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda le professeur.

\- Je...Je crois que...il a fait un malaise, professeur, répondit d'une petite voix Neville.

\- Un malaise? répéta le maître des potions. Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait quelque chose du même genre?

\- Oui, intervint Harry. Pendant les vacances, il réfléchi sur un truc et...

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressait, Potter, le coupa sèchement Severus. Mr Walker, veuillez emmener votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

\- Bien sensei, opina Allen en se levant.

La porte se referma sur les deux garçons et le professeur remit ses élèves au travail en enlevant dix points à Gryffondor.

Parce qu'ils avaient l'air endormis.

* * *

Harry sortit de Potion avec une migraine abominable qui s'ajoutait à la fatigue de la rentrée et celle due au manque de sommeil à cause des retenues tardives. Cette fatigue le plongea dans une transe dont il ne sortit qu'en arrivant dans la classe du professeur Portgas pour le dernier cours de la journée.

\- Bonjour à tous! lança ce dernier en cherchant du regard son petit frère.

Ne le voyant pas, Ace se força à ravaler sa panique intérieure et à continuer sans rien laisser paraître.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous avez bien pensé à amener les affaires demandées. Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous changer et me rejoindre dans le hall. Et je ne vous souhaites pas d'être en retard.

Et Ace sortit en souriant après avoir fait apparaître un voile noir qui séparait la pièce en deux: les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.

Harry baissa la tête, paniqué: il avait complètement oublié de prendre son jogging pour le Cours de Survie! Ron le vit alors qu'il enfilait son T-shirt, et lui fit signe de regarder dans son sac. Le Survivant obéit. Dans son sac, entre son livre de Sortilège et celui d'Histoire de la Magie, il y avait un des vieux survêtement trop grand pour lui, car ayant appartenu à Dudley avant, qu'il emmenait à Poudlard.

\- J'ai vu Luffy le mettre dans ton sac ce matin, expliqua Ron en s'approchant de lui en sautillant pour enfiler son pantalon.

Harry sourit et se hâta d'enfiler ses vêtements.

Autour d'eux, certains garçons rechignaient à se changer devant d'autres personnes. Enfin, devant des Serpentard ou des Gryffondor, selon les personnes.

Par exemple, Draco Malfoy regardait les Gryffondor d'un air méprisant en disant à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était ce professeur de pacotille qui allait le forcer à se changer devant tout le monde.

\- Draco, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que Portgas monte te chercher, l'avertit sagement Allen.

Draco lui jeta un regard surpris et le détailla de haut en bas.

\- T-tu es déjà habillé? bégaya-t-il, stupéfait.

Allen, maintenant habillé des vêtements qu'il portait habituellement pour ses entraînements matinaux, eut un sourire triste.

\- Disons que mon maître avait des arguments frappant pour que je me prépare rapidement. Et Portgas est très proche du niveau de ce démon.

Draco s'activa à enfiler son survêtement vert et gris et rejoignit très rapidement Allen qui était sortit de la classe.

\- Attends-moi si tu ne veux pas te perdre, renifla-t-il en tentant de garder sa dignité.

* * *

\- Bien, les accueillit Ace avec un grand sourire que Harry aurait qualifié de sadique.

Les derniers retardataires arrivèrent essoufflés devant lui et son sourire diminua.

\- Je vois que tout le monde est à l'heure, constata-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Il tourna les talons et prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch, comme la dernière fois. En chemin, Allen le rattrapa et lui murmura discrètement que Luffy était à l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi? demanda brusquement Ace, inquiet à l'idée que son frère soit blessé.

\- Rogue-sensei nous a fait faire de la théorie, répondit Allen en souriant intérieurement -quoiqu'il en dise, Ace avait un foutu brother-complexe-. On a dû calculer les doses des ingrédients, il a fait une surchauffe, je dirais.

\- Baka Lu, marmonna Ace.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre du terrain de Quidditch et le professeur se tourna vers ses élèves qui émettaient diverses théories sur le pourquoi de leur présence à cet endroit précis.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va courir! annonça Ace, tout content.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre: entre les Sang-Pur qui refusaient de faire un effort et les Né-Moldu qui avaient été plus qu'heureux de dire adieux au sport scolaire, chacun y allait de sa protestation.

\- On doit courir?!

\- Moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec ça en entrant à Poudlard...

\- Hors de question que je cours comme un vulgaire moldu!

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les moldus!

Ace fronça les sourcils en voyant les disputes éclater.

\- On dirait que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce que je vous propose, déclara-t-il.

\- Evidemment! Pourquoi on devrait courir? demanda avec arrogance Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi vous ne couriez pas? répliqua Ace. Parce que vous êtes des sorciers et que la Magie vous permets de ne plus faire le moindre effort physique? Ça ne marche pas comme ça!

\- A quoi d'autre elle servirait? lança Parkinson.

Ace inspira profondément puis les regarda chacun dans les yeux. Harry était le seul resté silencieux, et ressemblait à un mort-vivant avec ses poches violettes sous les yeux.

Il faudra qu'il s'occupe de ça, se nota-t-il pour lui même.

\- Votre magie est un don, commença-t-il avec une voix calme. Tout le monde l'a, même les moldus et les Cracmols, elle est juste moins éveillée chez eux. Nous, sorciers, avons la chance d'y être assez réceptif pour pouvoir l'utiliser et vous êtes ici pour apprendre à la contrôler. Connaissez-vous l'adage "Un esprit sain dans un corps sain"?

Il y eut quelques vagues hochements de tête et Ace continua.

\- Les moldus l'ont très bien compris, et ils encouragent leurs enfants à faire de l'exercice pour se maintenir en forme. Il est même de plus en plus fréquent que certains d'entre eux soient assez réceptifs à la Magie pour percevoir certaines créatures magiques comme les fées, les elfes et les sirènes, ainsi que d'autres êtres que les sorciers eux-même ne connaissent pas car ils se cachent dans des dimensions différentes.

Les élèves étaient maintenant attentifs.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? les réveilla brusquement Ace. Hop! Trois tours de terrains! Et ne vous arrêtez pas tant que vous ne les avez pas teminés! aboya-t-il.

Il eut un grand sourire en les voyant sursauter avant de partir courir en lui jetant des regards perplexes. Ace attendit que le dernier du groupe ait obéi, avant de rattraper Harry et Malfoy, en tête de file car habitué de par leur entrainement de Quidditch. Ils talonnaient Allen, qui se retenait pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons par rapport à ses capacités réelles.

Ace se mit entre Harry et Allen et jetant un regard hésitant à Malfoy, réticent à parler devant lui. Allen ralenti et le rassura d'un coup d'œil, Ace choisit de tester le blond.

\- Hikikaeru est venue me voir au déjeuner pour que je vous libère une demi-heure plus tôt pour votre retenue, leur annonça-t-il.

\- Je présume que tu as refusé, commenta Allen en souriant.

\- En effet, confirma Ace. Je l'ai polimment envoyée se faire voire en lui rappelant que mes cours étaient obligatoires les trois premières semaines.

\- Elle a pas dû apprécier, fit Harry en se rappelant de la tête choquée d'Ombrage pendant le procès quand Ann l'avait insultée.

\- Tu parles, elle avait l'air d'avoir avalé de la pisse d'ours, répondit Ace.

\- Parce que vous savez quelle tête on fait quand on avale de la pisse d'ours? siffla Malfoy entre ses dents.

Ace lui jeta un regard en coin. Ils entamaient le deuxième tour de terrain, et, si Harry commençait à fatiguer, Malfoy continuait d'une allure égale.

\- Avec Luffy, on a fait une blague à notre troisième frère en lui faisant boire de la pisse d'ours, donc oui, je sais quelle tête on fait quand on en boit.

\- Tarés, marmonna Allen.

\- Tu veux ajouter quelque chose, Moyashi-yarro? gronda Ace.

\- Donc reste pendant tout le cours? interrogea Harry pour désamorcer la bombe.

Effet réussi, Ace se reconcentra sur lui.

\- Non. Je vais vous lâcher une demi-heure plus tôt pour que vous puissiez manger, expliqua-t-il. Lu m'a raconté qu'elle vous relâchait à des heures vraiment pas possible. Vous irez grignoter un truc en cuisine, et prenez mon frère avec vous. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle le laissera se reposer à l'infirmerie...

\- Ok, merci Portgas, fit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

\- C'est normal. De toute façon, elle vous fait seulement copier des lignes, donc ça devrait aller pour lui, soupira Ace.

"Si tu savais", pensèrent en même temps les deux retenus.

Ils entamèrent leur troisième tour et Ace les quitta pour se retrouver en queue de file où il encouragea les quelques uns qui en avaient besoin et fila des coups de pied aux fesses des autres.

* * *

\- Pourquoi vous devrez manger en cuisine? demanda soudain Draco, se surprenant lui même en même temps que les deux autres.

Walker lui jeta un regard ravi qu'il détesta et Potter le fixa comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. A tel point qu'il faillit tomber en trébuchant sur une pierre.

Draco eut un reniflement moqueur et Potter lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Gama-sensei se trouvera sûrement dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, surtout si elle doit nous surveiller après pendant trois heures, expliqua Walker.

\- Et il ne faut pas qu'elle nous y voit alors que Portgas a refusé de nous lâcher en avance pour sa retenue, continua Potter sur un ton moqueur.

Draco renifla et ils se stoppèrent au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, attendant que Portgas leur dise quoi faire.

\- Potter! Malfoy! cria d'ailleurs celui-ci alors qu'il poussait doucement Granger dans le dos pour l'encourager. Vous vous mettez ensemble et vous vous étirez! Pas de discussion! Moyashi! 50 pompes!

\- Heeee! Pourquoi? protesta Walker.

Draco lui aurait jeté un vague regard sympathique s'il n'était pas déjà occupé à fusiller du regard un Potter aussi déconfit que lui.

\- T'as pas couru au maximum! répondit Portgas.

Le blandin marmonna des insultes à faire rougir les gnomes du jardin des Weasley en s'exécutant.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'obéir, leur siffla-t-il.

De mauvaise grâce et au bout de longues minutes de combat de regards noirs, les deux sorciers cédèrent au moment où le professeur se dirigeait vers eux.

* * *

Presque une heure plus tard, tout les élèves avaient terminés leurs tours et s'étiraient en binômes -certains aussi inattendus que Potter/Malfoy, comme Nott et Brown, et Bulstrode et Granger-.

Dans l'ensemble, à part deux ou trois tentatives de meurtre inter-maison, cet épisode du cours se passa bien.

Ace leur expliqua ensuite la suite.

\- Vous allez vous éparpiller comme la dernière fois et vous connecter à l'endroit que vous choisirez. Si vous avez bien médité tout les jours comme je vous l'avait conseillé, cet exercice vous paraîtra plus facile -Ron grogna-. Et comme chacun est unique, vous ne finirez probablement pas tous en même temps. Ainsi, si vous sentez que vous avez terminé l'exercice, je vous autorise à quitter le cours, annonça Ace. Evidemment, vous devrez quand même m'avertir avant de partir. Je passerai parmi vous, comme la dernière fois, et je suis disponible pour toutes questions. Vous avez tout compris?

Un vague murmure d'assentiment traversa le groupe d'élèves, et Ace continua avec un sourire ravi.

\- Ah oui, je veux que vous écriviez pour lundi ce que vous ressentirez cet après-midi. Allez-y.

Les élèves grognèrent devant ce devoir supplémentaire, mais partirent bien vite devant le regard que leur lança le jeune professeur.

* * *

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Harry ne parvint pas à rester éveillé plus de cinq minute.

Il avait choisi de s'allonger dans le sable tapissant le terrain de Quidditch, comme le lundi précédent, et la douceur des grains dorés mêlée au vent léger de cet après-midi ensoleillé avait vaincu sa piètre résistance.

La fatigue l'emporta et il dormit jusqu'au moment où un Ace hilare le secoua pour le réveiller.

\- J'ai vu des zombis qui paraissaient plus en forme que toi, Potter, lui dit-il. Tu devrai aller à l'infirmerie pour te reposer un coup pendant la journée, si les nuits ne te suffisent pas.

\- Non, ça ira, refusa Harry en se redressant. Je m'en sortirai, merci.

\- C'est toi qui voit, fit Ace. Mais mon cours n'est pas fait pour la sieste.

\- Désolé...

Ace le regarda de haut en bas avant de sourire légèrement. Il avança la main et frotta les cheveux de Harry, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'il n'était possible.

\- Hé! protesta Harry en levant un bras pour se protéger.

\- T'avais du sable dans les cheveux, rit Ace. File, le Moyashi est déjà partit chercher Lu, il te rejoindra dans les cuisines...

\- Il est partit tout seul? s'effara Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je vais chercher Luffy avant d'aller en cuisine, déclara le jeune homme. Allen est physiquement incapable de faire trois pas dans le château sans se perdre.

Ace se mit à pouffer. Harry préféra l'ignorer et commença à partir.

\- N'oublie pas de récupérer tes affaires dans ma salle! lui lança le professeur.

\- Oui!

* * *

Harry trouva un Allen errant au milieu du deuxième étage.

\- Allen! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il.

\- Je me suis perdu..., marmonna Allen en détournant le regard. L'infirmerie est bien au cinquième étage non?

\- Elle est au troisième, et on est au deuxième, ici, répondit Harry en réprimant un sourire. Tu n'a pas Tim pour te guider?

\- Non... Il a disparu depuis deux jours maintenant, fit Allen.

\- Ah.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à la salle du professeur Portgas.

\- Dis, pourquoi Portgas t'appelle tout le temps "Moyashi"? demanda Harry en récupérant son sac. Ça fat un moment que je me le demande, mais...

\- "Pousse de Soja", murmura Allen.

\- Quoi?

\- Ca veut dire "pousse de Soja", répéta le blandin. Ils trouvent ça drôle parce que je suis petit et j'ai les cheveux blancs!

\- Ah...

Allen ne décoléra pas du trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et Harry resta silencieux. Ils avaient tout les deux décidé de ne pas se changer pour leur retenue, et de garder leurs habits de sports sur eux, comme s'ils sortaient tout juste de cours et s'étaient dirigés immédiatement vers le bureau d'Ombrage.

Luffy fut difficile à réveiller, et Mme Pomfresh, dure à convaincre.

\- Il est de mon devoir d'infirmière de ne pas laisser un élève souffrant repartir en cours, dit-elle, les lèvres pincées à en devenir blanches.

\- Nous n'allons pas en cours, nous sommes en retenue, insista Allen. Et Ombrage ne laissera pas Luffy sauter une de ses retenues à cause d'un mal de tête. Moi aussi, j'aimerai qu'ils se repose, mais...

\- Bien, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas se dresser contre la volonté de Dolorès Ombrage, soupira l'infirmière. Même pas une semaine qu'elle est ici et elle fait déjà sa loi. Vous savez, Mr Walker, j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'est pas dans son bureau bien rangé du ministère, ici. Ici, c'est Poudlard, et Poudlard n'obéit pas au Ministère.

Allen la regarda sans comprendre et elle lui sourit en retour avant de se tourner vers le lit où Luffy peinait à se réveiller.

\- Mr Monkey, il est l'heure d'aller manger, lui annonça-t-elle. Allez dans les cuisines ou je vous garde ici toute la nuit.

Luffy sauta littéralement du lit à la porte avec un air à la fois effrayé et affamé.

\- C'est Mr Portgas qui m'a dit comment il fallait faire avec lui, soupira l'infirmière en le regardent. Vous attendez quoi, Mr Potter? Le déluge? Allez vite manger!

Harry, qui la fixait, ébahi, ne s'attarda pas, et après avoir ramassé le sac que Luffy avait oublié, il rattrapa Allen qui prenait -encore- la mauvaise direction.

Il rejoignit Luffy devant le portrait représentant une coupe de fruit alors que le pirate chatouillait la poire qui se transforma en poignée de porte dans un gloussement.

Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par les elfes de maison de Poudlard.

C'était la première fois qu'Allen en voyait autant. Avant, il n'avait rencontré que Kreacher, l'elfe des Black, et il les trouva bien plus aimables.

\- Mr Harry Potter est venu nous rendre visite! cria d'une voix aiguë un elfe à l'air excentrique dont les yeux verts aussi gros que des balles de tennis brillaient d'émotion.

\- Bonsoir Dobby, salua Harry avec un sourire tendre.

\- Osu, Cherry! fit Luffy en souriant.

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Tu les connais?

\- Hein? Ouais, répondit le pirate en se curant distraitement le nez. Je suis tombé par hasard ici quand j'avais faim. Juste après le cours avec la chauve-souris.

Ceci expliquait cela.

Les elfes furent ravis de rencontrer Allen, le second élève à avoir _vidé_ des plats lors du banquet de début d'année. Et ils furent encore plus ravis quand ils prirent note de sa monstrueuse commande.

\- Sérieusement, comment vous faites pour ne pas grossir alors que vous manger plus que mon oncle et mon cousin réunis, commenta Harry en les voyant engloutir les plats alors qu'il dégustait son steak-frites

\- J'ai un estomac élastique, sourit Luffy.

\- J'ai un métabolisme rapide, répondit Allen.

\- Ah. Comment ça se passe à Serpentard, Allen? demanda le sorcier curieux.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment discuté avec l'Exorcist depuis la répartition de celui-ci chez Serpentard. Ça lui manquait un peu, étant donné qu'ils avaient pas mal parlé pendant les vacances.

\- Bien, fit le blandin en haussant les épaules. Ils ne sont pas mauvais tu sais. Ils cherchent juste leur chemin.

\- Si tu le dis, dit Harry, dubitatif.

Allen soupira mentalement: ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il convaincrait Harry. Aussi têtu que Draco. Il sourit en repensant à la tête des deux garçons quand Portgas leur avait demandé de s'étirer ensemble.

* * *

Les trois garçons durent courir pour arriver à l'heure devant le bureau d'Ombrage. Luffy avait insister pour manger une tarte à la mélasse de plus, et Harry n'avait pas pu résister face à son dessert préféré.

Cette troisième retenue -deuxième pour Luffy- se passa comme les précédentes, à la différence que cette fois, et pour les trois garçons, les mots à écrire restèrent gravés dans la peau de leur main, des gouttes de sang s'échappant une à une de la coupure suintante.

Encore une fois, Ombrage ne les libéra qu'au bout de plusieurs heures.

Encore une fois, Allen et Harry tentèrent de convaincre Luffy d'aller à l'infirmerie, ne serait-ce que pour prendre une potion de régénération sanguine.

Encore une fois, Luffy refusa, malgré qu'il venait de manquer de s'éclater la tête dans les escaliers.

Et encore une fois, un Allen dépité finit par rejoindre Malfoy qui l'attendait au bout du couloir, à l'endroit où leurs chemins se séparaient.

\- Tu sais quoi, lâcha brusquement Harry alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour le quatrième étage. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pourrais haïr un prof encore plus que Rogue.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça difficile, articula Luffy, la respiration sifflante.

"Il a perdu trop de sang", pensa Harry, inquiet.

\- Comment ça? demanda-t-il sans faire de commentaire sur l'état du pirate.

\- Je trouve que Sevy est marrant, expliqua Luffy. Il existe des gens qui font bien pire que te faire récurer des chaudrons incurables. Même si te détester à cause de ton père est exagéré-...Ron! s'interrompit-il soudainement en rattrapant Harry qui s'était presque cogné contre le rouquin.

Ron fit un bond en les voyant et tenta de cacher son Brossdur 11 derrière son dos en se reculant encore plus dans l'ombre de la statue de Lachela le Maigre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'étonna Harry en se redressant.

\- Hem...Rien. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Harry fronça les sourcils et Luffy s'appuya contre le mur, pressentant que la discussion allait s'éterniser.

\- Aller, tu peux bien nous le dire! Pourquoi tu te cachais? demanda Harry?

Ron lança un regard hésitant au pirate dont la pâleur inhabituelle passait inaperçu dans la pénombre du couloir.

\- Je... Je me cache de Fred et Georges, si tu veux savoir, finit-il par répondre. Ils viennent de passer avec toute une bande de première année. Je paries qu'ils sont encore en train de leur faire essayer leurs trucs. Tu comprends, ils ne peuvent pas rester dans la salle commune, avec Hermione qui les surveille, continua-t-il d'un ton fébrile.

\- Mais, pourquoi tu as ton balai? insista Harry.

\- Je...enfin... Bon, ok, je vais te le dire, mais ne te moques pas, d'accord? avertit Ron sur la défensive en devenant de plus en plus rouge. J'ai... J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être m'entraîner pour le poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, maintenant que j'ai un balai convenable. C'est ça, vas-y rigole.

\- Il ne rit pas du tout, et moi non plus, intervint brusquement Luffy. Et je pense sincèrement que si tu prenais plus confiance en toi, tu serais un excellent gardien. Et les cours d'Ace t'aideront à t'améliorer aussi.

Ron cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Si? Comment ça, "si"? Tu ne m'a jamais vu jouer, comment peux-tu savoir?

\- Je le sais juste en te regardant, répondit doucement Luffy.

\- Aha, tu nous la fait à la Trelawney? demanda Ron, sarcastique.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Trelly vient faire là dedans, dit le pirate. Ce que vous apprend Ace est une technique qu'il faut connaître si on veut survivre par chez nous. Savoir lire son adversaire. Je suis encore novice en la matière, mais pas débutant comme vous, et mon expérience me permet de lire ce que je vois. D'une certaine manière. Wakatta? termina Luffy en haussant légèrement la voix.

\- Oh, s'excusa Ron, surpris.

\- Warin je me suis emporté, sourit Luffy, contrit.

Les trois garçons reprirent leur chemin vers la salle commune.

\- Tu pense vraiment que Portgas peut m'aider à m'améliorer? demanda Ron au bout de quelques pas.

\- Certain! affirma Luffy. Mais tu dois être motivé à aller jusqu'au bout. Je me souviens de quand il m'entraînait à viser correctement... LE nombre de rocher que je me suis pris sur la tête..., sourit d'un air nostalgique le jeune capitaine.

Ron parut soudain plus pâle et détourna le regard, cherchant un autre sujet.

\- Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main? s'exclama-t-il en voyant la coupure sur le main que Harry avait utilisée pour se gratter la joue.

\- C'est rien. Une simple coupure, t'inquiètes, répondit précipitamment le Survivant.

Mais Ron lui saisit brusquement la main et l'inspecta de près, après avoir traîné son ami sous une des chandelles éclairant maigrement le couloir. Harry et Luffy échangèrent un regard, puis Luffy haussa les épaules et s'appuya au mur. Ron laissa alors retomber la main qu'il tenait, l'air écœuré.

\- Je croyais qu'elle te faisais écrire des lignes?

Harry hésita, et le hochement de tête de Luffy le décida à tout raconter à son presque frère. Après tout, il avait été honnête avec eux.

\- Cette vieille harpie! murmura Ron, révolté, quand Harry eut terminé.

Puis il réalisa brusquement quelque chose et se tourna vers Luffy qui avait repris sa route.

\- Luffy! Toi aussi?

\- Mmh.

\- Et Portgas ne sait rien?

\- Je ne vaux pas qu'il sache.

\- Mais pourquoi...

\- Il a assez à penser. Et je peux me défendre seul.

\- Mais... Parlez-en à McGonagall alors! Ou à Dumbledore!

\- Hors de question! siffla brusquement Luffy en faisant volte-face. Le papy citronné sait beaucoup de chose, et je doute qu'il ignore celle-ci. Ça ne changera donc rien de lui dire.

\- Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais ses élèves être..., protesta Ron.

\- Vous allez me donner le mot de passe ou faut-il que je reste éveillé toute la nuit à attendre la fin de votre conversation? les coupa brusquement le portrait de la Grosse Dam devant lequel ils venaient d'arriver.

Harry donna le mot de passe et Luffy s'excusa, et ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune.

Là, à la pleine lumière, Ron put se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts sur la main du pirate pendant que Harry partait chercher quelque chose dans le dortoir.

\- Et ton frère n'a pas remarqué ça? s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Je lui ai menti, répondit Luffy.

\- Tu ne peux pas mentir, pointa Harry en redescendant, une boîte à pharmacie dans les mains.

\- Allen m'a aidé, souffla le pirate, agacé.

\- Tu ne l'appelle plus "Moshayi"? relava Ron.

Luffy haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le rouquin l'imita en s'affalant dans un fauteuil et Harry s'installa à côté du jeune capitaine pour préparer les bandages.

\- Attends, se releva brusquement Luffy.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre et y donna un grand coup de poing qui brisa la vitre et raya la phrase sanguinolente gravée dans sa main.

\- Mais t'es malade! s'écria Ron en se relevant d'un bond.

\- Comme ça, je n'aurai plus à mentir à mon frère, sourit Luffy en examinant sa main, fier de lui.

Une flaque commençait déjà à se former à ses pieds.

Harry resta interdit.

\- Mais, Ombrage va s'en rendre compte, pointa-t-il.

\- M'en fous comme de ma première couche, répliqua le pirate. Je veux juste pas qu'Ace le sache.

\- Ok. Viens ici que je puisse te soigner, abdiqua Harry alors que Ron lançait un " _Reparo_ " sur la vitre, entre deux insultes sur les pirates abrutis.

\- Je vais me coucher, leur dit-il en regardant fixement la main de Luffy.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Harry alors que le pirate hochait la tête.

Luffy attendit que le rouquin ait disparu dans les escaliers avant de faire remarquer.

\- J'étais trop endormi la dernière fois, mais tu es vraiment doué pour faire les bandages, dit-il d'un air neutre.

\- Mmh, répondit Harry en restant concentré.

\- Moi, j'en suis incapable. J'avais toujours un de mes frères pour m'aider quand je me blessais, continua le pirate.

\- Cool.

\- Tu avais quelqu'un pour t'aider toi aussi?

\- Ne pose pas de question dont tu connais déjà la réponse, Luffy, répliqua Harry. Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Luffy le fixa en silence, mais n'insista pas plus. Il avait toute l'année devant lui, après tout.

Quand il se coucha ce soir là, Harry repensa à Luffy et son geste, qui lui avaient rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Cacher ses blessures par d'autres blessures, il connaissait.

Il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 _Le vent soufflait, les feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Il était perdu et il avait mal._

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures? demanda alors une vois douce dans l'obscurité._

 _\- Snif...j'ai mal..., répondit-il en se frottant les yeux._

 _La voix sortit du buisson et s'agenouilla devant lui._

 _\- Chut, ça va aller, lui dit-elle en épongeant ses larmes. Viens là, je vais te consoler._

 _Il obéit et se réfugia dans les bras ouverts. Mais une crainte persistait dans ses yeux._

 _La voix lui essuya le nez en souriant doucement et commença à chantonner:_

 _\- Soushite boya wa nemuri..._

 _Il baissa alors sa garde et s'abandonna complètement dans l'étreinte rassurante. Il écouta la voix, sans comprendre les paroles, mais elles le rassuraient._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda-t-il à la fin de la chanson._

 _\- Je l'ignore, mais je l'aime beaucoup, sourit la voix. Ça va mieux?_

 _\- Je crois, réfléchit-il._

 _\- ...!_

 _\- Je dois y aller, dit-il en se dégageant brusquement._

 _Il fit quelques pas, avant de se retourner vers la voix._

 _\- Dis, tu reviendra?_

 _\- Je te le promets, le rassura-t-elle._

 _\- ...!_

 _\- Vraiment?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Il sourit alors et partit en courant._

 _La voix le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue._

 _Une porte noire et lisse apparut alors, et il suivit un couloir sombre..._

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou!_**

 ** _Vous en pensez quoi?_**

 ** _J'ai tapé ce chapitre sur plusieurs jours, alors y doit y avoir quelques erreurs, mais j'ai pas relu. Trop la flemme, comprenez-moi ;)_**

 ** _Bref, laissez-nous des reviews, et je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre._**

 ** _Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrait rajouter des détails sur les cours de Luffy avec McGonagall xD_**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _P-S: Je sais que j'en ai pas beaucoup parlé, mais les garçons vous passent le bonjour et vous remercient de votre soutien! Bon, là, la chaleur les assomme un peu -je rappelle qu'il se sont exilés en Egypte y a pas si longtemps- donc ils sont plus calme. Et le petit frère les a bien fait courir partout aussi, je pense que ça aide ;)_**

 ** _Voilà, à la prochaine!_**


	17. 15 Fin de semaine

_**... regards furtifs...**_

 ** _Merry Christmas, minna !_**

 ** _Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Perso, je me porte très bien, malgré le vide de mon porte-monnaie suite au voyage au Japon des garçons..._**

 ** _Enfin, ça fait bizarre de reprendre l'écriture après autant de temps de silence. JE suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois : par exemple, j'ai raté mon BAC, mais je me suis éclatée en le passant. Au final, j'avais même pas assez de points pour le rattrapage ^^;_**

 ** _Ensuite, y a eut les vacances, puis la rentrée, et un maque de motivation totale pour reprendre l'écriture..._**

 ** _Et donc, je remercie infiniment Kathelen, sans qui j'aurai, j'en ai peur, complètement oublié l'existence de mes fics._**

 ** _Nan, je déconne, j'y pensais régulièrement, mais j'étais trop prise dans la lecture des x-overs HP pour..._**

 ** _Enfin bref, I'm back !_**

 ** _Vous avez tous / toutes le bonjour et le joyeux noël des garçons (je penserais peut-être à faire un dessin d'eux en kimono...) et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre tant espéré, où l'on voit un Luffy bien plus responsable qu'il n'y parait, et un Ace un peu taquin._**

 ** _Je répondrais aux reviews plus tard dans la journée._**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

 **15\. Fin de semaine**

Portgas D Ace accueillit le vendredi avec une bonne humeur qui se fit remarquer au sein de l'équipe professorale. Tout d'abord, une étincelle malicieuse qui avait disparue le soir du banquet avait refait son apparition. Ensuite, un petit sourire en coin ne quittait pas ses lèvres et, avec ses taches de rousseurs, lui donnait un petit air mutin. Et enfin, ses cheveux habituellement laissés libres de créer un nid d'oiseau en pagaille digne d'un Potter étaient, ce matin, attachés en une courte queue de cheval.

Le tout rassemblé plaisait beaucoup à une très grande partie des filles de sixième et septième années.

Mais, car il y avait un "mais", une ombre au tableau persistait : son petit frère, Luffy. Et Potter.

Ace se resservit du jus de citrouille en saluant d'un signe de tête Minerva qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui. Au passage, il fusilla du regard le dos de la tête d'Ombrage, qui "discutait" avec Pomona.

Depuis le lendemain de la première retenue de son frère avec ce crapaud immonde, Ace sentait quelque chose de différent chez Luffy et Potter.

Régulièrement, quelque chose le titillait, lui tapait l'arrière du crâne, quand il les voyait. Comme s'il devait savoir quelque chose à leur propos.

Seulement, son frère lui avait assuré que tout allait bien, et Luffy était physiquement incapable de mentir. Surtout à lui.

Mais alors, pourquoi à chacun de leurs moments ensemble, Luffy semblait de plus en plus distant ?

Ace regarda en direction de la table de Gryffondor, où Luffy se goinfrait de porridge et de croissant en discutant avec Potter et compagnie.

Encore ce matin, pendant leur entraînement, il l'avait évité...

Ace secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et prit une gorgée de café. Malgré tout, il choisit de faire confiance à son frère.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se réveilla ce vendredi matin avec une joyeuse pensée à l'esprit : la veille, au dîner, il avait apprit que Pote-Potter n'allait pas pouvoir assister aux essais de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor à cause de sa retenue avec Ombrage.

Et il n'y avait rien de meilleur que penser à la journée pourrie de St Potter pour se mettre de bonne humeur.

Walker sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain, déjà habillé de l'uniforme scolaire, ses cheveux blancs encore dégoulinants d'eau à moitié plaqués en arrière, lui donnant un air décontracté qui lui seyait à merveille.

Draco se gifla mentalement et détourna le regard en repensant aux malheurs de Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? lui demanda Walker en se frottant la tête avec une serviette.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, Walker, répondit-il sèchement en se levant.

Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en ignorant la moue déçue du blandin.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le nouveau Serpentard, il le sentait. L'étincelle d'innocence qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux lors de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express avait disparue. Elle l'avait horripilé, pensant que le blandin était encore un de ces imbéciles heureux à la Potter, mais après cette semaine à côtoyer l'Exorcist, riant intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il s'égarait, ou quand son vif d'or géant lui mangeait une mèche de cheveux, Draco regrettait la disparition de cette étincelle.

Lundi soir, après la retenue du blandin, Draco avait remarqué une étrange attitude chez lui. Le changement n'était pas flagrant, mais le Serpentard était habitué à bien observer les gens qui l'entouraient, ne serait-ce que pour discerner la colère de la déception chez son père, ou savoir si sa mère était fière ou seulement optimiste.

Il termina de se préparer et descendit dans la salle commune où il savait que le blandin l'attendait.

En effet, il était debout, adossé au canapé où Pansy était assise, parlant avec Blaise et Théo. Draco ouvrit la marche et ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers le premier cours de la journée : double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, soit quatre heures avec le bonbon de Fudge.

* * *

\- Ah, je vous quitte là, annonça soudain Allen en arrivant au coin du couloir devant la classe d'Ombrage.

\- C'est vrai que tu as trouvé le moyen d'être dispensé des cours d'Ombrage, soupira Blaise. Comment as-tu fait ?

Allen sourit mystérieusement.

\- Vous le saurez bientôt, dit-il.

\- C'est bon, on a compris, secret de Serpentard, grogna Draco.

\- Mais Draco, tu es au courant toi, dit le blandin avec une fausse moue étonnée.

\- Sérieusement ! Et tu comptais le garder juste pour toi, Draco ? se vexa Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Et donc, tu vas faire quoi jusqu'à midi ? demanda Théo à l'Exorcist pendant que les deux autres se disputaient.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Allen en haussant les épaules. Portgas m'a dit ce matin qu'il aurait besoin d'un assistant pour son cours. Sinon, je pensais explorer le château...

\- Va voir Portgas alors, lui dit sérieusement Pansy.

\- Je ne suis pas maso ! protesta Allen.

\- Justement, tu n'es pas maso, donc tu ne vas pas aller te torturer l'esprit dans le château en essayant de trouver la Grande Salle dans la tour Nord..., intervint Draco en se détournant de Blaise.

\- ...et tu vas plutôt aller donner un coup de main à Portgas parce que tu n'es pas non plus sadique au point de nous forcer à partir à ta recherche à l'heure du déjeuner, termina le noir avec un grand sourire.

Allen bouda.

\- Tch.

Et il partit vers le cours du professeur Portgas.

\- Walker ! le rappela soudain Blaise. Portgas est dehors ! Là, tu vas au deuxième étage!

\- Tch.

* * *

Le cours était insupportable. Luffy s'empêcha de se taper le front sur la table jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive : il était élastique, ce serait trop long.

Non seulement Allen n'était pas là parce qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'être dispensé, mais en plus, le pirate ressentait l'irritation grandissant de Harry, juste à côté de lui, et l'autre blondinet n'arrangeait pas les choses avec ses remarques perfides qu'il sifflait tout bas.

Et Ombrage était encore pire que d'habitude : elle avait osé leur demander de continuer la lecture du livre sur les meilleures méthodes à connaître absolument pour mourir le plus rapidement possible en cas de situation dangereuse.

En temps normal, Luffy leur aurait botté le cul à tous et aurait embarqué Harry sur le Sunny Go. Mais on n'était pas "en temps normal", et MarinFord, ainsi que Shabaody et Impel Down, avait laissé des traces.

Et...ah oui, il était en mission "Protection Discrète".

Ainsi donc, Monkey D Luffy en était réduit à se répéter comme un mantra " _ne pas craquer...on ne tape pas les crapauds...ça éclabousse et c'est pas beau...pi faut se laver...ne pas craquer..._ " en regardant le livre "d'étude" sans le voir véritablement.

A côté de lui, Harry se tenait tranquille. Ombrage n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche pour autre chose que leur demander de lire les chapitres deux à cinq, il n'avait aucune raison de se rebeller.

Le pirate jeta un coup d'œil à la montre d'Hermione, de l'autre côté de la rangée : encore deux heures trente à tenir.

S'il ne craquait pas pendant le temps restant, Minni lui avait promis qu'elle lui apprendrait à se transformer en chat. Du moment qu'il gardait ça secret.

" _ne pas craquer...on ne tape pas les crapauds...ça éclabousse et c'est pas beau...pi faut se laver...ne pas craquer..._ "

* * *

Allen évita un énième coup de pied et répliqua d'un coup de genou sous le menton de son adversaire.

Portgas avait décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure avec les sixième année et commençait donc à leur apprendre "Les mouvements à savoir en Défense". D'où le besoin d'un assistant.

Et donc, après l'échauffement de trois tours de terrain suivit de divers étirements, il avait entamé avec Allen un combat au corps à corps et les Serpentard, comme les Gryffondor, restaient bouche-bée autour d'eux.

Le jeune professeur attrapa le poing d'Allen à quelque millimètres de son nez, l'emprisonna dans une clé de bras si rapide que Allen se laissa presque faire en clignant des yeux, et jeta un regard à l'assemblée.

\- Avez-vous compris où je voulais en venir en vous montrant ce combat ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en libérant son assistant qui se massa la nuque en marmonnant.

Silence. Les élèves étaient encore sous le choc.

\- Ok, fit-il en se massant les tempes. Walker, tu veux bien les éclairer ?

\- Hai, sensei. Dans un combat, il est possible qu'on perde notre baguette.

\- Merci, dit Ace. Bien, vous vous êtes échauffés et étirés, vous allez maintenant apprendre à vous défendre.

\- N'est-ce pas déjà ce qu'on apprend en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda un Serpentard.

Il reçut plusieurs regard emplit de pitié de la part de ses camarades de classe.

\- La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous apprend à vous défendre contre les forces du mal, répliqua Ace. Imaginez, juste imaginer, qu'un jour, vous vous réveillez dans un endroit totalement inconnu, sans votre baguette, où vous ne savez pas si ce qui vous entoure est d'origine sorcière ou moldue.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je veux dire par là qu'il n'y a aucune créature fantastique ou de plantes magiques dans votre champs de vision, simplement des plantes carnivores et des animaux sauvages démesurément grands dont je vous certifie la non-appartenance au monde magique ; ce ne sont pas des Forces du Mal à proprement parler, n'est-ce pas?

Un murmure d'assentiment parcouru les élèves.

\- Mon rôle est de vous donner les moyens de survivre à un maximum de situations dangereuses. Et le combat au corps à corps fait partie de votre apprentissage.

\- Et la méditation ? demanda une Gryffondor au visage joufflu.

\- Je vous ai montré comment méditer, j'attends de vous que vous continuiez de votre propre initiative chaque jour pendant au minimum cinq minutes. Bien sûr, je vous laisserai un peu de temps à la fin du cours pour ça. Est-ce clair ?

La plupart des élèves hochèrent la tête ou murmurèrent un timide "oui". Ace soupira en se passant une main derrière la nuque, réfléchissant.

\- Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi je vous demande de méditer chaque jours, dit-il plus doucement. Peut-être certains d'entre vous voient déjà une différence, vous le pourrez tous dans peu de temps si vous vous appliquez. Bien ! reprit-il en claquant des mains. Nous n'attaquerons le combat à proprement parler que dans quelques semaines. D'abord, nous allons travailler votre force physique et votre endurance : choisissez chacun un arbre à la lisière de la forêt et grimpez-y. Attention aux obstacles !

Il fallut quelques secondes aux élèves pour réaliser qu'ils devaient s'approcher de la Forêt Interdite. Aussitôt, ils protestèrent. Enfin, tentèrent, mais le regard du professeur les en dissuada.

Le reste du cours se passa, pour les élèves, à trouver des prises des les branches et les creux des arbres, tout en évitant les cailloux que leur professeur se faisait une joie de leur lancer, si on en croyait le sourire digne du chat du Cheshire scotché sur ses lèvres.

Ace avait commencé par des gravillons qu'il envoyait assez rapidement pour provoquer des bleus mineurs, puis avait augmenté, au cours de la dernière demi-heure, par des cailloux un peu plus gros et quelques brindilles.

Lorsque midi sonna , les sixième année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, ainsi que les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard pâlirent en voyant dans quel état d'épuisement se trouvaient les élèves qui avaient eut Cours de Survie pendant la matinée.

Ace alla donc s'asseoir à la table des Professeurs avec un sourire ravi.

\- Vous allez vous faire détester, lui fit remarquer McGonagall en se servant du jus de citrouille.

\- Tant que leur vie est sauve, répondit simplement Ace en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Allen jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de frapper à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage.

\- La fenêtre est orientée vers le terrain de Quidditch, lui souffla-t-il avant d'entrer.

Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et ils prirent place sous celui satisfait d'Ombrage.

Pendant toute la durée de la retenue, Allen fit plusieurs gaffes, comme lâcher sa plume, tousser, éternuer, se cogner contre la table en ramassant sa plume... afin d'attirer l'attention d'Ombrage sur lui pour que Harry puisse regarder les essais de l'équipe, et surtout, Ron, même si à cette distance, il était impossible de savoir laquelle des silhouettes appartenait au rouquin.

Au léger sourire heureux du Survivant, Allen sut que sa nouvelle semaine de retenue n'avait pas été obtenue en vain.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Ombrage leur dit, d'une voix doucereuse:

\- Voyons si le message est bien passé.

Cette fois-ci, plutôt que simplement les attendre derrière son bureau, elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Harry éprouva une sensation étrange au niveau de son estomac au moment où les doigts boudinés touchèrent sa main, et se recula violemment, manquant de tomber de sa chaise en dégageant son bras.

\- Ah oui, ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec un sourire sucré.

Elle se tourna alors vers Allen et manipula sa main en étirant la coupure de telle manière qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Au même moment, quelque chose _bougea_ en lui, le faisant sursauter. Il tenta de le repousser mais malheureusement, son seul œil normal clignota d'une lueur dorée assez longtemps pour qu'Ombrage le remarque. Elle lâcha son bras et se recula précipitamment vers son bureau en ouvrant et fermant la bouche d'une façon qui la faisait encore plus ressembler à un crapaud. Mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à en rire et se dépêcha d'attraper Allen et de le tirer dans le couloir, le sang battant aux tempes.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sûr que le détestable professeur ne pourrait plus les voir, quelques couloirs plus loin.

\- Allen ? tenta-t-il en se retournant vers le blandin.

\- Oui ? répondit celui-ci.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru...

\- Oui, moi aussi, j'y ai cru pendant un instant. Mais en fait, je pense qu'il essayait de me protéger, là, murmura Allen pour lui-même.

\- Hein ? lâcha intelligemment Harry.

\- Neah n'a pas tenté de prendre le contrôle ou quoique ce soit, expliqua l'Exorcist. Il s'est juste manifesté avec assez de force pour qu'Ombrage me lâche.

\- Ah, fit Harry. Bah... je crois qu'il a réussi. A la tête qu'elle a fait, elle n'est pas prête de t'approcher de sitôt.

\- Oui, avec un peu de chance, elle oubliera mes nouvelles retenues.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Harry après un moment de silence.

\- Maintenant qu...

Allen fut interrompu par des éclats de voix venant de l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Puisque je vous dis que les Patacitrouille sont les meilleures !

\- Je préfère les Malice-Réglisse.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour aimer les Malice-Réglisse, Théo ! J'ai toujours cru qu'ils m'arracheraient la langue...

\- Les ChocoGrenouille sont marrants !

\- Les Patacitrouille sont trop acides !

Trois silhouettes apparurent alors à la lumière des torches, et Allen et Harry hésitèrent sur la meilleure façon de réagir devant qui c'était.

Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy et... Monkey D Luffy.

Se disputant sur quelle friandise sorcière était la meilleure.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

\- Harry ! J'ai réussi ! C'est moi le nouveau gardien !

Harry faillit mourir dans l'accolade que lui offrit son meilleur ami au moment où il franchissait le passage derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Ron, il devient bleu, fit remarque Luffy.

\- Oh, désolé Harry, dit Ron en le relâchant.

Pour se précipiter ensuite sur Luffy et l'étreindre à son tour. Le pirate remercia le ciel d'avoir mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi.

\- C'est génial, Ron !e félicita Harry après avoir retrouvé sa couleur normale.

\- Venez prendre une Bièraubeurre, fit Ron en les tirant vers la table qui servait de buffet pour la soirée. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé ! Où est Hermione ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en essayant d'ouvrir sa bouteille sans utiliser sa main blessée.

Luffy la lui prit des main et la lui rendit deux secondes plus tard ouverte. Et vide.

Avec un sourire malicieux, le pirate lui en tendit une autre, pleine cette fois-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Fred donnait à Ron la direction vers une Hermione endormie, et George lui demandait de ne pas la réveiller.

Puis Katie Bell, une des trois poursuiveuse de l'équipe, approcha le jeune rouquin pour lui demander d'essayer la vieille robe de l'ancien capitaine et gardien, Olivier Dubois.

Luffy se dirigea vers Hermione alors que Harry était abordé par Angelina.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement pour voir si elle était réveillée.

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement et le fixa quelques secondes d'un air ensommeillé.

\- Oh, Luffy... C'est toi..., fit-elle.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit Luffy avec un léger ton de reproche.

\- Je sais... J'ai travaillé jusqu'à une heure du matin pour faire d'autres chapeaux, répondit-elle en baillant. Ils disparaissent à une vitesse folle !

En effet, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs chapeaux de laine cachés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Luffy soupira.

\- Ecoute, je ne vais pas commencer un débat sur la vie des Elfes de Maison, la prévint-il en se baissant vers elle. Pas ce soir, tu n'es pas en état.

\- Que-quoi ? protesta Hermione en le voyant aussi proche.

Elle sentit soudain des bras l'entourer et la soulever de sa chaise.

\- Où est ton dortoir ? demanda Luffy en se redressant, la portant en "mariée".

\- Les garçons ne peuvent pas franchir l'escalier des dortoirs des filles ! contesta Hermione en se débattant. Et je peux marcher seule !

\- Voyez-vous ça, sourit Luffy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les escaliers, dit-il en attrapant le sac de la jeune fille. Et si tu monte en étant aussi crevée, tu vas te fracturer le crâne contre les marches.

\- ...Troisième porte à droite, abdiqua Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait sur son lit dans son dortoir. Elle papillonna des yeux, mais le pirate avait déjà disparu.

Un mot griffonné d'une écriture plus brouillonne que celle de Ron attira son attention sur sa table de chevet : _"Demain, va voir Neville. Sa grand-mère sait plein de choses sur les Elfes de Maison"_

Hermione sourit et s'endormit. Il faudra qu'elle parle avec Neville.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le dortoir des filles ? demanda Harry à Luffy en le voyant descendre l'escalier.

\- Je couchais Hermione, répondit le pirate.

\- Elle est partie se coucher ? s'étonna le sorcier.

\- Et tu devrais faire pareil, tu as une mine épouvantable, fit Luffy.

\- Ça te vas bien de dire ça, répliqua Harry.

Luffy soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel et l'entraîna vers leur dortoir. Là, il le força à s'asseoir sur son lit en commença à fouiller la malle du sorcier.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Tu pisse le sang, ça coulait par terre , marmonna Luffy sans cesser son manège. Mais elle est où ?!

\- ...Sous mon lit, soupira Harry.

\- Ah, merci.

Puis le pirate sortit des bandes, mais Harry le stoppa bien vite et il fut réduit à observer sa "mission" se soigner toute seule.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry reposa sa main blessée sur son genou en soupirant. Puis il tendit son autre main vers Luffy, et lui changea son bandage.

\- Dudley... mon cousin..., commença Harry d'un ton hésitant. Il... ses amis...

Il soupir de frustration alors que Luffy le regardait, impassible.

\- Il y avait... un jeu... à l'école, retenta Harry d'une voix tremblante. Ça s'appelait, "la chasse au Harry"... Mon cousin et ses amis l'ont inventé et... et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à courir vite, termina-t-il en un souffle.

\- Et s'ils t'attrapaient ? demanda Luffy en devinant parfaitement la réponse.

\- S'ils m'attrapaient..., répéta Harry. Disons que j'ai aussi dû apprendre à me soigner tout seul. Voilà, fini ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux forcé.

Luffy le fixa un moment avant de le remercier et de l'enfoncer dans ses couvertures en lui ordonnant de dormir. Harry lui sourit et ferma les yeux en repensant à son rêve de la veille, une chanson mystérieuse dans la tête.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier réveillé. Ou presque. Il resta allongé un moment, à regarder à travers l'espace entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin la poussière tourbillonner au-dessus du lit vide de Luffy baigné de soleil jeune de l'aurore. Enfin, on était samedi. Enfin, on était le week-end. Enfin, il avait terminé les retenues avec Ombrage.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il se sentait bien, là, dans son lit, sous ses couvertures, à regarder les paillettes dorées que formait la poussière ensoleillée.

Pris d'une soudaine résolution, il sortit de son lit et commença à s'habiller silencieusement, puis attrapa son sac et descendit dans la salle commune.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, celui juste à côté de la cheminée où le feu était presque éteint, et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce pendant que ses mains s'activaient à sortir plume, encrier et parchemin de son sac.

Les bouts de papier froissés, les vieilles Bavboules, les fioles d'ingrédient vides et les papiers de bonbons qui traînaient au sol à la fin de la journée avaient disparus, tout comme les chapeaux de laine de Hermione.

Harry déboucha distraitement sa bouteille d'encre et... la renversa à moitié lorsqu'un boulet de canon doré passa à toute vitesse juste sous son nez, suivi de près par un lion orange à poils longs.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

En regardant mieux, le boulet de canon s'avéra être Timcampy -n'était-il pas plus gros qu'à la rentrée ?- et le lion orange, Pattenrond.

Ses talents d'attrapeurs sauvèrent le golem, à défaut de son encrier. Pattenrond feula et cracha en voyant son en-cas lui échapper, puis se percha sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de Harry, et le fixa de ses yeux jaunes. Le sorcier le fusilla du regard en voyant l'état du tapis où s'était renversé son encrier.

\- Timcampy ? dit Harry.

Le golem sembla le regarder -difficile à dire vu l'absence d'yeux- avant d'aller se poser sur sa tête pour mâchouiller une de ses mèches rebelles.

Harry finit par hausser les épaules et sortit son deuxième encrier après avoir ramassé le premier, y trempa sa plume et s'arrêta au-dessus du parchemin.

Il commençait à comprendre la difficulté qu'avaient ressentit Ron et Hermione pendant l'été pour lui écrire une lettre sans laisser filtrer d'informations trop importantes. Ecrire tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine en message codé déchiffrable pour Sirius et personne d'autre...

Harry soupira et se leva pour regarder par le fenêtre. L'absence de Hagrid lui pesait.

Un miaulement rauque le fit sursauter en quand il se retourna, il fit face à deux grands yeux jaunes brillants de sauvagerie avant que des griffes ne lui labourent le cuir chevelu et qu'un claquement de mâchoires ne lui indique que le golem sur sa tête venait de se faire croquer. Puis Pattenrond atterrit sur le manteau de la cheminée, la queue de Tim dépassant de sa gueule, avant de se faufiler à toutes pattes par le portrait qui s'ouvrait sur Luffy.

\- Luffy ! Attrape-le ! cria Harry poursuivant le chat.

\- Heee ?! lâcha intelligemment Luffy, pris au dépourvu. Patcha !

Pattenrond se faufila entre ses jambes, le faisant presque tomber et disparu dans les couloirs encore endormis.

\- Shishi, gomen, j'l'ai manqué, dit Luffy en se frottant la nuque.

\- Il a mangé Tim, dit Harry.

\- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? demanda Luffy

\- Aucune idée. Tim était sur ma tête quand il l'a attrapé, répondit Harry en se tâtant le haut de la tête.

\- Outch, fais voir, dit Luffy en s'approchant de lui.

Il regarda les griffures qui s'étalaient du haut du front, dans les cheveux, jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière, s'ajoutant à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Il t'a pas loupé, mais t'aura pas de cicatrice, conclut le pirate.

\- Cool, j'ai déjà assez d'une, sourit Harry. Au début, Ron disait que ce chat allait finir par scalper quelqu'un à force de sauter comme ça, mais il a arrêté quand on a su que Pattenrond ne voulait que dénoncer Peter Pettigrow sous la forme de Croûtard.

\- Ouais, mais Tim n'est pas un sorcier déguisé, fit Luffy.

\- Bah, Allen m'a dit que Tim se faisait toujours manger par des chats, où qu'ils allaient. Ça doit être un truc de chat, peut-être qu'il a été fabriqué à partir d'herbe à chat...

\- Plutôt de poils de souris, rit Luffy.

En discutant, les garçons étaient sortis de la salle commune pour partir à la recherche du fugitif et de sa victime.

\- Si j'étais vous, je n'irais pas par là, déclara Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en sortant d'un mur.

Luffy sursauta comme un diable hors de sa boîte en voyant le fantôme.

\- Ossan, ne refaites plus jamais ça, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Au fait, continua-t-il en se redressant. Vous n'auriez pas vu Patcha ?

\- Patcha ? répéta Harry.

\- Je n'ai aucune connaissance d'un Patcha dans le château, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Mais si vous me le décriviez...

\- Un chat orange avec deux queues, une à l'arrière et une dans la bouche, obéit Luffy.

\- Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione, a mangé Timcampy, le golem d'un ami, expliqua Harry en réalisant qui était Patcha.

\- Oh, le bille volante du nouveau jeune Serpentard ? Pauvre enfant, hier je l'ai trouvé en train de chercher la bibliothèque dans la volière. Sans son drôle de vif d'or, il est perdu. Malheureusement, je n'ai vu aucun chat par ici, se désola le fantôme. Seulement Peeves qui préparait une plaisanterie très divertissante dont sera la victime la première personne qui passera devant le buste de Paracelse, au milieu du couloir.

\- Faut-il en conclure que Paracelse tombera sur la personne en question ? demanda Harry.

Luffy ne put retenir un rire en entendant le farce en devenir.

\- Ok, merci ossan, dit-il en attrapant le bras de Harry. Faut qu'on se dépêche, sinon Patcha va avaler Tim et Allen cherchera la Grande Salle au fond du lac.

\- A-au revoir ! eut tout juste le temps de dire Harry depuis le bout du couloir sous le regard outré de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Franchement Luffy !

\- Shishi !

Les deux garçons continuèrent leurs recherches dans les étages en restant loin du couloir de Paracelse, et se retrouvèrent au septième étage, devant une tapisserie à côté d'un croisement de couloirs. Elle représentait un sorcier battu par des Trolls en tutu de danse.

Les couloirs étant larges, et encadrés de grandes colonnes de pierre décorées de gravures, ils se séparèrent pour couvrir plus d'espace. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry releva la tête.

\- Eh, Luffy, cette porte était là quand on est arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

Luffy regarda la porte en question, un vieille porte simple en bois usé, depuis le sommet de la colonne de pierre qu'il examinait.

\- Shiranai, répondit-il en glissant de son perchoir, excité à l'idée de nouvelles aventures derrière cette porte mystère.

Harry s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle donnait sur un toboggan de pierre qui partait en spirale.

\- Cool ! On y va ! s'écria Luffy par dessus l'épaule du sorcier, le faisant sursauter.

\- Att-..., protesta Harry.

Trop tard. Le pirate l'avait poussé dans le toboggan et s'était lancé à sa suite en éclatant de rire. La glissade se poursuivit en trois virages en épingle, puis une chute libre qui fit crier Harry, avant de continuer en spirales montantes et descendantes. Le sorcier finit vite par rejoindre Luffy dans son enthousiasme et ils rirent ensemble en traversant le mur sans dommage à la fin du toboggan, poursuivant leur course dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, les yeux brillants de joie et les cheveux pleins de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Luffy avait même une énorme araignée suspendue à son oreille gauche.

\- Et une nouvelle semaine de retenues pour messieurs Monkey et Potter. Vraiment, vous veniez tout juste de retrouver vos soirées libres, Potter, les tira de leur joie une voix sinistre au-dessus de leur tête.

* * *

Severus Rogue, aka "la chauve-souris des cachots", surnom donné gracieusement par ses meilleurs élèves (notez l'ironie) remontait calmement l'escaliers venant des cachots pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, afin de prendre son petit déjeuner -chose qui arrivait rarement au grand désespoir d'Albus.

Lorsque soudain, à quelques pas de la Grande Salle, des éclats de rires retentirent de nulle part et d'un pan de mur, arrivèrent dans une glissade incontrôlée les deux énergumènes de Gryffondor qu'il haïssait le plus. L'un pour être le fils de ses parents, l'autre pour avoir détruit sa précieuse salle de classe dans les cachots.

Cependant, grâce à Merlin, les deux cornichons se stoppèrent à quelques décimètres à peine de sa sombre personne, les épargnant par là d'une mort douloureuse en tant qu'ingrédients pour potion.

Regardant tour à tour le mur paraissant à présent aussi innocent que les quinze précédentes années pendant lesquelles il était passé devant, puis les deux veracrasses imbéciles à ses pieds, Severus haussa un sourcil surpris, se souvenant en même temps d'un autre élève qui sortait lui aussi des murs.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux gnomes qui continuaient de rire aux éclats, cherchant une solution pour les faire taire au plus vite et effacer cet air réjoui de manière efficace. Et ainsi, à cause d'un réflexe incontrôlé faisant surface à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Potter :

\- Et une nouvelle semaine de retenues pour messieurs Monkey et Potter. Vraiment, vous veniez tout juste de retrouver vos soirées libres, Potter, siffla-t-il de son ton doucereux qui faisait frissonner de terreur même les plus terribles des énergumènes ayant vécu dans ce château depuis son arrivée.

C'est lorsqu'il vit le singe qui accompagnait Potter lui sourire avec joie en lui disant bonjour avec bonne humeur qu'il se rappela pourquoi, au troisième jour après la rentrée, il s'était promis de réfléchir avant de distribuer des retenues à chaque Gryffondor qui ne lui revenait pas.

* * *

Après le départ de Rogue dans une envolée de robes vers la Grande Salle, Harry et Luffy se regardèrent avant de se remettre à rire aux éclats.

Harry se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis l'année dernière. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir se relever en reprenant son souffle. Puis il aida Luffy et ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour se situer.

\- On dirait qu'on a atterrit devant la Grande Salle, observa Harry. A ton avis, pourquoi on a... ?

\- Patcha ! l'interrompit Luffy en se jetant sur le gros chat orange qui les fixait de ses yeux jaunes depuis l'autre bout du couloir, une queue bien reconnaissable dépassant de sa gueule.

Et depuis les escaliers menant aux cachot, retentit une autre voix :

\- Tim !

\- Sérieusement Walker ? Tu vois ces deux imbéciles recouverts de poussière traverser un mur, et tu pense à ton vif d'or géant ?

Au moment où Luffy allait attraper Pattenrond, Allen surgit et agrippa le chat par la peau du cou en lui enjoignant de manière aimable de lui rendre son golem.

De leur côté, Harry et Draco se fusillaient poliment du regard.

\- Oh, Allen ! s'exclama Luffy. Blondie ! Le gars aux bonbons ! Et l'autre, là, que je connais pas...

\- Ne m'appelle pas _Blondie ,_ protesta Draco.

\- Monkey, salua Théodore.

\- Je suis vexé..., marmonna Blaise.

\- Eh Allen, tu vas pas nous croire, continua Luffy sans les écouter. Moi et Harry, on a trouvé un toboggan mystère !

\- C'est bien Luffy, dit Allen tout en tirant les joues de Tim pour le gronder. On va manger, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Yep ! accepta Luffy en partant vers la Grande Salle.

\- Quoi ?! protestèrent Harry et Draco. Hors de question que je mange avec lui !

Allen les regarda simplement, et quelques instants plus tard, les six garçons se retrouvèrent assis à la table de Serpentard pour le petit déjeuner.

Harry et Draco boudaient alors que Luffy s'intégrait à merveilles dans le groupe, bien qu'il avait vraiment du mal à retenir les noms.

\- Ecoute, je m'appelle Blaise. B-L-A-I-S-E. Pas "Tête de Choucroute" ou "Mr Chocolat" ou je ne sais quelle bêtise, s'échinait à lui faire entrer dans la tête Blaise.

\- Laisse tomber, Blaise, fit Allen entre deux croissants. Il m'a appelé "Moyashi" jusqu'à ce que je saute de la fenêtre d'Ombrage.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis pas aussi cinglé que toi, donc je vais simplement lui apprendre à dire mon prénom, répliqua Blaise.

\- Essaye de lui proposer un surnom qui vous plairait à tout les deux, conseilla Théodore en posant sa tasse de thé.

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu es le "gars aux bonbons", c'est cool comme surnom, rétorqua Blaise.

\- Alors essaye de lui donner un surnom.

\- Bonne idée !

Pendant que Blaise recherchait un surnom pour Luffy, Allen se décala vers Harry, qui fusillait toujours du regard Draco, en face de lui.

\- Alors, cette histoire de toboggan ? sourit-il.

\- ..., Harry hésita entre continuer son occupation ou répondre à Allen. D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. J'essayais d'écrire une lettre dans la salle commune quand Tim est arrivé, poursuivi par Pattenrond. Puis Luffy est rentré et Pattenrond s'est enfui. On l'a recherché jusqu'au septième étage, puis y a une porte qui est apparu. Je l'ai ouverte et Luffy m'a poussé dans le toboggan. On a fini par récolter une retenue de Rogue.

\- En même temps, se présenter dans cet état devant lui le matin avant son café..., marmonna Draco dans sa barbe.

\- Quelque chose à dire, Malfoy ? demanda Harry.

\- Stop, les coupa Allen. Draco, tu devrais aller voir Blaise, je crois que Luffy a enfin retenu son prénom.

Le blond rosit de colère et jeta un regard de reproche au blandin, avant de lui obéir.

\- Alors, cette lettre, chuchota Allen en revenant à Harry tout en sortant plume, encrier et parchemin. Tu veux de l'aide ?

* * *

Quelque chose lui effleura les chevilles. Harry regarda par terre et vit Miss Teigne, la chatte grise et squelettique du concierge, qui avançait à pas furtifs. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux rouges accusateurs, puis disparu derrière la statue de Wilfrid le Mélancolique.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal ! lui lança-t-il.

Un miaulement rauque fut sa seule réponse, et bientôt, la chatte revint et se posta devant lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard mi-furieux mi-sceptique.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il finalement. J'ai parfaitement le droit de me rendre à la volière un samedi matin.

Et il reprit son chemin, la chatte sur les talons.

Les centaines de chouettes et de hiboux de la volière s'agitèrent lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, suivit par Miss Teigne. N'y prêtant pas attention, Harry chercha des yeux Hedwige parmi ses congénères.

\- Ah, te voilà, fit-il après l'avoir repéré. Viens là, j'ai une mission pour toi, lui dit-il doucement.

Avec un hululement grave, la chouette blanche se laissa tomber de son perchoir, déployant ses ailes au dernier moment pour se poser sur son épaule.

\- Bon alors, l'adresse, c'est Sniffle, quelque part au dehors, expliqua-t-il en lui donnant le parchemin qu'il avait écrit avec l'aide d'Allen.

Elle le prit dans son bec en jetant un regard supérieur au chat par terre.

\- Mais en fait, ajouta Harry en jetant un regard méfiant à Miss Teigne. La lettre est pour Sirius, d'accord ?

Hedwige cligna des yeux.

\- Alors, bon vol, dit-il en la portant à la fenêtre la plus proche.

La chouette lui donna une caresse du bec sur la joue avant de s'envoler. Il la regarda un petit moment, avant de baisser les yeux sur la cabane désespérément vide de Hagrid, si on en croyait la cheminée toujours inactive.

Déçu, Harry laissa son attention dériver vers la Forêt Interdite, qui paraissait paisible depuis l'extérieur. Une légère brise lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il pensa que c'était un bon temps pour l'entrainement de Quidditch, plus tard...

Un son strident le tira de ses pensées et il regarda, surpris, un grand cheval ailé, reptilien comme ceux qu'il avait vu le soir de la rentrée. Ses ailes noires et lisses gonflées par le vent, il décrivit un large cercle avant de replonger dans la forêt.

Harry continua à fixer l'endroit où le cheval avait disparu, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement félin lui fasse baisser les yeux vers Miss Teigne qui s'était hissée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses pupilles verticales ne quittant pas la forêt.

Puis elle sauta de son perchoir et partit déambuler en reniflant. Au même instant, la porte de la volière s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter. Harry se tourna, et senti son estomac faire un saut périlleux en voyant Cho Chang dans l'encadrement, une lettre et un paquet à la main.

\- Salut, dit-il en refoulant un rougissement.

\- Oh... Salut, répondit-elle le souffle court. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un à cette heure-ci... Je viens de m'en souvenir il y a cinq minutes, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle en montrant le paquet.

\- Ah, très bien, fit Harry, mal-à-l'aise.

Il avait l'impression que Luffy avait pris possession de lui et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement en le distrayant avec toutes sortes de stupidités dont il avait le secret. Comme par-exemple, est-ce que ce cheval ailé s'est déjà pris des toiles d'araignée dans la figure en volant très vite entre les arbres, comme lui l'avait fait dans le toboggan mystérieux du septième étage ?

\- Belle journée, finit-il par dire en montrant les fenêtre couvertes de poussière.

Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Harry souhaita trouver un trou de souris et s'y terrer jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Après avoir maudit Luffy et ses questions stupides jusqu'à la dixième, non, centième génération.

\- Oui, répondit Cho en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver un hibou. Beau temps pour le Quidditch. Je ne suis pas du tout sortie, cette semaine. Et toi ?

\- Non plus, dit Harry.

Elle porta son choix sur une des chouettes effraies de l'école. Après quelques instants de négociation, la chouette finit par descendre de son perchoir et lui tendit obligeamment la patte, à laquelle elle commença à attacher le paquet.

\- Au fait, est-ce que Gryffondor à trouvé un nouveau gardien ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. C'est mon ami Ron Weasley.

\- Celui qui déteste les Tornades ? dit Cho avec froideur. Il est bon ?

Harry se remémora brièvement le premier jour de cours où, juste après avoir échappé à la prise de Link, lui, Luffy, Ron et Hermione avaient traversé une des cours du château pour prendre un raccourci jusqu'à la salle commune. Cho les avait interpellé à ce moment-là, et Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir en voyant son badge des Tornades de Tchutshill, apparemment en tête du championnat.

\- Oui, je crois, dit-il en reprenant pied avec la réalité. Mais je n'ai pas vu ses essais, j'étais en retenue.

La jeune chinoise leva les yeux de son paquet à moitié attaché à la patte de la chouette.

\- Cette Ombrage est abominable, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Te donner une retenue simplement parce que tu as dit la vérité sur la façon dont il est... dont il est mort. Tout le monde est au courant, la nouvelle a circulé dans toute l'école, comment toi et les nouveaux lui avez tenu tête. C'était vraiment courageux.

Harry sourit gauchement, ne sachant trop comment réagir devant le compliment. Il songea un instant à lui montrer "accidentellement" la coupure sur sa main, mais rejeta vite l'idée en repensant à comment Luffy et Allen la cachaient.

La porte de la volière s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter tout les deux alors que la chouette sur le bras de Cho la gratifiait de quelques griffures en resserrant ses serres.

Rusard, le concierge, entra dans la pièce, la respiration sifflante. Il eut à peine fait un pas que Miss Teigne surgissait d'un recoin sombre pour lui sauter sur les épaules avec agilité.

Le vieil homme la caressa en s'avançant vers les adolescents, ses joues creuses frémissantes sous sa respiration saccadée, ses cheveux gris voletant comme parcourus d'un courant électrique. Il était facile de deviner qu'il avait couru jusqu'ici.

\- Aha ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en voyant le paquet entre eux deux. On m'a averti que vous vous apprêtiez à passer une grosse commande de Bombabouses !

Harry croisa les bras et fixa le concierge avec défi.

\- Qui vous a dit que je commandais des Bombabouses ?

La chouette sur le bras de Cho hulula de protestation, fatiguée de devoir se tenir sur une patte, mais aucun d'eux n'y prit garde.

\- J'ai mes sources, siffla Rusard avec satisfaction. Donnez-moi donc ce que vous aviez l'intention d'envoyer.

Harry sourit intérieurement et répondit :

\- Impossible, c'est déjà parti.

\- _Parti ?_ répéta Rusard d'un ton rageur.

\- Parti, affirma calmement Harry.

Rusard tourna les talons en marmonnant pour lui-même, avant de faire brusquement volte-face et de revenir vers Harry au point où il pouvait compter les rides du concierge.

\- Et comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne cachez rien dans votre poche ?

Harry se força à ne pas reculer face à l'haleine du vieil homme.

\- Je l'ai vu l'envoyer, intervint Cho avec colère.

Rusard se tourna vers elle et Harry en profita pour prendre une inspiration pendant qu'il l'invectivait.

Puis il partit vers la porte d'un pas traînant.

\- Si je sens la moindre Bombabouse..., menaça-t-il, souligné par un feulement de Miss Teigne avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Harry et Cho échangèrent un regard.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Cho.

Le teint légèrement rosé, elle acheva d'attacher son colis à la patte de la chouette, qui la remercia d'un coup de bec sur la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas commandé de Bombabouses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Je me demande pourquoi il a cru ça..., marmonna-t-elle en regardant la chouette s'envoler.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne s'en souciant guère pour le moment.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la volière, et se séparèrent à l'entrée du couloir menant à l'aile Ouest du château.

\- Je vais par là. Je... à un de ces jours, Harry.

\- Oui... à bientôt, Cho.

* * *

\- Bonne matinée, Potter ? fit soudainement une voix provenant de la pénombre.

Harry, perdu dans l'observation du coin où avait disparu Cho, sursauta et se tourna vers Ace, qui le regardait en souriant, adossé nonchalamment au mur, sa baguette dans les mains.

\- Po-... Sensei, salua-t-il en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Ahh, je ne suis pas pressé de voir le jour où Luffy s'intéressera aux filles, dit Ace en agrandissant son sourire. Remarque, il n'est pas près d'arriver, si j'en crois les derniers événements.

Ace continua de le fixer comme un chat chassant une souris.

\- Cho Chang, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il. Jolie fille...

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en comprenant depuis combien de temps le jeune professeur était là.

\- J-je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler..., commença-t-il.

\- Aller c'est bon, te bile pas, Potter, rit Ace. Dis, tu voudrais pas m'aider à trouver un oiseau qui accepterait de porter une lettre ?

\- Heu...

Et Harry se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans la volière, en compagnie non aussi plaisante que la première, cependant.

Entre les rapaces qui refusaient d'approcher Ace, et Ace qui s'offusquait de leur désobéissance - _non mais j'ai réussi à battre un tigre géant à dix ans, c'est pas une saleté de piafs qui vont me défier, non ?!_ \- le jeune sorcier eut une matinée bien remplie.

* * *

 _ **Alors ?**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai essayé de rester dans ma longueur moyenne, mais à trois heure et demi du mat, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer. Mais bon, je voulais finir ça avant votre réveil, histoire de faire une surprise xD**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est en cours de réflexion, mais j'essaierai de ne pas trop traîner. Après tout, on n'a pas encore vu la réaction d'Ace en découvrant les mensonges de Luffy, ou même si Allen a, ou pas, participé aux essais de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pour le poste d'Attrapeur.**_

 _ **Ou encore...**_

 **\- Ary, je te promet que si tu vas pas te coucher tout de suite, je t'assomme et t'interdirais d'ouvrir tes cadeaux avant que t'ai au moins dormi 10 heures ! Nan mais tu t'es vue ? On dirais l'autre psychopathe qui se dit médecin, avec des cernes pareilles !**

 _ **... Hum... Laissez une review ! ^.***_


	18. 16 Chocs et Révélations

_**Yop tout le monde !**_

 _ **Ok, j'avais dit "bientôt" il y a trois semaines, pour ceux qui suivent Alternative Réciproque. Bon bah, l'important, c'est que le chapitre est là, non ?**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, j'y pensais aujourd'hui : Vous imaginez, un auteur qui ne poste que tout les 29 du mois ? Ca veut dire que 3 ans sur 4, il y aura un délai de deux mois entre deux chapitre, à cause de février ! /(°0°)\**_

 _ **Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre est parti en co-...vrille. Littéralement. Du début à la fin, sans passer par le milieu. Ouais, le milieu, il est à peu près normal.**_

 _ **Et pour ceux qui trouveraient Draco Malfoy un peu OOC, sachez que je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais c'est venu tout seul. Genre, j'ai plus rien contrôlé vers la troisième ligne.**_

 _ **Parce que la fouine s'est pointée, s'est disputée avec Harry, et ils ont fini par se lancer des paris, encouragés par Ace et tout le bazar. Et voilà.**_

 _ **Et j'ai découvert entre temps la magnifique saga de Elisabeth Bishop (et pourtant, j'aime pas les OC, et c'est limite pour les SI...) où je vous invite à faire un tour ^w^**_

 _ **Voilà pour le mot du début. RàR et je vous laisse lire xD**_

 _Neko Gina_ _:_ _Oui, ça faisait longtemps, (gomen ^w^) / Bonne chance pour ton livre ! / Merci ^^ / Tu pourrai développer ? Personnellement, je pensais avoir pas mal dévié du bouquin, notamment pour les Détraqueurs, Ombrage, ou la Salle sur Demande... / Merci encore, j'espère que tu en a passée de bonnes aussi :D_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **16\. Chocs et Révélations**

Harry flânait dans les couloirs, les joues encore rouges de sa conversation avec Portgas, dans la volière. Aussi, il préférait se calmer un peu et retrouver une couleur de peau normale avant de revenir à la salle commune.

Au passage, il fit une rencontre pour le moins singulière. Elle s'était faite toute seule : il marchait tranquillement quand soudain, il entendit une voix grave aux intonations sarcastique juste à côté de lui.

\- En voilà un qui à l'air encore plus cinglé que les autres bouffons qui viennent se perdre devant moi.

Harry sursauta comme un diable en cherchant l'origine de la voix.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria-t-il. Où êtes-vous ?

\- Mouais, plus cinglé et encore moins malin, reprit la voix, déçue.

Harry tourna la tête à sa droite et se retrouva hypnotisé par le regard enflammé d'un magnifique chat noir dans un tableau plus grand que le garçon.

\- Je sais que je suis magnifique, fit le chat en redressant le menton avant de le regarder de haut en bas. Toi, par contre...

\- Je me fiche pas mal de l'avis d'un chat coincé dans un tableau depuis des siècles, rétorqua vivement Harry en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Ah ! Enfin du répondant ! s'extasia le chat en bougeant pour passer sa queue de l'autre côté. Je commençais à désespérer, petit.

\- Je ne suis pas petit !

Pour toute réponse, le chat haussa un sourcil, et Harry se senti rougir, reconnaissant que son petit mètre soixante-cinq ne valait pas grand chose.

D'autant plus que le chat dans le tableau paraissait presque plus grand que lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

Le "visage" du chat sembla s'éclaircir, et perdit d'un coup son air dédaigneux.

\- Aha ! Tu as l'immense honneur de parler avec l'un des familiers de la déesse Bastet en personne ! se rengorgea le chat. Je suis le neuvième chat, Tasie.

\- Et comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? demanda Harry, narquois.

Tasie le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Ceci, mon cher, est une histoire pour un autre jour, sourit-il avant de reprendre son ton sarcastique. Il me semble que les bipèdes comme toi ont besoin de manger régulièrement.

\- Et ? fit Harry. Ça fait à peine vingt minutes qu'on discute...

\- Tu l'ignore donc ? le coupa Tasie d'une voix réjouie. Dans certaines parties du château, le temps s'écoule de façon différente. Il s'est passé deux heures dans le monde réel, depuis que tu t'es perdu devant mon tableau.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et recula d'un pas.

\- T-tu veux dire qu'il est plus de midi ?

\- Exact très cher, ricana Tasie en découvrant ses crocs. Revient donc le voir de temps en temps, quand le temps te paraîtra trop long.

* * *

\- Ouah mon vieux ! sursauta Ron quand Harry s'assit brusquement à côté de lui, à la table de Gryffondor pour le déjeuner. Tu sors d'où comme ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas, encore un peu perturbé par sa récente découverte.

En face de lui, à la table de Serdaigle, Cho Chang lui sourit, au moment où Ron lui mettait un coude dans les côtes.

\- Hein, quoi ? fit Harry, gauchement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait sourire comme ça, à l'instant ? lui demanda le rouquin.

\- La...le... L'entraînement de Quidditch de cet après-midi, balbutia Harry.

\- Ah... Oui..., dit Ron en reposant sa cuisse de poulet et en perdant son sourire conspirateur. Dis, ça te dérangerais pas de t'entraîner avec moi, avant la séance ? Histoire de... de s'habituer, quoi, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, d'accord, assura Harry. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas monté sur un balais !

\- Cool, merci Harry, sourit Ron.

\- Je pourrais essayer ? demanda Luffy en relevant la tête de sa purée.

\- Essayer quoi ? demanda Ron.

\- De voler ! s'exclama Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux.

A ces mots, Harry imagina tout un tas de catastrophes où le pirate chutait du balais, le cassant parfois, dans les pires cas. Et surtout, il imagina la réaction de Ace en apprenant que son petit frère était monté sur un balais, et...

\- Je pense que vous ne devriez pas, intervint une voix autoritaire qui sortit Harry de son début de dépression. Vous avez déjà beaucoup de devoirs en retard ! Harry, où étais-tu passé, ce matin ?

\- Je... je me baladais, dans le château, répondit vaguement Harry.

* * *

Si Harry éprouvait un vague sentiment de culpabilité en pensant à Hermione et la pile de devoirs qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor, celui-ci se dissipa au moment où il sentit le vent frais sur son visage et le soleil sur sa peau. Harry sourit en regardant le ciel limpide, impatient de prendre son envol.

Accompagné de Ron et de Luffy, qui avait réussi à le convaincre il ne savait trop comment, il se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Luffy emprunta un des balais de l'école pendant que Harry allait chercher les balles pour l'entraînement, puis ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du terrain.

\- Ok, on va faire comme ça, commença Harry. Ron, tu vas garder les anneaux. Luffy et moi, on sera les poursuiveurs.

Et ils prirent leur envol. Harry fut surpris de l'aisance de Luffy sur un balais.

\- Shishi, c'est parce que j'ai l'habitude de me jeter dans le vide, pendant mes combats, répondit Luffy à sa question.

L'entraînement se passa étonnamment bien. Ron bloquait de plus en plus de tirs à mesure que le temps passait, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, ils préférèrent arrêter pour garder leurs forces pour le véritable entraînement, un peu plus tard. A la place, Harry et Luffy s'affrontèrent dans plusieurs courses, le pirate ayant piqué le balais de Ron, de bien meilleure qualité, slalomant entre les poteaux a chaque bout de terrains, montant en flèche pour redescendre aussitôt en piqué. Ron les regarda faire, frôlant parfois la crise cardiaque.

\- Hey Potter ! J'espère que tu as encore de l'énergie pour l'entraînement ! les héla Angelina Johnson à son arrivée sur le terrain, accompagnée du reste de l'équipe.

Harry et Luffy échangèrent un regard avant de descendre en piqué pour se poser, quelques secondes plus tard, devant Angelina.

Elle les regarda longuement, tour à tour, avant de lâcher :

\- Monkey, si un jour, tu veux te mettre au Quidditch, n'hésite pas.

\- Ugh ! Trop de règles, grimaça Luffy en tirant la langue.

Puis il rendit son balais à Ron avant de retourner dans le château.

\- Ace me tuerait si je ne faisais pas mes devoirs, avait-il dit.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, après que l'équipe de Gryffondor ai quitté le terrain, celle de Serpentard s'y engagea avec bonne humeur.

\- Weasley a vraiment eut une idée de génie en entrant dans l'équipe, ricana Draco. Il va nous offrir la victoire sur un plateau.

\- Sérieusement, je veux même pas savoir ce qui a pu décider Johnson de le prendre lui, ajouta Blaise. Si c'était lui le meilleur...

\- On aura juste à marquer assez de points avant que Potter n'attrape le vif d'or, fit Adrian Pucey, un des poursuiveurs.

\- Mmh... Méfiez-vous quand même, avertit Graham Montague, le capitaine. On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête des Gryffis. Walker ! T'en pense quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Allen.

Encore assis sur les gradins, un livre de Métamorphose sur les genoux, Allen releva la tête vers Montague, impassible.

\- Penser quoi de quoi ? dit Allen en les rejoignant.

\- Du jeu des Gryffis, répondit Miles Bletchley, le gardien.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de les voir vraiment jouer, répondit le blandin en triturant une mèche de sa frange.

Montague fronça les sourcils.

\- Walker, dit-il. Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu joue les humanitaires, je te dégage de l'équipe. C'est clair ?

\- Limpide, capitaine, répliqua Allen en le défiant du regard avant d'enfourcher le balai de l'école qu'il utilisait pour le moment.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient avec la tête de Sirius dans le feu quand le portrait dissimulant l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit.

Les trois se redressèrent d'un bond en se tenant devant la cheminée, guettant d'un air tendu le nouveau venu.

\- Yo ! lança celui-ci avec un signe de main.

\- Ah, c'est que toi, soupira Ron en se laissant tomber devant la cheminée.

\- Luffy, est-ce qu'on peut savoir où tu étais passé ? dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Le pirate se prit les pieds dans le tapis en les rejoignant, tomba en avant et se rattrapa dans une roulade pour finir juste devant le feu, à côté de Harry.

\- Oh, je discutais avec un chat, répondit-il en s'installant en tailleur. Comment ça va, Patmol ?

\- Un chat ? répéta Harry en se remémorant sa rencontre du matin alors que Sirius répondait au pirate.

\- Yep, il répétait tout le temps qu'il était cassé, fit Luffy en haussant les épaules. Les dernières nouvelles ?

\- Sirius nous annonçait qu'il voulait que le Ministère le remette en prison, déclara Hermione d'un air désapprobateur.

\- ...

Les quatre garçons fixèrent Hermione, bouche bée.

\- Quoi ? se défendit celle-ci. C'est bien ce que ça veut dire, non, son insistance pour venir se balader à Pré-au-Lard sous le nez du Ministère alors que Malfoy l'a reconnu !

\- Quoi ? Blondie l'a reconnu ? s'exclama Luffy.

\- Malfoy fils y a fait allusion dans le train, et Malfoy père était sur le quai, expliqua amèrement Harry. Si Malfoy voit Sirius à Pré-au-Lard et le reconnait...

\- Ça va, d'accord, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Sirius, agacé. C'était juste une idée, je pensais que ça vous ferais plaisir qu'on se revoit.

\- Bien sûr que ça nous ferai plaisir ! dit Harry. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on te renvoie à Azkaban.

La tête de Sirius regarda Harry, un pli entre les sourcils.

\- Tu ne ressemble pas autant à ton père que je le pensais, dit-il enfin d'un ton froid et déçu. Pour James, c'était justement le risque qui était amusant.

\- Je..., commença Harry en avançant une main. Luffy ?

Le pirate l'avait coupé dans son élan en le retenant, l'air grave.

\- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire, Sirius Black ? demanda Luffy d'un ton sérieux.

\- Oui, affirma Sirius en le défiant du regard. Harry, je t'écrirai pour te dire quand je pourrai revenir te parler dans le feu, d'accord ?

L'adulte ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa et se détourna, disparaissant dans les flammes avec un petit _pop !_.

Harry se retourna vers Luffy, furieux.

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! Je...

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, Harry, soupira Luffy. C'est quelque chose que tu dois comprendre par toi-même. Et j'espère que tu le fera assez tôt...

Puis il se leva et monta l'escalier menant au dortoir.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

* * *

Ace recracha son café sous le regard assassin du professeur McGonagall.

Allen tomba du banc et se prit son bol de chocolat sur la tête sous le regard surpris de Draco.

Luffy s'étouffa avec son toast.

Harry loupa sa bouche en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Hermione continua à tartiner la confiture en dehors de sa tranche de pain.

Ron repoussa d'un air dégoûté son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

Pourquoi ? Vous demandez-vous.

 **LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION**

 **DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE**

Ace jeta un regard en coin à la concernée. Ombrage toisait la Grande Salle, l'air triomphant, comme roi dominait sa cour.

\- Grande Inquisitrice ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grinça Allen en lisant l'article à la table de Serpentard.

\- Exactement ce que ça veut dire, Walker, fit Draco.

\- Inquisitrice... ce n'était pas l'Inquisition qui était à la tête de la chasse aux Sorcières au Moyen-Age ? réfléchit Allen

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, intervint Théodore.

\- Si tu le dis. Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait dû être nommée Grande Enquiquineuse...

Ses compagnons Serpentard pouffèrent dans leur tasse de thé.

\- J'ai hâte de la voir inspecter ton parrain, Draco, dit Pansy.

\- Elle ne s'en remettra pas, affirma le blond.

\- Je me demande comment réagira Portgas, fit Blaise. Il n'a pas l'air du genre à se plier à l'autorité... Vous venez de la même école, non ? demanda-t-il à Allen. Comment il était ?

Allen réfléchit en posant son toast.

\- Nous n'étions pas dans la même filière d'enseignement... Portgas enseignait dans celle qui serait l'équivalent de vos Aurors, ici.

\- Vous avez plusieurs filières ? Et toi, tu étais dans laquelle ?

\- Les élèves savent assez tôt ce qu'ils feront plus tard, répondit Allen.

Puis il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Blaise.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Théodore. Mais il est partit avant la fin du petit-déjeuner.

Draco garda le silence.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Luffy eurent la chance de trouver Ombrage en Divination, et la regardèrent d'un air sombre émerger de la trappe en souhaitant intérieurement que l'échelle sur laquelle elle se tenait se brise et l'entraîne vers une mort douloureuse.

\- Bonjour, professeur Trelawney, dit le crapaud avec son large sourire. Je pense que vous avez dû recevoir mon petit mot ? Celui dans lequel je vous indiquais le jour et l'heure de mon inspection ?

"Raté", pensèrent tristement les trois garçons en la voyant se tenir fièrement à côté de la trappe maintenant refermée.

Luffy la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle s'installait dans un fauteuil placé juste derrière celui du professeur Trelawney.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre notre étude des rêves prémonitoire, annonça d'une voix mal assurée celle-ci, en resserrant ses châles autour d'elle. Répartissez-vous en équipe de deux, s'il vous plaît. A l'aide de _l'Oracle_ , vous échangerez vos interprétations de vos visions nocturnes les plus récentes.

Luffy ne quitta pas des yeux Ombrage alors qu'elle se déplaçait entre les rangs en regardant de ses yeux exorbités par dessus l'épaule des élèves.

Seamus lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Eh ! Luffy , chuchota-t-il. T'as rêvé de quoi la nuit dernière ?

\- Mmh, fit Luffy sans se retourner vers lui.

Seamus tenta encore d'attirer son attention, puis finit par abandonner en voyant que Luffy restait fixé sur Ombrage.

\- Ne nous attire pas d'ennuis, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant son livre.

Luffy grogna en réponse, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la mini-dispute entre le professeur Trelawney et Ombrage. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry faire de même.

\- J'ai bien peur..., annonça le professeur Trelawney d'une voix mystique. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez en grand danger !

Ombrage haussa un sourcil avant de griffonner sur son carnet.

\- Bien, si vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux..., dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Cool, plus qu'à faire en sorte que ça se réalise, murmura Luffy en se tournant vers Seamus.

L'irlandais lui sourit.

\- Je pense que tu aura le soutien de toute l'école.

* * *

Draco regarda d'un œil vide autou de lui. Les autres élèves gardaient les yeux rivés sur leur livre de Défense, il n'y avait que Granger qui sortait du lot.

"Pour changer, tiens", ricana-t-il intérieurement.

La jeune fille avait levé la main dès qu'Ombrage avait terminé de donner ses consignes : lire le chapitre suivant.

Que la Gryffondor avait visiblement déjà lu. Ainsi que le reste du livre. Qu'elle a appris par cœur, au passage. Comme c'est étonnant.

\- Ah vraiment, voyez-vous cela ? dit Ombrage en haussant soudainement la voix. Et bien, je crains fort que ce soit l'opinion de Mr Eskivdur et non la vôtre qui importe dans cette classe, Miss Granger.

\- Mais...

\- Ça suffit, coupa Ombrage.

Draco la suivit du regard jusqu'à son bureau. Elle avait perdu son masque de mièvrerie quand elle se retourna vers les élèves.

\- Miss Granger, dit-elle. J'enlève cinq points à la maison Gryffondor.

"Dommage, Grangie, pas assez subtile", pensa Draco en voyant son air déconfit.

\- Et pourquoi ? protesta Potter.

Il se prit un coup de pied de la part de son voisin, Monkey.

\- Pour avoir perturbé mon cours avec des interruptions intempestives, répondit Ombrage. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à utiliser une méthode approuvée par le ministère et qui nécessite aucunement que les élèves donnent leur opinion sur des sujets auxquels ils ne comprennent pas grand-chose. Vos professeurs précédents vous ont peut-être accordé une plus grande licence, mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'aurait passé avec succès l'épreuve de l'inspection... A part le professeur Quirell qui, au moins, s'était limité à l'étude de sujet adaptés à l'âge de ses élèves...

Draco vit distinctement Monkey écraser avec violence le pied de Potter, qui couina misérablement. Il regrettait que Walker ne soit pas présent, le blandin aurait sûrement rabattu le caquet de cette incompétente avec classe et raffinement, choses qui manquaient cruellement dans cette salle.

\- Quenelle, intervint Monkey. J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'a retrouvé mort à la fin de l'année pour avoir essayé de voler une pierre magique...

Classe et raffinement... Draco s'en serait frappé la tête contre la table.

Ombrage regarda le pirate, jaugeant si ce qu'il avait dit la mettait en danger ou non.

\- En réalité, Mr Monkey, le professeur Quirell est porté disparu depuis la fin de l'année scolaire 1992. Il n'est en aucun cas fait mention de sa mort.

\- So ka, lâcha Luffy.

Le cours continua sans autre interruption.

* * *

\- Et elle ne lui a pas donné de retenue ? se fit confirmer Allen.

Draco était en train de lui raconter le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dès qu'il avait pu retrouver le blandin, à sa sortie de retenue avec l'enseignante concernée. Allen s'était perdu dans le château avant, et avait manqué le dîner, à son grand désespoir.

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire, Walker, répondit Draco d'un ton agacé.

\- Ça me surprend, fit Allen, pensif. Enfin, je préfère ça.

\- Walker, dit Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous fait faire, exactement ?

\- On écrit des lignes, je te l'ai déjà dit, déclara Allen.

\- Mais pas que, rétorqua Draco.

\- Je t'assure que...

\- Ne m'insulte pas, Walker, menaça le blond en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Allen s'arrêta. Draco fit deux pas avant de s'en rendre compte, puis se retourna, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Peux-tu me promettre que tu ne le répétera à personne ? demanda le blandin, la tête baissée.

Draco leva l'autre sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ai-je ta parole ? répété Allen en haussant la voix.

Draco hésita.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il finalement.

Allen le prit alors par le bras et l'entraîna vers un pan de mur qui se révéla être un couloir caché.

Draco fronça le nez en voyant la couche de poussière qui tapissait l'endroit.

\- Tu sais Walker, je t'apprécie, mais pas à ce point, alors..., lâcha-t-il en remarquant l'étroitesse du passage.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Allen. Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je voudrai garder cette conversation privée, et les murs du couloir avaient des oreilles, alors...

Allen baissa la tête, les oreilles rougissantes.

\- J'ai compris, soupira Draco en croisant les bras. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous fait faire ?

Pour toute réponse, l'Exorcist sortit sa main droite de la poche où il l'avait gardée tout ce temps.

\- _Lumos_ , murmura Draco.

Il étouffa une exclamation en voyant l'état de la main du blandin. En lettres carmin, encore dégoulinantes de sang, s'étalait la phrase _"Je ne dois pas être irrespectueux"._

 _-_ Comment ? souffla le blond.

\- Elle nous prête plume et parchemin, on doit juste fournir l'encre, répondit Allen d'un ton amer.

\- Une plume tu dis ? Attends... Une plume de sang ?! s'exclama Draco.

\- Je pense, je ne connais pas les plumes de sang.

\- Leur utilisation est interdite sur les mineurs, expliqua Draco. Elles sont utilisées pour signer des contrats magiques, mais comme elles sont basées sur la Magie du Sang, magie interdite par le ministère depuis deux siècle... Et seuls les sorciers majeurs qui ont atteint leur maturité magique... Ce qu'elle fait est totalement illégal !

\- Attends, Draco..., fit Allen, surpris devant tant de véhémence. On écrit juste des lignes sur un parchemin. Avec notre sang, certes, mais elle ne nous a rien fait signer.

\- Tu ne viens pas d'un milieu magique, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha Draco. De ce que je sais, la Magie du Sang n'est pas interdite au Japon...

\- Je...

\- Si c'est pour mentir comme tu sais si bien le faire, abstient-toi, prévint le blond. Pour répondre à ta question, le sang de chacun étant unique, une simple goutte suffit pour signer. Et il est facile d'ensorceler un parchemin pour rendre l'encre invisible. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ai fait...

Allen soupira de soulagement.

\- Tout va bien alors, non ?

\- Non, dit Draco d'un air grave. Tu es lié à la phrase que tu a écrite. Tu ne pourra plus être irrespectueux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en voyant le visage de Luffy s'illuminer d'un grand sourire, Harry craignit le pire et se retourna avec l'expression d'un condamné à la potence. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Ombrage, assise dans un coin de la salle de Métamorphose, son hideux bloc-note rose sur les genoux.

\- Parfait, murmura Ron d'un air ravi. Ombrage va enfin avoir ce qu'elle mérite.

Du côté des Serpentard, quand ils aperçurent le professeur rose, certains, comme Théodore et Blaise, eurent un sourire discret, et d'autres, comme Draco, la foudroyèrent du regard.

\- Si je n'étais pas certain que tu prévois déjà quelque chose contre elle, j'aurai déjà prévenu mon père et elle serait derrière les barreaux, à l'heure qu'il est, grinça Draco à l'adresse de l'Exorcist alors qu'ils s'installaient.

\- Et je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir fait, lui répondit le blandin. Je ne suis pas le seul impliqué, ce n'est pas que mon affaire.

Draco allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall qui demandait le silence.

Elle allait leur donner les consignes pour le cours quand :

\- _Hum, hum._

Draco observa attentivement le professeur de Métamorphose, mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Alors il prit son devoir que lui tendait Finnigan, et sourit en voyant le E qui trônait au sommet de la feuille.

\- Alors, écoutez-moi bien, tous -Dean Thomas, si vous refaites ça à cette souris, vous aurez une retenue-, la plupart d'entre-vous sont parvenus à faire disparaître leurs escargots, et même ceux à qui il est resté un peu de coquille ont compris l'essentiel du sortilège. Aujourd'hui, nous allons...

\- _Hum, hum._

\- _Oui_ ? dit le professeur McGonagall en se tournant, sourcils froncés, vers la source qui l'avait interrompue.

\- J'étais en train de me demander, commença Ombrage. Si vous aviez reçu mon petit mot vous indiquant le jour et l'heure de mon inspec...

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai reçu, la coupa le professeur McGonagall. Sinon je vous aurais demandé ce que vous fabriquiez dans ma classe.

Et elle tourna le dos au crapaud en reprenant son cours.

Mais...

 _\- Hum, hum._

\- Je ne vois pas très bien comment vous espérez vous faire une idée de mes méthodes d'enseignements si vous persistez à m'interrompre sans cesse, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sans appel. En règle générale, je ne permet à personne de parler en même temps que moi.

Allen ricana sombrement en voyant la tête qu'affichait Ombrage.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre interruption de la Grande Inquisitrice.

\- Je me demande comment vous faites, toi et Monkey, pour être aussi doué en Métamorphose, fit Draco en regardant, un sourcil levé, l'emplacement où se trouvait la souris de l'Exorcist deux secondes plus tôt.

\- On a peut-être une approche différente de la vôtre, répondit Allen en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent le professeur Ombrage aux côtés du professeur Gobe-Planche pour inspecter le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dans l'après-midi.

Allen grogna en la voyant. Moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait.

\- Je remplace le professeur Hagrid en son absence, entendirent-ils annoncer le professeur Gobe-Planche.

\- Mmmm, je me demande, commença Ombrage en baissant la voix, mais pas assez pour échapper à l'ouïe fine d'Allen. Le directeur semble étrangement réticent lorsque je lui pose des questions à ce sujet... Mais _vous_ , pourriez-vous me dire la raison de cette absence très prolongée de professeur Hagrid ?

Allen fut rejoint par un Luffy tirant la langue.

\- J'espère qu'elle portera pas un truc aussi rose, ce soir, lui souffla celui-ci.

\- Je n'ai plus trop d'espoirs, répondit Allen.

Le cours commença, et Ombrage se mit à se promener parmi les élèves en leur posant des questions sur les créatures magiques. Mais elle ne s'approcha ni de Luffy, ni d'Allen.

\- D'une manière générale, demanda Ombrage au professeur Gobe-Planche en faisant volte-face pour ne pas se retrouver devant le blandin. En tant que membre provisoire de l'équipe pédagogique -un observateur objectif, en quelque sorte-, comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ? Pensez-vous que vous bénéficiez d'un soutien suffisant de la part de la direction ?

\- Oh oui, répondit le professeur Gobe-Planche avec chaleur. Dumbledore est un excellent directeur. Je suis très heureuse de la façon dont les choses sont organisées, vraiment très heureuse.

Allen sourit intérieurement : évidemment, Dumbledore n'allait pas choisir quelqu'un qui ne chante pas ses éloges pour remplacer un professeur absent pour raisons louches...

Le cours continua. Chacun des élèves était concentré sur son Botruc, pendant que le professeur Gobe-Planche listait les créatures qu'elle avait prévue, en tant que remplaçante, pour l'année.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eut des blessés dans cette classe ? dit Ombrage en haussant soudainement la voix.

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle.

\- C'est moi qui est été blessé, claironna Malfoy, à côté de Allen. Un hippogriffe m'a entaillé le bras.

\- Un hippogriffe ? s'exclama Ombrage.

Allen put voir venir arriver la catastrophe cinq seconde avant qu'elle se produise : Ombrage se pencha sur son bloc-note, Harry ouvrit la bouche et Luffy tituba.

\- Simplement parce qu'il a été trop bête pour écouter ce que Hagrid lui a dit, dit Harry avec colère.

Ombrage se tourna vers lui, ses yeux globuleux pétillants de contentement- une vision horrible, de l'avis d'Allen.

\- Voilà qui nous fera une soirée de retenue supplémentaire, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Puis elle partit après avoir remercié le professeur et lui avoir communiqué la date à laquelle elle recevrait le compte-rendu de son inspection.

* * *

Allen se tourna vers Harry, dépité, alors qu'ils retournaient au château.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réagir comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre, quand un bruit de chute se fit entendre : Luffy venait de s'effondrer au sol, face contre terre, juste derrière eux.

\- Luffy ? s'exclama Harry.

\- Est-ce qu'il a mangé, ce midi ? demanda Allen en s'approchant du pirate pour l'examiner.

\- Oui, fit Ron.

\- Il dort..., s'étonna Allen. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne, déclara Harry.

Ron annonça qu'il préférait monter le sac de Harry dans la salle commune.

Le trajet jusqu'au château se fit en silence.

* * *

Mme Pomfresh installa le pirate sur un lit dès leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, et les menaça des pires atrocités si jamais ils faisaient du grabuge, parce que le professeur Portgas se reposait sur le lit voisin.

Et le silence se fit.

\- Tu n'as pas cours, là ? demanda soudainement Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- Non. Enfin, si, je suis censé être en Histoire de la Magie, rectifia Allen. Mais, je ne-...

\- ...me souviens plus du chemin, acheva Harry en souriant.

Allen hocha la tête, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

\- Je dois aussi te dire quelque chose, dit-il ensuite. Draco est au courant de la nature exacte de nos retenues avec Ombrage, avoua-t-il.

\- Qu-t-tu lui a _dit_ ?! s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond.

La chaise où il était assis bascula au sol avec un bruit métallique. Les deux garçons se figèrent et guettèrent du mouvement dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Rien.

\- Tu as dit à cette sale fouine, alors que..., fulmina Harry en ramassant sa chaise.

\- Il l'avait plus ou moins deviné et m'a demandé confirmation, le coupa Allen. Et ce n'est pas le plus grave. Il...

\- Pas le plus grave? Pas le plus _grave_ ? répéta Harry. C'est vrai que Luffy et moi l'avons dit à Ron et Hermione, mais tu les connais, et tu sais qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en Draco, répliqua Allen.

\- C'est une sale fouine qui n'hésite pas à nous pourrir la vie, à moi et mes amis, rétorqua Harry.

\- Il...

\- Ose me dire le contraire après ce qu'il a dit en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! siffla Harry.

Allen garda le silence.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit le Gryffondor, amer. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux faire confiance à ce type.

\- Tu sais très bien que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, dit Allen calmement. Regarde Sirius, tu ne le connaissais pas, tu ne savais de lui que ce que disaient les journaux, et au final, tu as appris qu'il ne te voulait aucun mal.

\- Quoi, et tu vas me dire que Draco est mon frère d'adoption et qu'il me déteste pour me protéger de Voldemort ? ricana Harry.

\- Non, répondit Allen. Simplement, tu ne connais pas Draco. Tu ne sais rien d'autre de lui que ce qu'il veut te montrer. Qu'est-ce que tu ressent quand Rogue-sensei te traite d'enfant pourri gâté, arrogant et imbu de lui-même ?

\- Que...! C'est faux ! Et tu le sais !

\- Mais lui ne le sais pas. Et je te signal que ton "mépris pour les règles" peut être interprété comme de l'arrogance, dit Allen en dessinant les guillemets dans le vide.

\- ...

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit.

\- Pour revenir au sujet, le fait que Draco soit au courant n'est pas le plus grave, reprit Allen. Il m'a dit que les plumes de sang sont interdites d'usage sur les mineurs. Parce qu'elles servent originellement à signer des contrats.

\- Hein ?

Allen soupira et entreprit de lui expliquer ce que Draco lui avait dit la veille.

Quand il eut finit, Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir.

\- Attends... ça veut dire que-...

\- Que tu ne peux plus dire de mensonges, finit Allen. Et que Luffy et moi ne pourront plus être irrespectueux.

\- Mais... mais..., bégaya Harry. C'est...

\- Très éclairant sur la façon d'agir de Luffy depuis la rentrée, intervint une voix grave derrière eux.

Allen et Harry sursautèrent assez violemment pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du lit de Luffy, avant de faire face à l'intrus.

Debout, les bras croisés, bien planté sur ses jambes, et surtout, bien réveillé, Portgas D Ace les toisait d'un regard enflammé qui leur promettait mille et une souffrances.

La température de la pièce augmenta de façon drastique, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

\- P-Portgas..., bégaya-t-il. Depuis q-quand...?

\- Donc, si je comprend bien, commença lentement Ace en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux. Vous avez aidé Luffy à me mentir pour cacher que l'immondice rose vous torture tout les soirs depuis la rentrée ? Vous avez aidé _Luffy_ à me _mentir_ ? répéta-t-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus basse tant il tremblait de rage.

Dans la tête de Harry, c'était la panique totale. A cet instant, le professeur Portgas lui fichait une trouille sans nom.

Du côté d'Allen, c'était le néant total.

Le blandin s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

\- Ecoute, Portgas, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme. Je... Luffy...

\- Ok, fit Ace.

Il se pencha en avant, récupéra le corps de Luffy, qui semblait incroyablement fragile dans ses bras, et se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Je connais assez mon frère pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas que j'intervienne dans ses problèmes, dit-il. Mais je peux vous affirmer que si jamais ça se reproduit, peu importe que je doive jouer le rôle de professeur et que vous soyez des élèves... Si jamais ça se reproduit, je vous crame.

Et il tourna les talons pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

La porte était à peine refermée que Harry s'effondrait au sol en soufflant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, alors que Allen relâchait la pression en ricanant hystériquement.

* * *

Ce soir là, Luffy ne se présenta pas dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour sa retenue, et elle fut d'une humeur exécrable durant toute la soirée. Elle les garda encore plus longtemps que d'habitude, et il était plus de minuit quand ils sortirent enfin de la pièce, la mains engourdie par la douleur.

\- Par Merlin ! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu dès qu'elle vous avait relâché ! s'exclama Draco en les voyant enfin arriver.

\- Ferme-la, Malfoy, grogna Harry en mettant sa main dans sa poche malgré la douleur.

\- Allen ! s'écria à nouveau Draco. As-tu vu _l'état_ de ta main ?!

Allen baissa les yeux vers sa main, qu'il laissait pendre négligemment sur le côté.

En effet, elle avait presque triplé de volume et rougeoyait légèrement dans le noir tant elle était chaude.

\- Potter, laisse-moi voir ta main, ordonna Draco en tendant la sienne.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question ! protesta Harry en reculant d'un pas.

\- _Potter_ , si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école sache que tu es un _putain_ de martyr qui se laisse marcher dessus, sors ta foutue main de ta foutue poche, siffla Draco en plissant les yeux.

Harry sortit lentement sa main de sa poche en grimaçant quand le tissu frotta contre la plaie dégoulinante de sang. Sa main était moins enflée que celle du blandin, cependant.

Draco la prit avec précaution et lut : " _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ "

\- Tu es vraiment dans la bouse de dragon, Potter.

\- Ferme-la, Malfoy, grinça Harry.

\- Viens, ordonna le blond en lâchant la main de Harry.

Les deux Serpentard commencèrent à marcher en direction de leur salle commune. Au bout de quelques pas, Draco se retourna et répéta :

\- Viens.

A Harry.

Qui le regarda, estomaqué.

\- Bon alors, Potter. Tu te bouge ?

\- Il est hors de question que je vous suive dans...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Allen et Draco, après avoir échangé un regard, s'approchèrent de lui et l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour l'entraîner avec eux.

\- Lâchez-moi ! protesta Harry en se débattant. Foutez-moi la paix ! Malfoy ! Walker !

Peine perdue. Les deux garçons ne desserrèrent pas leur prise avant d'arriver devant le mur en face du tableau représentant un homme froid et austère. A ce niveau là, Harry en était rendu à des insultes en fourchelang, et c'est avec un choc immense qu'ils virent le mur cachant l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrir.

Pour le coup, même Harry se tut.

\- Donc, le Fourchelang ouvre n'importe quel passage créé par Serpentard, récapitula Harry juste pour être sûr.

\- N'importe quel passage ? releva Draco. Quel autre passage aurais-tu pu découvrir ?

\- L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets était protégée par un mot de passe en Fourchelang, répondit Harry avec évidence.

Draco grimaça et n'ajouta rien, préférant ouvrir la marche.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, où ils furent accueilli par un grand silence : presque tout le monde était couché.

Il ne restait que les amis de Draco : Blaise et Théo.

\- Tu garde ta main à l'air libre, souffla Draco à Harry d'un ton menaçant en voyant son geste. Ne va pas risquer une infection en plus.

\- Draco ? s'étonna Blaise. Pourquoi Potter est ici ?

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Allen s'installa dans le canapé, et Harry resta debout, figé comme un lapin prit entre deux phares.

\- Tenez, je vous ai préparé ça, fit Théo en poussant vers eux deux bols remplis d'un liquide jaunâtre pâteux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

\- Une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap. Très efficace contre les inflammations, les plaies, les brûlures et pour prévenir les infections. En bref, c'est parfait pour ce que vous avez, et ça aide à la cicatrisation, dit Théo de son air blasé habituel.

\- Merci, Théodore, fit Allen.

Et il trempa sa main dedans en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Remarquant que Allen ne se transformait pas en petit bonhomme vert parlant à l'envers, Harry s'approcha du canapé, prit le bol sur ses genoux et trempa aussi sa main dedans.

La sensation de fraîcheur sur sa main l'aurait fait pleurer, s'il n'était pas entouré de Serpentard.

\- Donc tu as ramené Potter ici pour le soigner ? résuma Blaise, interloqué, après que Draco eut finit de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce que Ombrage utilise des plumes de sang pour ses retenues ?

\- Oui, Blaise, acquiesça Draco avec patience.

\- D'accord, mais... _Pourquoi_ , par Salazar,tu as ramené Potter ici ? Dans notre salle commune ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi, intervint sombrement Harry.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- C'est évident, non ? répliqua Draco.

Les regards qu'il reçut l'informèrent que non, ce n'était pas évident.

Draco poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Potter, montre leur ta main, dit-il avec un geste d'impatience.

L'inscription " _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ " fut révélée, encore suintante de sang.

\- Ah oui, d'accord, fit Théo alors que Blaise sifflait.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ?! s'énerva Harry.

* * *

Harry traversa l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor dans un état second, encore sous le choc des révélations des Serpentard.

\- Harry !

Il sentit une étreinte d'ours manquer de lui casser les côtes, et reconnu l'air inquiet de Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Où_ étais-tu ? Tu aurais dû rentrer il y a des heures, lui demanda-t-elle alors que derrière, Ron hochait la tête, appuyant ses propos.

\- Hein ? répondit-il. Oh, je... j'ai passé une soirée très bizarre, dit-il.

Puis il les dépassa et se rendit dans son dortoir pour s'effondrer sur son lit.

Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer que le lit de Luffy était vide, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 ** _Voali, voala ^^_**

 ** _Alors ?_**

 ** _Je sais, c'est parti en cacahuète à un moment donné. En vrai, il me semble que Ace n'aurait pas dû découvrir ça avant Noël. Et Harry n'était pas censé aller chez les Serpentard. Dans le script initial._**

 ** _Là, c'est un mélange de Harry et Draco._**

 ** _Enfin, ça montre au moins qu'ils sont capable de coopérer, c'est déjà ça *gros soupir*_**

 ** _Premier chapitre posté avec relecture ! (vi, j'suis fière de moi ^^)_**

 ** _Allez, je vais commencer le suivant. Ou commencer le prochain de AR ? *dilemme, dilemme*_**

 ** _Reviews ?_**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**


End file.
